Fire is My Friend
by magical origami
Summary: Fire brings destruction, pain, and power. Fire brings life, light, and comfort. Fire is my Friend. Hi, My name is Alice Sterling, I am friends with Fire. OCxDraco Rated M for later chapters. Story is complete, I am now revising it. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Fire is My Friend**

**I am going to do some lemons in the laters chapters. I know they are 11-12 but I sadly know people who really lose their V cards at that age so in a weird twisted way its alright XD, I will note the chapter if it has a lemon so if you choose not to read them you will be warned.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, I only own the characters I have made.**

**Alice's POV**

"No one will ever want you Alice!" taunted Jared, another orphan. Weirdly enough he has been here longer than I have.

"Just shut up, Jared!" I yelled at his face, as I tried to push him aside to get to my room.

I guess I should introduce myself, Hello, my name is Alice Sterling. I am 11 year olds. I have straight black hair but in the sun it can become a nice redish bronze color. My eyes are a warm brown color with flecks of gold. I am small in every way, my bones, my waist, my neck, even my height. I don't practically like it but it will do. I lived in the Orphanage for Loving Souls. The name of the place is very ironic. No one here is very loving, not the staff and most importantly not us.

How could we be loving when we were orphaned. Many of us were orphaned at a young age, Jared was left here in a basket as soon as he was born. I would pity him, if he wasn't always taunting me.

"Stupid Alice, listen to me when I am talking to you!" Jared shoved me a bit. I felt myself grab onto the railing for dear life.

I snapped out of my day dream. "What's wrong with you Jared, what have I've ever done to you?"

"Umm, I don't know, the fact that YOU don't want to be adopted when families are literally begging you to be a part of their family!"

"Jared, I've told you why I don't want to be adopted, please stop." I sighed, this is so stupid. Every time a family looked at me he does this. He is so jealous.

~~~Flashback~~~

I unlike him had a wonderful family. My parents Alec and Maria Sterling were the most loving parents a child could ask for. They pampered me; I guess you could say I was spoiled. I never had to worry about anything. My life was perfect, nothing could go wrong but it did.

I will always remember that day, September 21, 1988. I was 7 at the time I was playing outside in the backyard in the sand to be exact. It was a beautiful day, no clouds covered the beautiful blue sky, the sun shined brightly over us. I felt it was shining on our house, as though the sun could not resist my parent's aura.

They were laughing inside. it was afternoon tea time but it was such a beautiful day I didn't want to go inside.

"Alice, love, why don't you come inside the house for some tea and cookies."

"But Mummy, its such a beautiful day outside, last week all it did was rain. I want to be outside, please?"

Before my mother could reject father came to my rescue.

"Maria, let her be outside, she loves the sun. She can't help it, none of us can."

"Ok my Sun" Mummy always called father that, her sun. It was so sweet and it couldn't be truer. He was the sun in our lives. He practically glowed when you see him. He was so handsome and strong and kind. A perfect husband and a perfect father.

"Alice, when you are hungry come inside."

"Ok Mummy! Thank You!"

I waited for them to go back inside. I wanted to go to the small river farther back. I wasn't supposed to travel that far away from the house but the river called to me. I loved the sounds of the river as it tumbles against the rocks. I knew they would be inside for a while; Mummy loves her tea and her husband.

Dreaming about a boy a met here once, I don't remember his name but he was one year older than me and had the most beautiful hair, it was platinum blonde. He had these warm smooth grey blue eyes that looked so perfectly against his pale skin.

When I first saw him here he was looking at the water. He touched the water turning it to ice, it was the most amazing thing I ever saw! But sadly that's all I remember about him. I do remember going back to see him the next day, h promised he would be back. I remember getting to the river but then I remember nothing. I try so hard to remember but nothing ever comes to me. It's just fuzzy and black. I hate it.

I go here every day when I can, I couldn't last week because of the rain, it felt so weird not being here. This is my home away from home. I love my home though, but sometimes it was just too bright, too much. Being here, the river rumbling, the leaves dancing, it is so peaceful. I love it here. I always hope for that boy to come back but he never did. I still wait for him, I always will. All I want to know is his name.

I lost myself again, thinking about him. I will always think about him, trying to remember what I do not. I don't remember how long I've been here but i knew from the setting sun it was time to go home. I get up and throwing one last rock before turning to home. I look towards my house to see smoke coming from the same direction of my house.

At the time, I wasn't worried, smoke, fire, ashes, it never bothered me. My parents told it was dangerous but I couldn't be scared of it. Fire, it's beautiful, the flames, the glow, everything. It can destroy you and everything around it but once tamed it can become your friend. I am fire's friend. It never has burned me even when it should. My parents say I was kissed by the sun.

I start walking towards home, I was hungry. I regret not eating; I loved mummy's tea cakes. I get closer to the house, I smell the smoke and then I looked beyond the trees. My home, it was on fire.

"Mummy! Father!" I screamed out, over and over again. I heard nothing but the crackling of the fire, eating at my house.

I ran to the house, Fire will not hurt me. I knew it wouldn't. I was right, the fire parted for me. I saw my father, he was crouching down, protecting my mum. My mom was there, she was unconscious.

"father!" I ran to him

He turned around and smiled, mouthed the words "I love you"

Everything went black

~~~Present~~~~

"Jared, I don't want to be adopted, I've told you this! I honestly don't care. I unlike you had a perfect family. No one wants you Jared, not even you parents they left you in a basket on the day you were born! Get a clue! You will never be adopted!"

I was so tired of him yelling at me, taunting me. It all came out at once. I am ashamed of myself. I looked at the floor scared to look up.

"I hate you, Alice' Jared whispered.

He turned and left, never looking back.

"I'm so sorry' I say to myself, I knew he couldn't hear me. He was already back in his room. I slowly walk to my room. I lay down on my bed. The bed was a simple iron bed. It was nothing special.

~~~Flashback~~~

Starting to remember the day I was brought here, it was 2 days after the death of my parents. My parents, dead. It doesn't fit how could fire do that? Kill my parents. They said I was kissed by the sun, saying I was blessed with the power to be fire's friend. Why did fire take away my parents? Why?

I was unconscious for a day. I looked around my room, no one was here. It was all white, so sterol and clean. It felt like this place was washed down with bleach. I smelled death, tears, lost love, heartbreak. It made me cry. Bleach could not wash away the pain of the memories that have sunken into the walls.

"Why hello Ms. Alice, my name is Betsy Colman. I am sorry for your lost. Your parents were crushed by the house. They were badly burnt as well; there was nothing we could do. Lucky for you, you were protected by the beams of the house, the way they landed around you made a protected tent sort of thing. "

Funny, she didn't sound sorry at all. I just stared at her, my eyes leaking tears.

"Your parents left you with a lot of money but no relatives. You are going to the orphanage for loving souls. All your money has been put into a trust fund. You will be able to excess the money when you turn 18. You will also be able to leave the orphanage if you are not adopted before then."

She paused to see if I was listening, I nod.

"but I don't think we will have a problem, with you being adopted, you look like a charming girl"

She smiled at me, I smiled back only to be polite. I don't want another family.

She later told me there would be no funeral, they were cremated and given to me in a white porcelain vase.

There ashes mixed together, I was glad for that. I knew they would have not wanted to be separated.

The Betsy lady was nice enough to take me to a store with a lot of nice porcelain jars. I picked a beautiful vase. It had the sun painted on the lid and there were licks of flames on the bottom. But what made me buy it was the phoenix. Its feathers stretched the entire jar. The wings embraced the sky, the head looking up too the sun.

Betsy though it was a weird choice but complied. She didn't understand why I would pick something with fire, after all it was how my beloved parents died.

After we bought and put my parents in she took me to the orphanage.

I remember looking out of the window, the vase on my lap. It was a deary afternoon and only a few rays of sun light poked through. It was far out of town on a hill. It reminded me of a prison. There were iron gates around the rather large property. I saw a playground off to the sides. Some kids were playing there, I remember wondering how they could play at a time like this. They had no family.

The building was dull gray stones that has been washed and smoothed from the weather. There was a thick wooden door leading us into the parlor.

"Ah! You must be Miss Sterling"

~~~Present~~~

The knock on the door made me stop my thoughts.

"Alice, dear. This nice man would like to speak to you about your education"

She opened the door. I got up and was sitting on my bed. A man came to see me. My first impression was that he was very old; he had a long thin white beard.

"Hello Alice, its very nice to see you." He said to me, he turned to Ms. Summer "may I have a few minutes with her?"

Ms. Summer, the strict lady who runs this place nods and closes the door behind him.

"Hello Alice, as Ms. Summer just stated I am here to talk about your education but first how are you, your look very upset."

I forgot I was crying, I wiped my tears away.

"I am alight Mr.-" I didn't catch his name when he came in.

"Dumbledore"

"Well, Mr. Dumbledore, thank you for asking but I am fine. What would you like to speak with me about?"

"You my dear are a witch" he looked at me with a certain twinkle in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" what was this person talking about, what a rude thing to say to a person. A witch?

"Yes, Alice, a witch, if you want I shall prove it to you."

"Please do" I would love to see what this person could do.

He pulled a long carved piece of wood out of his sleeve and flicked it. My bed leaped into flames.

I did not move. I am not affected by fire. I have forgiven fire for taking my parents a long time ago. It took a while but fire is my life, its apart of me. My best friend.

I forgot though I was in a presence of another and quickly got up. He noticed, I did not move and my clothing was not burnt, neither was I.

"I see, you are truly a sterling." He looks at me, his eyes twinkling away.

"Of course I am a sterling." I am very proud of that name; it was one of the only things my parents left for me, my name and a gold key. They told me to never lose myself.

"A beautiful Phoenix indeed.' He flicked the stick again, the fire went away. The bed was cool and looked untouched.

"Can you do anything else with fire?"

I wasn't sure if I could trust him. He looks harmless but I soon found out he was not.

"Fire is my friend" I sounded so lame when I said that but how could anyone understand, no one has ever heard of fire being your friend before.

"Yes, it is. Your parents were a part of a group of people, House of the Phoenix. They experimented with fire; they wanted to be able to control it. The group experimented, pushing the laws of magic. It was dangerous, the Ministry got involved. But it was too late."

"What happened?"

He pulled out a newspaper article. But it so much more, the pictures moved. It was amazing. It was called the daily prophet, funny name. On the front page was a beautiful stone Victorian mansion. The picture moved, the house burst into flames. I could feel the heat coming off the page. Then you see a phoenix coming out of the flames, landing a safe distance from the house. But before you could get a clear look of the phoenix the picture went back to the untouched house. It replayed over and over again like a small video clip on replay.

"Everyone that night survived, the people inside was untouched. As soon as the phoenix died away so did the fire. You were in place of the phoenix. The Sterlings took you in as their own. This is not said in the paper, its top secret and only very few people know about it."

"So I don't have any parents?"

The ministry has done many tests on you, you do not remember because we made you forget. The tests showed that you were indeed human but you have some phoenix qualities. For example, your tears could heal most wounds and is the antidote for many poisons. You do not react to poison. You are stronger than most humans. Physical wounds heal by catching on fire. I also know that if you want your voice can calm down people.

"So I am special?"

"Very special, but I also need to tell you about your future, your education."

I forgot all about the reason why I first came here, it was to talk about my education.

"You will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"That school doesn't exist."

"Not to muggles, muggles are non-magical people. They cannot see the school and they do not know about it. You cannot tell them about the school or your powers, understand?"

He looked for the first, serious.

"I understand"

"Good, now you will begin Hogwarts on September 1st. Go to King's Cross Station 9 ¾ but 11 a.m. sharp. Here is a list of everything you will need. Also I see you have a key to your Gringotts vault."

He pointed to the key I keep around my neck.

"This, it was the only object my parents left to me"

"This key is used to open your family vault in Gringotts. Gringotts is wizarding world bank. I know your parents also left you a part of that money in a muggle trust fund that you will be able to use when you turn 18. Gringotts has no age limits."

My parents left me more money? I didn't think we were that rich, I knew my parents had some money put away but never this much.

"Thank You Mr. Dumbledore for everything'

I truly meant it, he gave me the truth. I do not know why my parents didn't tell me this before their death and why they never told me about this other world. But there is no reason to dwell on it now. I will never know why and I accept it.

"Ms. Alice, since September 1st is in 3 days I will be seeing you again tomorrow to take you to Diagon Alley. O, dear I forgot to tell you about Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley is in London, it's a wizard world ally. I will see you tomorrow, good bye Alice."

"Thank You Mr. Dumbledore"

He nodded and walked out of the room closing the door. I quickly opened the list he gave me just a minute ago.

It was a list of all this stuff I needed, some of the items were very weird. I needed a lot of books by some guy named Gilderoy Lockhart. He must be pretty famous in the wizardry world. It reads on the bottom that I am not allowed to have a broom. A BROOM! I can't believe it! It's like those old stories, about witches on brooms. Its so cliché and cute! I wish I could bring a broom, we have a broom here to do our chores with I bet no one here would be sad to see it go! I would be doing everyone here a favor. Well at less until Ms. Summers gets another broom! I also need a wand, so that's what he was wavy around, a wand. I wonder if my will look like his.

It says I can have a pet toad, cat or owl. But I can't because the orphanage won't let pets in. I never had a pet before, mummy was allergic to animals. I always wanted one though a cute kitty would have been nice.

A cauldron, another cliché item for a witch like me! I can't wait to make all those potions! It sounds like fun I love to cook with Mummy. It was so fun; my favorite dish was this spicy sausage soup she used to make for me. I miss her so much. Her and dad, I love you.

Slowly I drift off to sleep. My eyes were tired and heavy from looking at the list. I need sleep. I have a long day ahead of me.

**REVISING:**

**I just finished revising this chapter. This means I added, deleted, fixed, and/or changed some parts of the orignal story. If there is ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES, please tell me!**

**This is my first chapter of my first fanfiction! I hoped you enjoy, please leave a review I would love to hear from you. **

**Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry, I haven't been writing. I had it down on my notepad app on the Ipad but I never got time to upload it and then I couldn't find a good place to end it so it just kept on going and going.**

**Atless I wrote a lot?**

**Once again, I do not own Harry Potter. I would love to though.**

I wake up to the sound of tapping against my window.

Looking over, I see a brown tawny owl outside with a note tied to his leg.

The owl was so cute! Hit has these big eyes. I listen to make sure no one was awake and open the window. The bird graceful flew in and made itself comfortable on my beds headboard. He hoots and held out his leg. I gently take the note off his leg. He stayed there and looked at me.

Opening the letter, it reads.

_Dear Ms. Alice, _

_I am sorry to say I cannot come to see you. Something at Hogwarts have just recently came up and I have to attend to it immediately. I hope you understand. _

_Don't you worry! I found a wonderful family to pick you up. They are much more interesting than a old bat like me. Their names are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They have five children of their own going to Hogwarts this year. One of them is a girl your age named Ginny. I hope you become great friends with them. They will be happy to answer any of your questions._

_You are also going to meet their son, Ron's friends. They are only a year older than you and will be able to tell you about the latest news of Hogwarts. They have a knack for getting in trouble and their stories will make you smile._

_The Weasley's have twin sons who love to joke around, don't be afraid to push them back. _

_I hope you have a wonderful time._

_Please get ready at 11. I will see you at the Start of the Term Feast. _

_~ Headmaster Dumbledore_

I put down the letter.

Well, I was not expecting this but I was very thankful. I never met any magical people let alone families and I would love to have a firsthand experience with them before I have to go to school. I already have so many questions for them.

I cannot wait to see them! I looked at the click. It's 10:45! O dear, I must have slept late again and since its Sunday no one bothered to wake me up.

I run to my closet. What should I wear? I want to look normal and presentable. Is wizard fashion different? What if I stick out? Since first impressions are key are I need to nice. Mr. Summers always tell us that. "Remember children, first impressions are key, it will determine your future!" I never thought something she said would be so true.

I picked out a simple white cotton top. It had long sleeves and a square collar. It wasn't low but it wasn't like a turtle neck. I laid it on my bed. Now I looked for a pretty bottom piece to go with it. I was deciding on the red and black plaid pleated skirt that was slightly above my knee or a simple flowy navy blue skirt that was a little lower. I placed both skirts next to each other with no luck. None of them looked right.

The plaid skirt was nice and it had some white in it but is it a bit too rockfish? What if they don't like rock or the color combination? The skirt is kind of short and I don't want them to think I am slag.

The navy skirt made my look like a prude and is very plain. It makes me blend in. There is really nothing to it.

I decided on neither, all that work for nothing! I ended up picking a black tulips skirt that is the same length as the plaid skirt but didn't look as short. I accessorized with a bright red bow for a belt. I also checked my neck to make sure my key was still there.

I looked in the mirror semi-satisfied. I picked out white knee socks with my favorite pair of ballerina flats. Black with just a slight heel, perfect.

Looking back at the clock, I still have 5 more minutes left. I decided to skip breakfast because I was too nervous for anything. My thoughts travel to that boy again. He made water turn to ice. Everything about him still fascinates me, his bleach blonde hair, melting grey-blue eyes. His pale complication. He must be magical! He lived in England, he spoke English. Hopefully someone will know him. He is only a year above me like Ron. Maybe they are even friends.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Alive, Mr. Weasley is here to pick you up for your back to school supplies."

"Yes, Ms. Summers, thank you."

I get up, looking back, the owl must have left when I was in deep thought.

"You look very nice Alice. I see you have been listening; first impressions will determine your future."

"Yes, Ms. Summers."

We walk in silence until we get to the door. She opens it. I was stunned to see he had fire for hair! It was bright red and sticking up slightly. I've never seen red hair so bright as his.

I must have been staring because Ms. Summers asked "Alice is something wrong?"

Snapping out of it I replied, "I am fine, thank you and I will be seeing you soon."

She smiles, gives me a little push and closes the door. Leaving me with Mr. Weasley.

"Hello, Alice. I am Mr. Weasley. It's very nice to meet you, now the strings coming from the pole to the orphanage, is that electricity?"

Weird, doesn't the wizard world have electricity?

"It's, very nice to meet you. Yes, the string that you see is called wires and they transfer electricity back forth between the buildings and poles. Do you now have electricity?"

"We don't, see we have our wands, which can be used as lighted up. We have candles and gas lamps. Electricity is so interesting, I love the muggle world. I work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic. It's very interesting."

We stopped at an old tattered hat. 

"This dear is a port key. We hold on to it and it takes us to my house, there you will meet everyone and then we will be off."

I had so many questions to ask but we were in hurry so I just nodded and grabbed the hat with Mr. Weasley.

We were spinning around, I was so dizzy. It was such a awful feeling, like I was in a tornado. I closed my eyes waiting for it too stop.

I opened up my eyes; I saw the cloudless blue sky.

"Are you ok?"

I get up, looking over at Mr. Weasley; he seemed to be able to land on his feet. It must take a lot of practice.

I opened my mouth to speak when a plump shortish lady wearing a apron came running at us.

"O, my goodness, is she ok? Arthur what happened?" She had frizzy read hair. The same color as Mr. Weasley.

"Molly dear, she is alright." He pointed at me; I was already getting up, brushing myself off.

"I am alright, it was just an abnormal experience" I said.

"O, well alright. Hi, Alice. I am Mrs. Weasley, you can call me Molly. It's very nice to meet you." She smiles.

"Hello, it's wonderful to finally meeting you! I have so many questions about -

"I'm sorry dear but we have a lot to do today and we have to get started but don't worry, you will have a lot time to ask your questions on the way." She hurried to the house 

I follow; I looked up at the house. It was so odd for better terms. It was like rooms connected to rooms of other houses. It had such a homey feeling to it.

"I do not mind"

I hear Mrs. Weasley, I mean Molly calling to her kids. The thumping of feet followed soon after. It reminded me of the orphanage.

"She is pretty, I call-"

"-dibs, sorry George got there first"

"Not fair! I saw her first"

"so I said it first"

"Fred, George! Where are your manners?" Molly says.

"Sorry mum" they says together

"Why hello there beautiful, you must be Alice I heard you were coming, I am Fred" he takes the back of my hand and kisses it. When you bent down I saw his flaming head of hair.

"And I am George. Ignore the git, he only the uglier half" he smiles and takes my other hand, kisses it I think my face went on fire.

"It's very nice to meet you." I smiled at them. I blushed.

"Stop bugging her, your embarrassing her"

I turn to see a boy with the same hair as them, they must be related. This is Ron.

"Hello Ron it is nice you meet, and it's ok, Mr. Dumbledore warned me beforehand about your bothers" I smiled again.

I so badly wanted to ask him about the boy. Hopefully I'll get the chance later today. I looked behind Ron there was a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy. He was so cute! His black hair was messy and his eyes were green. It was a nice combination. He was also staring at me! I hope I look ok.

"Hi, my name Hermione Granger, I am Ron's friends. It's nice to meet you Alice." she waves.

"It's nice to meet you too!" I smiled; she seemed like a nice girl.

Hermione nudged the boy to say hi.

He snapped out of his trance.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." he also waved.

"It's nice to meet you Harry." I waved back.

He seemed relieved with my answer. I wonder want he thought I was going to do.

Harry's POV

I am glad she is a muggleborn. She didn't make a big fuss and she is not like Hermione and read bokes on me.

"Are you ready for Diagon Alley, Alice?"

"yes I am, I cannot wait to see what's it is like." she smiled again. She is so cute when she smiles.

"It's amazing" I smiled back

I felt like we were the only ones here. She lights up the room. Really, she a glow around her.

"Let's go kids! Mr. Weasley said. "goodbye Molly dear"

"now Alice, we are going to use the floo network." he turned to Fred and George "Fred. George would you like to demonstrate.?"

"sure "

They both graves the floo power, they went in the fire place and said "diagon alley" through the powder in and burst into flames.

I looked to Alice, I was shocked when I first saw it.

She looked so calm. Just staring at the fire. Her eyes sparkle in the fire.

"i understand Mr. Weasley" she said

"you, you do?" Mr. Weasley looked taken back "I mean. That's a very good, I'm glad"

She smiled, I wish she would always smile.

Alice POV

I understand what I have to do. Very simple, grab that powder get in the fire place and say the place you want to go and bam! Your there. I love fire, so this is so exciting! I mean who would have thought fire can be your transportation!

Grabbing the powder, I step in.

"diagon alley" while throwing the powder.

I am moving through a tube really fast but I can make out other houses from there fire places. So strange, I thought it was going to be like a burning feeling. Pity I was hoping to feel the licks and kisses fire gives me.

I land erupt on the floor of some building.

"Welcome Alice to diagon ally!" one of the twins say to me, I think he was George.

He gently pulled me up from the ground.

"Thank you"

"Bloody hell! George she is the same age as Ginny!" the other twin, Fred yelled.

I just noticed how close we were. Practically touching.

"Fred, it's not like that he simply helped me up" I explained as I backed away from George.

"Besides, I know you would've wanted to be in my position" George said to Fred

"well, maybe I -" Fred was cut off by his mum. She must have decided to come along.

"Now, Let's not embarrass the poor girl. Let's go to gringotts first, I don't want to wait in line."

We follow her to roman style building.

There were these weird looking human? I don't think they were even humans. They were short and wrinkly with the most ugly faces.

"Excuse, Mrs. Weasley -"

"it's Molly, dear"

"Molly, who, what are they?"

"they are goblins. Goblins are magical beings. They run gringotts. Don't be frightened be them."

"I'm fine, Molly."

We walked up to the goblin in the front. He leered at us.

"Your key"

"excuses me?"

"Your key" the goblin repeated, pointing at the my key around my neck.

I reluctant gave it to him. I'm not used to the feeling of the absence of the weight of the key.

He took Molly's key and Harry's key. Hermione went to the exchange booth. She had muggle money so she had to exchange it.

He brought us to a cart. It looked like a mine cart with seats. Getting in, it was very uncomfortable. Too many people, the twins went to a different store.

He pulled a lever and whoosh! We were off! This must be what it feels like on a roller-coaster! So much fun, the wind whipped in my face. I loved it!

We stopped at the Weasley's vault first. It had had some bronze, some silver, and one gold piece. I forgot to ask what the coins meant. She scooped all of the coins in a bag.

We go further down the tunnels, twisting and turning until we made a rupture stop. He had so much! I could tell he was trying to hide it. So I looked away.

"Ms. Sterling's vault is very far below. Please get comfortable."

Molly shuffled a bit in her seat.

We started to go downwards.

"So Molly, what are the coins?"

"We never told you! I'm sorry dear. Well there are three types of coins; the gold is a galleon, the silver sickle and the bronze nut. The galleon is the most expensive, one of those is 17 sickles, 1 sickle is 29 knuts. Knuts are the less expensive ones."

I never knew they used different money than muggles. Paper is so easier, you can fold it and its lighter. I guess with magic you do not have to worry about that.

The next stop was Harry's vault. I could tell he was trying to cover it up as he put coins in his bag. I got a small glimpse of what was in it. There were shiny sparkly coins piled high above his head. His parents must have a high paying job to have so much.

"Harry, why don't you go shopping with your parents?"

All conversation stopped.

I looked around; no one would look me in the eye. I looked at Harry, he looked so sad. It didn't take long before I knew why.

"O, Harry, I am so sorry. I didn't know."

Harry's POV

"O, Harry, I am so sorry. I didn't know." Alice said.

She looked so guilty and sad, but not the pity type of sad. She looked so understanding. She could understand my pain the pain of losing someone you love.

"It's ok Alice, you didn't know."

She gave a small smile. The cart stopped again this time for her. The goblin beckoned her forward.

Alice for up looking at a huge door. It had a beautiful phoenix on it, its head arching to the sky, wings outstretched. You could see the flames lick the metal door.

Alice looked at the door with deep aw and love. Running her hand along the smooth cut metal.

"Ms. Sterling may you please step aside" the goblin impatiently said.

She snapped out of it, nodded and slowly move.

The goblin opened the door.

My eyes got huge at the first glimpse of the coins. I looked over at Alice, she seems surprised and confused.

Alice's POV

What the. How could I have this? I never knew about any of this. All this money just sitting here and there is other items, a beautiful dining set, carved rose wood inlaid with mother pearls. There were gold silverware. The chamber was lit with lamps. The fire dancing within. Many jewels scattered on the floor. At the end of the hall was a beautiful mosaic. A caged Phoenix. It's eyes were rubies, the fire dancing within.

"Your key miss." the goblin handed it to me. Breaking through my thoughts.

"Alice, dear. I know this is a great surprise to you. But we need to get going." Molly started to quickly scoop up some coins in a brown leather bag.

I turned ready to leave when something caught my eye. A simple bracelet made out of gold. Walking to it I picked it up to get a better look.  
>It was a simple chain with a feather as the clasp. The feathers detail was so life like, like it was plucked from a bird. It was as light as a real feather too.<p>

Quickly, I run back with it clutched in my hand.

Harry's POV

Alice gets in the cart. She looks down at something in her hand.

"What's that?"

She turns to me and blushes, looking back down at it she says "It's a bracelet that caught my eyes."

Alice held it out to me to look at.

"Could you put it on me?"

The car jolted and the bracelet almost feel. I just caught it in time.

Her eyes were frantically looking around, tears in her eyes.

"I got it" holding it up, like I just won a prize. Her eyes got wide and she smiles. I love it when she smiles. It's the best prize ever but she did something even better.

"O thank you Harry! I thought it dropped below" and hugged me.

She let go too quickly to roll up her sleeve. I gently unclasped the feather and put it on her. We both gaze at it with awe at its beauty.

"What you guys looking at?" Ron interrupted our thoughts.

"O, that's so beautiful!" Hermione said. She took Alice's arm and studied the bracelet.

"It must be goblin made, its fine and delicate." She stated.

"Wow! Goblin made, you sure Hermione? It must be worth a small fortune." Ron eyes got big.

Alice looked confused for a second but I guess she decided to not ask.

"If you don't mind, I think I know one of your classmates. Do you think if I described him, you would know his name?" She asked instead.

I looked down. Of course, there was another guy in her life. It doesn't seem like she remembers a lot about him though.

"Probably, tell us?" Hermione said.

Her eyes got far away.

"Well, I was not always in a orphanage…"

O, I forgot she was in a orphanage, it must not be so nice there.

"…I had a wonderful family and we lived behind a forest. There was a river there. I loved to explore and one time I saw this boy there. He is one year older than me. He was able to turn the water into ice. It was the most amazing thing I ever saw. Well, he had pale bleach blonde hair, his eyes were a melting grey-blue and he had pale white skin.

I remember playing with him, we promise to meet again tomorrow but we never meet up. Every time I think of the next day, I just remember walking there and then nothing. It's so blurry."

We all knew who she was talking about, we just wished it wasn't true. Bleach blonde hair, eyes that were grey-blue. It was Draco Malfoy.

"You mean Draco Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

Alice's POV

After I spoke I looked at them. Harry had his head down. Hermione looked back and forth between the boys guilty. Ron looked like he was pink.

"You mean Draco Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

It was not a question, more like a statement. Draco, Draco Malfoy. I finally know his name. Finally.

**You like? **

**I don't know when I am going to update again. Sorry but I am already working on it.**

**Please review! I really would love some feedback and ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not know Harry Potter if I did do you really think I would be writing fanfictions?**

**Alice's POV**

His name is Draco Malfoy.

Ron did not seem so happy about that though. He kept mumbling to himself.

"What's wrong with Draco?" I asked

"What's wrong with him! What's right!" Ron began to rant about, again.

Hermione cut him off "Alice, I don't think it's him." She started to explain. "Draco might look like the boy you are describing to us but the Draco we know would never talk to you. No offense of course."

I looked down. So, it's not him? But I know for a fact not a lot of people have platinum blonde hair and beautiful eyes like that. I know I should get my hopes up, I mean, there must be a lot of schools for Wizards and he could have moved and gone to a different school.

"I'm just saying, the boy could be going to a different school." Hermione said, reading my mind.

"It's ok, I have you guys. It shouldn't even matter. I only saw him for one day anyway. It's dumb I care so much."

I said to them. I feel like I am saying to myself though. I was really hoping they knew him.

I looked at Harry, even since I asked he hasn't talked.

"Harry, is everything ok?"

"Yea, its fine" He started to say. The cart stopped and we all got out.

"Well, now that we have all our money lets go get our school supplies. Alice still needs to get her wand so we don't I bring Ginny and Alice to Ollivander's and the rest of you go with Arthur to the book store. Could you also buy their books?"

They nod.

"Hey, Harry. I'll see you soon." I smiled at him.

He finally smiled again and waved and went with Mr. Weasley to the book store.

I finally saw Ginny. She was getting the potion supplies for us. I already paid Molly back for it. She was like the others, same beautiful hair but it was long and straight.

"Hi, I'm Ginny"

"I'm Alice"

"Let's not dillie dallie! We have wands to get and clothes to buy."

"Where are we going?" I say

"To Ollivander's Wands, He makes the best wands ever!" Ginny happily explains.

"I've been waiting for this year all my life. Ever since Bill when to school" Ginny bounced all the way there. I was happy to just listen. Her stories were very fun and happy. She talked about her brothers mostly. She did talk about Harry though. I found out all about his story, the boy who lived. It was very interesting. It seemed like she has a growing crush. Answered all my questions about magic. If she didn't know Molly would help out. We finally got there. There was just a couple of people leaving.

"A, Mrs. Weasley, nice to see you here again. It will be the last time if I am correct." A man from said from behind a bookcase filled with long boxes.

"It will be Ollivander, we also have a young girl, Alice Sterling."

"Alice Sterling? I know her parents, brilliant couple. Its sad to see them go." He walked to the counter with a wand in his hand.

Before I could answer he handed the wand to Ginny. "This wand is perfect for you" he said. When Ginny took it her whole body glowed.

"Thought so, Elm wood, 13 inches, sturdy with a dragon heart string center."

He walked back to the cases and started to pull out different boxes.

"Let's try you dear, this is Elm wood, 12 and 3/34 inches with a unicorn hair." I looked at him and he made a swishing motion. I swished the wand and the blinds began to shake violently. He took the wand back.

"That wasn't it. What about this, Pine, 11 inches, flexible and soft with moonstone dust" I flicked it again to only shatter and glass vase. He pulled his wand out and with a flick it was back to normal.

"No, no that won't do!"

We tried at less 10 other wands with different lengths and cores and types of wood. Molly and Ginny sat done awhile ago. Molly looked worried and kept looking at the clock, Ginny thought it was fun to see all the destruction.

"Lets see if this one will work."

It glowed in my hand like Ginny. I look back at her and she smiled. We were both pleased with our wands. We can finally go looking for some other stuff.

"Very exciting indeed. Redwood, 14 inches, with phoenix tears soaked in."

Before I could ask him anything, we were hurried to pay with Molly pushing us out.

"I loved watching you experiment with the wands, I never knew there was so many types! I liked it when the teak wand made the boxes fly out. It was so funny-" Ginny started to talk it.

"Let's go to the book store. I need to get a book signed by Lockhart and we have to meet up with Arthur."

"Who is Lockhart?" I asked

"Only the most amazing wizard to ever live, except Harry." She said dreamily. "He writes books on all his adventures. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a big fan."

We walked to the book store at the corner of the street, the wand was safely tucked in my sleeve. I was so excited to have a wand that likes me. It was beautiful with feathers and flames licking the base. Ginny's wand had a pretty flower and petal design on its base.

It was so crowded, when we got there we saw Harry getting his picture taken with some guy. It must be Lockhart. Poor Harry, he looked so uncomfortable.

Harry sees us and smile. We wave back. Molly went to stand in a long line filled with witches with the same book.

He runs to us, Ron and Hermione following.

"I can't believe he just grabbed you like that…" Ron started to say.

"Hi, Alice. Did you get your wand?" He asked, totally ignoring Ron.

"I did, Ginny and I went together. Ollivander knew the exact wand for her. Its super pretty." I try to get Ginny in the conversation but Harry didn't even glance.

"That's nice, what about you?"

"Well, my wand is Redwood, 14 inches, with phoenix tears soaked in it and Ginny has a Elm wood, 13 inches, sturdy with a dragon heart string center, see?" We both bring our wands out to show Harry.

"Those are very nice, I have phoenix feather in my wand too." He brought his wand out to show me. "Holly, 11 inches with phoenix feather core."

"That's very nice. Harry. I…"

"So isn't famous Potter, I see your fan club is here." Someone said from the stairs.

I looked up to see him. He changed so much but so little. His hair was the same bleach blonde, his complication still pale but his eyes no longer are melting. They are cold like the water he turned to ice.

"Draco?" I asked

"Yes, its me. Ever heard of me? You probably have, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy you pretty thing."

"Don't you remember me?" I asked, hoping his icy eyes would melt at the memory.

He looked at me, up and down.

"No, trust me beautiful, if I ever saw you I would have remembered. But if you would like, I would _love _to get to know you." Draco replied, looking me up and down.

I felt so broken. He doesn't remember me and he changed. Why doesn't he remember me?

**Draco's POV**

Alice? I thought she died in the Sterling Accident. How could she remember me anyways, my father put a memory charm on her to forget me. He only spared me to teach me a lesson.

_~Flashback~_

"_Mother, can I go out to play?" A young Draco ask._

"_Sure, come back before dinner though"_

"_Thank You"_

_I ran out, running the back forest. I found a stick that resembles a wand, running around swishing around I stumbled upon a small river. Throwing the stick t the ground, I crouched down. Touching the water. It was cold to the touch. I concentrated on my newest trick. I never tried it on moving water though. Closing my eyes, I turned the water into ice._

"_That was so cool, how did you do that?" _

_I spun around ready to face her. I was taken aback by her beauty. She looked so small and fragile, straight long black hair that was moving in the breeze. Big warm brown eyes with flickers of gold in it._

"_Hello, who are you?" I stood up look at her. _

"_I'm Alice Sterling. I live over there" She pointed behind her. "How were you able to do that?" She pointed at the ice again. It was slowly melting now. _

"_Magic of course." I know about the Sterlings. They were infamous for House of the Phoenix accident on the news. I didn't know they had a kid though. Father talks about them sometimes, and Mother is good friends with Lady Sterling. _

"_Magic? That sounds so wonderful! Teach me?" She asked_

"_How old are you?" She didn't look that older than me. _

"_I'm seven, you?"_

"_Eight, and since you are seven have you been experiencing anything unnormal?"_

"_Ummm, well.." She started to say_

"_If you don't tell me I can't teach you how to use magic" Her eyes lit up. _

"_Well, I guess its ok." She looked behind her again. "Fire is My Friend."_

"_That's stupid" I said to her. Fire is my friend. That's so dumb._

"_No it isn't. Why do you have to be so mean! Fire is my friend, I'll show you!" Instantly the stick I was using for a wand lit on fire._

"_I told you" It stopped just like that._

"_Fine, I believe you, Anyways-"_

"_Say you're sorry." She demanded._

"_What?" Does she not know who I am, Malfoys never say sorry._

"_Say you are sorry." She said again._

"_No."_

"_Fine, Bye." She turned to leave. _

"_Wait, fine. Have it your way. I'm sorry. Ok" Dumb girl._

"_Much better. Do you want to be friends?" She said looking at me in the eye. _

"_Sure"_

"_Good" She got up and brushed off. "I have to go now. My parents are waiting for me for dinner." _

_O, shoot. My parents are waiting for me too. "Me too, I'll see you tomorrow but earlier so we have more time to play."_

"_Ok, Bye!" She ran back home as fast as she could. Never looking back._

"_Bye..." I said after her._

_I ran back home but not after looking over my shoulder. What a strange girl._

_I woke up ready to go see her again. I run back to meet her but my father was home from his business. With the Dark Lord defeated the Malfoys aren't in the safest place._

_"Son. I heard about the Sterling girl. I am going to visit them. Talk to them." he glared at me. "You will stay here."_

_"but father-"_

_"Crucio" my father pointed his wand at me. My screams filled the house._

_"Do not but me Draco. You will stay here"_

_"Yes, father."_

_"Good"_

_I stayed at home for the rest of the day. Looking out to the river. I only found out later that the Sterlings had an "accident". I never thought I would see her again._

I was brought back to the present and I must have been staring even though I am sure she will disapear.

"I see you are hanging with the pathetic Weasleys just like Potter."

"You don't remember me?" she asked again.

Of course I remembered her.

"No, I only know you are making the wrong choice." I took out my hand. "If you want, I could help you with that."

"No. I thought you were someone else, but I see you're not." She said coldly.  
><strong><br>Alice's POV**

He isn't who I thought he would be. Draco changed. I'm glad he doesn't remember me.

I turned to leave with the others.

"Well, look what we have here."

A hand grabbed my arm by the elbow, pulling me toward whoever it was.

"Let me go!" I yelled, trying to free my arm.

"Mr. Malfoy, is that anyway to treat a girl?" Mr. Weasley broke through the boys.

"Mr. Weasley. What surprise. I didn't think you would be able to afford anything in here." Mr. Malfoy said. He reached into Ginny's caldron and looked through her books.

"I see second hand books." He dropped her books back in.

Mr. Weasley went red in the face.

"as low as I though and with the company you keep...I thought you could get no lower" Mr. Malfoy drown on.

Mr. Weasley was very red in the face he calmly put what he was holding in Ginny's caldron. Turning around I thought he was leaving when he threw himself around on to Mr. Malfoy. The two were fighting on the ground. Fred and George were egging him on. Draco looked disgusted at the fight.

People were running around and staring at the havoc. Mrs. Weasley was crying for them to stop. A huge man came over and grabbed then both by the scruff of their necks. It would be rather comical in different circumstances.

The huge man started to rumble about the Malfoy family saying how rotten they were. I didn't want to hear it. Even if Draco has changed he doesn't deserve this, neither does his family.

"Hello, my name is Alice, who are you?" I interrupted him.

"o, didn't see you there. I'm Hagrid. The Game Keeper at Hogwarts." he said.

"it's nice to meet you." I say.

"look at the time. We have to bring Alice back. Sorry Hagrid but we really do need to go." Mr. Weasley said. He was trying hard to keep the topic off of himself.

"but Mr. Weasley, I haven't gotten a pet yet-" I remember we can bring a pet. A toad, a cat, or a owl. I never had a pet and I think it would be wonderful.

"Sorry, dear but we have to go." Mrs. Weasley told me gently.

Well, there was always next year. I quickly walked with them to the same fireplace as before. They told me to say The Burrow. From there we will be taking a Mr. Weasley's car back to the orphanage.

The Burrow was the name of their house, since we ended up in their living room. I was sad to see them go. I would have loved to stay with them. I already learned to much but I only knew a little, I know there was so much more to learn. Ginny promised to wait for me on the train.

Now, I am here. Back at the orphanage. I started to pack all my stuff in my suitcase. I don't have much so it was very easy. After I was done I picked up a book to read. It is called _. It was one of the books that were listed. Opening the book I flipped to the first page when I heard a knock in the door.

"Hello, who is it?"

"it's me" the door opened the door to revile Jared. "I heard you were leaving for some boarding school tomorrow so I just wanted to say bye, I guess." he looked at me, "well, bye" he went to close the door.

"wait! Why are you saying sorry? I should be the one to say sorry. I said such an awful thing to you. I really am sorry." I started to ramble.

" can I come in?" he turned to me.

"sure" I put the book in the suitcase and closed it. Scooting over to give him some room on the bed.

"So..."

"So...what is it?" I can't believe he is talking to me, since that day he hasn't said a word to me.

"I'm sorry I was bugging you and stuff. I don't know why I was doing it. I guess, I was just a bit...jealous about you having a family and all and I don't know...I kind of liked you." he looked at me. "I mean...if...I guess..." he looked down blushing.

"Jared. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." I looked at him. So that's was why he was always picking on me.

Looking at him for the first time. He was taller than me, like everyone else. He has light brown hair that hang over his eyes. His eyes were a dark blue. He seemed so embarrassed. His checks were flushed from blushing. He was cute. We were only twelve and I was leaving for school tomorrow.

"it's ok. I mean, I can understand and all. I was a huge jerk to you." he got up to leave.

"wait."

Grabbing his hand.

"even though. I'm leaving tomorrow. Do you still want to keep in touch?"

Way to be awkward. I don't even know how I will get across to him. Owling him sounds weird but that's the only way that will work.

"it would have to be by owl though...don't ask but do you mind?"

"Nah, I don't mind. Owl, huh? That sounds kind of cool. Thanks Alice." he turned back at me and smiled, walking back to his room.

Great, now I need an owl. But it's nice to know someone here will be missing me. I never knew Jared cared about me. It's nice to be cared about.

I turned off the lights and went to sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day.

**Harry's POV right after Mr. Weasley took Alice home.**

"Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if I run back to Diagon Ally for a sec, I think I forgot something."

"Sure dear, be back soon, ok?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

I grabbed some floo powder and went back to Diagon Ally.

I knew exactly where to go. First to Borgin and Burkes. I need to talk to Draco.

Draco was outside the shop. His father must be inside probably selling or buying something illegal.

"Malfoy"

Turning around to know who said his name, his eyes landed on me and he scowled.

"Potter, what do you want?"

"what's your story with Alice?" I needed to know.

"That girl? Nothing. Is this what's it about? Aren't you being too overprotected, she is just your girlfriend."

"she is not my girlfriend" mentally telling myself at less notyet. "She knows you though. Told us a little story about you turning water to ice. Don't you remember her? Not even you could forget her. I can see it in your face." a walked faster. I want to punch his scowl off.

Before he could answer, his father came out. He looked at me " what is this, Draco?"

"Nothing father, Potter here was just being overprotected over his girlfriend."

"Now, Mr. Potter. You wouldn't want the press to know about this. Would you?" he looked at me. "run along now"

Looking back at Draco. "I loathe you but Alice seems to still care for you. If you ever had a heart, talk to her"

I walk away. Now it's time to search for Alice's owl.

I walked into the Eeylops Owl Emporium. She was bummed out about not getting a pet. An owl would be perfect.

There were so many owls to pick from. I was looking for the perfect owl. There was so much to choose from. There were big barn owls with amber eyes, snowy owls like my Hedwig. I started getting further and deeper into the story when I saw it. There it was. It was small and a grey color with little white dots.. It had big black eyes.

Picking up the cage. I brought it to the clerk.

"I'll be buying him."

"Good choice. He is a Great Sooty Owl. Powerful hunters with a bomb like cry. Hard to see and rarely heard of. We don't know much about them. Truly a beautiful bird. That will be 15 Galleons please."

Handing him the money, I walked back to the Leaky Caldron to use their fireplace.  
><strong><br>Draco's POV**

"I see Alice Sterling is still alive. Why didn't she die? Draco, do you have anything to do with this?" my father asked.

"I have no idea. I thought she died."

"Does she notice you?"

"Yes, but she doubts it. She doesn't care for me though now that's she friends with Potter. "

"I see." he stopped at the entrance to Borgin and Burkes " wait outside. I will see you shortly."

I nodded. My father walked in to sell some sensitive merchandise.

Alice, I almost forgot how beautiful she was. She barely changed. I miss her. Too bad I ruined any chance I had with her. No thanks to Potter. They probably told her how horrible I was.

Resting my head against the cold brick wall I imaged what would happen if we met on different terms. We could have been friends, maybe even more. I was snapped out of my daydream by Potter. He pretty much told me to stay away from her. I see little Potter has a crush. How sweet. I'm going to have a lot of fun this year.

Let the game begin.

**REVISING:**

**I just finished revising this chapter. This means I added, deleted, fixed, and/or changed some parts of the original story. If there is ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES, please tell me!**

**~ Feb 26, 2013**

**Done with another chapter! Very proud of myself, if I do say so myself. I don't see people reading it. Please REVIEW!**

**I really need some right now. **

**Thanks for Reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, its me again! Thank you so much for sticking with me. I reached over 10K in only three chapters. YAY**

**Thank you Majorjewls for adding Fire is My Friend to your favorites list.**

**I sadly, did not get any reviews but please REVIEW! **

**I do not own Harry Potter, it would have been nice though…very nice.**

**Anyways back to the story!**

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, wake up! You are leaving in an hour!"

I slowly opened my eyes. The sun was too bright, pulling my covers over my head I tried to go back to sleep. I only had a few hours of sleep; I had so much going on, Jared, Harry, going to Hogwarts and Draco. My brain would just not go to sleep.

Slowly getting up, I decided to wear my school robes; I don't like changing in public places. I guess I will have to get used to that.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I see a girl with straight black hair, brown eyes, wearing a new uniform. It was simple, mostly black.

Ginny promised to save me a seat on the train. Hogwarts Express in London, King's Cross Station Platform 9¾ it doesn't make much sense but Ginny said it will once I get there.

I'm supposed to do this alone since Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley has to be their later and would not have enough time to pick me up on the way. Today is supposedly very busy for wizard families.

I walked down to Breakfast, even though I never tried to make friends here, I still feel connected to this place. I think I am almost going to miss it here.

Jared waved me over to where he was sitting. I saw him with a bunch of his friends. I now just noticed how popular he really was here. He was eating toast, eggs, and a side of bacon.

"Are you hungry?" He said, motioning to the food. "You have a big day today, you should eat."

"I'm fine." I was too excited to eat. Today was the day!

"Too excited, huh?" Jared looked at me. "I can tell because your eyes are sparkling." He flushed and started to shove eggs in his mouth.

Laughing "Really? I didn't think anyone cared enough to notice, I'm glad you do." His eyes got big and he stopped eating.

"So, when will I see you." Hope filled his voice

"I don't know, maybe Christmas?" I don't know yet if I wanted to go back here. I know you have a choice. I want to see if I like Hogwarts. I want to see him though. It would mean to make him wait until summer.

"Ok, then I might see you then, Ms. Summer is looking for you." He looked over to her. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yup, bye, I promise to write to you." Waving back, I run to Ms. Summer. She had my bags already there with her. She seemed shock to see me so happy but smiled and led me to the cab. I picked up my stuff and put it in the trunk.

"King's Cross Station please"

The cab driver nodded. We were off.

**Harry's POV**

"hoot" "hoot"

Hedwig and Alice's owl were talking to each other. I'm glad they are friendly with each other. Its been hard to sleep with all the noise though.

"Harry, Ron! Get down here! We are already late!" Mrs. Weasley yelling at us from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" I grabbed Hedwig's cage. Time to see Alice.

**Draco's POV**

"Draco, could I see you for a moment please?" My father said.

Walking in his study, I could tell he didn't want Mom to know.

"Yes?"

"I'm worried. You seem to be thinking a lot since you last seen her. I want you to remember, do not talk to her." He eyed me. "Alice Sterling is dead to you."

"But why?"

"You don't need to know. Lets go, your mother will be worried."

**Alice's POV**

"Good Bye, Alice!" Ms. Summer said going back to the cab.

Here I go! Ginny said we would meet up but its already 10:45 and I can't miss it. Traffic was very bad, we didn't know it will take this long.

I run up and down the hallways but I couldn't find 9¾. I'm already going to miss the Train. What a way to start the school. This is hopeless.

I sat down on the bench waiting for the Weasleys, hopefully they didn't forget me.

"Umm, excuse me?" Looking up I saw bright blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"You look a bit lost, are you looking for the Hogwarts Express? Its leaving in 10 minutes. We should get going." She asked, looking at a brick wall.

"I am but 9¾ isn't here."

"Of course its not here, silly! We have to pass through the wall first. Come" She took my hand, I just grabbed my stuff before she was running at the wall.

"Stop! We are going to crash!"

I closed my eyes waiting for impact to get none. Opening my eyes I see a huge old fashion train. Many people were walking around. I saw young children running around.

"See, I told you!" She said bubbly, bouncing up and down. "I didn't introduce myself, how rude of me! I'm Maria Grayson my parents couldn't drop me off since they are still in Romania for the Ministry. Its my first year. I've been waiting all my life for this! What's your name?"

"My name is Alice, Alice Sterling." The whistle blew.

"We should get on, want to sit with me?" I looked around for Ginny.

"Its ok if you don't want to" She started to walk away

"No! I do, sorry." I went to catch up with her. "I'm just new to magic."

"O, yea. Lets go, maybe we can find a empty cabin. I wouldn't get your hopes up though."

We ran to the first entrance we saw. We checked every apartment but none seem to empty.

"Lets check that one." I opened to see none other than Ginny. "Ginny! I didn't see you anywhere. I ws getting worried."

Ginny looks up from the window. "O, its ok. We ran really late, who is this?"

"Her name is Maria-" Maria cut me off, introducting herself instead.

-So, can we sit with you?" She ended it with.

"Sure." Ginny moved over to make some room.

I sat next to Ginny and Maria sat on the other side.

"So what house are you looking for?" Maria asked us.

"Gryfindor. My whole family is there." Ginny replied with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Really? Your whole family, maybe it runs in families. I wouldn't know, I have a mix. My mom was a Ravenclaw and my dad was a Hufflepuff. I hope I'm in Ravenclaw though. What about you, Alice?"

Ginny told me a little bit about the houses and what they were about beforehand.

"Gryfindor would be nice but I'll be happy anywhere." I honestly, don't think I would be fit for Gryfindor, the brave of heart. I'm not very brave but you never know.

We ended up talking about everything. Maria is a the only child of a pureblood couple. Her parents work for the Ministry of Magic as Ambassadors of Romania. She wants to grow up to be an Ambassador like her parents.

She was just telling us about her house when someone knocked on the door. Maria swinging the door open reached in to her pocket for something.

Before the poor lady could speak Maria asked for 4 cauldron cakes and a box of every flavor beans.

"Do you want anything?" She turned to us, giving the lady the money.

"I'm ok." Ginny held up a small bag.

"What do you suggest?" I asked the lady. To be honest, I thought the food was the same as my world.

"Well, we have licorice wands, sugar quills, pumpkin pastries, cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, and bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

"I would like to try a sugar quill, please?"

"Here you go, that will be 3 sickles." I handed some of the money left over from school shopping in her hand.

"Thank you, have a nice day." She went to the other cabins.

I slowly bit into the quill. Yummy! Tastes just like sugar.

"So, where did I left off, so that's right, well…" Maria started her story again.

I looked the window over the hills. Its so beautiful here. I couldn't help but think about my life. Everything is so confusing but wonderful. I made many great friends. I'm so glad to have them. The Weasleys are the kindest people I've met they made me feel at home and welcomed, helped me into the wiHarry, he is amazing and very cute but I can tell Ginny has a major crush on him. Draco, he changed so much. He doesn't even remember me. Maria was a great person. She is so bubbly and fun to be with. So far, everything is going great. The only think I have to worry about is the sorting and I will leave it up to the Hat. It will know best.  
><strong><br>Draco's POV**  
>"So, Draco. How was your vacation?" Blaise asked. He was lounging next to Pansy.<p>

"it was ok, nothing special." turning back to the window, trying to loose myself again.

"I heard that some girl came back from the dead. Alice right?" Pansy questioned.

I know she just wanted to see my reaction. Girls are so predictable. It's pathetic really. I looked at Blaise, he rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"back from the dead? Really Pansy? You know that not possible. More like hiding out with the muggles."

"Has your father said anything on the subject?" Pansy wouldn't takes hint. Honestly, this girl is good for nothing.

"No, why do you care?"

"I've been hearing rumors, that's all."

"Pansy, go with Crabbe and Goyle and find the trolley."

"But Drakie! I-" she started to whine.

"Go Pansy!" I shoved Crabbe and Goyle after her. Closing the door and locking it. I needed to talk to Blaise, alone.

"So it is her. The childhood sweetheart." Blaise said. "I remember when I came over. How you kept looking out your window like a love sick boy. It was very cute. You told me all about her remember? I would love to meet her. Does she remember you?"

"She does. I have to pretend she doesn't exist for some reason. She hangs out with the Golden Trio. Potter fancies her." I scowled at the thought.

"Take her back. Sweep off her feet. You are Draco Malfoy. I'm sure your father would understand. Who wouldn't want to make Potter jealous. "

"True but I dont know yet. I was very rude to her."

"Malfoy charm, it sure works n Pansy"

"yes, but what if she is in Gryfinndor?"

"Hope she isn't? I wouldn't worry about it."

"open this door!" we heard Pansy outside, she had been knocking for some time now.

"Should we let her in?" Blaise asked.

"Sure"

**Alice's POV**

I long ago finished my sugar quill. It was so good! Maria shared her treats with us. Cauldron cakes are very good. Poor Ginny got a dirt flavor been. I was luck, I didn't get any of the really icky ones.

Maria still had to get her robes on. She didn't seem too keen on the dress code and was waiting last minute. The train still has awhile to go.

"Want to go get more treats?" Maria asked. "I still have some money."

"Sure, I would love another sugar quill." We got up to go search for the Trolley Lady. Yummy treats filled our heads.

Opening the door we saw how far the train goes. We look both ways and there was no sight of her.

"Lets slip up" Ginny suggested to us.

We nodded, Maria went with Ginny to the left and I went to the right.

"Hello, have you seen the Trolley Lady anywhere?" I poked my head into a cabin. There were other first years in it. So it seemed alright to ask.

"Missed her, what's your name?" The boy closest to me asked. He was very good looking, dirty blonde hair that was slightly long falling over his bright blue eyes sparkling with mischievous.

"My name is Alice, you?"

"I'm Luke Blake and the person next to me is my twin Lance ." He pointed at the boy next to him. Identical twins I see.

"The other two here are Paul Williams and Elijah Zomba." They nodded.

"Its nice to meet you, but I have to go find the Trolley Lady." I turned to leave.

"Wait, what do you want?" Luke asked

"My friends and I want some-"

"I didn't ask what they wanted. What do you want beautiful?" He interrupted me, flipping his hair away from his eyes.

"Ummm, ok. Bye." I turned around a shut the door hard. What an arrogant boy. Just because he is good looking doesn't mean he has to flaunt it.

I get to the next door. I can't believe how many people are here. I didn't think a bus would be able to hold everyone.

"Excuse me but-"

"Alice?" I look down to see none other than Draco Malfoy.

"I am looking for the Trolley Lady, have anyone seen her?" I ignored Draco.

"No, so you're Alice. I've heard so much about you."

The boy got up and took my hand and leaned over a lightly kissed it.

"I am Blaise Zabini. It is an honor to meet you."

"Thank You, How do you know me?"

"Draco of course, he is sorry for the little mess up, he wants to make up with you."

"O, really."

"He is truly sorry for it. Isn't that right, Draco?" Blaise turned to him.

Blaise wasn't listening to anything Blaise was saying, he was still looking at me. Weird.

Blaise lightly nudged him, startling him.

"what?"

"I was just telling Alice about all the nice things you said."

**Draco's POV**

I'm so glad Goyl, Crabbe took Pansy with them to find the Trolley Lady. Hopefully they are having a hard time.

She looks so beautiful when she is pissed. I want to be different, I want my father to understand. I want her.

I must have been lost in thought because Blaise nudged me.

"what?"

"I was just telling Alice about all the nice things you said."

"Is that true?" she raised her eyebrow at me.

Time to the on the Draco charm.

"Yes, I was telling my friend Blaise here about our play date when we were children. Meeting you helped shape my whole future you know. Blaise visited me that week too. I talked about you then. I still do.

Im so sorry about my family. They just don't understand young love like us, you have to forgive my little act. Being a Malfoy is so hard. You have to put on this awful persona. I hope you can see the real me. "

I could tell, she was sold. No one can resist me. Blaise was also a nice touch.

"I'm sorry. I just, well, I..." she stuttered to find words. Her guilt was precious.

"It's ok. I'm just glad we can be friends. Speaking of friends, why don't go find yours."

"Ok, it was nice seeing you again Draco. Blaise thank you."

She turned to leave.

"O, I almost forgot. Here." I handed her a sugar quill.

She hesitantly took it from me. I knew this would be her favorite candy. She is just too easy.

"How did you know?"

"because Alice. I know you."

"why don't you find your friends. We will see you later." Blaise said.

She nodded and left. We waited for a bit for her to be gone.

"What a darling girl. Well done Draco."

"Thank you. She seemed sold on me. This might be too easy"t

"it was a very nice show."

"Yes, it was. Now let's get our robes on. The train will stop in a few minutes."

**Alice's POV**

I headed back to my cabin Draco's sugar quill in my hand. He is sweeter the this candy. I can't believe all the awful things I thought. I misunderstood him. Draco hadn't changed.

I opened the door to reveal no one. Maria and Ginny must still be looking for the lady. I should stay and wait here. Hopefully Maria stopped to get changed the train is about to stop soon.

I looked out the window. I saw a beautiful lake. The trees reflected off i, the sun making it shimmer with light.

Today was a wonderful day and it's not even over! I meet some new people. Made a new friend, had my first piece of wizard candy. Made up with Draco. Everything was going so well. I can't wait until I finally get there, Hogwarts.  
><strong><br>Ginny's POV**

"Hogwarts is almost here!"

We just heard the warning from the walls. I looked at Maria, I was so excited!

Maria finally changed a few minutes ago. Thank goodness it took her a hour to change. No one should take that long.

We never found the trolley though which was only a small dent in our day.

"let's go find Alice!"

We run back to our cabin.

Panting, we open the door to reveal Alice. Sucking on a sugar quill absently.

"Alice! It's us!"

She quickly turned to see us. Her smile widened and she got up to huge us.

"Hogwarts Express with be stopping in two minutes. Please get all your belongs ready and stay seated. Thank you."

The walls said to us. We pull away and started to jump! This is so excited! Hogwarts is here! I saw something out the window. A big blue thing rushed by.

"did you see that?" I turned to my friends.  
>They turned but it was already gone.<p>

"No, sorry, what-"

The train jolted roughly, we all were knocked off our feet and feel on the floor.

"we are here!" Maria said over the laughing.

We got our stuff and were jumped in the hallway with all the other kids. Holding hands so we don't get separated.

Hoping off the train we heard a man call to us. It must be Hagrid.

"First years. Come here!"

We look over to see Hagrid. Calling to us.

"Wow! What a big man!" Maria exclaimed.

"come on let's go!" we took off.

**Alice's POV**

The big man, who I later learned is named Hagrid took us to the edge of the lake, there were boots hooked up the to the dock.

"everyone get in a boat, 4 people per boat"

Some instantly started to push tough pass is to sit with the friends they made on the train.

"come on! We have to hurrying."

Maria and Ginny took off in different directions each thinking the other was falling them.

"Wait! You guys!" I called out to them but it was too let.

I looked around to see if I knew anyone, I saw Luke. Even if he was abit rude I still would have someone to talk to. I quickly ran to it.

"excuse me? Can I sit here please?

"sure" the three boys shrugged.

"aren't you that girl who was looking for the trolley lady?" one of them said. It was too dark now to see who.

"yea, I-" the bats floated to life. And started to move across the lake.

"now, don't you worry, keep your arms and legs in and you will be fine." Hagrid called from the first boat.

"I did but I never found her."

"that sucks, I'm Elijah. You met me."

"o, yea. Sorry. There has just been so much going on."

"it's ok."

We sit in silence for a while. Weird, I kind of thought Luke would talk to me.

"Luke is something wrong?"

"I'm not Luke. I'm Lance."

"Sorry, I thought-"

"I know, I get that a lot. Sorry about him though."

"Its ok, I don't mind, so what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yea, you don't seem like your bother at all."

"I'm not. He is more…outgoing than I am."

"I think its nice."

"So…what house do you want to go in?"

"I don't know. I decided no to worry about it and just go with whatever the hat chooses." I tell him.

"That's smart. Honestly, I hope I don't end up with my brother. I know it sounds mean but I want to be my own person."

"I kind of understand. Trust me, you are not overshadowed by your brother."

"Thank you"

He started talking to the other boys in the boat. I saw Ginny and Maria in separate boats, we tried yelling across but it made our voices soar.

I looked out at Hogwarts. Truly a place of magic. It looked beautiful standing next to the lake. I will be here for 7 years, learning magic. So many memories will take place here.

I can't wait to start. This boat ride is so slow.

**Draco's POV**

The boats are so slow. I want to find out where Alice is going. She must get into Slytherin or atless not Gryfindor with Potter.

That boy makes my blood boil. Who does he think he is taking what is mine. I have history with her. She remembered me after one day. She forgave me so easily. Alice is in love with me. I know it.

But do I love her?

**Harry's POV**

Ron and I were thrown out of his dad's car. His car ran back into the forest. Poor car, it went through a lot.

Ron's wand broke. Luckily we didn't lose anything. Hedwig and Ash is fine. I felt bad that the bird didn't have a name and Ash just fit. I hope she likes it.

"Come on Harry! We have to hurry before we get caught."

We run to Hogwarts. Hopefully the opening ceremony would not start. I need to see where Alice is.

**Alice's POV**

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. I will be your Transfiguration Professor. You will learn how to control and use your magic. You will be sorted into a house, earn house points, and compete for the Hogwarts Cup. We have four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. You will be sorted now. Follow me."

The doors open to revile for tables. I'm guessing one for each house. There were a long table for the teachers and staff. Hanging above each table must be the coat of arms. Above us was the night sky, candles floating all around us.

Right in front of us was a three legged stool and a old, patched up hat. It must be the sorting hat.

Professor McGonagall got up next to the hat and began to call names.

"Lance Blake"

He stands up silently and we watch as the hat talks to him. He didn't talk long to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Luke Blake"

I hope he doesn't go in Ravenclaw for Lance. It will be healthy that they are not together.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled

Luke looked back at his brother before he went to sit with the other Hufflepuff, he looked a bit crest fallen.

"Maria Grayson"

I look over to Maria, she looks so nervous but excited. She got up on the stool and looked over at us. The hat on her took some time to say the house but finally it said "Ravenclaw"

We all clapped as she went to the Ravenclaw table, I could tell they were all happy to have another new member. People were congratulating her.

We get down to S's and then it was me.

"Alice Sterling" Professor McGonagall said

It was my turn. I got up on the stool with the hat on my head.

"_What a wonderful mind you have child, very open to new things. A heart made of gold. Eyes that have seen so much in such a short time. You could go anywhere and succeed. But I think I know where to put you. Yes! This place will be perfect." _The Sorting Hat said in my head

He opened his mouth to announce-

**Where will Alice go? We don't know yet but I can't wait to find out can you?**

**I would really like some reviews. Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! I hope you like it.**

**Thank You:**

**Alliana2312: Thank you for reviewing my story. I was thinking of putting her in Gryffindor but so many writers put their characters in Gryffindor I just thought it would be nice to see another house. **

**EverRose08: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you wanted me to update so soon. **

**Alice's POV**

"Ravenclaw" called the hat.

I run over to join Maria and Lance at our new house table. I was congratulated by many older students. The blue and bronze shield hung above me.

"I'm so glad you're here! I honestly thought I was going to be Hufflepuff it this house was a unexpected surprise. I can share it with you too, do you think Ginny will be here too?"

"I don't know, she did say her whole family is in Gryffindor."

"True but-"

"Shhh, its rude to talk during the sorting." Lance told us with a smile.

The group for first years diminish until just Ginny and Elijah was left.

"Ginny Weasley"

It touched her head and brought her straight to Gryffindor. I wish she could have been with us, it would have been nice if we stayed together.

The last person to be called was Elijah. He was put into Slytherin.

**Draco's POV**

I held my breath as Alice sat up there. I hope she is in Slytherin with me. She would do very well here. After what felt like a lifetime that stupid hat finally called out her house, Raveclaw.

That isn't too bad. At less she is not in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

**Harry's POV**

"Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted-" Ron tried to reason with McGonagall

"The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor-"

"Oh, good," said Ron.

I wonder where Alice went. I hope she got her safely and is having a great time with her new friends. I wish I could be there with her. I would have loved to see her.

Professor McGonagall gave us detention, its ok, at less we didn't get expelled. We weren't allowed to go to the feast though. Ron said it was because she doesn't want us to show off. I really need to find out where Alice is, I have to give her Ash.

**Alice's POV**

Headmaster went through all the rules. No going in the Forbidden Forest was one. I wasn't really paying attention like how I was suppose too. There was just too much to see.

Food popped at us. Filling the table was all this different type of delicious looking foods. There was some mashed potatoes, chicken with different types of sauces. I never saw so much food. It was wonderful! Maria and ate as much as we could. It was just too good to stop. Even better! Dessert, I tried tentacle tart which was very good. There were pumpkin pasteries which were very good. I saw a layout of sugar quills. I quickly took one and began to suck on it. I took two more to save for later though.

"Aren't you glad you're in a different house than your brother?" I asked Lance who was sitting infront of me.

"Yea, but I feel bad. He looked a bit down." He replied.

"He will get over it, there is too much to do."

"Ahm!" Maria said while poking me in the ribs.

"O, and this is my friend Maria, she-"

"Its very nice to meet you, Lance right?" She said quickly, cutting me off again.

"Yup, that's me." Lance replied.

"As Alice said, I am Maria, Maria Grayson. Who do you know my best friend?"

"I met her when she was looking for the Trolley Lady and then we road together on the boats."

"Oh, When were you born?"

" July 15, 1981, you?"

"May 1st, same year. Are you the older or younger twin?"

"younger by 10 minutes, do you have any siblings?"

They went back and forth asking each other questions, I couldn't get one word in. I could tell Maria was testing him, probably because she might have a small crush on him. He is very cute.

I end up learning a lot about Lance and more about Maria. Lance is a half blood, his father is a wizard and his mother is a muggle. His father's family all comes from the Hufflepuff family and is very proud of it. He has a younger sister Lily Blake. Who will start Hogwarts in two years. He has no pets because his mother is allergic. He wants a pet dog though. Everyone is name starts with a L. Maria also asked a lot of other random questions she could come up with. In the process I found about her life. She lives in Liverpool, England with her parents. She also has her own personal house elf since she is very rich and spoiled. She hates dogs and has 4 cats. She couldn't bring four so they stay home since she stated "she could not separate them." She misses them very much but she brought a new owl named Sunny supposedly because it was so happy to see her. She has never seen a non-magical muggle and knows next to nothing about them and stangly she is perfectly fine with that.

They talked for owls while I just listened. I looked over to the Gryffindor table to find Ginny who seemed to be chatting animatedly with a brown hair girl. I did not see Ron or Harry though. I would have loved to see them and I know Ginny would be happy to see Harry.

I looked straight though my table to see the Slytherin table. Elijah seems to be doing very well, talking to some boys while eating. A few people over I see Draco with his group of friends. Blaise had his back turned to me but they seemed to be talking about something. Some girl with a pig like nose was all over Draco. I couldn't help but be a little bit jealous. I know I shouldn't be though.

He saw me stare and waved at me. Five people looked to see who he was waving at, I awkwardly waved back. Blaise nodded in return. The girl gave a really rude look and gripped Draco tighter.

**Draco's POV**

I see Alice staring at our table. She is so cute. She seemed to make ok friends so far minus Weasley that I know of. The Graysons are like us, a very old family who stays in Liverpool. I've seen Maria, her mother is great friends with mine. I know her longer than Alice. Such a sweet girl, a bit naïve. I always say her as a Hufflepuff girl.

I see a bit of jealousy in Alice's eyes as her eyes land on Pansy. Annoying girl she is, clingy to me like I am about to disappear. I do like the jealousy though.

I wave to Alice, my friends look over to find a very awkward, blushing girl wave back. Blaise nodded and smiled turning back to start our conversation. Pansy gripped me tighter.

"Who was that ugly girl you waved at Drakie?" She said in her whiny voice, gripping tighter. I won't have any feeling left if she doesn't let go.

"That beautiful girl is Alice Sterling." Draco explained. "She is a old friend of mine. You will treat her with respect. Pansy"

"I don't see why-" Pansy started to say

"You don't need to know why." Blaise interrupted. "I don't want to here anymore about it. Stop being jealous, if you haven't noticed now, Draco does not like you."

Pansy loosely let go of my arm and looked down. Blaise didn't have to be so harsh with her but I was thankful for it. I felt blood reenter my veins and it was nice.

The food was soon all gone. It was time to go to the Dungeons. I had to tell everyone that the Chambers of Secrets will be opened or so my father said. All those mudbloods will be gone just like the great Slytherin wanted. The cleansing of Hogwarts begin.

**Alice's POV**

The perfects at our table called for us to get ready to leave. We followed them through the castle wepasssed the Gryffindors on our way, we waved at Ginny who waved back in return. I hope I will have classes with her.

We were stopped at a bronze eagle-shaped knocker. It spoke to the perfect

"What has a face but can not see and has arms that can not hold?" it spoke to us.

"A clock"

"You are correct." It swung open revealing a tight spiral staircase, we all had to go single file to get there. It was so beautiful, walls hung with blue and bronze silks. Big arched windows made the room look airy. I looked at the ceiling to see it painted with stars. There was a midnight-blue carpet below us. Tables, chairs, and bookcases cover the floor. A marble statue of someone stands next to the door that leads to our dormitories above.

"The boys are to the door to the left and the girls are too the right. You wil be able to find everything you need there." The perfect stated.

"Come on! Lets go get the best beds" Maria said grabbing my hand and pulling me with her to the dormitories. We were not the only ones that wanted to get first pick of the beds. People rushed to the doors after us.

"Found it!" Maria saw the door that said First years and we rushed in closing the door behind us. No one was there luckly.

"Lets be together!, Do you want the window?" Maria asked.

She knew me well, in the day we know each other we knew each other very well. Like yin and yang. She loved to be in the center of attention while I just like to observe.

"Sure." She quickly grabbed her stuff and moved to the only bed next to mine. She grabbed her many bags and started to unpack.

I looked around, I do not have as much as her so I did not need to rush. Everyone had a four post bed with a blue quilted comforter with bronze sheets. It had silk hangers for privacy. There were two windows on the wall. The same arch as the ones in the common room. We had a very big wardrobe with chests underneath. A book case at the end of our beds for each of us.

"We have to promise to best of friends." Maria said in a serious voice. The first time I ever heard it. "We will never part no matter who comes through that door. No boy can get in our way. Always best of friends along with Ginny. Promise?"

"I promise." I smiled, she seemed to be pleased with my answer and quickly began to stuff more clothes in her wardrobe which was already half filled.

"I can't wait until we get our class list." Maria said "maybe Ginny-"

The door open to reveal one of our new roommates. She was dark skin but her hair was long and silky. Her eyes reminded me of a deer in head lights. She looked very timid.

"Hi! I am Maria Grayson, welcome to your new home!" Maria instantly said.

"Hello, I am Eliza Smithson." She went and picked the bed on the far right. She quietly started to unpack her stuff.

I walk over to her, "I'm Alice Sterling. Its nice to meet you." I held my hand out for her.

She shook it and went back to her stuff.

I looked at Maria and shrugged going back to start unpacking my stuff. I opened my wardrobe and found some hangers already there. It seems like the wardrobe knows what's going in it because it had exactly enough hangers for my items.

I started to hung up my clothing. Maria was done with her clothes and was now placing her shoes along the bed. I never knew one person could have so much. The door opened again, a girl with long locks of curly blonde hair pocked her head in.

"Thank goodness I wasn't stuck in the ends, I would feel so lonely. Maria! I knew you were going to be here in the middle I see." The girl said. She had almond shaped grey eyes and pale skin.

"O my goodness! I can't believe your one of our roommates! How lucky are we! Alice, Eliza this is my friend from Liverpool, Samantha Hunt." Maria happily exclaimed. "We grew up together!'

"Please, call me Sam! It's a pleasure to meet you both." She gets her bags from the door and starts to unpack. She had about the same amount of stuff as Maria.

"So Maria, did you bring one of your cats?" Sam asked looking around.

"No, Hogwarts would only let me bring one and I couldn't separate them!" Maria said sadly, "Why?"

"I brought Pumpkin with me, she is going to be so lonely now without any playmates. Unless, does anyone else have a pet?" She asked

"I don't, didn't have the time to go and buy one." I said

"I have an owl but no other animals." Eliza said.

"O, well. I guess Pumpkin will be all alone for a bit." She moved one of the bags and pulled another to her. We heard a meow. She opened the bag, a cat head popped out. It was a small ginger cat with glowing green eyes.

"Everyone, meet Pumpkin!" She said.

It was a very cute cat, looked friendly and loving. It seemed to know Maria since it started to rub his leg on her purring.

Once we were all down talking we decided to get to know one each other. We sat on our beds and learned more about each other.

Maria and Sam both in Liverpool where they grew up together and has been best friends since. They have many things in common, they love cats, are the only children of very wealthy parents and are pureblood. Sam's favorite treat are pumpkin pastries. Eliza hasn't really given us much to talk about. She just sits there and listens.

"What is so important about blood?"

Maria and Sam look at me. "I know you have been in a muggle orphanage but didn't your parents tell you?"

"No, I never knew they were wizards or witches before Headmaster Dumbledore told me."

They shared a look.

"Well, I guess you will find out sooner or later." Maria said.

"See, blood means everything to some people." Sam explained. "Pureblood families like our own are better since they have a long history of magic in their veins. Our families, like my own, The Hunts and Maria believe in that. Most people who do come from old pureblood families. The Sterlings are an old pureblood family as well who believe in what we believe. I wonder what made them not tell you."

"Whats wrong with non-purebloods?" I asked, confused.

Sam nodded to Maria to answer. "People are different and have different views. Our families and many like it who live in North West England believe that pureblood is supreme and is better to have but we don't hold it against those that don't. There are Pureblood Supremes though that do which is wrong."

"I hope it doesn't put us in a bad light." Maria sad softly.

"It doesn't, I guess I kind of understand. Its ok." I said, Maria looked much better.

"So Eliza, why so quiet over there?" Maria asked over Sam.

"Nothing, I am just listening." Eliza responded.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself." I said. "We would love to get to know you, since we are going to be together for our seven years here."

"Ok, but I'm not that interesting. My name is Eliza Smithson. I am a muggle born, both my parents are muggles. I learned about Hogwarts be Professor Sprout. She came to my house a few days before I came here. I kind of new I was different, weird stuff would happen if I got very emotional which is why I don't have many social skills. I am trying to change that. Here I will be able to learn to control my magic."

"How did your parents take it?" Sam asked

"First they were surprised but they couldn't ignore that fact that I was different. My parents love me and accept me for who I am. I'm very grateful for that."

"That's wonderful! I'm glad your hear too." Maria said. "I can't wait to teach you all about the wonders of magic!"

Eliza gave a big smile. Everyone loves Maria, it was too hard not to. We are going to have a great time here. I can feel it.

I was the last person to go to bed. I looked out of the window for hours the full moon staring back at me. I cannot wait to see my class list, I cannot wait to start a new year.

**Draco's POV**

I get the bed closest to the window. I told Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle at the feast. They knew it was my bed but I needed to make sure and keep them in check.

When we got there everyone's stuff was on the right beds. Blaise was next to me and Crabbe and Goyle were on the other side.

"Who is Alice exactly?" Goyle asked.

Blaise already met her on the train but Goyle and Crabbe was out with Pansy to get some treats.

"Alice is a childhood friend who has come back from my past. She is extremely important to my plan so you can not bother her. Understood?" I explained

"But why?" Goyle asked.

"You do not need to know." I answered.

I know people would ask questions about her. I am not usually fascinated with anyone but I could not help but see the mystery of her. Where have she been on these years? What has she been doing? I need to know. There is something about her, I need to find it out.

I went to bed thinking about Alice Sterling, my mystery.

**I know this is a shorter chapter than normal but I think I ended it where it needed to be ended. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review my story. I would love to know what your thoughts are. **

**Thank You**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm back with a new story for you. I just finished writing the 5****th**** chapter and I am excited to see where this is going. I do not own Harry Potter =.= I hate having to remind myself that!**

**We left off on her first day of school, today she is going to experience her first day of learning. I can't wait!**

**Thank You**

**Emzy2k11: I'm so glad you want to know what happens next. It makes me want to write even faster!**

**Isabella95: I just couldn't do Gryffindor, to mainstream *hipster glasses on!* I had to go with something new! I'm glad you like that. **

**Alice's POV**

I woke up feeling well rested from yesterday. I went to bed very late but I felt fine thankfully. I could not wait to see what I had for classes and with whom. I hope I have Ginny in my class. That would be very nice. Since I am not in her house.

Maria told me on the train how she did not like to get up in the morning. She is not a morning person and would rather stay in bed until 10. Classes start at 7:30 and we have to get to the Great Hall to get breakfast and our class list.

I tried to shake her up but I got no response. I tried again harder, nothing.

I looked to the other people, Eliza was gone from her bed and I could hear the shower. She must be in there. Sam was also in bed, she was like Maria in almost every way including her wake up time.

I walked to Sam and shook her roughly. She instantly woke up. Ok, maybe they were not as alike as I thought.

"What did you do that for?" She asked

"Its 6 and class starts at 7:30 and we still have to get washed up, changed, eat breakfast and get our class list. Do you know how to wake Maria up? She hasn't responded to me at all."

"Easy, tickle her feet but I would do it with a pole or something, she is a kicker." Sam said and slowly lifting the blankets up.

I grabbed a broom and uncovered Maria's feet. She didn't move at all. I brought the bristles to her feet. Instantly he kicked the broom out of my hand and bolted up.

"Sam, I thought I told you-" She saw me, "Alice, how did you know?"

"I asked Sam, nothing else was working. Sorry."

"What time is it?" She asked

"A little after 6. Eliza and Sam are in the showers. Let's go."

I quickly got my bath stuff ready and went into the bathroom. After changing I got into one of the showers. There was no hot or cold hand, just one. I pushed that one in and warm comfortable water came out. I quickly took a shower.

My long hair was soaking wet and I didn't see an outlet anywhere for my blow drier. I looked at Eliza, she shrugged and pointed to her head. She was wearing her towel around her head.

"We can figure it out latter for now let's get ready." She said and went to get her clothes.

She was right. I got my clothes on. Sam was out and her hair was dry.

"How did you do that?" I asked her

"Easy, she picked up her wand and said _"arida capillos"_ and with a whoosh from her wand my hair was straight, silky and dry.

"How did you know how to do that?"

"My parents. I learned all my little beauty charms from them."

We had to wait for Maria who took the longest out of all of us. We agreed to wake her up first.

Luckily, we got there at 6:45 so we had 45 minutes to eat and get our list. The head boy and girl was handing them out to everyone.

"Are you Alice Sterling?" an older student asked

"Yes" She handed my list.

I looked at it. It read

Class List:

1. Transfiguration with Gryffindor

2. Defense against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff

3. Broom Flight Class with Slytherin

4. Lunch Break

5. History of Magic with Gryffindor

6. Potions with Slytherins

7. Charms with Hufflepuff

8. Herbology with Gryffindor

Maria decided that we shouldn't see each other's lists so it would be a surprised.

"Hey, what did you get?" I turned around and saw Lance, his hair was sticking up in weird angles and he looked so sleepy.

"Not telling, it's a surprise, sleepyhead."

"It's not my fault, I'm used to sleeping in late and my roommate didn't wake me up, those gits." He explained.

"It's ok, Maria had the same problem." I pointed to Maria who looked like she still needed her sleep.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one then." Lance said smiling. He looked down at his list. "I better be going, I don't want to be late for my first class."

"Ok, bye" I smiled at him and waved. I should start heading to class now too. I had Transfiguration with Gryffindor. I look at the Gryffindor table and spotted Ginny. She looked even paler and not as happy.

"Hey, Ginny! I haven't seen you in a while, what's up?" I asked, "Do you like your roommates?"

"She wouldn't know, she hasn't even talked to us, all she does is write in some diary." Said a girl, she walked away too fast to question her.

"Is something wrong?" I was worried. Ginny was such a happy person and now she looks so distressed.

"I'm fine. I have to go to-"She stopped talking when she saw Harry come to us.

"Hi Ginny, do you mind if I borrow Alice for a sec?" Harry asked. What a smooth boy. Ginny face fell, she nodded and walked to her first class.

"What was that for?" I asked "You know she has a crush on you!"

"Ginny? No, Ron only does that to tease her. He explained. "I have a surprise for you can meet me at the Owlery during your lunch break, please?"

"I don't know Harry. Ginny-"

"There is nothing between Ginny and I, ok? Come on, Alice, please?" he interrupted me.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the Great Hall, when we finish lunch we can go up together? Since I am coming from Broom Flight Class on the grounds so it will be easier that way. Is that ok?"

"Yea that's fine." Harry said smiling.

"Well, bye I have Transfiguration with Gryffindors." Before he could offer to walk me there or stop me I quickly walk to my next class. I hope this won't ruin me and Ginny's friendship.

**Harry's POV**

I saw her quickly run off to her Transfiguration class like a true Ravenclaw. I looked over at the Slytherin table to see a very pissed off Malfoy. I smiled and waved. He will never get someone as good as her.

I looked at my list. First period, potions with Slytherin. Perfect.

"Ron, Hermione, let's go." I called to them. They were checking each other lists. We all had the same classes together. We got very lucky.

We walked down to potions, I looked over my shoulder, Malfoy called his guards over and started to follow us down.

"Why is Malfoy following us? Ron asked we look over our shoulder; his little group was gaining on us.

"I don't know, it might have to do something with Alice though. He saw me talk to her." I explained smugly.

"It's over Alice!" Hermione exclaimed, "I swear that poor girl doesn't know what's going on. You shouldn't bring her into your rivalry with Malfoy."

"It's not my fault he likes her." I answered.

"But you shouldn't be playing with her emotions just to get back at Malfoy, think about Alice-"

"Who ever said I didn't like her?" I interrupted Hermione, "I probably liked her first."

"Fine" Hermione huffed.

Ron turned around again; we were half way to the Potions classroom.

"You guys, they are gaining on us." Ron told us.

"Why? You scared Weasley?" Malfoy yelled at us. His friends snickered behind him.

We turned around, my want was out "No, but you should be."

"What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy said. His wand is out as well.

I saw a Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy behind him, their wands out as well.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Jealous of someone?" I taunted him.

"No, why would I, I have no need to be." He answered smuggle. His friend Blaise, smirked like her knew something.

"You will be."

"O, really? What makes you think that." He asked.

"Alice hates you. She cared about you and you ruined it all by yourself. She will never like you." I stretched the truth a bit. I mean, she doesn't hate him she was just heartbroken by him. She doesn't deserve him. I'm keeping her safe.

Something flashed in Malfoy's eyes.

"Is that a bet?" he straightened up.

"Yes, I guess it is." I answered without thinking.

"I can't believe you would bet on a girls feeling. That's even low for you." Malfoy said, "Let's go"

They passed us, Malfoy giving me a good shove. Damn, I fell right into their trap. I have to talk to Alice before they do.

**Draco's POV**

Potions with Gryffindors

"I can't believe you would bet on a girls feelings. That's even low for you." I said, "Let's go"

We walk past him. I gave him a good shove in the shoulder before we left.

I can't wait to tell Alice. Harry wanted to bet on her feelings for us to see who can get there first. Poor girl will be so upset, maybe enough to ruin their blossoming relationship. Hmmm…we will see.

**Alice's POV**

I turned back to see if Harry would follow me , luckily he didn't. I go to the Tranfiguration Tower. I didn't see Maria here yet. I scanned the room for Ginny. I found her sitting to the elft in the second to the back.

"Hey, can I sit here?" I asked her.

She jumped and quickly closed a small book and put it in her bag. She has been acting so weird lately.

"Sure" was all that she said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked "Ginny, please answer me. You're worrying me."

Before she could answer though Maria bounded to us. She was pulling Lance by the arm and sat infront of us.

"Hey Ginny! Meet Lance." She said to Ginny behind her. Lance waved. Ginny just nodded, so unlike her.

"Ginny is something wrong?" Maria asked. "You were so happy on the train. What's going on?"

We pester her with questions, mostly which she answered in short tried answers. I could tell Maria was getting worried too.

Lance found some buddies and were currently talking to them.

"Attention students." Professor McGonagall said as she walked down to us. We had to stop talking and listen. She talked about what we were doing this year. It sounded very exciting!

We learned that there are four branches, transformation , vanishment, conjuration, and untransfiguration. As first years, we only do transformation, the easiest one but we start to learn about the others. We start off small, needles and match stick small. She told us what she expected of us. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. I took notes as fast as I could. I might need more ink if all our classes as like that.

The bell couldn't have rang fast enough in my opinion. I quickly packed up all my stuff. I waited for Lance and Maria. They seem to get pretty chummy together which was just too sweet.

I turned to Ginny, who has not talked at all. I looked at her notes a few times. I couldn't help but think they were not good as mine. She didn't write a lot and seemed to lost in thought. "Bye Ginny, maybe we can talk soon ok?"

She just nodded. Something was very off with her, it was bugging me. Maybe it was because of Harry. I hope not. I don't want to lose her as a friend.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."Ginny said, I think she could read my mind.

I walked to Defense against the Dark Arts with Lance. Maria has Herbology now, the study of plants sounds very interesting.

"Do you think we will have class with Luke?" Lance asked

"Well, we do have it with Hufflepuff so there is a chance. Why?" I responded.

"I don't know, what if he doesn't like me anymore?"

"Your brothers, twins in fact, your brother will always love you." I said. "I know that sounds gushy but its true. I wouldn't worry about it."

Lance perked up a bit. We started talking about Defense against the Dark Arts instead. He was very excited to learn how to duel and defend himself. He wanted to be a Auror. Lance had to explain to me what an Auror is. They are like police but for the magical world. Lance's father is a Auror which is why he wants to be one. Follow in his father's footsteps I guess.

We got into the classroom to find many portraits of a handsome man winking and smiling at us. It was a bit weird, I was still getting used to portraits moving and talking, to see so many portraits of one person made me feel a bit crazy.

Lance told me all about Luke. I could sense he missed more than he thought. Which made me glad to see Luke in the back with some of his new friends. Luke looked the same as always. He was leaning against one of the desks. I saw some girls look over at him. He seemed to make himself very popular.

I looked at Lance. He seemed to notice too. His face fell.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him

"Yea. Luke looks busy lets on the other side." He said and started to walk.

I walked with him. Some of the girls started to whisper looking back and forth between them.

I saw Paul sit in the corner. He kept looking over at Luke and his friends. His eyes full of hurt. We walk up to him. Lance doesn't even say hi and sits down next to him. I go right in front of them. Turning around I see their hurt faces both looking at Luke who still haven't noticed them.

"Hi, Paul. Remember me?" I met Paul on the train. He was sitting with Luke, Lance and Elijah. He didn't talk either. He is a heavy set boy with a pair of the warmest brown eyes I've ever seen. He had a buzz cut that was getting abit long.

"Yes, Your Alice. Its nice to see you again." He said. Finally looking away from Luke.

"How do you like Hufflepuff?" I asked

"Its ok."

"Have you made any friends?"

Paul snorted in response and looked down.

Lance looked upset too.

Someone must have told Luke because he was strutting over. His fanclub following him.

"Hey bro. Paul. Alice." He nodded at us. "It's nice to see you, how is the Ravenclaw house?"

He was acting like a jerk again. Luke is nothing like Lance. No one answered him so he decided to sit next to me.

"So Alice, you still mad at me?" He said. "I told I was sorry. I really am. Why won't you look at me? Alice don't be like that." He reached for my chin. I snapped my head away whipping my hair in his face.

He looked pissed off but before he could do anything about it the teacher came in.

I looked up at the teacher. His name is Gilderoy Lockart. He wrote most of the books on the book list this year. I didn't start on any of them. I was busy readying Hogwarts, A History and starting on Transfiguration which is by far my favorite subject so far. Professor Lockart looked like his portraits in the room.

"Now children, please settle down. I know I am famous but remember I am your teacher this year. "I smiled at us. "I have this little quiz on the books." He started to pass them to us.

I freaked a bit in my mind. What! I didn't even read his books yet. I didn't know why had too. O know.

I'm going to fail and look like an idiot.

When I got the quiz I was puzzled by some of the questions. "What is my favorite color?" I hope that is not what the book is about. I looked down to some other ones. They were all about him.

What is this? I looked around. Other kids looked confused. I had to guess but I was no longer worried. When everyone passed them in he started on telling us what we did wrong.

"How do you not know this answer? I told you it in _Year with the Yeti_." He would scold us.

No one was paying attention. Luke was talking to his friends in front of us. I was currently flipping through his books.

Lance and Paul were talking quietly in the corner. Lance seemed to be looking better. The bell rang and everyone got up quickly to go to their next class.

I had Broom Flight Class. I hope it will go well. I waited for Lance and Paul. Paul was roughly shoved out of the way by one of Luke's friends. What bullies.

"You look so much better. Why" I asked

"I'm not the only one who doesn't agree with Luke, I guess." I answered.

"But Luke and Paul were together at the train with you." I started to talk.

"I know but guess what Luke calls Paul now in Hufflepuff." Lance interrupted.

"What?"

"Paul the Piggy." He said with a grimace.

"That's so mean. I will talk to him. "I said, about to walk to Luke to be stopped by Lance.

"Lance. I don't understand-"

"No. Luke likes you. You are the only girl that hasn't fallen for him in our year. I won't let you go." Lance said while still gripping my hand lightly.

"Lance. Please. I am not into Luke at all. I won't talk to him. Promise." I gave him my pinky and we crossed them.

"So what do you have next?" I asked

"Flight Class, you?" I said looking down at his list.

'Me too!" We have all the same classes together. "Have you ever road a broom?"

"Nope. My mom refused to let us learn. Dad was upset over it because he loves Quidditch but he loves mom more. I wish I did learn though." He looked at me seeing my confused look. "You don't know what Quidditch is, do you?"

"No. I never heard of that word." I said.

"It's the most popular sport in the Wizard World!" Lance began.

We walked to the lawn outside. Lance was going on about quidditch until I saw Sam and Maria at the pitch too.

"Maria and Sam are over there. Want to go?" He was about to say yes but his friends called to him. He walked over to them waving back at me.

I walked to Maria and Sam who was waiting for me. When I got over Sam was talking to Maria about lance.

"I know you like him. I know that face" Sam was saying.

Maria looked cornered. "Hi Alice, how was DADA?"

"It was good. The teacher doesn't seem all that smart but-"

"You have it with Lance right?" Sam asked

"Yes, I do but I don't like him that way, why?"

"Maria has a crush on him." Sam said

"I do not! I mean…sure is he cute and kind and smart…but..I don't like him." Maria said

"Want me to ask about you?" I said. "He seemed to like you."

"Sure…I guess…only if you want." Maria said a bit too quickly. Lucky for her we spotted Eliza who was running at us. She must have gotten lost.

"Am I late?" She asked out of breath.

"Nope, just made it" Sam said pointing to the teacher who was coming from the other way.

We talked some more about learning how to fly. Maria and Sam already knew how so they were not worried about it. Eliza and I were listening to them. They gave us hints and pointers that we sucked in happily.

I saw Elijah and lance were talking with their friends. Lance kept looking over at Maria, so sweet.

"Is that boy looking at you, Maria?" Eliza asked nodding to Lance.

"I noticed that too." Sam responded. "He is so into you Maria. Let's go!"

Sam hooked her arms with Maria and dragged her over. I followed with Eliza not too far behind.

"Like what you see?" Sam said to Lance. Maria was beet red and looked ready to run.

"Maybe?" Lance said. "Why?"

"You kept on looking at my friend, Maria here and we were starting to wonder." Sam explained

Everyone was watching the exchange between the two. Maria and I got dragged in. I couldn't help but feel like Sam was flirting with Lance and Lance was flirting back. Maria seemed to notice too but wasn't doing anything about it.

Madame Hooch called for us to get a broom from the closet and line up. There many different types of brooks. Some older than others. I picked up a pretty newish looking one.

"Lucky, you got a cleansweep." Elijah said from behind.

He picked up this old looking battered one. "O well. My parents are going to buy me a broom anyways."

He walked back to his friends who were laughing at his broom.

Lined up with our brooms on the ground in front of us Madame Hooch was about to begin.

"Raise your dominate hand up above your broom."

"In a stern voice say "Up"" Madame Hooch said

People began to call up. Most brooms made a small movement against the ground.

Eliza was next to me and hasn't tried yet. She kept on looking at the broom.

"Up" She said in a quiet but strong voice. The broom went right into her outstretched hand. She was so surprise she dropped her broom.

"Wow, Eliza you're doing amazing!" I said. I've tried 10 times, each time another fail. Flying is not my best skill.

Eliza looked up and smiled. "Up" the broom when back to her. She was ready and caught it with ease. After what seemed for like forever my broom came to me. I was one of the last people to finish.

"Is everyone ok?" Madame Hooch looked us. "Good, now straddle your broom like so." She demonstrated. I was able to that with ease.

"Push up gently so that you will hover lightly over the ground."

Eliza had a new found confidence and was the first person in the air. She was hoover very gracefully just a few inches from the ground. She was smiling and seemed to be at great ease.

The class went by very quickly. Eliza was the star of the class. Her shyness went away and she started to talk more to me. She have me hints on how to handle a broom. I could tell at the end of the class she didn't want to leave but the call for food was too much and we ran with the Sam and Maria to the Great Hall to go get lunch. Yum!

The food was less extravagant but still very delicious and rich with flavor. I had a simple beef stew that just warmed me right off. I soaked the broth with freshly baked bread and had some pumpkin juice to go with it.

"Hey, Eliza. I never knew you would be that good at flying. Sam said. "I can already tell you are going to be a star!"

"I know, you were just amazing. I never knew you could be so strong and your shyness went away." Maria agreed.

"You better not forget about little old us when you become a star you know!" Sam laughed. "Also, don't steal the boys away from us too soon."

"Not like we have to worry, right?" Maria asked. "This one boy kept everyone else in line. Did you not see?"

Eliza blushed.

"I think Eliza knows who we are talking about." Sam caught on. "Who is he?"

"His name is Elijah Zomba. He is in my DADA class. We sat together." She explained.

We talked awhile about guys. We all agreed that Elijah must get with Eliza because they were just so sweet together. Sam and Maria got into a little argument over Lance but I and Eliza agreed that Maria should have him. She did see him first and they would go good together. We joked at Sam's expense saying she will never settle down. We were about to get to me when Harry came along.

"Excuse me but I need Alice." Harry said from behind me.

I forgot all about it. Harry wanted me to come with him to the Owlery because he had a surprise for me. I promised after lunch I would go with him. I guess I lost track of time. Opps.

"Yea, I promised I would go with Harry to the Owlery. Sorry guys, see you later!" I wave at them.

**Adria capillos: dry hair in Latin using Google translate**

**Review if even if you hate it! I had a bit of a writer's block half way! I know I shouldn't have one so soon in the beginning but I am! Help?**

**~ Ori **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm back with a new chapter for you. I still can't believe so many people read my story. :3I still do not own Harry Potter but I like to dream about it. I do own all of my OCs.**

**I'm like a bullet now. I'm writing so fast or I have no life…I prefer the first…**

**Thank you:**

**Isabella95: for being that awesome person who writes a review for every chapter. Draco is def. the best! I hope you write another review for this chapter. :3**

**We left off at their Lunch Break. Harry is going to show Alice the surprise now!**

**Alice's POV**

I walk with Harry to the Owlery. It was connected to the castle by an outdoor pathway. I could see owls go in and out of the tower. I had History of Magic next and I didn't want to miss it. It sounds interesting. History of Magic. I would love to learn their history it will bring my closer to this world . Harry told me on the way what it was like. I could tell he didn't want to ruin it for me. Professor Binns was a ghost which sounded interesting to me.

"So, how was flying?" Harry asked

"It was ok at best. I did not do that well. I also don't like heights so that might be a problem."

"It just might be." Harry said with a smile. We laughed. I learned he was on his house quidditch team, the seeker.

"I could help you, if you want?" Harry offered

"I don't know. You probably have quidditch practice and other stuff. I'll just be in your way." I said.

"It won't be a problem. You will be helping me." Harry said. "What do you say?"

"Sure, I guess. It sounds fun." I replied.

The Owlery had many birds all running around. We had to watch our steps for poo.

"This is Hedwig." Harry introduced me to his snowy owl. She was very beautiful her white feathers and golden eyes looked right through you. He had to point at her. "Sorry, she still in a bad mood about the Womping Willow."

"The car accident?" I said. "I've heard about five different stories about it at school. Maybe when we have more time you could tell me what really happened."

"I will." Harry said. "And this is your surprise." He called to a bird sitting next to Hedwig. It was smaller, grey with flecks of black and light greys. So adorable.

"You bought me an owl?" I asked astound.

"Yea, I hope you like him. His name is Ash. I remember how-" I cut him off with a hug. The owl was perfect and top it off his name was Ash. Harry was such a sweet boy. I can't believe he would do that for me.

The owl was fly around us and chirped happily at meeting me, his new owner. It was such a nice moment but then the warning bell rang.

We let go. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later ok?" I said. Ready to head out to History of Magic.

"Sure, I'll walk you there." Harry offered. "I forgot to tell you something."

Harry told me about his run in with Draco and what he said. I knew he didn't mean to bet on my feelings. I was glad he told me. I said sorry for Draco's behavior and his friends. I could tell Harry didn't take it to heart when I said Draco wasn't that bad but he didn't try to correct me like normal which was nice. Draco seemed to be a touché subject. I don't see why they dislike each other. If they got to know each other they could probably be friends.

Draco hasn't told me anything about this all day. I haven't seen him at all today except for Breakfast.

We talked about other things. Harry had detention with Ron for flying the car this evening. We talked about Professor Lockhart's quiz. Harry doesn't think highly of him but I still had hope for him. I mean he couldn't have done all those things in his books without proof and people believe him. Harry thought differently.

"I'll see you later." I waved as I walked into my class. I saw Ginny right away, look at me and then looked at Harry. She looked so upset.

"Ginny, I'm so-" I started to say

"It's ok, don't worry about it. I know he would never like me. I'm glad you make him happy though." Ginny gave a small smile.

"I don't even like him like that, look…if I like anyone…" I said softly. It was true. Draco, he has been in my dreams for so long. I just met Harry. Harry was a nice guy but he didn't make me feel like Draco. I also couldn't forget about Jared. Even though he was so cruel to me, we made up before I left. I knew he had a good heart.

Ginny looked like she didn't truly believe me but she was a little bit happier. I was glad. I hate seeing her so upset. She also wasn't looking so well. I need to cheer her up.

We talked about other things. Ginny said this class was dreadfully boring. She told me about the diary she found. The one she is always writing in. It was in her cauldron when we went shopping . She writes in it and this guy named Tom writes back.

I thought it was the coolest thing. She told me not to tell anyone because they might not understand like I did. I promised and we talked about other stuff. She hasn't made many friends, her roommates were all nice to her. They just didn't understand her. It really bothers her sometimes.

We talked about our crushes. I told her about Jared and Draco. She asked about Lance and Maria. The other roommates. We stayed as far away from Harry as we could.

Ginny was right, History of Magic was so boring! The only interesting thing was he walks through the wall to get to class. His voice could not be duller. He made the History of Magic sounds awful. I bet if we had a different teacher it would be much more interesting.

After class we had to part. I had potions with Slytherin in the dungeons. Ginny told me Professor Snape hates everyone except for his house, Slytherin.

I said bye to Ginny and caught up with Eliza. Eliza seemed to be doing much better. She fell in love with flying and wanted to go to the Library to get more books on Quidditch and flying after supper. We all agreed to go to the Library. I wanted to get more books on Transfiguration which has become my favorite class this year so far.

I could tell Eliza wanted to see if Elijah. She would never admit it but she does. We had potions with the Slytherins so she was in high hopes to see him.

We walked in, Eliza got her wish. Elijah was talking to his friends in the corner. I looked around for our roommates. We saw Sam talking to a few girls. I tugged on Eliza's sleeve, bringing her attention back to me.

"Lets go, Sam is over there."

We walked over.

"Hey guys!" Sam called. She was talking to a Slytherin girl. Many of the Ravenclaws aren't here yet.

"I saw you at Flying Class. You are amazing. If you were only in Slytherin." A girl said to Eliza. "I also saw some guys into you. Smooth move. I'm Naomi Long."

Naomi had an air of confidence to her. I could see why. She had long hair black hair parted in the middle, straight and thin but full. Her almond eyes were jade green. Her figure was willow like and delicate but I could tell she is not afraid of a fight. I can see why Sam liked her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Eliza Smithson." Eliza said. "This is Alice-"

"Sterling, pleasure." She looked me up and down. "So this is the girl that Draco is in to. Interesting many second years are very jealous. Some of us too. But not me. I have my eyes set on someone else."

We talked some more. Naomi was very different. I couldn't really explain her. I could tell though she was a born leader. Her own cliché was not here. This was the only class she didn't have anyone in. She met Sam at Flying Class, they were next to each other.

"Everyone in their seats now. No need for wands. Put those away." Professor Snape came in.

We quickly sat together.

"Lateness is not tolerated Ms. Bellarouge" Professor Snape said from his desk looking at a poor student. "10 points from Ravenclaw."

Some of the Slytherins smirk in their seats. Another student came up. Professor Snape looked up and looked down. The boy was a Slytherin. Ginny was right, Slytherin students are favored. So unfair.

He talked to us about Potions. I couldn't help but like the class. He was a horrible person but seemed to be a good teacher. He knows his stuff well. I have to respect that.

He had us taking notes on common materials that are needed in everyday potions and there uses. We had about ten pages of notes. I quickly packed them up at the end of the period. I had Charms next with Hufflepuff. Eliza had the same class as me so we walked together. We said bye to Sam and Naomi. Eliza already made some friends in Hufflepuff, Paul being one of them. She didn't like Luke or his group of friends all that much.

Professor Flitwick was our Head of House. He was said to very short. People say it's because he has goblin blood in him but no one has ever asked him. He is laid back and seems to have a fun side to him.

We went to his classroom to see him already there. People said he was short but he was really tiny. He had to use a stack of book to see over his desk. He had this tiny squeaky voice. We saw Maria talking to Lance up front, Paul was sitting down next to him.

Maria waved us over. "Hey! I got us good seats!"

Lance looked up and waved at us to come down. He was with Paul.

"Hey, no Luke?" I asked

"No, he doesn't have this class I think. Some of his follows do though." Paul nodded to the direction behind me. They were sitting in the back like always. Some of them looked a little bit lost without their leader, Luke and it's only the first day!

We sat down and quickly got out our wands. We haven't used magic all day. Mostly lections on what we will be doing for this year. I really wanted to learn some magic soon.

"Wands away." Professor Flitwick said. "Sorry but we won't be using wands until after Halloween." He looked at our down cased faces.

After Halloween, that was a long time to wait! That's a whole month. He began with the normal lecture about what we will dong this year. He was a funny little fellow. Seemed to be in a good mood. Ignoring the people in the back as they talk very loudly.

His class is laid back and not as rigid. I already like it.

The class felt like it was going by very quickly and before we knew it the bell rang.

The last class I had Herbology with Gryffindor. All my friends already had Herbology. So I walked alone. I hoped Ginny would be in my class so I woudn't be alone. It be a horrible way to end the day.

I saw Draco in the courtyard talking to some of his friends. Blaise say me and motioned for Draco to turn around. I quickly turn away. I didn't want to be a bother to them. I looked back to see Draco half running to me.

"Hey, Alice, wait up!" I stopped waiting for him to catch up to me.

"So, where are you going?" Draco asked when he got to me.

"Herbology" I answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I got to school here, silly." Draco responded with a light smirk. "I'll walk with you."

"But what about your class?" I asked

"I have Potions, Professor Snape won't mind if I'm a little bit late." He answered

We started walking.

"You know. I think about you all the time." Draco began. "I remember the first day we met. I remember how much I wanted to go back but my father wouldn't let me."

Draco said "his father" bitterly. I could tell they were not best of friends.

"Draco, I-"

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." Draco stopped pulling me to a stop to look at my eyes. "Promise me you won't wonder alone."

"I promise, Draco." I said. "But what's going on?"

"Nothing." Draco quickly said starting a new conversation.

We talked our favorite subjects, his being Potions, mine being Transfiguration and Charms. Draco never brought up anything about Harry which was nice. Harry brings up Draco all the time. Saying he is such a bad person. I just can't see it. I know he can be cold when you first meet him but once you get to know him the ice melts and he warms up to you.

He told me about the Slytherin common room. I couldn't help but think it's both too luxurious and too creepy. I would hate to be in the dungeons right below the Black Lake. He told me how you could find it in case I ever wanted to come over in a playful manner.

"If I wanted to, could I come over?" I asked

"Probably. Who is going to stop you?" Draco answered.

"Maybe you can come to ours?" I said.

When he learned you had to answer a logical riddle he backed out saying he did not want to look stupid in front of me.

I saw Ginny's bright red hair outside the greenhouse. Our time was up.

"O, I see Ginny. I guess I should get going." I turned to Draco. "Thank you, I'm glad you walked with me."

We said our byes and I left to see Ginny. She was the only person here who was my friend.

"Hi Ginny!"

**Draco's POV**

"O, I see Ginny. I guess I should get going." Alice turned to me. "Thank you, I'm glad you walked with me."

We said our byes. Alice ran to the Weasley girl. I still don't understand why Alice would hang out with people like that. At less she made some ok friends. Maria and Sam are both acceptable. I also heard she is friend with Naomi Long. She is friends with a mudblood though, that girl Eliza. I understand that she has to live in a Muggle Orphanage so I shouldn't get upset at her.

I turned to leave for Potions. I looked at my watch. I was going to be a little bit late but it doesn't matter. I am his favorite student.

I could tell she was surprise to see I didn't say anything about Harry. I saw him grab her at Lunch to go somewhere. St. Potter doesn't understand she is mine yet. Telling her how bad I am will only hurt himself.

I walked to the Dungeons and sat next to Blaise. I saw Pansy give me a look but I really didn't care about her anymore. I have someone much better.

On the other side of the desks I saw the Golden Trio sitting together. Potter saw me come in late but of course Professor Snape did nothing about it.

The bell rang and I waited for Potter to come down the aisle. I blocked his way out.

"I head Alice liked your gift. You bought her an owl, Ash right?" I asked

"Move, Malfoy." Potter tried to shove past me but Crabbe and Goyle quickly pushed him back. Blaise was waiting at the door way for us bored like always.

"I was walking with Alice to her class. That's why I was late. I lost track of time, see we were just having so much fun talking about our past together." I said. Potter decided to go down another lane. His friends were waiting for him not looking at Blaise.

I turned around to see Potter sulking to his Weasley.

"Hello Blaise. Sorry for making you wait." I walk with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle behind me. Pansy must have gone up ahead. I have more news for Potter and his friends but I'm going to save that for later.

**Alice's POV**

Herbology was very different from the other classes. She had us start right away! It was fun to get dirty. Some of the girls were so…girlie about it but not me and Ginny. We loved every minute of it. We were covered in dirt be the end of class. Ginny was feeling much better. She started to be her bubble, out-going self again. It was a great relief to me.

I was walking back to my dorm to take shower. I was covered head to foot in dirt and needed one before I could show my face at supper. My roommates and I decided to meet up at our dorms to start our homework if we got any. Then we would go to the field with the guys and fly around some bit. Madame Hooch keeps the Broom Shed open until its 6:45, 15 minutes before supper is served. We go to the showers in the changing room quidditch players' use, eat super and then hang out at the Library. We are Ravenclaws after all.

It was going to be a good day today.

I run up to see Sam already there.

"Hey, just back from Herbology so I'm a bit dirty. Going to take a quick shower, k?" I run into the bathroom.

Start the water, perfect temperature. How I love magic. I got a quick change of clothes and rush in. I heard the door open to our room. Maria or Eliza must have entered.

After a nice short shower later, I was ready. I quickly dried my hair off the way Sam showed me. My first spell, amazing!

I could hear the girls' voices in the background, talking about something. I poked my head out to see they were all on their beds, in a pair of shorts ready to go. I quickly got my shirt and shorts on. I looked down at my wrist. The bracelet was still there. That's good.

"Sorry, was I keeping you waiting?" I came out of the shower, ready and prepared.

"No, everything is good. Let's go." Maria said. We rush out of the door. When we got to the field, the guys were already flying around, probably on the best brooms.

"Damn, we got the bad brooms." Sam said looking in the shed. She was right. The brooms had twigs missing.

We all grabbed one, being gentle so the broom won't fall apart. I was a bit nervous, I wasn't the best flyer of the group. We only had our first lesson today. Sam and Maria have a broom at home but because of the no-first-year-can-have-a-broom rule they left them at home. Eliza was a born natural and was already up in the air. I looked to see if Maria and Sam left for the sky and they did. They were not as high up as Eliza. I was the only one of the ground.

I quickly saddle my broom, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. I quickly rose in the air. I was so taken off guard, I looked down, dipping my broom with me by accident. The broom quickly took that as a command to go down and I slid off from the angle. I closed my eyes ready for the impact. I heard Maria scream out."O my, Alice!"

I knew no one could reach me in time but I didn't feel the impact. I opened my eyes to see Draco holding me gently.

I looked around; we were hovering a few inches off the ground. My friends quickly gathered to see if I was alright.

"You ok?" Draco whispered in my ear giving me the shivers. He took that as being cold and hugged me tighter.

We landed safely on the ground.

"Are you ok?"

"O my goodness, Alice you could have gotten hurt!"

"What did you do?"

Filled the air as Draco put me on my feet. I kept saying I'm fine to everyone.

"You were lucky that Draco was here." Blaise said over the crowd, quieting them. "If he wasn't, we would have to take you to the Hospital Wing, wouldn't we?"

"Thank you, Draco." I said. He still hasn't left my side.

"No problem, I was coming out to try my new Nimbus Two Thousand and One." He held his broom out. "and I saw you fall to the ground. I'm just glad you were safe. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

All the girls awed at him.

"What is going on over here?" Madame Hooch came over to our group.

"Nothing, everyone is ok." Blaise said smoothly.

"That's good. I think it's time to put the brooms back children. I think that's enough for today." She checked her watch.

I walked back with my Roommates. Sam and Maria could not stop talking about what just happened. Saying how cute it was, how lucky I am, and what totally perfect moment it was.

When I fell off my broom Draco has been walking over with Blaise. He looked up to see me falling and jumped on his broom and shot out to me catching me inches from the ground. Everyone by then knew what happened and quickly came over.

Eliza was with Elijah flying together. Maria was with Lance and Sam was off "boy hunting" at the time. They didn't know I had a problem, saying I did fine at our first lesson.

We changed and went to the Great Hall to get some supper. I had some of everything like that last. I glass of pumpkin juice to wash it down.

Sam was talking about all the cute guys in our year. Rating them 1-10. Before she could rate Lance though I quickly cut in.

"So what was your talk with the Sorting Hat like?" I asked, I was curious of why they were here other than the fact we were bloody brilliant.

"Well, the hat was thinking of Slytherin for me but decided against it saying I was more open." Sam explained.

Eliza said it was a no brainer. The hat must have said Ravenclaw very quickly for her. Maria said it was here or Gryffindor just like me.

Sam's favorite class was Potions, "it would have been Defense Against the Dark Arts but the teacher is a looney." She explained.

Eliza's favorite class was flying no surprise there. We teased her about Elijah for a bit, saying it was why but she told us he was in her DADA class. She agreed that Professor Lockhart had no idea what he was doing. Maria was the only one that thought Lockhart was amazing. I guess she has been a fan. She has read all her books. Didn't even need to buy them, she already had them. Maria's favorite class was DADA to no one's surprise.

Mine was transfiguration and charms. They all thought it was weird because the teachers were so different.

When we went up to our dorm, I waved at Ginny who waved back. She was talking to that same girl that told me that all Ginny did was write in the diary. I'm glad Ginny made a new friend. I wish I could be there with her sometimes but I know she will be happy.

I saw Harry too. He looked a little less happier than I thought he would be. He was sitting with Hermione and Ron like always. Draco was talking to Blaise at his table.

We walked to the Library; I got some book that look interesting enough. There was a fiction section with different fairy tales. I got some of those. They were very different from our fairy tales. I got a book on simple everyday charms. Maybe I can practice a bit without Professor Fitwick knowing.

Eliza got quidditch magazines and books. Sam and Maria were going to share the latest edition of _Witches Weekly_. They told me it was the best magazine for witches and we should all read it together.

When we got to our dorm we were still talking about school and what we hope it will be like. I got a piece of parchment and a quill and start to write to Jared.

_Dear Jared,_

_Hey! It's me, Alice. I told you I was writing to you from an owl. His name is Ash, my friend Harry gave him to me. Sorry, I didn't write sooner. I had a busy day. I made many new friends and the classes are so wonderful and strange. I wish I could tell you more. I hope you are having a good time at your own school. Tell me about it? Also tell me about the orphanage, I kind of miss everyone but Hogwarts is almost like home. I almost had a little accident but I'm alright. I don't want to bore you with the details. We have wonderful food that is just to die for. Here is a sugar quill I got from supper today. Suck on it, it tastes like sugar! It's my favorite candy out of many. _

_You have to write back to me by owl, use Ash. He will wait for your reply. _

_Please write back soon,_

_Alice ~_

I reread it a few times and was happy.

"Hey, I have a letter to send. I'll see you later!"

They nodded and I ran down stairs to the Owlery.

I was walking to the Owlery with the envelop in hand.

"What did I tell you about being alone?" I heard Draco call.

"I'm just sending a letter. No big deal. Sorry." I turn to him.

He walked up to me. "Please don't do that, have a friend with you."

We walked together in silence.

"Thanks for everything." I said.

"You too." Draco responded.

"What did I do?"

"for just being you" Draco stopped and turned to me. He leaned into me, closing his eyes. I leaned in as well. My eyes almost closed.

When "Malfoy, what in bloody hell are you doing!" cried someone. We broke apart quickly to see Harry red in the face walking towards us his wand pointing at Draco.

"Harry stop! He was just walking to me to the Owlery. See!" I went in front of Draco and held out my letter.

"It didn't look like that." Harry said stopping at us. His wand no longer out.

"Draco. I'll see you later. Thanks again. I should get going." Draco gave a nod not looking away from Harry. Not knowing what I should do, I quickly ran to the Owlery.

When I came back from watching Ash fly away. I didn't see Harry or Draco anywhere. I'm glad they got over it. Harry can be so….weird. I went back to my room. Sam and Maria were quietly talking on Sam's bed one of the magazines in front of them. Eliza was sound asleep. We did have school tomorrow. I decided to get changed and sleep. Today was a wonderful day. A strange, fun, exciting, wonderful day. Not to mention I get to see Draco so often. I cannot wait for tomorrow.

**Draco's POV**

I leaned into kiss Alice. I could feel her leaning in to.

When "Malfoy, what in bloody hell are you doing!" cried someone. We broke apart quickly to see Potter red in the face walking towards us his wand pointing at me.

"Harry stop! He was just walking to me to the Owlery. See!" Alice went in front of me and held out her letter.

"It didn't look like that." Potter said stopping at us. His wand no longer out.

"Draco. I'll see you later. Thanks again. I should get going." I gave a nod not looking away from Potter. She looked torn but quickly ran to the Owlery. I still didn't want her to go be herself but I had an issue I had to clear up with Potter.

"Something wrong scar head?" I asked

"I know this is just a game to you, don't hurt her." He brought his wand out again.

"I wasn't. Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"I saved her life. Ask any of her friends." I told him. I turned around, this was over. "If we were betting on her feelings. I would be winning."

I walked off to the Dungeons. I had an almost great night with Alice. Everything was going as plan. I hope she got back ok.

**Harry's POV**

Saved her life. No. he didn't. I'm going to ask her friends tomorrow. I also have to apologize to her for being a git. I shouldn't have come off that way. She needs to see the real me. She needs to understand Malfoy is nothing but bad. Alice is danger with him. I will save her.

**LMAO! This is another long chapter. I didn't know where to end it. Originally there was going to be no note but Jared will be an important character in the future so I can't let you forget about him!**

**Draco and Alice almost kissed Yay! But Harry ruined it….stupid Harry right?**

**Don't forget to review this amazing piece of work. I'm kidding….or am I?**


	8. Chapter 8

**30k! OMG THAT'S SO AMAZING! Well, not really but its only chapter 8 and I've written so much. Not really XD Thanks for everyone's support. **

**Love you guys ~**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank You:**

**CreepyLivy: I love your review it was one of my favorites. Im watching you too!**

**Alliana2312: Silly people…so silling no?**

**Emzy2k11: you think its amazing! OMFG!**

**We left off on Alice's first day of learning. It's been a week since we last met her. This is her first weekend here with her friends and she is going to have a busy day!**

**Alice's POV**

Today was my first weekend here. I'm hoping to spend it with my three roommates plus Ginny. Eliza was already up, she might go to bed early but she wakes up early too. She was readying another book, probably about Quidditch.

Eliza was going to spend the day with Elijah at the Quidditch field. Even though we were only first years and we couldn't try out, there is an opening for chaser next year. Someone from our house team is leaving next year so she wants to start practicing as soon as she can. Eliza has tough competition but we all know with practice she will out fly them all.

Maria was going to hang out with Sam today. They might have to go to the Library to catch up on their work since they haven't been doing it during the week.

I was going to find Ginny. She's been talking about Tom all week and she said today I can finally meet him. I couldn't wait. He sounds so nice. He makes Ginny happy and is her best friend in her house. I'm glad she has someone even if he is in a diary.

My time with Draco you ask? Well, we haven't kissed yet or been anywhere near kissing. He walks me to Herbology everyday though, which is very sweet of him. Harry tries not to bring up Draco anymore but I think he is trying too hard not to.

Hopefully, I'll see Draco today. He has quidditch practice, since he is the Slytherin's new seeker. No one outside his house knows yet except me.

I looked at the clock. He was probably already there. After I got presentable I started to walk to the Great Hall. Ginny was not a morning person so she will be up a little later than me. I didn't seeEliza either. She must be with Elijah on the field.

I had some toast with pumpkin juice and quickly walked to the field. I saw something was wrong right from the beginning. There was a crowd around someone. The person was on the ground and you could see another group of people laughing. Before I could go up to see, I saw Eliza come down and rush she saw me and ran in my arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I told Elijah that I was a muggle-born and he, he…" She said through tears. "he said he no longer liked me and called me a filthy mudblood and to never speak to him again."

I didn't know what mudblood was but it must not be a good thing.

"It's ok, lets go back to the dorm ok?" I said to her, "Maria and Sam will be there and we can hang together."

I pulled Eliza away so we could see each other face to face. "No boy is worth your tears." I told her seriously. It seemed to calm her down and we walked off the pitch. I looked behind me and saw Harry and Hermione carry Ron to a small hut on the grounds. I'll ask them what happened later. Eliza is my first priority.

When we got to the dorm Sam and Maria were in the shower. I picked up one of their _Witches Weekly _magazines and flipped threw it for some ideas to cheer Eliza up.

"Eliza, you need a make over!" I saw in my most girlie voice, sadly it made me sound like Maria, poor Maria.

She laughed weakly and came over to me. "How are you going to do that?" She asked smiling almost.

"Well, I honestly don't know but Sam or Maria probably has make-up somewhere." I said "Trust me, we don't need boys to have fun."

**Elijah's POV**

"Hey" I said. I was hanging out with Eliza today, going to practice flying. My friends were teasing all night but its ok. They can laugh all they want.

We woke up really early because quidditch practice's start early so why not get used to it, you know. I also wanted to spend as much as I could with her.

We were just talking when our family's came up. I told her about my life. I was the oldest and only son out of 5 siblings. My parents were well to do purebloods from Africa. We came to England because my parents wanted us to have a better education. They might not agree with letting mudbloods in but they new about Slytherin so they thought we would be ok.

They had no idea about the sorting, I'm just glad I got in. My parents would be angry if I didn't.

"Enough about me, what about you?" I asked her

"Me? My life isn't that great. I'm not rich. I lived here all my life. My parents are farmers and we try very hard to live to grow enough to sell so we have food for the winter. I'm not from a magical family. I only –"

"You're a muggle-born?" I cut her off.

"Yes but I don't know –"

"I can't believe you would trick me like that you filthy mudblood. I don't ever want to see you again."

I stormed away from her. When I looked back I saw her hugging one of her friends…Alice I think? I don't care that girl tricked me. I thought she was pureblood since only a pureblood could fly like that. I don't understand. Purebloods have always been better than half-bloods and defiantly mudbloods. I don't understand how a mudblood like her can be good at something if anything. I've always learned that they are inferior to us but Eliza is best in the class. I have to ask my parents. I'm so confused. My beliefs, everything I've been taught is being undone.

I decided to walk to my dorm and get a quill and some parchment. I started to write. I ignored all the wolf howls from my friends.

_Mother and Father,_

_I write to you on an important matter. As my parents you taught me the dangers of the world. You taught me how to walk and talk, how to write. You guided me all thought out my life. Now that I am in school I need your wisdom more than I ever had. _

_You taught me that our blood was pure. Only a few of us in Africa was left so we moved to England. I've met many purebloods here and I'm very thankful for the move but that is not what I am worried about._

_You also taught me that purebloods were better than all others. Half-bloods and muggle-borns were less magical, less fit, less powerful, less talented. You taught me this was how you could find purebloods even without asking or researching them. _

_I never doubted you and I never will but I doubt myself._

_I met a girl, Eliza. We are in some of the same classes together. She is in Ravenclaw, nothing special until we got to Flight Class. She out did us all. Eliza was the best. I thought that proved her to be a pureblood. We quickly became friends, if not more. She is or was the girl of my dreams._

_Today we went out to practice together. We were talking about our lives. I found out she is a muggle-born. I didn't think it was true but it was._

_How can this happen? It is not possible. _

_I am so confused right now. My views are being wronged and doubt it starting to set in._

_I need to hear from you as soon as possible. _

_Your loving son,_

_Elijah_

I walked to the Owlery, lucky I was the only one there. I got my great horned owl and attached the parchment to his leg. I watch him fly away bring my doubts and my worries to my parents. I hope I hear from them soon.

**Alice's POV**

I left Eliza in good hands. I forgot all about Ginny and I had to go to her right now. I looked all over for her but couldn't find her. I saw some Gryffindors, they were going back to their dorm and decided to follow them.

I got to a portrait of a fat lady. They said something and she swung open revealing a tunnel. It must be their dorms.

"Ummm, excuse me miss but I would like to speak to someone in there. Do you mind letting me in?" I asked the portrait.

"Sorry hun, but you have to know the password."

"O well, could you give someone a message for me?" I asked

"I'm not your personal message service." She said with a huff. "Now leave and come back later."

I decided to sit in one of the chairs nearby waiting for someone to come over. When are saw three shadows. It was Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron looked awfully sick.

I rush forward, "Are you ok?"

"Yea, what are you doing here?" Ron asked

"I'm waiting for someone to give a message to Ginny for me. Tell her I'm waiting."

"I'lll go get her." Hermione grabbed Ron and they went in the portal after whispering the password. Harry stayed behind.

"Hey" Harry said

"Hey"

"What happened to Ron?" I asked. "He looks awful."

"His wand back fired on him." Harry explained. "He was trying to curse Malfoy but because his wand is broken it cursed him instead."

"Why would he want to curse Draco?"

"Because Draco called Hermione a mudblood. A mudblood is a person-"

"with no magical blood, a muggle-born." I answered. "It's a very rude thing to say. Elijah called Eliza that this morning. Was that you on the pitch? I never got close to seeing anyone."

"Yea we were there. So was Malfoy, he bought his team new brooms. Did you know he was the new seeker?" Harry asked harshly.

"I did, why?" I don't like where this is going. I hate it when Harry gets in his "Malfoy mood". He changes into a not so nice person.

"Why? Well, did you know he had to buy his way in! He doesn't even have any talent!" Harry went on.

I decided to sit down. If Ginny didn't come soon I would be stuck here on my first weekend listening to Harry go on about this.

"How do you know he didn't buy them brooms after the fact he got picked, as a thank you gift?" I challenged him.

"It's Malfoy. I don't know what I have to do to open your eyes, Alice!" Harry yelled. "He isn't who you think he is!"

"Then who is he? Huh, Harry? Who? Because I'm getting tired of this. Draco hasn't said one thing about you to me. Nothing and you are always ranting about him. All I see is this Harry. I'm done."

Ginny walked out with Hermione. I quickly grabbed Ginny and hurried off. I turned back to wave at Hermione who was now consoling Harry.

I felt bad but I just didn't want to deal with it anymore.

I filled Ginny in on everything and why I wasn't there with her at breakfast. She understood completely. I was relieved. I didn't want her to be mad at me right now.

We went into the Library. There were a table and two chairs away from everything else. Ginny looked over her shoulder before she brought out the little thin black book. It was empty like she said but she took her quill to it and started to write.

_Hello Tom, its me Ginny. I brought a friend._

_Nice to see you again. Who is this friend?_

_Her name is Alice. I told her about you and she completely understood._

_Thank you Alice for understanding. Ginny must have already told you about me. I am Tom, Tom Riddle._

I felt like I was going into Ginny's private world and felt uncomfortable with it. I also started to feel a little bit dizzy, weird.

_Alice is just like you. Can I let her write in you?"_

_Only if you want._

Ginny gave me the book and the quill, dipping it in ink for me. She smiled "Go on, he won't bite, not like he can."

I put my quill down to the paper.

_Hello, I am Alice Sterling. _

_Sterling, you don't say? I think I had the pleasure of meeting your parents._

_O, Really?_

_Yes. They were wonderful people. I'm sorry that they are gone._

_How do you know them? _I quickly wrote back. This boy was so interesting. I could see why Ginny loves to talk to him. He was so polite and caring, had a addicting personality.

Ginny and I spent the rest of the day talking to him. He knew which of us was writing at the time and answered us warmly. I couldn't help but wish he was more than a book but a human. It would have been so wonderful. I wish I could enchant a diary to make it speak at me.

We looked out the window and saw it was getting dark.

_Time to eat, Good Bye_

_I hope we get to talk again._

We closed the diary and Ginny put it away. Ginny went back to her dorm, saying she was no loner hungry which worried me a little but she told me she had food in her dorm and she didn't want to waste it.

I walked down to see Eliza with Sam and Maria. Eliza looked much better and happier. She was talking to one of Lance's many friends.

They caught my eye and waved, I waved back and I sat down. Helping myself to a cream of pumpkin soup. I don't know why but I don't think I could eat anything else. I took a piece of bread and started to dip it in. The soup was exactly what I needed. My head felt better and it made me feel warm inside.

"Alice, what did you do with Ginny?" Maria asked while helping herself to a pumpkin pastry. Every turned to see what I did today.

"Well, we went to the Library and read for a bit. Talked about school. That stuff." I shrugged. Ginny trusted me and I wouldn't dear break it.

"I heard you and Harry got into a spat again." Sam of course brought it up.

"We did."

"What was it about this time?"

"The usual." I shrugged. They all knew what that meant. It was normal for Harry and I now. It was beginning to get better and I thought her was past it but he was not.

Maria and Lance left to go for a little walk on before heading for the Tower. Eliza went up after she was done eating. Saying she was going to get ready for bed.

Sam was still flirting with a couple of boys.

I had to go send a letter to Jared again. We have been writing back and forth all the time now. Every other day if not every day I get a reply from him. It is so sweet. We mostly talk about his school since I'm not supposed to tell him about magic.

Draco walks me to the Owlery. It's our nightly routine. He never asks about the letters. We usually talk about school and such. Today I have an important question to ask him. Even though I think Harry was telling the truth I want to hear Draco's story. It always help.

Draco came to our table and gently tapped me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"yea, I have the letter right here." I said. I got up. "Bye Sam. I waved to her. She smirked and waved back continue to talk to the guys.

"I have to ask you something." I said as we begin to walk out of the Great Hall.

"Sure, you know you can." Draco said.

**Harry's POV**

I saw Malfoy walk over to Alice. They were going on their usual trip to the Owlery to drop off their letter.

~_Flashback ~_

"_Then who is he? Huh, Harry? Who? Because I'm getting tired of this. Draco hasn't said one thing about you to me. Nothing and you are always ranting about him. All I see is this Harry. I'm done." _

_Before I could explain to Alice, Hermione came out with Ginny and Alice took off, grabing Ginny by the sleeve._

"_Harry, what happened?" Hermione knelt down beside me._

"_I keep messing up with her." I explained. "Every time I see her, I see her with Malfoy and I can't stand it. I don't see why she just can't understand."_

"_O, Harry. Malfoy has her under his spell. You can't do anything. Just be patient. She will come around, for now give her space. It's all you can do now."_

_~End of Flashback~_

I know Hermione is right but I can't help but feel jealous. She needs me now more than ever. I should be guiding her.

I saw them walk out of the Great Hall together. Alice looked more serious than usual. Maybe Alice did listen to me a bit.

**Draco's POV**

"Sure, you know you can." I said.

"Well, I know we usually don't talk about him but I think we need to today. I hope you don't mind."

"Its fine. What do you need to know?"

"Harry said you called Hermione a mudblood. Is that true?" She asked

"Yes." I told the truth. The look on her face was pure shock.

"But, but why?"

"I shouldn't have. I know but you weren't there. I'm guessing Harry told you about the quidditch problem." She nodded. "Well, I bought the team new brooms as thank you gifts. I am a second year Alice. I shouldn't have to tell you how hard it is for a second year to get a position on their quidditch and I did. I was very grateful and I felt the best way to show it was to get our teams brooms. I didn't mean for it to be a problem."

"That doesn't explain you saying that to her." Alice said but less harsh.

"Hermione said I bought the team with the brooms, that I had no talent. I just couldn't help it, the words came out. I'm sorry Alice." I stopped and looked at her. I knew she has forgiven me.

"I'm sorry too."

"Why?"

"For doubting you." Alice said shyly.

"It's ok. You have every reason to doubt me. I brush a strand of hair from her face. Pulling her closer to me. I cradled her face in my hands. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the warmth of my hand. I bent down and touched her lips, kissing her. I felt her hands go on my back pulling me closer. Everything was perfect.

We pulled away. I felt her blush against my hands.

"Let's go." I said. I held my hand out to her. She took it and we walked to the Owlery together. It was the best night ever.

**OMG THEY KISSED!**

**I think I might have to change this story to mature… since I do like sexy themes. *wink* *wink* I know she is 12 and he is 13 but I sadly know people who have had their first sexy time at those ages.**

**I don't know yet. Tell me what you think?**

**Don't get to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm thinking about making this story M rated. Me like M rated stories :3**

**I do not own Harry Potter, just my amazing OCs.**

**Thank You:**

**Kerrab7: OMG, you written the longest review ever! Thank You so much! And you found this story on tumblr. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG HOW! I'm glad this one intrigues you :3**

**I'm going to start what where we left off.**

**Alice's POV**

O my goodness. Draco just kissed me! It felt so wonderful. His lips were soft and felt like a perfect fit against mine.

"Let's go." He held out his hand for me to take, taking it we walked to the Owlery.

We sent our letters out and watched them leave us behind.

We were walking back hand in hand.

"What are we now?" I asked Draco.

"Will you by my girlfriend?" Draco responded.

"Yes." I stopped. He leaned down and kissed me again, sending sparks along my body.

"Let's keep it our littler secret for now." Draco said.

"But why?" I asked confused. Is there something wrong with me. Why wouldn't Draco want people to know.

"You have done nothing wrong. I just don't want the drama right now. People don't understand our connection, it's only been a week. I also like how I can keep you my little secret." Draco said smiling. "I don't mind if you tell your friends."

"It's ok." I said, snuggling into him.

He walked me back to my dorm and kissed my cheek.

"Good night." Draco waved back."

"Night"

I walked up to my dorm. Many people were still in the common room since we did not have school tomorrow. I saw Maria, Sam and Lance are sitting near the fire.

"hey" I walked up to them.

"What took you so long? Usually your back by now." Maria said.

"Sorry, we lost track of time." I brushed it off. "So, what are you doing?"

"What were you doing?" Maria asked, I swear this girl has a one track mind.

"Nothing important. What about you and Lance?' I didn't mean to get Lance involved but it's the only thing that I know will work.

"That's between me and him." Maria said flipping her hair out of her face.

"Then is between me and Draco." I answered flipping my hair too. We both ended up smiling and laughing.

We all went to bed very late except for Eliza who was already in bed asleep. We quietly got ready since we didn't want to wake her up and fell asleep.

**Next Day**

**Draco's POV**

I woke up feeling refresh and ready for the day. Alice and I are going to act like nothing is happening between us. I really want to rub it in Potter's face but I have to refrain for Alice.

I have to keep it a secret for many reasons. I know that many girls in my year and younger absolutely want me. They were jealous of Alice as soon as I waved at her and I can't have any harm come to her. Also no one knows our story. They won't think it's real. To be honest, neither would I. It's only been a week. I don't want people to judge her.

The Chamber of Secrets will be open this year and even though Alice is a pureblood I don't want anything to happen to her. The last time it was open a pureblood was killed in the process soon after that It stopped but I don't want it to be Alice who will die to save every mudblood.

I also can't say mudblood anymore. Alice hates the word. I can't believe St. Potter told her I said that. It did help me in the end though. I shouldn't have ever worried about him, he is helping me by being such a ass to her. He must hate the fact he is pushing the girl he wants right into the clutches of the person he hates the most. Life is so sweet right now.

I have to tell my parents though. Which sucks. My father will not be pleased but my mother will.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_It's me Draco with my weekly updates. I have some good news. I am currently dating Alice Sterling. No one knows about it yet, we are not going public until you say so. _

_I am doing well in school and quidditch. Thank You again for the brooms, my teammates and I love them._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

I went straight to the Owlery and sent the message hopefully I'll have a reply by lunch.

I was going to quidditch practice again today. We got another note from Professor Snape to allow us to use the field no matter who is practicing at the time.

Alice can't watch us practice unfortunately. So I won't be able to see her for most of the day. Marcus wants us out after Gryffindor, who was stupid enough to book the field again. There crazy captain wakes them up at the break of dawn for them only to be kicked off.

I promised Alice that I would help her learn how to fly after lunch. So I have that to look forward too.

**Ginny's POV**

_Hi, Tom, it's me again. I didn't tell you this yesterday because Alice was with me but I'm kind of jealous of her. See, Harry likes her a lot more than me. I don't understand why._

_Good Morning Ginny. I'm sorry that I can't help you but I know you will come out on top. Does Alice even like Harry?_

_No but Harry doesn't see that. Every time Alice tries to push Harry to me it ends up backfiring making me lose even more hope._

_Don't lose hope. Harry will understand one day that you are truly meant for him. _

_Thanks Tom, you're my best friends. I wish more people could be like you._

I walked down stairs, all my roommates had already left for their last day off. They are probably trying to do their homework since they haven't started it yesterday.

I was going to hang out with Maria an Alice today. They wanted it to just be us. The three first friends I guess. I decided to leave Tom here. I didn't want any distractions.

We were going to meet at the Black Lake.

I saw Alice and Maria together. They seemed happy enough. Alice was currently sucking on a sugar quill, her all-time favorite candy. I always found them to sugary. Maria was talking to Lance which was too cute. I looked for Harry. He must be at quidditch practice again. Huh, I wish I could at less see him.

I had a piece of toast with some jam. I don't know why but I'm not hungry anymore. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I will get thinner which is nice but I'm also getting paler and more people are noticing. I hope Harry likes thin, not like I would do this for him, I'm just thinking…

**Maria's POV**

I decided to get the originally best friends together. Ginny and Alice are my two best friends. I don't see Ginny a lot and I need to see more of her! I also need to have a nice relaxing day with the girls. Sam always bring along a bunch of guys so she can flip her hair at them. It gets annoying. Eliza is a wonderful person but she is going to the Library today. Yesterday, she didn't feel like working, I wouldn't blame her, so she has to do it today to make up for it.

"Hey, I'm going to go now, when your finished join us?' I ask Alice.

"I'm ready." She quickly got some of her stuff ready and got up to join me.

"So, why didn't you invite Sam, isn't she like your best friend from home?" Alice asked me.

"Yea, I guess, it's just that I need time off from her and the group of boys she has following her around." I answered

"I've notice that. Why does she want them to follow her?"

"Well, ok. Don't tell anyone but she was a really ugly girl when she was little and well her parents used magic to make her beautiful so now she likes to flaunt it."

"Is it a bad thing to use magic to make you look pretty?" Alice asked.

"Let's just say if the school was to find out, she would have no one." I answered. Using magic for make-up, drying your hair and stuff is fine but what Sam did was totally not acceptable in our society now.

We walked to the Gryffindor table where Ginny was sitting. She smiled and packed her stuff. We were ready for a day together.

"So Ginny, how is class? I haven't heard from you in so long!" I exclaimed

"I know! It's sad how we don't have any classes together." Ginny agreed. "Classes are ok. I have Alice in a few of them so that makes them bearable."

"I heard you and Harry got in a fight, what's that all about?" Alice looked at Ginny who refused to look at her. I think Harry is a taboo subject right now. "Did I say something wrong?"

They filled me on the whole love triangle, square, octagon thing they had going. Damn, it was confusing. But I know now Harry is a taboo subject.

"So, what about you and Lance?" Ginny asked. "I always see you with him."

We were wading in the lake. It was cold but refreshing. What were we? We weren't going out but I get super jealous when he hangs out with other girls. I want to go out with him but I feel like its too soon to become something.

"I honestly, don't know." I answered.

**Alice's POV**

"What about you and Draco?" Maria asked.

Maria also didn't know the Weasleys' hated Draco's family. Ginny got all stiff.

"It's complicated, I guess." I shrugged hopefully she will stop asking.

"How?"

"Well, I can't tell you. It's between me and him."

"you can tell us anything." Maria said. "We promise not to tell. "Ginny shook her head in response.

"I don't know…" I shouldn't tell them. Draco wants it to be a secret for a little bit and I have to respect that. I want to share the news with my friends but it's not worth upsetting Draco.

"Hello there." We look behind us. We were too into talking that we didn't hear him and his groupies coming. "Need some company?"

He sat down next to Ginny and started to take of his shoes and socks, rolling up his pants. His friends did the same.

"Ummm, we never invited you here." Maria said harshly. She didn't like Luke at all. I don't blame her really. He is a jerk. Ginny didn't know but could feel the tension.

"I'm sorry but we were having a private conversation. Please leave." I told him. Get lost.

"Nahh, its ok love. We won't tell anyone." Luke said smugly. 'Right boys?" They nodded all together.

"Well ok. Fine." Maria said getting up. She walked behind him and with all her might pushed him in the water. "Let's go girls." She said with a huff.

We looked at each other and gathered our stuff stiffening a laugh. We saw the guys reach over and try to help a soaking wet Luke up. He looked furious. We run together to the out skirts of the forbidden forest giggling like the immature girls we are.

"That was just too funny!" Ginny said clutching her side.

"I know, it was bloody brilliant!" I agreed holding on to Ginny.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the show!" Maria took a bow.

"The way his friends rushed over to help him was priceless!." Ginny said. "If we only had Collin's camera.'

The lunch bell rang over the grounds and we quickly remembered how hungry we were. We waved bye to Ginny and ran our spot. Eliza was there, a book in her hand and roll in the other.

"You're not done yet?" I asked her.

"I am, this is a book in quidditch. It's so very interesting." She said.

"I can tell. You should eat some more."

"I am" She quickly placed the roll to her mouth.

I had a date with Draco this afternoon. Maria was going to hang out with Lance, Sam and whatever boy she brings along with her. Eliza wanted to go back to the Library. Ginny was going to hang out with Tom in her room.

Draco was going to teach me how to fly today. The flying part doesn't sound that fun but being with Draco does.

"See you later." I waved back at my friends.

I started to walk to the pitch. I saw some of his teammates leave. Practice must be over.

"Hey' Draco was still wearing his quidditch uniform. He looks so cute in it.

"Hey." He smiled. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, you?" He shook his head and sat down on the field beckoning me over.

"I'm going to eat here." He brought out a picnic basket. I felt bad. I didn't know he was going to feed me. I had no idea.

"I'm so-"

"Don't be, I didn't tell you. But I bet you still have room for this." He held out a sugar quill for me to enjoy.

I smiled taking it. I always had room for a sugar quill. "So, what are you going to teach me great master." I sat down, leaning into him.

"Great Master, huh?" He smirked. "I like that." He made me fall on the grass, Him lying down on top of me. He kissed me gentle, nipping on my bottom lip. I smiled, that tickled. He nipped a bit hard and I gasped. His tongue went in, I could feel him smirking as his tongue explored my mouth. We were going too fast.

I pushed him off and got up to breathe.

"Draco, what's going on with you?" I asked.

"Nothing, what's wrong? "Draco got up too, looking confused.

"I thought we came here to fly." I blushed, "Not this."

"You don't like this?" Draco demanded.

"I do, but aren't we going to fast?" I asked quietly.

"I don't think we are." Draco said.

"I don't know, Draco…it's just…not yet, ok?" I asked

"fine."

He got up and got his broom. Here, he shoved it to me. "You know what to do." Draco said, going back to eating.

I was hurt. Does he only want to make out with me? Do I mean anything to him? Just because I wasn't ready, now he is being all cold. His personality changed dramatically after I said no.

I dropped his broom. "Bye."

Before he could look up I rushed back to the castle, tears in my eyes. He doesn't really care about me.

**Draco's POV**

God, this girl had problems. I was not taking it to fast. She is such a tease. I watched as she left for the castle. I just wasted my time having the house elves make this lunch for us. She goes and eats at the Great Hall. Then she has the nerve to come here and not kiss me.

I know I should go after her but I wasn't feeling like it. I kind of feel bad though. She s younger than me and I did kind of jumped on her. I didn't tell her about the lunch so she wouldn't have known.

I got up, grabbing my broom. I left the picnic there. The house elves will take care of it.

I jumped on my broom to take after her fleeting form, leaning forward my broom jumped to life and rushed towards her.

"Alice, I'm sorry." I stopped her from going any further. "I'm really am. It's just every time I see you, I just want to kiss you and I got out of control. Please forgive me." I held out my hand for her to take. I could she was going to forgive me, she always does.

'Ok, just please don't do that again till I'm ready." She said, taking my hand.

"No problem." I pushed her on the broom. She had to grab on to my torso.

"What's going on?" She asked

"I'm teaching you how to fly." I pushed the broom forward causing it to move. She gripped hard. I couldn't see her face but imaged her eyes closed. She nuzzled against my neck refusing to look up. So cute.

We flew back over the field and over the Black Lake. "Look down, Alice. I have you."

She gently moved her head to see the water. I slowed down and went down to the water. I looked at us on the reflection of the water. Alice was looking down. Her big amber eyes filled with excitement. Her grip hasn't loosened but I'm glad it didn't.

"It's beautiful." She whispered

"You are." She looked up at me and kissed me behind the ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready." She sad nuzzling me again.

"It's fine." I said.

**Alice's POV**

"Thank you so much, I had such a wonderful time." I told Draco.

It was getting late and tomorrow is a school day.

"Me too." Draco said with a smile.

We packed up and walked back to school together, hand in hand. He gave me a small kiss on my check before leaving for his dorm.

**I'm done with another chapter. Sorry happy. I guess the first part of my story has ended up on tumblr. Awesome no?**

**I don't use tumblr so I have no idea** **about it. **

**Please don't forget to review my story. I know its short since it's not 3k + which is what I try to reach but it's so close and I really don't know what to write for this chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is finally here! I can't believe I've written 10 chapters. Usually, I get bored of the story by now. I'm glad you haven't though.**

**Most of my knowledge comes from .com. I try to use stuff from the books and the wikia because I want it to be as real and close to the book as it can.**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thank You:**

**Kerreb7: Tom Felton is hot :3 thanks for showing my the post. That person just doesn't know talent when he sees it or he is just too jelly XD jk**

**October is here! I skipped most of the month, sorry loves. Draco and Alice are going strong and Draco hasn't tried anything pushy ever since them. They are still keeping their relationship a secret but maybe not for long…**

**Alice's POV**

Ginny had smoke coming out of her head. Poor girl, one of her brothers made her take some Pepperup potion because she looked so pale. Now she just looks like a pale person with smoke coming out from her ears. Her hair looks more like fire because of it.

Draco and I haven't been spending as much time as we like together. It's hard since he has to practice all the time. Quidditch is starting this month with a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match to start it off. I can not wait to watch. It will be my first quidditch match and I get to watch my boyfriend star in it.

Harry and I haven't really talked anymore. We sometimes see each other in the halls and we say hi but that's about it. I kind of like it that way to be honest. I don't have to hear about how horrible Draco is.

Today was Halloween, so happy! There was going to be a big feast later today. Hagrid, the gamekeeper had these huge carved pumpkins in the Great Hall. Everything looked wonderful.

Tranfigurations had become my top favorite class. We had a test on Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration today. Maria and I had been studying together all night. It's worth 10 percent of our grade and we wanted to do well.

I looked down at my test.

_What is the first of the five Principals Exceptions to Gramp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration?_

I wrote down, you cannot make food appear out of thin air.

I began to answer the questions. I was the first one done. I looked up to see Maria was still struggling on one of the questions. She was moving the feather across her face. It's what she always does when she thinks.

I walked up to the front of the class and passed my test in. I took out a book on elemental magic. I wanted to learn spelled on how to conjure fire. I can put out fire with a flick of my hand but I cannot create it.

I looked across the room. There was Ginny who was writing rapidly across the paper, smoke from the Peperup Potion still in effect. She had a girl beside her. She seemed to be done as well even though I did not see her get up. She had wavy light blonde locks. She was wearing the Ravenclaw robes but I never saw her before. She was sitting by herself, reading a magazine upside down. It was rather peculiar.

I went back to reading my book.

_Incendo (in-SEN-dee-oh): a charm that is used to ignite something on fire. Follow the illustration of the hand movement and say the word as pronounced. _

"incendo" I said in my head. I will need this charm in the future. It sounded useful. Once I have the fire, I can talk to it, making it do my will.

I read more on simple charms and spells. Many of them were very interesting and useful. We learn most of them this year. We are finally started to use our wands which was a great excitement.

The bell rang when I was just about to read about something called fiendfyre. It sounded very interesting. I was looking for the spell and the wandwork needed but it wouldn't tell me.

I put the book away with my other stuff. Maria had finished just a few minutes before the bell and looked worried.

"How did you do?" I asked

"Horrible! I probably failed!" Maria exclaimed exaggerating. She threw her hands up in the ears knocking someone's book down.

"Opps, sorry." Maria turned picking up it up.

We looked back to see same girl who was reading her magazine upside down.

"It's ok." She said, taking the book.

"I'm Alice. I don't think we have meant." I introduce myself.

"You haven't. I am Luna Lovegood." Luna said.

"We have to go, sorry. Come on Alice." Maria said quickly pulling my arm.

We were walking across the hall. She looked over to see Luna was gone. "You don't know Loony Luna?"

"Loony Luna?" I asked, "Why do you call her that?"

"She's a bit Loony, Alice. Her father runs the Quibbler." Maria looked at me. "You don't know what that is, do you?"

"No but-"

"I have to go. I'll tell you later. See ya!" Maria ran off to the green houses for Herbology.

I saw Ginny with the Luna, I waved them over and Ginny greeted me with a smile. Luna just looked at me once and turned back to Ginny.

"Hey!" I said once they got there. "Ready to go to DADA?"

"Lol, I wonder what reenactment are we going to do today?" Ginny said. "Tell me how amazing it is?"

"I don't care as long as I'm not in it." We laughed.

Luna was just there, looking back and forth between us.

"O, this is Luna." Ginny introduced us.

"We just met." Luna said.

"Where are you going?" I asked her

"DADA, I'm in your class." Luna replied.

"O, well you can come with Lance and I, if you want." I offered.

"Ok"

I saw Lance and waved bye to Ginny.

"Hey, how did you do?" I asked him, Luna was behind me.

He looked at Luna confused and turned to me, "Ok. I know you did better, you were the first one done."

"I was." Luna piped up.

"Excuse me?" Lance looked at her.

"I was the first one done." Luna said. "You said Alice was but I was done before her."

"Ok, sorry." Lance answered and shrugged and looked at me. "Ready to face my brother?"

Lance and Luke haven't been getting along anymore. I think Luke is jealous of Lance but when I told lance he just laughed and said that Luke was always like that to him and not to worry.

"We get to see Paul so it isn't that bad." I said, smiling. Paul was the sweetest person in our year. A total dear who gets teased constantly by Luke and his friends.

"Paul Williams?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Lance answered.

"He is bullied by your brother." Luna replied.

We were walking with Luna to our class. It was very awkward to talk to her. She had a habit of being blunt and straight forward. She also has an air of absence. I could tell Lance was getting annoyed with her but was handling it pretty well.

When we got into the classroom, Paul was sitting in his usual seat, alone sadly. I keep telling him to be more out there and friendly but he only gets more withdrawn from his own house.

Lance quickly grabbed me and sat down next to me. Luna went over to us slowly, "Can I sit there?" She asks Paul who was stunned.

"S-Sure" he said moving over. She sat down and took out the Quibbler and started to read it upside down.

"You read the Quibbler too?" He asked surprised.

"My father is the editor."

'That's amazing, I really like it." He said happily. "I found the article on crumple horned snorkack to be quiet interesting. I would love to see one."

"I can't believe you read that loony bin magazine." Luke overheard and said loudly in front of the class.

Paul looked down, trying to hide in his overly large cloak.

"Luke, why can't you leave him alone?" I asked.

"I would but it's just too tempting my love." He winked at me. "But I might consider it if you go out with me. What do you say?"

"No." I said

"Don't worry Paul, some people are just too closed minded to read the Quibbler." Luna said not looking up.

"Excuse me little girl. Who do you think you are?" Luke turned his attention to Luna

"I am Luna Lovegood."

"Why-"

"Children please sit down." Professor Lockhart said. "we are going to reenact my a passage from my book, _Gadding with Ghouls. _Luke, my boy, since you are up why don't you play the Ghoul!" Lockhart motioned with Luke to come over. Luke glared at us before going up in front of the class.

We had to stiffen a laugh as we saw Luke pretending to be a Ghoul which fit him really well. Best class ever. I almost didn't want to leave for Broom Flight Class because I was having to much fun with everyone.

Broom Flight Class has become my less favorite class. I had to be the worst flyer ever. I hated being so high up in the air. Eliza no longer cares for Elijah. She said he wasn't worth it. She has gotten very popular with the boys because of it. We play Quidditch sometimes and they always pick her first for Chaser.

I said bye to everyone and walked outside to the field. I pulled my blue and bronze scarf closer to me. It was too cold to be outside but we still have class.

"Hey!" I saw Maria with Eliza. Sam was with Naomi in the other corner, talking to Elijah and his friends. Sam seemed to be separating herself from us. I don't know why but Maria does, so does Eliza. I'm so out of it.

"Hey, why is Sam with them?" I asked

"Sam wants to be more selective in making friends. She didn't believe we shouldn't include Eliza anymore because she is a muggleborn." Maria said, glaring at Sam. 'I said no so now she isn't talking to me."

"Why would she care now?" I asked

"I think it has to do with Naomi. Naomi is very popular with the older guys and they also have a lot of the same classes together."

"O, I guess popularity is very important to her." I was disappointed. She wasn't that bad.

Eliza looked over to Elijah and his friends. Even though she was over it she was still a bit hurt by the way Sam was acting.

"Everyone gather around, today we will be learning on how make a sharp stop when going straight down." Madame Hooch said, gaining our attention. "Now, everyone…"

Madame Hooch explained the directions too us. Eliza was listening with rapid attention.

"Everyone ready?"

Eliza ran to get the one of the newer brooms to try it out and quickly got back in her spot.

I grabbed one of the brooms, not looking and ran back to her and Maria. "What are we doing?"

"You have to listen! Flying is a very important part of the wizard world." Eliza scolded. "We will up and then we will dive down but we will stop a few feet from the ground ok?"

Eliza pointed to the height we had to start at. She had to kidding me. I hate flying, I hate heights and I hate this.

**Sam's POV**

I saw Maria looking at me. What does she want? After all, she didn't want my friendship. I am Samantha Hunt. The most beautiful girl here in the school. She must be jealous.

"Hey, Naomi. I got a plan." I leaned in to Naomi and whispered "Let's make Eliza look back. I'm sick of all the attention she takes from us."

Naomi nodded. "What was the hat thinking? You should be in Slytherin."

I walk over to Eliza going on her left with Naomi on her right. "Hi, Eliza. Mind if fly with you today?"

"Sure" Eliza said, quickly mounting her broom and pushing off.

I quickly followed with Naomi. When Madame Hooch was out of ear shot Elijah shouted "Whoever stops the highest is the chicken of our class!"

"Is everyone ready?" Madame Hooch said, looking at everyone. "Good, GO!" She blew her whistle.

We drove down with the rest of the class. We were supposed to come to stop when we reach about a few feet from the ground. I decided to lean to Eliza who was a bit in the front of me. I nodded to Naomi and we both grabbed the end of the broom and I pushed it to the right, with Naomi pulling it to her.

Eliza didn't know her broom was tilted until it was too late. She hit Naomi with the end of the broom lightly causing her to lose focus.

"I'm –" and then a crash.

Naomi and I quickly stopped a few feet from the ground like everyone to see Eliza. Her arm and ribs were crooked. I couldn't see from her face since it was covered in her hair.

"O my god! Is she ok?" Elijah said which surprised me greatly. He quickly got off his broom and ran to Eliza. I've never seen him so worried before.

I looked at Naomi. We wanted to make her look like a chicken, to have her stop higher than everyone else but not this.

We drop beside her and looked down at her. She fell awkwardly against the ground, the broom was a few feet away from her, broken from the impact.

"Everyone away!" Madame Hooch said quickly to us. As she ran. Elijah refused to leave, I could tell her didn't want to touch her but wanted to be close.

"Someone get Madame Pomfrey!" Madame Hooch said, looking down at Eliza.

"I will!" Alice said already running.

I walk over to Naomi. "Never speak of it?" I asked.

"Never" We looked at Eliza.

**Maria's POV**

I saw Sam giving a guilty look to Naomi, who returned it with one of her own. They were in between Eliza at the time.

"Never speak of it?" I head Sam say

"Never" Naomi agreed with her.

I knew it was them who did this to her. Eliza was still on the ground. Madame Hooch told everyone to get back, no one was too touch her. Elijah looked sick and was standing as close to her as he could.

Eliza looks broken just like her broom. It was so awful. I can't believe they would do that. I have to tell Alice about this but she was getting Madame Pomfrey.

I pushed pass Sam and Naomi and walked over to Eliza and sat on the grass with Elijah. I looked up to see Sam and Naomi looking worried. They no know that I know. I glared at them before turning to Elijah.

"I was surprise be your response." I said casually.

"I miss her." Elijah said. "But I can't be with her."

I knew why. My parents are the same but not as extreme. I can be friends with muggleborns but I cannot marry one. I can only marry a half-blood or pureblood, which is preferred. I know in some of the Africa Countries the rules are not only family but our the rules of their lands. Africa still have their rave leaders. Muggleborns are still treated as third class citizens in some part.s

"Don't tell her." Elijah got up and walked away.

**Alice's POV**

"Madame Pomfrey! Please come quick, Eliza crashed to the ground. She is unconscious. You must help!" I quickly ran to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey who was folding new bandages quickly got up and grabbed her cauldron full of first aid potions and equipment.

We run back to the field. Everyone looked the same, including Eliza unfortunately she has not awaken.

The bell rang, it echoed out to us. It was Lunch Break.

"Everyone, class is dismissed. Please leave." Madame Hooch said.

Everyone got up and sulked back to the castle.

Maria ran up to me, "I have something important to tell you." She grabbed my arm and steered me to the castle.

"Wait, Maria we need to talk!" I heard Sam said behind us.

"What's going on?"

"it wasn't an accident." Maria said gravely. "Naomi and Sam they did something to her broom that made her lose focus causing her to crash. I heard them talk about it."

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to believe it.

"Yes." Maria said. We stopped at the Great Hall entrance.

"What are we going to do about it?" I ask

"Nothing, for now." Maria said. "They know I know."

We sat down next to Lance and his friends. They were talking about the Halloween Feast. They were saving room.

"Where is Eliza?" Lance asked, "Is she still practicing?"

"No, she got in a accident. She is with Madame Pomfrey now." Maria said sadly.

Sam came up and sat in front of us. "I know you know." She said sadly, helping herself to a roll.

Maria and I made a pack to not talk to her.

"Naomi and I didn't mean for it to happen. We were trying to make her look like the chicken." Sam said.

"I have History of Magic with Ginny." I turned to Maria, "See you then."

I walked up to Ginny. "You ready?" I asked.

Ginny looked more sickly and pale than I ever seen her. She has become a ghost of your former self and it worries me. The only thing that makes her happy anymore is Tom. I am thankful she has him. I no longer talk to him. Ginny told me one day that she gets jealous when I talk to him. I said it was fine and ok. I miss him but her friendship is much more important to me.

This morning she was much better but throughout the day she loses energy very quickly by the time it's break she looks like this.

"Yes, let's go." Ginny got up and closed the Diary. She placed it in her bag and we got up to go.

"So, how's Tom?" I asked.

**I'm going to end it there for today. I hope you like this chapter. I feel bad for Eliza. I didn't want to make it too icky because I hate when bones break and writing about it gives me the creeps.**

**Well, please review this chapter.**

**Ori is out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've been noticing that I've been updating this story every two days. I think I am going to try to make them weekly. I don't want you to get your hopes up that every 2-3 days there will be new chapter. **

**Thank You:**

**Kerreb7: Thanks for your wonderful review! I know, Sam and Naomi are so mean .**

**Isabella95: I'm glad you commented on chapter 7, all comments on any chapter is welcomed. I hope to hear your review on this chapter too!**

**Emzy2k11: I'm going to update weekly now. But it will be the first thing I do!**

**We left off with Ginny and Alice walking to History of Magic, a very boring class, might I add. Since classes are sooooo boring to write about, I am going to skip a few and start in the beginning for Herbology with Draco.**

**I still do not own Harry Potter. Thank You for reminded me. **

**Alice's POV**

"Hi Draco." I greeted him usually. I want to kiss his check but we still haven't made our relationship public. We were thinking right before Christmas Break if I am staying. I still don't know. I miss the ordinary orphanage. I started to talk to other people by letter. Jared is now not the only person who sends me mail. Poor Ash has so much mail to carry.

"Hello, how is your friend?" He asked.

"She will be fine, how do you know?" I asked. After History of Magic I decided to visit her. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me in but she told me she gave Eliza skele-gro and a sleeping potion to put her to bed. Poor Eliza will miss the Halloween Feast but will be better to watch the first Quidditch game of the season.

"Everyone knows. She is the best player of your year." Draco answered. "You could be too if you weren't so afraid of heights." He teased.

"I'm not scared when I'm with you." I reminded him. I look around us; no one was here so I gave him a small kiss.

Draco started to give me weekly flight classes but we always end up on the same broom.

"Can you stay here? I'll pick you up." Draco said.

"But why?"

"Please." Draco pleaded.

"Sure." I answer, squeezing his hand.

I walk over to Ginny who looks very close to passing out. "Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Ok." She hates it when I pester her about her appearance so I try not to.

Herbology was fine, we had to water some plants. Nothing too hard.

I waited outside for Draco. I wanted to see the Great Hall with everyone else but I told Draco I would wait for him, so I must. It's been a few minutes and I saw Draco come over to me.

"Sorry, I'm late." He kissed my check.

"It's ok." I smiled.

We walked back, talking about our classes.

"So, why did you want to walk me back?" usually, I walked with Ginny and he would walk with his friends.

"Well, I have a note from my parents I wanted to show you." Draco brought it out of his pocket. I looked at his face. He seemed so serious.

_Dear Draco,_

_How is that "good news"? I told you not to talk to her, she is dead to you. Since you are my son, I should have expected this. You may reveal your little relationship when you wish. _

_I am glad your team enjoys the new brooms. I will go to see your first match against Gryffindor. I want to speak with you, bring Alice._

_You will be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas Break._

_Your Father_

_PS: Your mother is very pleased with your relationship._

"Your father doesn't seem please with me."

"But he accepts it" Draco said. "and my mother is pleased."

He kissed me. "It could have been much worse."

"That is true."

We walked back to the Great Hall together. It looked amazing, the pumpkins Hagrid grew in his garden could fit three people in them. They were carved with detailed faces and they had candles in them. Live bats flew around us.

I said bye to Draco and went to sit with Maria and Lance. I told him today I will be in the Hospital Wing with Maria to visit Eliza. Draco was perfectly fine with it. Sam was sitting with a bunch of desperate guys on the other side.

"Hi!"

"Hey! Doesn't it look wonderful!" Maria exclaimed. She already have a plate full of yummy food.

I quickly helped myself to some chicken. I looked around for Ginny but I didn't see her. I wonder if she is ok. Hopefully, I'll see at the Hospital Wing, maybe she finally realized she needed some help.

I talked with Maria, Lance and his friends. Lance was holding Maria's hand under the table. It was just too cute.

"So, are you two going out now?" I asked

Maria blushed and looked at Lance, who nodded. "Yes, but I don't want Sam to know."

"Why?"

"Well, ever since we were little, every time I got something, she wanted it. Now that I have Lance she might want him. I don't want to risk it."

"Even though, I told her many times. I won't fall for Sam, she won't listen to me." Lance said, smiling.

"I just don't want a lot of people to know." Maria said, patting his check.

"Are we still going to visit Eliza?" I asked in between bites.

"Of course!" Maria said. "We have to bring her some of these yummy treats."

"We might see Ginny there too. She didn't look well in Herbology and I don't see her here."

"Poor, Ginny, every day she gets paler and paler. I'm glad she is finally getting help." Maria said, helping herself to bread to soak up the juices left over on her plate.

We left the table to go to the Hospital Wing. I brought some sugar quills and Maria rbought some pumpkin pastries.

"Hi, Madame Pomfrey. Can we see Eliza?"

"She in the bed over there." Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"Hey! You guys, I've had no visiters. Started to get worried no one liked me." Eliza said smiling but I could tell it really had been on her mind.

"Sorry but we had class. You are leaving tomorrow after your bones regrow in all the right places."

"Yup, even though it's super painful in some areas it will be worth it. I just hope it doesn't ruin my quidditch arm." Eliza.

"Have you seen Ginny?" I asked lookin around, Eliza was the only one here.

"Nope. Why?"

"She wasn't down eating with us."

"O, well, maybe she wasn't hungry. What did it look like?" Eliza asked sitting up.

"It looked amazing! There were live bats and pumpkins that could fit three people in there." Marai exclaimed. "We brought you our favorite treats. What have you been doing?"

"Madame Hooch talked to me." Eliza began. "She didn't know how I could have fallen. I remember Naomi was next to me with Sam on the other side. There was a slight tug on the broom. I looked behind me and I must have been leaning because I bumped into Naomi. I wasn't paying attention and didn't stop in time."

I looked at Maria. Maria looked at me.

"It wasn't an accident." I said slowly. "Sam and Naomi did it on purpose to be a prank so you end up the chicken and look bad but this ended up happening."

"But why?" Eliza asked, she looked hurt. "I thought they liked me."

"They were probably jealous of how amazing you are." Maria shrugged. "Let's talk about something else. I see you have homework to catch up on. I haven't started mine and we can help each other out."

"I haven't started mine either."

We brought our books and started to do our homework. Eliza seemed less tense an working on homework helped her forget about the pain. We lost track of time and Madame Pomfrey had to tell us to leave, Eliza needed her rest.

We said our byes and left. Draco was waiting for me outside.

"Hello Maria." Draco said. "Alice, ready to go?"

"O, yea. I forgot. Your nightly walks. So romantic!" Maria. "I guess I have to face Sam. Bye" she waved and started to walk to the dorm. Draco and I headed for the Owlery.

"How is Eliza?' Draco asked

"She is getting better. The skele-gro is really helping her and Madame Pomfrey gave her a sleeping potion when we left so she won't be in pain."

"That's good, what did you do?"

"We did our homework and talked." I said. "So when do you want to go public?"

Draco seemed surprise, "Why? You can't wait to show me off can you?" he smirked

"Yes, but that's not the reason. I just don't want to hide it anymore. I want to be able to show you my feelings." I said, kissing his chin.

"What about after Christmas Break, like we planned?" Draco suggested, "I know that's still a long time but for me?"

"That's not fair."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"You know that I'll do anything for you." I said.

Draco stopped and pulled me close holding my small waist in a tight hug. He reached down and kissed me. His tongue asked for entrance again, gently and playfully. He nipped my bottom lip making me gasp, I can feel is smirk as he started to play with my tongue. We playfully tried to gain dominace from each other. Draco won, exploring my mouth as his prize.

"It's going to kill someone!" the halls echoed.

I jumped as we broke apart. Draco quickly grabbed me, pulling me close.

"It's ok." Draco whispered in my ear. "I think you should go."

"What? No, I want to know what's going on!" I said, pulling away. I quickly ran to the where the sound came from.

"Alice! Come back!" Draco said running after to me.

I turned the corner and slipped on something, landing on my back, I looked up and I saw right in front was Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's awful cat. It was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her amber eyes wide and staring.

I was petrified with fear, finally coming to my sense, I screamed. My yells went through the entire castle.

I felt someone drape something over my head and gently picked me up.

**Harry Potter's POV**

I run with Hermione and Ron beside me to the thing hanging on the torch bracket. I heard footsteps coming the other way. I almost slipped on the water below. I looked up to see Mrs. Norris hanging above us.

The footsteps became louder. I looked across the hall and see Alice turning the corner before anyone can stop her she slips and slides right underneath the cat. After she gains control she looked straight above her.

I thought she was petrified just like the cat and then I heard her blood curdling scream. It filled the castle. The other footsteps turned the corner and I see Malfoy. He looks down at the still screaming Alice and quickly puts his cloak over her head and carefully reached down and grabbed her.

Her screams had stopped now and she started to cry. I could see the cloak shaking as Draco hugs her and rocks back and forth.

I never felt so jealous in my life.

A huge crowd formed all around us. Alice's screams has caused much stir and people were coming all over. We could hear the voices and footsteps echo. The closest people first saw the cat and then the writing.

"Enemies of the Hair, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" I turned to see a boy next to Malfoy. Blaise was it. He turned to look at Malfoy and smiled. He put a head on Alice's head. She still hasn't calmed down and her sobs were quickly the only thing people could hair.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch came, pushing pass the students.

He looked up and say his cat. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. His eyes landed on me.

"You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by many other people.

He quickly went to the cat and brought her down. His attention turned to Alice, her sobs had quieted down but she was still visibly shaken by it. Malfoy still hasn't let her go. He walked up to them and placed a hand on her head.

"Alice, dear, why don't you have young Mr. Malfoy here bring you to Madame Pomfrey. She will whip you up a potion to help ease you."

He turned back to us. "Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch, "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

Lockhart quickly stepped forward and offered to let us use his room since it was closer. I turned back to see Malfoy smirking, I was the only one who was looking at him since all eyes were on me right now.

I saw him lean down and kiss her head and then he turned and led her to the Hospital Wing.

**Draco's POV**

I turned the corner, hoping to catch up with Alice before she found out what was happening. I looked over and saw the cat, right below it was Alice, she looked like she turned to stone. Her mouth opened to here her scream. The scream made the hair on my neck stand on end. I went to her, careful not to trip and taking off my cloak up it over her head. I brought her to her feet and got her on dry land. I saw Potter look over at us. His eyes green with envy.

Her screams stopped as I hugged her, rocking back and forth trying to calm her down. I could feel her fragil shaking form and her sobs through the cloak. I hugged her tighter hoping to provide her with some comfort.

"Enemies of the Hair, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Blaise said as he came next to me. Her looked at the cloaked form of Alice and put a hand on her head, petting her. Nothing was able to calm her down at the moment and Blaise was not helping.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch came, pushing pass the students.

He looked up and say his cat. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. His eyes landed on Potter.

"You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by many other people.

He quickly went to the cat and brought her down. His attention turned to Alice, her sobs had quieted down but she was still visibly shaken by it. I still haven't let her go. He walked up to them and placed a hand on her head.

"Alice, dear, why don't you have young Mr. Malfoy here bring you to Madame Pomfrey. She will whip you up a potion to help ease you."

I nodded at Headmaster Dumbledore and had to gentle lead Alice who refused to take the cloak off her head pass the crowd. I head Dumbledore call them over to him. I looked back, I see Potter look at me. I smirked and leaned down to kiss Alice's head.

If Potter's glare could kill, I would have been dead.

**I am starting to do Weekly updates. Hopefully I'll be able to do them. I'm not big on structure times and what not. Hopefully, I will get a new chapter out every Saturday!**

**I took some lines straight out of the book, so if something sounds a little bit too like Harry Potter that's why. I do not own any of those lines…**

**I know the chapters are getting shorting but don't worry, I will make them longer like I did before I just felt this was the perfect ending. **

**My parents always tell me that if my glares could kill my sister would be dead. I always answer back with "O, please. If that was so, she wouldn't even be alive right now."**

**Please, please review! As you can see I only got 2 reviews on this chapter and I would really like more.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back with another amazing chapter! I guess I shouldn't be calling it amazing just yet. Since the reviewer is always right. So read this chapter and tell me, is it amazing?**

**Thank You:**

**kerreb7: You are one of the only (if not the only people) who comments and stick with my sotry and that just makes my day. So keep up with the reviews!**

**Alice just had a very shocking scarring moment in her life. Poor girl, she might never be the same. She has thankfully recovered with the help of Madame Pomfrey and her amazing potions, her best friends and of course Draco.**

**Alice's POV**

Today was the first quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry hasn't talked to me since that dreadful night. I wonder why he is so upset over it.

Maria, Lance and Eliza were walking over to the field with the rest of the school. Many people were walking with us. We still haven't forgiven Sam and Naomi. Sam no longer hangs out with us, she is always with the Slytherin girls.

"Let's go!" Eliza said, running ahead of us, "I want to get good seats!"

Eliza was feeling much better and seemed happier. Her body was fine and she was fit to play quidditch. Since then, she works even harder and gets better every day.

We run up to catch with her as she quickly pass other walking students.

"Maria, I'm going to wish Draco good luck. K?" I said, "Tell Eliza to save me a seat."

Maria nodded, I told her about Draco. She was super excited and thought we made the cutest couple.

I run over to the Slytherin's locker rooms, waiting for Draco to come out.

A tall boy with crooked teeth came out first, he smirked and poked his head back in the locker room.

"Draco, your girl is here!" He yelled

There was some snickering from the room. The boy left and was getting ready. Draco came out and turned to me smiling.

"Hey" he gave me a small kiss on my nose.

"I just came here to wish you good luck." I said, smiling back.

"Thanks, but I don't need it. We got amazing players and amazing brooms. We will win." Draco smirked. "You said good luck to anyone else?"

"If you mean Harry, no." I said, "Why do you want me too?" I smirked up at him. "Maybe I should, since he will be needed it." I kissed Draco and started to walk to the other locker room.

I pranced to the Gryffindor's locker rooms. I looked back to see Draco shaking his head at me. I stuck out my tongue. I wasn't looking where I was going and crashed into someone.

"Why, little Alice what are-"

"-you doing here?"

George and Fred said smiling.

"I came to wish Harry good luck." I said smiling. "but since you are here, good luck!"

"Wishing Harry luck, eh?' George said.

"and I thought you two weren't talking." Fred said.

"Well, Harry is upset over something, I just want it to be like it was so maybe I can visit him in the Hospital Wing after the match." I said playfully.

"Is that a threat?" Fred asked eyes raised.

"I don't know, is it?" I turned on my heels, looking back at the two red hair twins, "Say good luck to Harry for me!"

I ran up to the Ravenclaw stands to see Maria, Lance and Eliza saving me a seat.

"So what took you so long?" Maria asked

"Just wishing the teams good luck. Nothing else." I said smirking at Maria. I turned to Eliza, "So you excited?"

"Of course!" Eliza said.

The Gryffindor team walked out, I heard a large amount of people clapping and cheering for them. The Slytherins booed and hissed at them. House rivalry could not be more funny. We looked below us to the two captains to shake hands. The Slytherin boy was the one I saw when I went to the Lockers to see Draco.

"On my whistle,' said Madame Hooch. "three…two…one…"

She blew loudly as we see the two teams rise above us. I saw Harry go up even higher, probably to look for the snitch.

I saw Draco showing off his broom to Harry. He said something but no one could hear it from the stands. A Bludger came very close to hitting Harry in the face.

George and Fred kept trying to hit it away from him but it just kept coming back. It was like a magnet, pulling to Harry. The budger kept following Harry in a sick game of cat and mouse.

The rain had started to fall, thankfully Maria was ready with a umbrella for all of us. Some people were not that lucky.

We heard the announcer, Lee Jordan tell us the score "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero-" Draco's amazing brooms were doing the job. They were nothing but blurs of flashing green comets.

The Gryffindor Captain called a time out.

"O my god! Isn't this just amazing!" Eliza said.

"Yes, very. Everyone just loves getting soaked!" Maria said smiling. Lance had put cloak over her and was hugging her against his chest as we watch the game. I wish Draco was up here with me cuddling together. It would make a very nice date. But I guess if he was here, no one would be out there.

We watched as Harry was taking on the lone bludger. He was looking at Draco and then I saw it, the golden snitch right next to Draco's ear. Harry must have seen it but before he could get it the bludger finally hit him.

"O no!" I cried and got up. Harry was slidding sideways over his broom. His arm dangled useless at his size. I saw the bludger come back for seconds. Harry dove quickly out of the way, going straight for Draco.

Draco's eyes got all big and scared as Harry came after him full speed. Harry's hand reaching out for the golden snitch. Harry got it!

I got up and clapped with everyone else. Everyone went wild, Harry was only a few feet from the ground as he fainted.

I see Professor Lockhart lean over him. Collin was hovering as well with his camera. More people crowded over Harry. I turned to see Flint, the Slytherin's captain yell at Draco. I don't think this is the right time to see him.

I was still looking over at Draco when Eliza grabbed my arm and we quickly left with Maria and Lance. The rain was now down pouring over us and it was time to go in.

"Did you see that play!" Eliza was talking the whole way there. "It was amazing. Poor Draco though, he must be so embarrassed right now but you will cheer him up right?"

Eliza nudged me. Eliza, Maria, and Lance are the only people who know. I tried to tell Ginny but as soon as I mention his name her very pale sickly face turned into an angry red and she glared down at her paper. So, I decided to tell her later.

Eliza was giving us a play by play of the game. Her arms would wildly flare up to imitate the movements of the players. I haven't seen her this happy, ever.

We hanged out in the common room for the rest of the day. Maria brought us butter beers from the kitchen and we were slowly drying by the fire.

We brought out blankets out and were laying there. Maria was snuggling close to Lance which made me feel a bit jealous. I wanted to see Draco. Dry by the fire with him and such but I did not want to provoke his anger but I don't think he will mind.

I get up, "Hey, I'm going down to see Draco." I waved, "Bye!"

I went in search of Draco's common room but I could not find it. I went back up defeated. It seemed like there was no Slytherins to ask. I guess they were embarrassed by their lost.

I ended up at the Hospital Wing. I knew Harry was taken here for his arm. I guess since I am here I would congratulate him.

I opened the door. Madame Pomfrey was not here.

"Alice?" I looked over to see Harry, his face masked with pain.

"Yes, I just came by to congratulate you." I said. "So congrats." I went to close the door.

"Wait!" Harry called. "Please don't leave. I want to talk to you."

I was torn. I miss Harry. He was a good friend and he also gave me Ash but I knew Draco would hate it if I talked to me.

I closed the door behind me and walked to Harry's bed side.

"Hey."

"Hey"

**Harry's POV**

"Hey" Alice said once she got to my bed side.

"Hey"

"So…" Alice said looking behind her. "nice game."

"Yea, we were lucky we won."

"I know that bludger wouldn't stop following you. What a stalker!" Alice laughed.

Her laugh was music to my ears. She flipped her long hair back from her face.

"I missed talking to you." She said seriously. "Ever since the Mrs. Norris incident you haven't been talking to me. I feel like you are ignoring me. What did I do?" She looked up with pleading eyes.

"I saw Mal- Draco kiss you." I wretched it out of me.

"What?" She blushed. "When?"

"At the Mrs. Norris incident. You were under the cloak but he was hugging you. I looked back and he kissed your forehead." I explained. "You're going out with him."

"Yes." She said looking back down at the floor. "But-"

"What is she doing here!" Madame Pomfrey came back. She rushed Alice out before Alice could finished.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! You are not supposed to have any visitors. You are supposed to be resting." She scolded me.

**Maria's POV**

I watched as Alice went down the stairs to go look for her Draco. I still can't believe she is going out with him. I've known him from my childhood but I never thought he would ever go for Alice. It's very sweet though. They haven't told many people which is probably for the best. I would hate to see Alice in all the drama that would go around them.

Lance kissed the back of my neck sending shivers down my spine. He does know my sweet spots. I turn to him giving a sweet short kiss.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, I was just enjoying a kiss from my girlfriend." He smiled at me.

He was so perfect and he is my boyfriend. I love it when he calls me his girlfriend. It shows how special I am to him.

"Then why did you stop?" I asked

He gently cuddled closer and started to kiss my hair, going to my ear, nibbling the lobe sending giggles to my throat.

"Get a room!" Eliza said, throwing one of the pillows at us.

We shrugged and got up, looking for an empty broom closet.

"So where do you want to go my lady?"

"Anywhere with you" I leaned to give him another kiss on the lips. He pulled me closer asking permission to enter. I quickly opened my mouth and his tongue quickly traveled in. I gave myself to him with no fight. He explored my mouth happily.

Between kisses we found an empty broom closet which had just enough room for the two of us. We squeezed in and went back to what we started.

"Maria" Lance whispered my name in my ear making me smile in his kisses.

He put his hand up my top and gently kneaded my breast. I felt my nipple rising from his teasing and the new found coldness.

I felt him through his pants and gently reached to undo his belt. I was struggling when Lance began to help me.

"Excuse me?" I heard someone knocking on the door.

We both stopped what we were doing too scared to move.

"Excuse me?" came the voice again this time loud enough that I recognized it.

"Alice?" I said back. Lance quickly shot me a fleeting look as he began to re buckle his belt.

"Yes. What are you doing in a broom closet? Is everything ok?" Alice asked.

I couldn't help but smile at her naiveté's. It was just too cute.

"You see, me and Lance fell in her and we need someone to help us. Thank goodness you came!" I said

"You know. I'm not dumb Maria." Alice said, opening the door making me and Lance fall out. Her hand on her hips much like my Mums when I get caught doing something wrong. "I can't believe you would do something in there like that."

"Sorry" We both said.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. What if it was a teacher that caught you?" Alice went on.

Just imagining a teacher coming in on us made us pale.

"We are very sorry." We said again hoping she would stop.

"Good. Let's go. Eliza might have gotten worried about us and we wouldn't want to leave her with Sam."

Lance and I straightened ourselves out and went with Alice up to our common room.

Eliza was still on the floor reading. No Sam in sight. Some of Lance's friends brought him over and one even had the nerve to wink at me. Boys will be boys.

"Hey, how was your time with Lance" Eliza asked.

"Ruined, Alice came in on us!" I said, flopping down on the blanket.

"I didn't ruin anything! You should be glad I found you, what if something happened to you?" Alice said, sitting next to us.

"Has Sam gotten back?" I asked to get us off topic.

"Yes. She went straight up stairs. She didn't even flirt with the normal guys." Eliza said.

"Weird, even for her." I said.

"O well." Alice looked at the cloak. "We should go up soon anyways."

"Why? Tomorrow is a Sunday!" Eliza said.

"Because we still need our sleep." Alice said stubbornly. "Are you going up with me or not?"

"Nope" Eliza and I answered.

"Fine!" She playfully hit us with her pillow and she walked upstairs.

**Alice's POV**

"Fine!" I hit them playfully with my pillow and walked upstairs.

When I got upstairs I saw that the light was still on. I took a big breath, I'm still not ready to talk to Sam and I hate it when it's awkward.

Opening the door, I saw the strangest sight. Sam was on the edge of her bed with her cat Pumpkin and was crying. Her sobs were muffled by her cat and a tissue but I was pretty sure those were tears.

She looked up and saw me, her mascara running down her checks.

"Alice?" She whimpered.

I ignored her like everyone else in our dorm.

"Alice, please-, please don't ignore me anymore." Sam started to cry. "I'm so very sorry, so very sorry. Please…" She burst in to more tears.

What do I do? I don't want to leave her there. She looked so sad. Sam was truly sorry. I walked into our bathroom and started the shower. The streams of water hitting the shower walls did not cover the awful sound of Sam.

I took a nice long shower to think things over. I quickly used the charm Sam showed me to dry my hair. I listen closely and I could still hear Sam's sniffles.

I walked back to my bed and got ready to sleep. I tried to ignore Sam's cries but it was all too hard. I will talk to Maria and Eliza tomorrow. I just can't face her alone.

**Sam's POV**

"Alice, please-, please don't ignore me anymore." I started to cry. "I'm so very sorry, so very sorry. Please…" I burst in to more tears.

I saw Alice look at me with uncertainly but she walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower go on.

I miss my friends. My true friends, I'm only Naomi's friend when she needs one. She really doesn't care for me. No one cares about me. The guys only like me for my looks, girls only crowd around me for my money.

I need Maria. She really understood me. I never meant to make our friendship into a competition, it just happened. I was jealous of Maria's natural beauty and wonderful personality. I guess I was jealous.

I really need to get along with my roommates. They are my roommates and I will be living with them for the 7 years I am here. I feel so alone.

I see Alice come out of the shower. She looked uncomfortable. Tears still streaking my face I knew Alice wouldn't talk to me. No one will. I am all alone.

**Another chapter all done!**

**I cannot wait to read your reviews. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Poor Draco. Even with his amazing brooms and the help of the buldger he still couldn't beat Harry. Now will this make his beautiful blonde hair turn to green with envy?**

**I think I am just going to keep posting new chapters as soon no matter how many days its been.**

**I got no reviews for the last chapter. =.= If people don't start reviewing I might stop just to get reviews.**

**I CANNOT BELIEVE NO ONE WANTS TO REVIEW MY STORY, IT ONLY TAKES 1-2 MINUTES OF YORU TIME AND ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SAY YOU LIKE THE STORY (other messages are welcomed)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**PS: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Draco's POV**

The snitch was right there. It was right there and I was too busy fooling around with Potter. Alice didn't even come to see me at all.

"I'm going out." I told Blaise

He nodded.

I walk out to see if Alice was there waiting for me. She probably got lost. I needed to clear my head. Today did not go well.

I walked over to the Hospital Wing, if I can't talk to Alice maybe I can sneak into go tease Potter about her.

"Hey" I heard her voice coming from inside. Alice? What was she doing in there, she knows I wasn't in there.

"Hey" Potter. My blood boiled as I sneak a peek at what was going on.

Alice looked behind her and I quickly moved so she couldn't see me. "So…nice game" She said.

"Yea, we were lucky we won."

"I know that bludger wouldn't stop following you. What a stalker!" Alice laughed.

Why was she laughing with Potter. She is supposed to be laughing at Potter.

"I missed talking to you." She said seriously. "Ever since the Mrs. Norris incident you haven't been talking to me. I feel like you are ignoring me. What did I do?" I could hear her pleads.

"I saw Mal- Draco kiss you."

"What? When?"

"At the Mrs. Norris incident. You were under the cloak but he was hugging you. I looked back and he kissed your forehead." Potter explained. "You're going out with him."

"Yes." She said looking back down at the floor. "But-"

"What is she doing here!" Madame Pomfrey came back. She rushed Alice out before Alice could finished.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! You are not supposed to have any visitors. You are supposed to be resting." Pomfrey scolded Potter

I quickly ran off before Alice could see me.

But what? Doesn't she like being with me? I am Draco Malfoy. Every girl wants me. How dare she not. She should be searching for me instead of being with Potter.

I walk back to the Slytherin Commonroom.

"Something wrong Drakie?" Pansy came up to me.

"Let's go." I said and I walked back with Pansy to my room. I nodded to Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise not to come in.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded back with stupid smiles on their face.

"But what about Alice?' Blaise asked.

"She doesn't have to know."

I grabbed Pansy by the arm and dragged her in.

"A little bit rough don't you think?" Pansy said, taking off her robe. "You should be nicer or you might not get any."

I grabbed Pansy and pushed her on the bed. I got on top of her. Removing her top completely.

"Draco" she moaned as she helped me push her skirt down.

She laid before me in green and silver lingerie. "I knew you would want me." Pansy said and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me into a kiss. I hungrily kiss back, biting her lip for an entrance that she quickly gave into. Her breasts were much bigger than Alice's I found out as I quickly began to kneed them.

Pansy was working on removing my tie. She was never good at knots.

I growled and quickly undid it myself. Pansy turned us over so she was straddling me with her long legs. She quickly went back to undressing me, unbuckling my belt and pushing my pants off.

"You don't want to do this." Blaise came in and pulled the curtains back. "Pansy get off of him."

Blaise wasn't even looking at us but this has happened before. What a cock blocker.

"Hmp. If you ever need me Draco, just yell." Pansy got up and gathered her clothing. Blaise took her roughly by the arm and pushed her out. When I was getting back in my clothes.

"What are you doing?" Blaise yelled at me. "How could you do that to Alice?"

"Why do you care?" I asked

"What did Alice do that made you so upset?"

"She went to go see Potter. Congratulate him on how wonderful he is." I said bitterly

"How do you know?"

"I went to go tease Potter and I saw she was already there." I explained. "She was laughing with Potter."

"Ask her about it. But don't do this. Does Alice really deserve this?" Blaise said sitting on his bed.

I sat silently. Great, Pansy is going to tell Alice. Everyone in our common room saw. I know Naomi was there and she has a class with Alice. Alice is going to hate me.

"What do I do?" I whispered.

"I don't know. You screwed up big."Blaise said lying down. "Talk to her in the morning before anyone else can."

I nodded and drifted off to sleep.

**~Morning~**

**Alice's POV**

I woke up feeling much better. I saw Sam was already gone like usual. She never stays here for long anymore.

I look to Eliza's bed, she was up and in the shower. I grabbed the broom and went to uncover Maria's feet. I gently tickled her feet. Once again Maria woke up startled. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and went into the showers with Eliza, I followed after.

After we were done we started to go down to breakfast.

"Alice, your boyfriend is here!" Maria said. She grabbed Eliza and went ahead of us.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't visit you last night, I couldn't find the entrance. I hope you're not mad" I kissed his check.

"I have some bad news." Draco said guilty.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning.

"I cheated on you with Pansy" he blurted out. "I'm so so sorry. Alice."

I blanked out. Draco cheated on me with Pansy. I can't believe it. My Draco would never do that to me. I thought he cared for me. I thought we were meant to be. I always dreamed about him. He was my prince. I thought….I thought I mattered more.

"But why?" I said, starting to cry. "Why would you do that to me?" I sobbed against the wall.

"I'm so sorry, Alice please." He reached out for me. I leaned away.

"You…you're just like what Harry said. I can't believe I was too blind to see it. I'm so stupid." I ran off. No longer hungry I went back to our common room. I quickly answered the question and ran up the narrow stairs to my dorm.

Flopping on my bed I cried to myself. I heard a soft tapping and looked up. Ash was there with another letter.

I opened it up and looked. It was from Jared. He hasn't been responding much. His life has gotten busy.

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been writing. _

_A lot have been going on since we last spoke. School is doing much better and I've made many friends. The biggest challenge for me is math. I just can't get it. I know if you were here, you would help me. The teacher is nice and gives me help but you could do so much better._

_I miss you. I know I tell you that in every letter but it is so true. I wish I could be with you in your little secret world. I'm glad to hear that you are coming home for winter break. I'm glad that our breaks line up so we have more time together. _

_What would you like to do? I already have some ideas but I don't know if you would like to do them with me. I was thinking of ice skater, of course if the weather permits it. We could drink hot chocolate together. You can meet my friends. I've already told them about you and they can't wait to meet you._

_How is your boyfriend, Draco? I'm a bit jealous but I bet every guy is jealous of him. He gets to be with the most perfect girl in the world. I'm just happy that he makes you happy. _

_Well, I have to go now. I have to help clean up the dishes. It's my turn today and Ms. Summer will be made at if I don't hurry._

_I hope to get another one of your many letters. I save them all. _

_Jared_

_PS: I miss you a lot!_

I placed the letter back into the envelope and pull a small box from under my bed. In it is all the messaged he has sent to me. I also make copies of the one's I sent him. I looked down and smiled through my dried tears. Jared, he will always be there for me. I'm so glad I have him. I went through some of the other letters. They always put a smile on my face.

I quickly grabbed a piece of parchment from my bag and a quill and began to write back.

_Dear Jared,_

_Thank you so much for the letter. It couldn't have come at a more needed time. _

_I don't think I would be much help in your math class. I told you our classes are very different. I just might give you a failing grade instead. I'm glad you're getting help and are doing better._

_I want to come back to your world. So we can be together. I hate keeping a secret from you but as you know I have no choose. _

_I would love to hang out with you for our break. Hot chocolate sounds wonderful. We can sit together by the fire until Ms. Summer yells at us to go to sleep. I will bring some treats back for you. Ice skating sounds like fun, I haven't done it in so long you might just have to hold my hand and pick me up. _

_Draco. I don't know if we will be together anymore. I found out that he cheated on me. I still don't know why. I just…can't believe he would do that to me. I'm so upset. O Jared. Everything is falling apart. _

I looked down at the page; a tear has fallen on to the page, smudging the word _cheated_. I looked at the clock, my friends will start to worry about where I am when they see Draco alone.

I put the box back with his note and my unfinished response and went back to the Great Hall. I'm glad no one was here.

I walked down to find my friends. I didn't want to go down to Breakfast. Draco will be there with Pansy and I just don't have the heart to see them together.

I got up to go to the Hospital Wing. If I'm lucky Harry will still be there and I can talk to him. I have to say sorry. He was right. I was wrong too blinded by a long ago memory.

"Hey Harry?" I asked poking my head in. Harry was sitting there, still in his pajamas. A tray of food on his lap.

"Yes?" He said.

I look over and saw the outline of someone behind the curtain on the other side of the room.

"Hi" I walked up to him and pulled a chair out.

"Hi. I'm surprise to see you here." Harry said smiling.

"How is your arm?"

"Good, I can leave after I eat."

"That's good news." I looked over, "What happened to him?" I whispered

"That's Collin, he got petrified."

"Petrified? How?"

"I don't know, they brought him in last night." Harry said, "So remember last night?"

I nodded

"Well, what was the but? You know, right before Madame Pomfrey threw you out."

"O, it doesn't matter anymore. Besides, I don't even know if we are dating anymore." I looked down. "I came here to say sorry."

"Sorry for what? What do you mean? What happened?" Harry said too quickly.

"I'm sorry for not believe you about Draco. Draco came to me this morning and told me he…he cheated on me." I broke down. "I, I, I was such a…an idiot for trusting him."

"Alice." Harry said seriously. And put his hands on my shoulders. "Don't cry over him. He should be crying over you." Harry brought me in a hug and held me close. "Shhh, it will be ok."

"Thank you so much." I snuggled close.

"Anything for you."

Harry hugged me even closer.

"Why don't you let me get changed. I might need your help with something." He said

"Sure." I waited on the bed. As Harry changed behind the curtain.

"Thanks for waiting. I have to get Ron and Hermione and then we can tell you." He took my hand and started to rub the feather on the bracelet.

"Ok." I walked with Harry out. I saw Draco walking with Blaise in the hall. Our eyes met for a brief moment and then I looked up at Harry and smiled. He smiled back.

"Hey Alice!" Blaise called out.

Blaise ran ahead of Draco and to us. "I really need to talk to you." Blaise completely ignored Harry.

"I don't know Blaise. I'm going with Harry to meet up with his friends."

"It will just be a sec, they you can go with them. Please Alice." Blaise looked at me with his dark chocolate eyes.

'I.." I looked up at Harry. His jaw was set very firmly at Blaise. Harry turned to me and his eyes softened.

Leaning in my eye Harry said, "Sure, I'll meet you outside of Gryffindor Tower. Just be careful."

I nodded and looked at Blaise. "What is it?"

Blaise grabbed my hand and brought me over to Draco.

"I need to talk to you." Blaise said. "So does Draco."

"No!" I pulled my hand away from him. "I refuse to speak to that git. I have nothing to say to him." I started to head back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Then listen" Blaise grabbed my upper arm. "Please."

"Stop it Blaise. There is no reason why he should have done that. None. He, he, he cheated on me!" I screamed. "He cheated on me Blaise."

"I know. But please understand why." Blaise pleaded. "I need to tell you the reason. If you still hate Draco or me we won't bother you anymore."

Draco nodded, I never seen him look so sad. No! It was his fault. I shouldn't feel bad for him. I shouldn't feel anything.

"Alice please, listen." Draco said trying to take my hand. I pulled it away quickly.

"I am listening." I said flatly.

"I, I went to look for you because I thought maybe you got lost while coming to see me. I don't know. Well, anyways. I went to look for you and I found you with Potter in the Hospital Wing. You congratulated him and you were laughing with him. I was so angry I went back to Pansy for comfort. Blaise brought me back." Draco explained.

"What did you do with Pansy?" I asked

"You don't want to know."

"What did you do with her! Draco tell me!" I screamed.

"I almost slept with her. O, Alice happy! I almost slept with her." Draco said throwing his hands up.

"I hate you." I said. "I hate you Draco Malfoy and I regret ever meeting on that day in the woods."

I ran to the Gryffindor Tower.

**Draco's POV**

"I hate you." Alice said. "I hate you Draco Malfoy and I regret ever meeting on that day in the woods."

I watch her as she went to go to Potter. I just lost her. I lost Alice. I never meant for any of this to happen. I couldn't even look at Blaise. He was probably just as disappointed in me as I am with myself. I feel awful. I lost the best thing I had and for what? A quick shag with some slut.

I walked off to the Slytherin Common room. No longer in any mood to do anything.

As I was walking down I saw my owl come at with a box. Probably mums usual sweets. I lifted my hand and the packaged dropped. The owl went to the Owlery.

The packet was heavier than usual and wasn't wrapped like normal.

I brought it up to my dorm. Sitting on my bed, I started to turn it over. I saw a bit of parchment stick out from it and tugged on it until it came out. It was a note from Mum.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know it is not even close to Christmas but I found this when I was going shopping and I just could not leave it there for someone else! It is goblin made clip that was just too beautiful to leave. It is for Alice, if you haven't noticed by now. I know your father isn't pleased but I was friend with her mother, Maria. I miss her so…_

_Anyways. I know the family symbol for the Sterlings is the phoenix and when you told me about her feather bracelet I just knew I had to get this. It is the only one ever made and ever will be made. I brought it from a little boutique in France. _

_Give it to her for Christmas dear. She will love it._

_Your Mother_

I opened the smooth dragon hide box and found inside the most beautiful clip. It was defiantly goblin made and was very fine. The clip had a simply button to push to open it and you just push it back in.

The design was very details. It was a simple feather, almost like the one on her wrist. The ends were gently bent to give it the look as if it was almost wrapping itself around the hair. It was beautiful and Alice would have loved it.

I placed it a drawer hidden beneath my clothes.

I sat down on my head, thinking of what she will be doing with Potter.

I imaged they left his little group and went off to the Black Lake to have a little talk. Talking about how wonderful it is to be so famous. Alice is probably eating it up right now. Her eyes would get big and she would be all "I'm so sorry for your lost.", "I'll make you feel better." There would be tears in her eyes. Potter using pity to get my girl away from me.

My boiled and I got up. Potter will not get Alice. I will make that sure. I don't care what I have to do, Alice is mine.

I went to go find Blaise. We need to talk.

**Harry's POV**

I went to search for Hermione and Ron at Gryffindor Tower but they were not there. They probably went to that girl's bathroom preparing the potion. I know I haven't talked to them about this, but Alice would be a great help.

I looked up and saw Alice, "Hey"

"Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting."

I got up, "How did it go?" I asked as we started to walk to the bathroom.

"Not good. But we broke up." Alice said "I found out how he cheated on me."

"It's ok."

"He almost slept with Pansy." Alice said looking up, "That awful girl in your year."

"That was a very stupid move. Alice I wouldn't worry about it. You are now single and not many people knew anyways. Besides, if you want, I can still help you with Quidditch." I smiled and nudged her.

"Thanks. I will need a new teacher now." She smiled back. "So where are going?"

"To the girl's bathroom, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to be exact."

"But why?"

"Hermione and Ron will be there. It's a big secret but I know I can trust you. You're an amazing person and you could probably help us. I'll explain it when we get there."

**What is that amazing secret Harry is going to tell Alice? You will find out next chapter. Until then please review!**

**I got no reviews for the last chapter. =.= If people don't start reviewing I might stop just to get reviews.**

**I CANNOT BELIEVE NO ONE WANTS TO REVIEW MY STORY, IT ONLY TAKES 1-2 MINUTES OF YORU TIME AND ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SAY YOU LIKE THE STORY (other messages are welcomed)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my story. I do not own Harry Potter.**

**We left off with Alice going with Harry to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Not exactly the most romantic date.**

**Thank You Emzy2k11: I hope you like this chapter.**

**Harry's POV**

"Have you heard about Colin?" I asked her.

"No I wasn't down at breakfast and that's when everyone talks. I know he idolizes you. Why?"

"He was petrified like Mrs. Norris." Alice shivered at remembering Mrs. Norris. I brought her closer to me. "Colin was brought in to the Hospital Wing last night. I was still awake so I heard everything."

"O, that's so sad. He was such a nice person." Alice said. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it has to do with what I have to tell you." I explained. "People are being petrified and I think I know who is doing it." I stopped with Alice right outside of the door. "Come on."

I opened the door. "It's me," I said, I held the door open for Alice and closed it behind us.

I saw Hermione's eye peering through the keyhole.

"Harry!" she said. "You gave us such a fright - come in - how's your arm? - Alice?" She looked at Alice with a surprise look on her face. "Why is she here? Harry!"

"How many people are you going to tell, huh?" Ron pitched in.

"Just her and I have a good reason too. She can help us." I explained. I turned to Alice. "She already promised not tell anyone."

"Well, we can't do anything about it now. She is already here. How much did you tell her?" Hermione huffed.

"I started with Colin - Did you hear about that?" I asked them

"Yes, that's why we came down here. We wanted to start as soon as possible." Hermione said

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy the better." snarled Ron. "He was so upset over losing the Quidditch match he took it out on Colin."

"Alice, why don't we tell you from the beginning."

"Well, lets see. We are making Polyjuice Potion to change ourselves into Slytherins so on Christmas Break we can get a confession out if Malfoy since we believe he is the Heir to Slytherin." Hermione looked at Alice to see if she got all of that.

"What is Polyjuice Potion?" Alice said.

"It is a potion that lets you change into another person for a while." Ron explained.

"Malfoy is opening the Chamber of Secrets so he must be the Heir to Slytherin. He hates muggle-borns. It all makes sense. Alice, this is why I am telling you! You can help us catch him. They will throw him out and he won't be able to hurt you anymore." I took her hands in mind.

"I don't know. Harry I'm sorry but I don't believe Draco is the Heir to Slytherin and is the one opening the Chamber of Secrets." Alice said looking at me. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

Alice went for the door but I grabbed her arm. "You can't tell anyone. Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't now let me go. I need to find my friends." Alice took her arm back and turned to me. "I'm sorry Harry but I still have feelings for Draco. I can't do that to him or anyone. Please understand." She left us.

"That went great, gee Harry, go tell the whole school why don't you." Ron said.

"Shut it. I thought she had a change of heart with Draco."

"Why would she? She is dating the guy." Ron said.

"Not anymore. They broke up this morning. Malfoy cheated on her." My fists clenched.

"But still you can't just tell her." Hermione explained. "She had a rough day. Like she said. I don't think she is over him yet. Harry just give her time."

"I know. I just thought…I just thought she would finally understand." I said. "Well, anyways. Dobby visited me last night."

I explained the whole story to him. It made sense. Father passes the secret to son.

I couldn't help but think about Alice. Maybe this was too much for her. Hermione is right, like always. Alice had an awful day and to bash Malfoy was not the way to go. I should have supported her. I acted awful, I have to make it up to her.

**Alice's POV**

"- I still have feelings for Draco. I can't do that to him or anyone. Please understand." I left the bathroom.

I still have feelings for Draco. That was sure. I mean just yesterday I was with him, I was so happy and now today. It is just too much for me. I hope they understand. I feel bad for Harry. I could tell he has been waiting for me to come to my "senses" about Draco but he was a bit too happy. Was I just a trophy to him?

I went out to the Black Lake to see Maria and Ginny were already there. We have our meetings there. It's where we go every weekend to see Ginny and talk about our lives.

"Hey, sorry I am so late. I just had some stuff to do."

"It's ok. We were just talking about Collin. Have you heard?" Maria said

"I have, poor guy."

"I know right!" Maria exclaimed. "So how was the talk with your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Ginny piped up. "I don't remember a boyfriend. Alice why didn't you tell me?" She looked hurt.

"Because it's Draco Malfoy or was." I said. "We broke up."

"Why were you even dating him?" Ginny said.

"This is why I didn't tell you. Because I didn't want to hear it." I said. "I liked him a lot but he cheated on me."

"WHAT!" Maria said. "Why would he cheat on you, what happened?"

"He told me this morning which is why I didn't go down to breakfast. I was upstairs. I came down and I talked to Harry about it but he just had another "Malfoy Mood" which I couldn't deal with and now I am here." I explained.

"O, Alice. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't have a "Malfoy Mood"" Ginny said, hugging me. "Besides, we just want you to be happy."

"Don't worry a about it. Draco will come back to you." Maria said.

"He did. I just don't think I could go out with him anymore. I still have feelings for him but what he did was too much." I said.

"You were such a cute couple but it's not worth it." Maria said.

"So how is Lance?" Ginny asked.

"Lance? He is fine. I forgot to tell you, Alice caught us making out in a broom cabinet." Maria laughed.

"She tried to trick me into thinking it was a mistake." I pitched in laughing.

"But it was funny."

"What was funny?" Luke came up to us again. His friends still following him around.

"What we will do to you if you don't leave." Maria instantly became cold.

"Awww, what's wrong little Maria? Lance isn't here to follow you around? Don't worry babe. We are here." Luke said.

He stopped sitting down next to each since Maria's favorite thing to do was push him in the lake and since the last time he doesn't want to take any chances.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Maria said. "You look the best when soaked to the bone."

"It's ok love." Luke said. "Today just isn't the day. Maybe later, I would love to pull you in with me."

"Don't expect it." Maria said, getting up. "Want to go to the Library?"

"Sure, I have some charm homework to get done." I pitched in. "You want to come Ginny?"

"No thanks. I'm going back up to my room. See you later." Ginny also got up, flipping her long hair in the face of the closet boy and got up to walk back with us.

"Bye!" We waved at Ginny as she went to Gryffindor Tower.

"So, how are you going to get back at Draco?" Maria asked on our way to the Library.

"Get back at him?"

"You know for cheating on you." Maria explained. "Are you going to do nothing?"

"I guess. I don't want to create any drama. I'm just going to ignore him. It will be easy, since we are not in any classes together." I shrugged.

"I can't believe you don't want to do anything. I would be all over it if Lance did that to me." Maria said snapping her fingers laughing. "But I know Lance would never do that to me."

We went to our new favorite spot in the Library, it was in the far corner next to the restriction section. There was a small narrow window looking out over the Black Lake. The chairs were plump and inviting.

Maria was reading _Witches Weekly_ again and I was currently working on my Transfiguration homework. I was done but I wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

"Have you ever read _Witches Weekly_?" Maria asked, looking up from it.

"No." I said, "It doesn't really teach you anything."

"So untrue Alice Sterling!" Maria got up and quickly came to my side. "Look!" She shoved it in my face.

"How to make him fall in love with you without having to use love potions." I read the title to the article.

"No look at the next page." Maria flipped it over. She pointed to a different article.

"How to make your cheating boyfriend jealous with no magic." I read. I looked up at Maria's smirking face. "I don't need this."

"Just read it out loud, it will sound amazing!" Maria said. Grabbing my Transfiguration homework. "You will get this back," She waved it at me. "When you finished."

"Honestly –" I began to say.

"Read!"

"_How to make your cheating boyfriend jealous with no magic." _I read again, huffing.

"_Is you boyfriend cheating on you?_

_Do something about it! The best way to get back at him or get him back is to make him jealous. Make him regret leaving you. Make him want you all over again. _

_There are many ways to easily do that with the wonders of magic. Make a love potion, make yourself super pretty or pay someone! _

_But why do that? He will know instantly and will just laugh at your foolish attempt. A sure way of never getting back at him. _

_Don't use magic. It makes everything so real to him. You didn't need magic to get him so you don't need magic to get a new man in your life. _

_Every girl in a relationship has that boy who wish it was them. Now it can be. Go out with this boy, laugh and be happy. You might even be happier with him. It is a beautiful way to get back, your ex gets upset and unhappy when you get happy! _

_Simple date this guy, show a bit a love publicly, go on dates and do stuff that you did with the ex. It will remind him of all the great times you had with him and it will show how unspecial he is…"_

I read on and I couldn't help but like the idea just a little bit.

"So what do you think?' Maria said. "Isn't _Witches Weekly _just the best!"

"I do like the idea for it but I don't know. Wouldn't that be hurting the other guy?"

"Not if you tell him and let him in." Maria smiled. "Now, who does Draco hate that hates him back and would love nothing more to shove something in his face." Maria gave me a glance.

"if you mean Harry –"

"He is perfect!" Maria exclaimed, "Exactly what I was thinking. But we will have to tell Ginny, you know. Let her in it so she doesn't get jealous."

"I don't know…" I said

"It will be fine." Maria said, giving me back my paper. "Let's go!"

I quickly placed my paper back in my bag and caught up with Maria.

"I'll get Harry, you can get Ginny. Want to meet back here?" I asked. "I know Maria won't know where Harry is and if I brought her with me they will find out what Harry and his friends are doing and I can't let that happen.

"Ok, sure!" We quickly split up, she went to Gryffindor Tower and I went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

When I got up there, I quickly opened the door. Hermione was still in the same exact spot. Ron was sitting with Harry doing their work I think.

"Hey."

They all looked up to see me.

"Yes?" Harry said, getting up to go to me.

"I need you in the Library, can you please come with me?"

"Sure" He waved back at his friends and we left the bathroom together.

"So what do you need?" Harry asked as we walk back to the Library.

"Well, my friend, Maria wants to get back at Draco really badly so she thinks we need your help."

"Sure, I would love to help. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to go out with me." I said hesitantly. "to make Draco jealous. Maria will explain everything."

Harry and I didn't talk to each other for the rest of the walk.

**Maria's POV**

"Excuse me, I need to speak to Ginny.' I said to the portrait.

"I am not your messenger." It said.

I looked over and saw some girl wearing Gryffindor robes. "Excuse me, but you get Ginny for me?"

"Sure" The girl whispered the password and walked in. In a few minutes the girl returned with a certain red head.

"Hey, Ginny. You have to come to the Library with me. I'll fill you in on the way." I grabbed her hand and waved at the girl who got her.

"So what is it?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you read _Witch's Weekly _right?"

"Of course."

"Well, there is a new article that was made for Alive but you need to tell you first."

"Sure…" Ginny said. "But why do you have to get me involved?"

"Well, we kind of need to use Harry and we know you like him but…" I looked back at Ginny. "If you want us to find someone else we will but Harry is just perfect."

"He is perfect." Ginny responded, looking down.

"If you don't want us to we won't." I reminded her.

"No, it's fine, anything to help Alice out."

"Not to mention, I know Malfoy and Weasleys don't get along so this will be icing on the cake." I tried to lighten the mood but Ginny only gave a small smile.

"Yea, that's true."

We got there. I told Harry what we were going to do. Harry would be Alice's new boyfriend. It will be public and everything, a bit of public display of affection. Harry was all in it! He loved the idea, I don't know which one though, being with Alice or getting under Draco's skin more.

Ginny looked less happy but was fine with it. We were able to cheer her up by reminding her what Draco will look like.

"I'll see you later." Ginny said.

"Don't forget to spread the word!" I exclaimed.

"Sure thing." She said and walked away with Ginny gone and only Alice and Harry here.

"I feel kind of bad." Alice said, looking back at Ginny's fleeting form.

"Why? What Malfoy did to you was wrong." Harry said quickly.

"Not that, but I feel a bit bad for him but for Ginny." Alice pointed at her. "She looks so sad."

"She is fine." Harry shrugged. "Why don't we get to dinner together?"

"Sure" Alice replied.

"Well, I have to go. I'm going to hang out with Lance."

"Don't get caught in a broom closet again." Alice reminded me.

"Yea, yea…" I quickly ran to find Lance.

**Harry's POV**

I don't know what could be better, going out with Alice or getting under Malfoy's skin.

I looked down at her. She was sitting with her face close to a book. She reminded me a lot like Hermione, a book in hand.

"So…" I started to say.

"So?" Alice responded, bookmarking her place she shut the book and put it back in her bag. "Let's go for a walk."

"Sure" I grabbed her hand. I could tell at first she was going to pull away but she relaxed and let me lead the way.

"So, what do you usually do with Malfoy?' I asked.

"His name is Draco." She responded looking down.

"Sorry, what did you do with Draco?"

"Just stuff, kiss mostly. That's what he liked to do. After dinner he would take me up to bring any letters I had to the Owlery. If we didn't have any letters we just went anyways." Alice smiled remembering the times.

I couldn't help but be a little bit jealous. I am her new boyfriend. Even though it's just to get back at Malfoy, she should at less try to like me more.

"We should do that." I said, "to make him remember those special times."

"I guess." Alice stopped outside of the Great Hall. "Harry. I don't know. I still have feelings for Draco and this just doesn't feel right. I -"

I kissed her in front of the whole school. I could hear the students quiet down as they watch us. I kept kissing her, afraid she would start o struggle but she didn't. She was surprise but she started to kiss back. It was amazing. She placed her hands on either side of my waist I thought to hug me but I felt a slight push against me.

Knowing she wanted to stop I couldn't ignore it. I let go of her soft face and parted the kiss. I opened my eyes to see a teary eyed Alice looking back at me, her eyes now sparkled with liquid gold that looked ready to spill out.

"I'll see you after supper." She said, a small smile and she walked to her table to Maria and her other friends. She refused to look at anyone and was especially ignoring the Slytherin Table.

I walked over to see Hermione and Ron staring at me.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron quickly said as I got into ear shot. I couldn't help but grin.

"Well…" I began the tale Maria and I spun up with some help from Alice. "I was in the Hospital Wing, you know, and she came up to me crying in tears. I found out Malfoy told Alice that he cheated on her -"

"We know that." Ron yelled.

Hermione shot him a glance to be quiet, "Go on."

"Well, we made up and she said she was sorry for not believing me. Before I took her to you she had another spat with Draco outside of the Hospital Wing. I left for the Gryffindor Tower but she found out Draco almost slept with Pansy, the girl he cheated on with her. As you know, I brought her to the bathroom with us. She left and then she came to get me later today. Well, I don't really know but we started to talk and then I blurted out the question and she said yes!" I explained.

"Is she happy with you?" Hermione asked looking over at the Ravenclaw table. "I mean is, she just broke up with her boyfriend, she might not have been thinking right."

"So what Hermione? We are happy together." I said irritably, "You don't think I can get a girlfriend?"

"No I never -"

"Well, I'm happy for you Harry. I know how much you liked her so I know you are happy." Ron cut in.

"Thank's Ron. We are happy together." I said happier.

I know this is just an act to get Malfoy jealous but I can show her how great I am and then she will fall in love with me for real.

I looked very at her and waved. She smiled and waved back.

**Young love, isn't it just wonderful? I don't know about you but I just love young revenge! It is so much more juicier ;3**

**Well, I would REALLY LIKE some reviews! If you could spear a minute of your time to write to me please do.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, everyone here is a new chapter for all of you! I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I can explain! I just started school last week and have been busy! (On the first day they gave us homework!) I'm trying to do very well this year since the grades will go to colleges and universities so it is very important. I'm sorry if chapters take longer to upload. I had this chapter down a few weeks ago (I'm writing Chapter 17 right now). I will try to update every Sunday…or every other.**

**Thank You:**

**kerreb7: Your reviews are always welcomed. I don't know yet. I know Ginny is hurting right now but she did give her approval. **

**sprite21: But Harry knows why they are going out and is in on the plan so if he gets hurt it is kind of his fault, no?**

**Alice's POV**

"I guess." I stopped outside of the Great Hall. "Harry. I don't know. I still have feelings for Draco and this just doesn't feel right. I -"

Harry kissed me before I could finish, infront of the whole school. I know the point of this relationship is to get Draco jealous but isn't Harry taking this a bit too far. I could hear the hall getting quieted as others learn of the spectacle we were creating.

I kissed back, in hope that he will stop, since we made our point but he only kept on going. He didn't kiss like Draco. It was much more inexperienced and innocent. I kind of like kissing Harry better because of it. Draco kissed very well as well but now I know why.

I gently placed my hands on his waist to make it looking like I was hugging him but I was tugging on him, trying to pull away. I don't want to enjoy his kisses. I can't.

I felt him pull away, looking at me with those green eyes. I couldn't help but get teary eyed. His eyes were not the same as Draco's. They could never take Draco's eyes that only melt when he looks at me.

"I'll see you after supper." I said, a small smile and I walked to my table to Maria and my other friends. I refused to look at anyone and was especially ignoring the Slytherin Table. I just couldn't look at Draco right now.

I saw Harry walk over to his friends. Probably to tell them the story of our get together.

"Damn girl, now I know you want to make Draco jealous but aren't you going just a wee bit too fast?" Maria whispered to me.

Before I could answer Eliza and the rest of our class wanted to know how I could get the famous Harry Potter to fall for me.

So I told them the story I recited with Harry before we came down with Ginny and Maria. Speaking of Ginny, I looked over at the Gryffindor table, she was nowhere to be seen. I hope she is ok. I would hate to lose a friend over this stupid plot to get "revenge".

After I told them the story they asked me all these questions. Since most of them never knew about Draco.

Luna gave me a knowing look but said nothing. She turned back to _The Quibbler _and started to read it. I couldn't help but feel like she could see through me.

I turned back to my friends, we went back to talking about other things thankfully. I felt much better with a full stomach.

"Hey Harry!" I yelled out to him. He quickly came over. "I haven't finished my letter but do you want to do to the Owlery tomorrow night?"

"You said you went with Mal-Draco even if you didn't have a letter." Harry reminded me. "Let's go anyways. I'll see you outside of Gryffindor Tower. Till then." He gave me small kiss on my cheek.

"Bye." I said flatly.

I went to go to with my classmates up to our dorm. I'll right to Jared and bring the finished letter with us. I brought out the box with the note inside and reread it.

_Dear Jared,_

_Thank you so much for the letter. It couldn't have come at a more needed time. _

_I don't think I would be much help in your math class. I told you our classes are very different. I just might give you a failing grade instead. I'm glad you're getting help and are doing better._

_I want to come back to your world. So we can be together. I hate keeping a secret from you but as you know I have no choose. _

_I would love to hang out with you for our break. Hot chocolate sounds wonderful. We can sit together by the fire until Ms. Summer yells at us to go to sleep. I will bring some treats back for you. Ice skating sounds like fun, I haven't done it in so long you might just have to hold my hand and pick me up. _

_Draco. I don't know if we will be together anymore. I found out that he cheated on me. I still don't know why. I just…can't believe he would do that to me. I'm so upset. O Jared. Everything is falling apart. _

I and saw the smudged cheated from when I was crying and got a tear on it. I gently rubbed my fingers over the dried up tear thinking about it.

_I left this note to go downstairs to check on my friends. I didn't want to be worried. I have so much to tell you now. It is quiet amazing what can happen in a day here. _

_I told my friends what has happened. They were able to cheer me up. One of my best friends here, Maria came up with the idea of getting revenge. I wasn't sure at first and I am still not sure but we decided to do it anyways._

_Now I am currently dating another boy, Harry. He is a friend who wants to help me. Only 4 people know the real truth and now you do to. _

_Harry is a wonderful guy but I just can't like him like he likes me. I wish he would understand, he isn't Draco. _

_I'm going to go down to the Owlery now to give you this letter. Harry is going with me. Huh…._

_Love, _

_Alice. _

I quickly placed it in an envelope and went down stairs. I got down and I saw Harry already waiting for me.

"HI"

'Hey" He reached over and grabbed my hand pulling me towards him. "Let's go."

We walk hand and hand to the Owlery. I couldn't help but think about Draco. He is always on my mind and just hurts. I look at Harry. He was a good looking boy, nice, caring, any girl would be happy with him but I can't.

It won't be long though. All we have to do is make Draco jealous. I don't know how hard that will be. I don't think Draco will care, he has Pansy now.

We watched Ash carry the letter off to Jared.

"So are you staying for Christmas?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm going back the orphanage."

"O, well…I thought…" Harry drifted off.

"Sorry, but I have friends I haven' seen in so long. I would like to visit them." I responded quickly. "I have to go. It's ok. I know my way back. Bye!"

I quickly hurried off to my common room.

**Third week in December**

Everything is much better now. I am still dating Harry Potter which is a very big thing in school. There are many rumors going around about us but I don't let it bother me. No one really cares, since most of them are so not true.

Our relationship is getting much better. I am starting to like him, a lot more than what I thought I would. There is no sign of a jealous Draco which leaves me a bit disappointed. I know you shouldn't try to make people jealous but it shoes how little he cared about me.

"Hi! Did you hear? There is a Dueling Club!" Maria said excitedly while we were eating breakfast.

"O, that's nice. I thought first years were not allowed to join." Eliza said, not looking up.

"But we can watch. Wouldn't it be fun?" Maria asked. "Besides, you can cheer for your boyfriend, hey Alice." She nudged me.

"Sure, let's all go and cheer our friends on." I responded.

"Come with Eliza?"

"No, it's ok. Have fun without me. I'm going to practice some Quidditch before the weather gets really nasty." Eliza said, looking outside.

"Quidditch, quidditch, is that all you think about?" Maria said to herself.

At eight o'clock we went to the Great Hall to watch out friends duel. The tables were replaced with a golden stage. It was in the middle of room, glowing in the light of the candles.

I saw Harry and his friends hurry over. Maria was quick to wave them down over to us.

"Hey, here to watch?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I wanted to cheer for you." I kissed his cheek. "Good Luck."

"Thanks." He smiled at me.

"Do you know who is teaching you?" Maria asked.

"It could be Professor Flitwick. Someone told me he was a dueling champion when he was young." responded Hermione.

"As long as it isn't –" Harry began to say.

I looked behind me to see who was Harry looking at. It was Professor Lockhart. He was walking on the stage with Professor Snape behind him.

I walked with Maria and some of the other first years who came to watch. We turned back to see Professor Snape hit Professor Lockhart with a spell which made him fly off of the stage, hitting the wall hard. I couldn't help but laugh a bit with the other students.

"That was so funny!" Maria laughed beside me. 'Hey Lance." She turned to see her boyfriend come up beside us.

"That was very funny." He smiled down at Maria. "Hello Alice. Here to see Harry?"

"Yes, I can no wait to see who he pairs him up with, I am sure –" I look over to see Harry already on the stage. I looked over at the other side and saw Draco, smirking up at Harry.

They both walk towards each other barely bowing their heads to each other. Their eyes not leaving each other.

"One – two – three –"

I saw Harry quickly swinging his wand high but Draco started a bit earlier and quickly hit Harry with a spell.

'O no, is he ok?" I yell out into the crowd. Draco turned to look at me for what feels like the first time. I saw this look in his eyes, betrayal, pity, and emptiness. There was no sign of jealousy. No sign of missing me, just nothing. I looked away as Harry cursed him, using the time we were looking at each other to strike him safely.

"Stop!" called Professor Lockhart. He stopped everyone from dueling, I looked around, no one was doing anything right. Hermione and her partner were no longer using wands.

Professor Snape called for Draco and Harry to duel each other as a example for the other students.

Professor Lockhart counted down and Draco quickly started, yelling "_Serpensortia_!"

A burst of fire came from his wand and out shot a snake.

Professor Snape offered rather happily to get rid of the snake but Professor Lockhart cut in and banished his wand, the snake did not disappear but rather was shot in the air. It fell back down, it was enraged and quickly slithered to the closest student, poising it self to strike.

I felt for sure the kid would be bitten but I heard a soft whispered that only gotten more pronounce. I looked over at Harry to see him walk over to the snake. He was speaking in another language that I never heard before but I couldn't help but feel chills going down my spine.

"What do you think you're playing at?" the boy shouted at Harry who looked puzzled by his reaction.

Professor Snape was quick to make the snake disappear a cloud of black smoke. He looked at Harry in a interesting way.

Ron quickly grabbed Harry before he could be questioned or stared at even more. I was about to run after them when a firm hand grasped my arm.

"Ow, let me go!" I shouted, turning around to push the person away. The hand only gripped harder. I turned to see Draco, looking at me with hard icy eyes.

"You are coming with me." He quickly pulled me into him and started to drag me out of the room.

'Ow, Draco!" I said quickly. "Maria!" I called for help but I couldn't find her. Great, she left to go do whatever she does with Lance.

"Stop, you're hurting me. Draco!" I tried to free my arm.

"Who do you think you are?!" Draco shouted at me, pushing me to the wall. Pinning me there.

**Draco's POV**

"Who do you think you are?!" I shouted, pushing her against the wall. I pinned her hands above her, she struggled against my grip.

She looked scared; I couldn't help but feel a bit bad. No. This is her fault not mine. My grip got harder on her wrist.

"Ow, stop, Draco. Stop." She whimpered.

"Answer me." I responded, ignoring her pleads but I loosened my grip on her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She responded.

"Don't play with me, Alice. Why are you dating Potter?"

"I, I like him. He doesn't treat me like this." Alice said. "He doesn't cheat on me, or pull me around, nor does he pin me against the walls."

I quickly let go of her. The pain of losing her was still fresh in my mind. The worst part is the fact that is all my fault. I still haven't gotten over her and it hurts me even more to see her with Potter.

"That's it?" I ask her.

"She looked like she was ready to run but she stayed.

"Why do you need reasons? We are not going out anymore, Draco. Besides you don't care about me." She turned to leave. Turning around one more time. "But he is not you. No one could compare to you."

She ran off before I could as her what she meant.

I looked back at her fleeting form. Her long hair whipped side to side as she bobbed up and down slowly disappearing from my view.

I slowly disappear back to my common room in despair.

"Hi Draco!" A high shrilly voice came inside. This voice could only come from one person. Pansy. I turned to her and nodded. She knew what that meant.

I walk up to my dorm to get ready.

I quickly told the boys to get out. Crabbe and Goyle just smirked and nodded. Blaise shook his head lightly but got up to after getting a book.

Blaise opened the door and let Pansy in. Everyone in our grade knows about Pansy and me, our fling. Of course Pansy like to think more of it. But I just need to let off some steam.

"Missed me?" Pansy asked

"No, just get on the bed."

"Hmp." Pansy crawled on the bed. She wasn't exactly pretty but she had these long legs that I just love to play with and wrap around me.

I snapped her buttons off, quickly. I didn't want to waste any more time on her than I needed too. I took my tie off and grabbed her hands and tied them to my bed post. Her shirt now open, I saw a green satin bra trimmed with black lace. It is comes off in the front, my favorite kind.

I quickly released her chest and brought my lips against her nipples sucking hard as I fondle the other.

"O, Draco…" She moaned arching her back.

"Shut up." I said harshly.

She whimpered but shut up thankfully.

I pulled her skirt down to her knees along with her knickers. I felt my dick harden at the sight of her pussy. I spread her legs roughly, pushing my pants and boxers down I plunge into her warmth.

"Draco!" She screamed.

"Shut up" I leaned against her, thrusting harder.

I thrust into her more and more, feeling her walls clingy around me. Her hips lift to meet my thrust.

I moaned into her neck and thrust inside of her a few more times. I quickly pulled out, cumming all over her.

I got off her and got my wand from the table, with a simple flick she was clean and so was I. I went to get my clothes and began to get dressed.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Pansy asked, lying on the bed, naked. "I wish you would stay with me."

I ignored her. Once again the guilt began to set in. I missed Alice and I wanted her not this, curse my stupid hormones. I look over at Pansy.

"I don't know why you still wish for that Sterling girl. She wouldn't give you any. Besides she is dating st. Potter, is she not?" Pansy teased, rubbing her body against mine.

"Shut up Pansy."

"Why don't you understand?" Pansy ignored me. "I am the best you will ever get. Forget about Alice, she doesn't want you!"

"GET OUT!" I yelled, grabbing her clothes and pushing her out naked in the hallway.

"Let me back in! Draco, if you don't you won't be getting any for a week."

I snorted. Stupid girl. I waited until she stopped pounding on the door and her footsteps were gone. I unlocked the door and look out. I saw no sign of Pansy which was good.

"I can't believe you pushed Pansy naked out of the room." Blaise said from behind me.

I looked over, "What is it to you?"

"Nothing, I just did not need to see that." Blaise said, walking back into our room. "I guess your talk with Alice did not go well."

"How –"

"I saw you grab her arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall." Blaise cut me off. "I'm surprise she didn't come running back to you after the way you just treated her. Then you come back here to have a quick shag with Pansy."

"I don't need your lecture right now." Walking in after him. "She doesn't care for me."

"Who? Alice or Pansy?" Blaise questioned. "Pansy seems to be in love with you."

"I mean Alice." I said quickly.

"O, of course. Alice." Blaise started.

I looked down and grabbed the box from under my bed. The clip was still there. I didn't know what to do with it. "What should I do with this?" I held it out to Blaise. He was much better at this.

"Very nice clip, for Alice?" Blaise looked at it. "Goblin made, gold, looks like her little bracelet. It is perfect. Now you need a perfect note to go along with it."

"Like what?" I asked, taking it back.

"Well, I would keep your name off of it for now." Blaise said getting some parchment. "the shorter the better." He handed it to me.

I quickly began to brain storm ideas. Something short and simple but hints me. I quickly scribble some stuff on it.

To be honest, I couldn't think of anything. I'm not really good at stuff coming from the heart.

**What do you think Draco should write? Tell me in a review and I just might use it (with credit of course)**

**Please review this chapter. This is my first lemon, I know…it sucks…but I tried, no? I have chapter 16 done. I don't know when I will upload it (probably next week.) Stay with me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Harry Potter. We left off where we were. No one really reviews the story, I get 1 or 2 reviews on a good day.**

**Thank you:**

**sprite21: Thanks for understanding the lemon, I wanted to make it harsh and uncaring. No love, it is just a quick shag for him.**

**I decided to updte a day early. I am already done with chapters 17 and 18. I am currently working on chapter 19. I am going to update tomorrow too IF I GET A REVIEW!**

**Alice's POV**

I looked down the hall, ready to escape but I owe Draco a response at less.

"Why do you need reasons? We are not going out anymore, Draco. Besides you don't care about me." I turn to leave. Turning around one more time. "But he is not you. No one could compare to you."

I run back to my dorm to talk to Maria. Hopefully she was already at our dorms.

"Hey, Maria?' I run in. I saw her sitting on Lance's lap reading a book. She looked up at me and got off of him. She looked worried.

"I need to talk to you upstairs."

"I need to talk to you too." I said quickly as we went up. She waved to Lance.

"About what?"

"A lot."

We run up, Sam was nowhere in sight and Eliza was still on the Quidditch field.

We lie down on her bed and quickly began to start on our stories.

"Wait, you go first." Maria said.

"No, it's ok."

"No, really." She insisted.

"Well, after Harry was dragged away with Ron –"

"Ok, maybe I should go first." I laughed, but I saw how serious she was.

"So, as you know Harry wasn't speaking English."

I nodded.

"He was speaking Paseltongue, snake language. Salazor Slytherin spoke Paseltongue, it was what he was known for. Harry might be related to Slytherin, making him the heir, meaning he opened the Chamber of Secrets." Maria explained.

"What?" I looked at her. "Harry would never hurt someone. I promise you that. O, Maria, who told you this lie? It's not true!" I got up a little.

"Everyone is talking about it, I –"

"But that doesn't mean it's true!"

"I just want to keep you safe!" Maria said loudly. "I just want to keep you safe, I don't think its safe for you to be with Harry anymore. We should call it off.

"No." I said.

"What?"

"No. I can't I need to tell you my story."

"After Harry went with his friends, I went to go with him. Draco grabbed me hard and brought me to a abandon corridor, pinning me there. He started talking about Harry, why I was doing this. What I saw in Harry." I looked to see Maria paying much attention.

"Yes?"

"I let something slip. I told him, Harry isn't him, no one could be him." I took a breathe. "I think, no, I know I still have feelings for Draco. I am growing feelings for Harry too and I am just so confused. It is awful." I look down, ashamed.

"It's ok to be confused." Maria rubbed my back. "It's ok.'

"I also have someone from the Muggle world."

"What!" Maria exclaimed, "You never told me about him!"

"His name is Jared, he is the person who I write to every week if not more. Before I left he told me he liked me. I don't know what to do, right now he is just a friend."

"O, well. I would stick with Harry for now. I mean, Harry is so sweet and will not cheat on you like Draco. This Jared guy sounds nice but he is not apart of the magical world so he might not understand you."

"You're right." I said, "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." Maria smiled.

The door open up to reveal Sam. We still haven't been talking to her. Especially Maria, it gets really awkward when they are in the same as each other. We stopped talking and like normal refused to look her in the eye.

"I said I was sorry. I am sick of this! You are not being fair!" Sam said, I almost forgot what her voice sounded like. "I think it's time to start over, just because of one mistake you're not talking to me. I know what I did was wrong."

Maria looked up and gave a horrible glare. "Fine. When Eliza comes back we will talk about it."

Right on crew Eliza walks back, sweaty and dirty from being out on the pitch all day.

"Is something wrong?" Eliza asked looking at all of us.

"Well, since you are here, we all need to talk about Sam." Maria exclaimed getting up to sit at the end of the bed.

"O." Eliza said, walking to her bed. "Well, what is there need to talk about?"

"I want to be forgiven. I am sorry for what I did to you but it's been over three months and this is so unfair." Sam said standing in the middle of the room. "I miss you guys, I really do."

It was silent. Sam was starting to get tearied eyed.

"Please forgive, I didn't mean for it. I was jealous of Eliza. She was getting all this attention. I am sorry. Please forgive me." Sam pleaded her case again.

"I don't know. That was a very cruel thing to do to something over a bit jealousy." Eliza said slowly. "What if you get really jealous? What will you do to one of us then?"

"I, I don't know. I won't do anything. Please give me a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"I agree." Every head to turn to me. Maria raised her eyebrows looking at me. "I agree, everyone deserves a second chance."

"But does she?" Maria challenged. "What happens if she does something like this again?"

"Then she doesn't exist to us." I said, harshly. "I believe everyone should have a second chance. We have punished her enough. If she pulls something like this again or worst she will be dead to us. Now that she knows what will happen she will not do it again."

Eliza and Maria thought it over.

"Fine." Eliza was the first one to speak up. "Fine, we will forgive you but that doesn't mean we, I will ever forget."

"Well, I guess I will forgive too." Maria shrugged. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Sam whispered.

"It's late. Let's go to bed now." Eliza suggested heading to the bathroom.

"Yea, let's go."

**The Morning**

We woke up like always. It was very quiet, not like normal, after I woke Maria up we all hurried to the showers and got ready. Silently we walked to breakfast. No one wanted to be the first one to speak. Even though we forgave Sam it was still awkward and I could tell it would take some time to melt the ice.

Maria quickly went over to Lance and sat between him and his friend. I could tell Sam still didn't feel comfortable and went to sit somewhere else.

I walk over to Maria and smiled siting down, helping myself to some pumpkin juice.

"I'm going to go walk with Ginny. See you guys later." I waved back behind me, walking over to Ginny. She was picking at her toast, making a plate full of crumbs.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Ginny ignored me, looking down at her plate.

"Ginny!"

Her had shot up.

"O, hey. I didn't see you there."

"Is something wrong?" I asked, worried.

"No, everything is fine. Let's go to class." Ginny got up.

"Ok."

We walked to class in mostly silence. I could tell something was wrong with Ginny. Hopefully, it had nothing to do with Harry.

"So how was your weekend?"

"It was ok. I talked to Tom some more. He misses you."Ginny said, smiling.

"Maybe you should take the diary for a bit." Ginny reached into her bag and brought out the diary.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I know how much you enjoy talking to him."

"I do but Tom needs more people to talk to." Ginny shrugged, seating down in our usual seats.

I took it out of her hand. Tom is tempting and I do miss talking to him. I haven't talked to him since the first time Ginny told me about him. I thought she didn't want to me to talk to him.

After class we went our separate ways. Ginny very quickly ran off, she even forgot to say good bye. I was feeling upset for most of the day. Ginny completely ignored me during History of Magic and Herbology. I felt very lonely without my best friend. I decided to confide it in my other friends.

"Is Ginny acting strange to you?" I asked Maria.

"Ginny? I think she is still getting over a bug or something. She is acting a bit off but she will be better in no time." Maria looked at my face, "Really, Ginny will do fine." She smiled at me.

"Ok." I went back to my dinner.

Harry has been in a bad mood for most of the day after he heard some people talk about him in the library. I felt bad and wanted to make it up to him. So I decided we would hang out alone after dinner until curfew. It perked him up a little bit and I could tell he was looking forward to it.

"Bye!" I waved to him friends, meeting Harry over at his table.

My friends nodded back, Maria smirked, and I went on my way.

"Hey." I gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "Missed me?"

"You have no idea." Harry answered.

"Hey everyone." I smiled at Hermione and Ron. Ron nodded back, his face stuffed with food.

"Hello Alice."

"Let's go." Harry pulled me up from my seat.

"Sure."

I got up, waved behind me and head to Harry to go out for the rest of the day.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Talk, walk around the school. I know you haven't seen parts of it."

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Maybe later you could, I don't know, take me out riding on your broomstick."

"If you want. Why?"

"Well, ever since Draco –" I looked up at Harry.

"Go on."

"Ever since Draco's practices ended my flying has gotten worst and since you are the best seeker in the school I thought you could help me." I looked back up at him.

"Sure. I would love to help you."

"Want to race?" I asked, I was feeling hyped up after class and wanted to lose some energy.

"Sure, where too?"

"You better not let me win!" I laughed.

"I won't." He smiled. "So?"

"To the Gryfindor Commonroom" I said, smiling. It was a good run. "You can get your broom stick and then we will go down to the pitch."

"Sure, that sounds good"

"Ready…Set….Go!" We said together, trying to push each other out of the way to get ahead. Our laughter could be heard through out the hallways, echoing in the chambers.

Harry was a few feet infront of me, he really is fast. He ran into a dark corridor. The torches were out from a strong cold wind. I turned the corner when I heard a loud thump, I stopped, scared now that I noticed how dark it was.

"Harry?" I whispered, "P-please answer me."

**Harry's POV**

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Ready…Set…Go!" We said together, I was able to lightly push her out of my way. I was much faster than her, my legs were longer and stronger.

I quickly ran into the first corridor I saw. It was very dark and had a draft coming in from it.

I stumbled over something and made a loud thud.

I let my eyes ajust to the lack of light and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley lying on the floor. I tripped over him. He was petrified. I look up to to see Nearly Headless Nick. He did not look like his ghostly self but was black and smoky, lying on his back with the same look as Justin.

"Harry?" I heard softly. Alice must have gotten lost in the dark. "P-please answer me."

"I'm right here. Don't move." I said loudly. She did not take Mrs. Norris well and I didn't want to scare her anymore.

"Why?" She asked, I could tell here her footsteps echo. "What's going on?"

"Stop moving."

Silence followed. "Why? Harry tell me. I—"

A door open with a loud bag and Peeves the Poltergeist came flying out.

"Why, it's potty wee Potter!" cackled Peeves, knocking my glasses off and turned to Alice. "and his little girlfriend. What's up? Nothing naughty I –"

Peeves stopped half way and was upside down when he saw Justin and Nick. He flipped around and screamed "ATTACK! ATTACH! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUNE FOR YOUR LIVES!

"Harry, what's going on?" Alice yelled inbetween Peeves. I heard her foot steps come running at us. Doors after doors opened around us pooring people in the corridor.

I was pinned and pushed against the wall as professors try to calm everyone down.

Professor McGonagall came running up to the crowd and with a sharp flick of her wand restored order and the students went back to their classrooms.

Ernie ran up to us, as the crowd departed and yelled. "Caught in the act!"

"He did not do anything, I was with him the whole time!" Alice yelled turned around yelling back.

"that will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall.

Peeves were smirking happily watching the scene unfold. He broke into a song:

"_O, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done,_

_You're killing off students, you think it's good fun –"_

"That's enough Peeves!" barked Professor McGonagall.

Peeves left the scene, crackly madly while sticking his tongue out at me.

Ernie was given the job to fan Nick up the stairs with the others, carrying Justin.

"This way, Potter, Sterling." She said.

"Harry didn't do anything!" Alice said, quickly running up after us. "He didn't, please –"

"This is out of my hands. Professor McGonagall said curtly.

We walked in silence to a large and ugly stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drop!" she said. It was the password since the gargoyle began to move, springing to life as it lead us up the stairs.

"Is this where Headmaster Dumbledore live?" Alice asked as we were brought up to a brass door.

"Yes." Professor McGonagall said sharply. Knocking rapidly on the door. It opened silently and they entered.

"Wait here." She said and left us here. Leaving me with Alice.

"Harry, what do you think will happen?" Alice asked, while exploring the room. She stopped at a sickly looking bird that was once majestic. It looked very ill. I walked up to her and we looked at the bird. It lost a few more feathers from it tail making a awful noise.

"Poor thing." Alice said, removing her hand and smiling. It burst into flames. I yelled back in shock looking at Alice. Great, all we need now is to kill Dumbledore's bird.

I heard a soft giggle coming from Alice. Who was looking at the ashes.

The office door opened. Dumbledore came in, looking ver somber.

"Professor," I started to say. "Your bird, I –"

Dumbledore smiled down at us and looked at Alice who was still staring at the ashes.

"About time." He said. "He's been looking dreadful for days. I've been telling him to get a move on."

He looked back at my stunned face.

"Alice, would you care to explain to Harry?"

"Sure. Alice said, parting from the ashes. This bird is a phoenix. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for the to die and are reborn from the ashes. See.."

Sure enough, the ashes started to move and a little head poked out. It was as ugly as the firs bird.

"His name is Fawkes, it is a shame you saw him on Burning Day he is usually very handsome."

"Phoenixes can carry heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets." Alice said, looking back at the baby bird.

I snapped out of it, remembering why I was here. Dumbledore was seating at his desk looking at us.

"It wasn't Harry!" Someone burst through the door. It was Hagrid. "I was just with him!"

"Hagrid!"

"I swear, it wasn't him!"

"Hagrid!"

Hagrid stopped rambling on.

"I know it is not Harry."

"O, well. Then I guess I will just wait outside."

"You know it's not me?"

"Yes, but I still want to talk to you." Dumbledore said. "Has anything strange has been happening?"

I thought about Malfoy, the snake, the voices in the wall."

"No thing."

We walked downstairs our perfect date ruined.

"So…"

Alice looked up and smiled. Kissing my cheek.

"I should get back to my room. I know Maria is just dying to know what happened." Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. You know it's not you that's all that matters." She smiled. She looked up into my eyes.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" She got close to me.

"Kiss me."

Her lips met with mind as soon as she heard the words come out of my mouth. Her kisses were soft and loving, fitting perfectly together with mind. I pushed her to the wall and pulled her closer, there was no space in between us.

"Harry" She broke the kiss whispering in my ear.

I pulled her hair gentle, attacking her neck leaving little marks trailing down to her collarbone. Her moans filled the air.

"Excuse me." I groaned and looked up to see Draco smirking down at us with Pansy on his arm.

Alice looked up, seeing Pansy made her grip me tighter.

"Nice to see you." Alice nodded at them. Her eyes hard and cold like never before. "I'm sorry if we took your spot. We will find our own broom closet. Good day." Alice said. We walked pass them not looking back.

I never felt such need for her. She never looked sexier, being all brave. I wanted to make Malfoy jealous and this was the perfect way. We turned the corner and I quickly slammed her into the wall. She gasped pulling me to her.

"Harry" She said again groaning in need.

We began to kiss harshly, bruising our lips. My hands traveling up her top, her warm silky skin got goose bumps as I rubbed her stomach moving upward.

"Harry!" She said breathless. Our eyes closed, enjoying the feel and warmth of each other even more.

"Alice, I breathed into her hair. Pulling her back to me. I slammed into the wall hard.

"What the?!" I yelled to open my eyes to see Malfoy standing over me. He looked pissed off.

"Draco stop!" Alice said quickly, trying to pull Malfoy away from me. He shoved her quickly away pushing her to Pansy who pushed her also, making her look like a rag doll.

"Stop it!" She said loudly, slamming into a wall. Her head bounced off the wall loudly. Malfoy turned to her, giving me time to get up and get my wand.

"Draco look out!" Pansy said, He whipped his wand out and turned around. Too slow.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ I yelled, putting at his wand making it fly out of his hand into mine. I pointed my wand to Pansy next who had no wand but was over to Alice.

"Get away from her." I seethed.

Pansy backed away, her eyes never leaving Alice who was still on the floor, knocked out.

"What's going on?" I heard. We all turned to the voice. It was Alice's friend, Maria, I think. "Alice?" She sprinted over to Alice.

"What's going on?" She turned, looking piss off at all of us. Her wand out now to Pansy as well.

"Maria. Please put your wand away." Malfoy said walking over to her.

"Shut it, Draco." Her wand now pointed at Malfoy. "What happened?"

"Alice and I were kissing when they came along. We turned the corner thinking they were gone and started off where we left off. Malfoy took me by surprise and pushed me against the wall. Alice tried to stop us from fighting. Malfoy pushed her into Pansy who her into the wall."

"You bitch!" Maria exclaimed turning her wand on to Pansy and yelled. "_Furnunculus_!" Hitting Pansy straight in the face with the boil curse.

"Leave Draco." Maria said, "help your little girlfriend and take her to the Hospital Wing. Say nothing about this if you know what's good for you." She turned to me and took his wand, thought it at his head.

They left, Pansy was already starting to look better than before. Covered in boils all over her face.

Maria watched them go, her wand still out. When they turned the corner she looked at me and went to Alice.

"Alice, dear? You ok?" She shook her.

"My head hurts.." Alice said softly.

"it's ok sweetie. I have some potion that will help." Maria smiled.

"is Harry there?" She asked.

I run forward, "I'm here." I knelt down to take her head in my hands.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"It's fine." I smiled down at her. "Go with Maria back to our dorm and get rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Maria smiled and turned to help Alice up.

"I can do it." Alice said, blushing. "See you later Harry. " She reached over and gave me a little peak on the lips and left with Maria to their dorm.

I was a bit disappointed in how the day went but Alice seems to really like me. Malfoy is still jealous. Next week she will be going back to the Orphanage for Christmas Break. I still needed to get her something.

"Hey Hermione. What should I order for Alice?" I asked Hermione when I got up the Common room.

**What will Harry get Alice for Christmas, will it match up to a goblin made gold feather clip that Draco got her? Hmmm….**

**I decided to do something new for the next chapter. I hope you like it! ^.~**

**Review please if you don't you will not get a update tomorrow! **


	17. Chapter 17

**You know what? I'm bored of Alice/Harry and Draco. I want the other characters to have a life too! **

**So here it is. Eliza's life at Hogwarts. It still has to do with the main story. Takes place the same day as the last chapter with the tearful apology from Sam.**

**Thank You: **

**sprite21: Thank you very much for your review. You are the only one who reviews my work. I thank you a lot for that. Like a said, if I got one review I would post this chapter the next day, so here it is!**

**Eliza's POV**

I had a great day. The weather was wonderful, no breeze and it was very rare for such nice weather this time of the year. Madame Hooch thinks I will make the team for sure and already told the Ravenclaw Captain about me. I was so thankful. I will need a better broom though. I still had to use the school brooms and I know brooms are super expensive but the good part about riding a harder to handle broom is that you get the feel for it and you can ride anything then.

I see Elijah all the time on the pitch too. We haven't talked at all but sometimes we make contact. I know I shouldn't care so much about him. There are many other guys out there.

I walk up the stairs to our dorm room. I needed to take a nice hot shower. I was dirty and sweaty from being on the pitch all day.

I opened the door and all eyes were on me.

"is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, since you are here, we all need to talk about Sam." Maria exclaimed getting up to sit at the end of the bed.

"O." I said, walking to her bed. "Well, what is there need to talk about?"

"I want to be forgiven. I am sorry for what I did to you but it's been over three months and this is so unfair." Sam said standing in the middle of the room. "I miss you guys, I really do."

It was silent. Sam was starting to get tearied eyed. I couldn't help but look at her for the first time since that day. I know it wasn't just her fault but Naomi is a Slytherin and it's normal for Slytherins to hate of people like me. Sam is my roommate and I thought she would be my friend. It hurt me more knowing that she is my roommate.

"Please forgive, I didn't mean for it. I was jealous of Eliza. She was getting all this attention. I am sorry. Please forgive me." Sam pleaded her case again.

"I don't know. That was a very cruel thing to do to something over a bit jealousy." I said slowly. "What if you get really jealous? What will you do to one of us then?"

"I, I don't know. I won't do anything. Please give me a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"I agree." Every head to turn to Alice. Maria raised her eyebrows looking at Alice. "I agree, everyone deserves a second chance."

"But does she?" Maria challenged. "What happens if she does something like this again?"

"Then she doesn't exist to us." Alice said, harshly. "I believe everyone should have a second chance. We have punished her enough. If she pulls something like this again or worst she will be dead to us. Now that she knows what will happen she will not do it again."

I thought about it with Maria. Maria was less forgiving and I could tell they already had some problems in the past.

"Fine." I was the first one to speak up. "Fine, we will forgive you but that doesn't mean we, I will ever forget."

"Well, I guess I will forgive too." Maria shrugged. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Sam whispered.

"It's late. Let's go to bed now." I suggested heading to the bathroom. Today just got longer and this was not the way I wanted to spend the last hours of the day.

I walked into the shower and took a nice long shower. My muscles were already loosening up a bit. I was going to take a sleeping draught so I won't be bothered with thoughts. I needed to do well in school or else I can't play quidditch. My scores have dropped since all I do is quidditch. I was able to finish all my homework yesterday which gave me all day today to do quidditch. It was a good idea. Sure, I didn't spend a lot of time with other people but I know I should start making friends, not saying Maria and Alice are my friends but they are always together with a Gryffindor girl. They are the best looking girls in our year. Everyone knows it. I wouldn't fit in with them but it would be nice if I could.

I dried myself off and got changed into my pjs. Sleep is what I really needed right now. I quickly opened a drawer in my wardrobe. I nicked some sleeping draught from the Hospital Wing. This stuff is amazing! She gave it to me in the Hospital Wing when I got injured and now I just need it to sleep. I know I should only have a teaspoon but it doesn't help as much anymore. Maybe one teaspoon and just a drop more that's it though.

I quickly took a bit and put it back, hiding it beneath my under clothes.

I got into bed and let the potion help me drift off to sleep.

**The Morning**

I wake up before everyone else. I am just a morning person which is why I need the sleeping draught. I checked the stash and it was a little less than half. I would need to get more this week or next week.

I got up and got dressed. I was the only one who took a shower at night, everyone else had to run to the showers in hope that one is open.

I saw that Sam's bed was empty. She must have rushed to the showers. I'm glad I won't be there to see her.

I made sure I got everything in my bag and walked down to Breakfast, passing the Hospital Wing to see if she had any. Nope, not today.

I sat down and started to get some milk with porridge. I sprinkled some brown sugar and started to peel a banana to add to my meal as well. I saw a girl, sitting by herself at the far end of the table. I guess I should make a new friend. I picked up my stuff and walked over to her. I could see why people didn't sit with her. She had a weird aura to her. I got closer and saw she was reading a magazine upside down. It was too late to back down and I didn't want to seem rude.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" She looked up and smiled.

"Could I sit with you?"

"Sure." She went back to her magazine. I looked at the title. The Quibbler it read.

"What's your name?"

"Luna, Luna Lovegood."

"I'm Eliza Smithson." I smiled back, I began to cut up the banana into the porridge.

"So, what are you reading?"

"The Quibbler."

"Interesting."

We started to talk inbetween bits of food. It was nice to talk to her. I found out I had her in some of my classes and we planned on saving seats for each other.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"You just did." She smiled a little.

"Something else, I mean." I smiled with her.

"Go ahead."

"Not to sound rude, but why do you sit alone?" Don't you have any other friends?"

"People think I'm weird. Do you know what my nickname is?"

"No."

"Loony Lovegood."

"That's so mean! Who calls you that?"

"People. It comes with the name Lovegood. People don't think highly of the Quibbler."

"O."

"Anyways, how are you and Elijah?"

"Elijah?" I asked surprise she knew.

"I am in your Flight Class. I notice the way you two act around each other." She explained. "Not to mention, he was worried about you when you crashed."

"What?" I looked up. He was worried about me but, but I'm a mudblood a no good muggle-born not worth the attention of a pureblood. Why would he care about me?"

"No one told you?" Luna looked up.

"No…" I said, drifting off. Why did no one tell me? It's not like they never had the chance.

"They probably had a good reason." Luna said. "It's time for class." She got up and started to walk to class leaving me with my thoughts. I finished my breakfast and hurried after her. I had many questions for her and I needed answers.

"Wait up!" I called after her.

She turned around and smiled.

"What class do you have now?"

"Transfiguration with Gryffindor. You?" Luna asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins."

"Is Elijah in that class?" Luna asked.

"He is."

"Go talk to him."

"I don't know. We haven't talked in a really long time besides he doesn't want to talk to me." I looked down.

"Just try." Luna said. "Well, bye."

She walked off to Transfiguration. I was left alone with my thoughts.

Elijah really did care about me. Even though I am not a pureblood like him, he still cares about me. I must talk to him, or atless try for Luna if not for me. No, for me, for us. Elijah is blinded by his beliefs and I must show him that blood isn't important.

I walked into class. Slytherins and Ravenclaws get a long rather well compared to the other houses. I think it's because we are so alike. We are both smart, cunning and have a longing for knowledge.

Elijah was surrounded by his friends like always. A girl was on his arm. I couldn't help but compare her to me. She wasn't that pretty and I judge with unbiased eyes. I know who is pretty. Sam, Naomi, Maria, Ginny and Alice are all pretty, you could say beautiful. I am not that pretty, more athletic. I could never have the grace they have. I know this girl is not prettier than me. Shallow but true. I don't know what she is like on the inside so I can't say. She has dull brown hair that she tried to make shiny with some oil. It only made her ends look greasy. Her eyes were deep brown; no shine was in them, like a dark abyss. Her figure was slimming but almost too bony. Her skin was pale and sickly. Even though I know I am much better looking, I couldn't help but feel jealous. She was on his arm, casually but possessively wrapped around him. He was laughing with his friends at something one of them said. She smiled and her eyes drift on me. Her smile quickly changed into a frown, her eyes glaring at me. I turned away quickly.

I turned to my book, we were going to reenact anther on of his books. I sit in the back, the only class I do not pay attention too, and would read Quidditch magazines.

I saw her eyes burning into me. Everyone knew Elijah and I had a thing. We made it public. It was also public when he dissed me. Everyone knows I am a muggle-born now and that Elijah hates me for it.

I felt her eyes drift away and I went back to look at them. She was talking to the group of people and they laughed. Elijah looked tense, his jaw was now firm but he cracked a smile. One of the guys looked back at me and laughed. She told them that she saw me look at them.

Luckily for me it was over. Professor Lockhart decided to come into class and was picking students to be in his reenactment. I almost laughed when he picked the girl. She looked appalled but went up anyways.

I droned out his talk and grabbed the broomstick catalog. It had all different types of brooms in it. The best beginner's brooms for little kids. The fastest brooms that professional quidditch players use. Even parts of interviews from the players about their favorite brooms.

Time flied by. I didn't get the chance to talk to him in our Flight class, I was too busy learning new moves to care. Quidditch is the best cure for heartache. During lunch I saw him again with the girl. Her name is Caroline Walkmen. She is in the same group of friends as Sam and Naomi. I saw Sam go to her group of friends. It was still awkward, I could feel the tension from Maria and to be honest, I still wasn't ready to open her with open arms. Alice was trying to get us together, saying we were roommates and such.

Lunch break was needed. I went to sit with Luna again. She was such a nice girl.

"Did you talk to him? Luna asked as soon as I got up. She was reading a different edition of The Quibbler. Her eyes not leaving the page.

"No. I didn't get the chance to get him alone."

"O. Do you think you ever will?"

"One day for sure." I said. "Just maybe not today."

"Don't worry, there are plenty fish in the sea."

"I know but Elijah is one of a kind. A special fish."

"But is it a good special?"

"What?"

"You hardly know him. You both are young. He might not be the one. You shouldn't have your mind set on him. You make yourself blind to other boys." Luna said.

I don't want to hear it.

"What?" I said, "You told me to go talk to him!"

"I did. But I found something out that you should know. I don't want to hurt you. I –"

"Just, just stop." I cut her off. "I don't care about what you found out. He will be mine. We just have to figure it out. Like you said, we are young. Let's not talk about this anymore."

"Of course." Luna responded.

We eat in silence. I was almost glad that the bell rang and I could go, I said a quick bye and left.

History of Magic was so boring like always. I watched some kid from Hufflepuff through stuff through Professor Binns he got sent to Headmaster Dumbledore. His name is Luke, Lance's twin brother. After he left there was no one entertaining to look at. Very boring. I was so glad when the bell rang.

I walked into our potions class. Elijah was sitting in the back, his friends upfront and around him. He must have been late. I saw no Caroline in sight.

I sat down. I could tell the Slytherins were surprised and not pleased but I would not let that get in my way. Before anyone could say anything Professor Snape came into the class and gave us directions.

"Today we are going to brew the Draught of the Living Dead, open your books up to page 563."

The Draught of the Living Dead was the sleeping potion I take now to fall asleep. I didn't know it would be this simple. This is truly wonderful. I would no longer have to steal any from Madame Pomfry.

"You will be working with the person next to you. Begin."

I quickly opened my book. We needed Flobberworm Mucus and valerian sprigs. I already have the other ingredients with me.

"Elijah, could you get the –"

"Don't talk to me." Elijah quickly got up to go with his friends who were getting the ingredients needed. I was shocked by his response. I thought…I hoped he would make a secret jester to tell me he still cared and this was all an act. How stupid was I.

Tears sprang forward, and I quickly whipped them away. No. No guy is worth my tears. I quickly brought out the standard ingredients and the lavender. I looked over the directions and how much to use and what it truly does. I know it puts the user to sleep but I would like to know more.

"Here." Elijah pushed the flobberworm mucus and the valerian sprigs at me. Weird, I never told him I needed it.

"How did you know?" He completely ignored me, getting the mortar from the shelf.

He placed in front of me. I quickly put the lavender and the standard ingredients in. I grabbed the pestle and began to crush it. I looked at the book. _Crush until it turns into a creamy paste._

"I know you still care about me." I whispered.

He stiffened but made no other motion to show he was listening.

"I know you cared when I got hurt at flying class. I know you ran to me. I know you care. Why? Elijah. Answer me!" I pounded the pestle even harder.

"What if I do care about you?" Elijah said, not looking at me. "It is not like we can ever be together."

"It could be a secret." I said.

"You want me to go against what I believe in, my house, my family for you, a girl I hardly know?' He said harshly. "You crushed it enough." He took the pestle from me, his hand brushed against mine, I felt sparks go through my body. I looked at him. His eyes, endless pit of darkness showed nothing but I knew, I knew he felt it too.

He added two blobs of the mucus and two mixtures of standard ingredients to our cauldron. The next step was to wait for 30 seconds at a gentle heat. Throughout those thirty seconds, Elijah didn't even look at me. He was turned around in his seat, talking to his friend behind him. I was left counting down the seconds. I grabbed the mixture of lavender and the standard ingredients from the mortar and added it to the potion.

I took my wand out from my sleeve. It stands at 15 inches, with a unicorn hair. It was rather long for a wand. It was also very thin. It looked like it could break with just a flick but it was made out of Australian Buloke, the hardest wood in the known world. It had no special carving to it. It felt like stone and was always cold. I keep it in my sleeve for safe keeping.

"_hold your wand above your head, your movement should be in your wrist. Make a S shape in the air, at the end the wand should almost be touching the rim of your cauldron._

I did just that, perfectly because it became a lighter shade of grey. I read the rest of the directions. We were to wait for 10 minutes and let it simmer.

"Who is Caroline?" I asked bravely. He was about to get up to go talk to his friends who were in the corner, leaning against a bookshelf.

"What?" He said staring at the potion.

"Caroline Walkmen." I repeated. "What is she to you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you think?" I whispered harshly. "I still have feelings for you. I know you have feelings for me. I asked you a question, who is Caroline Walkmen?"

"She is my girlfriend." Elijah responded quietly, he got up from his seat and went to his friends.

**O NO! Elijah has girlfriend. I hate you . You have to go to Eliza, Eliza is the perfect girl for you…or is she?**

**Well, I decided to make a part two. I like writing about Eliza's life. Gives me a nice break from the never ending drama Alice has around her. Eliza though has some of her own problems, like taking a sleeping draught every night. That can't be good, most of all because she is taking even more that she is suppose too! I hope the sleeping draught doesn't change her life. **

**What do you think? Do you like her life? Or do you like reading about Alice?**

**Tell me what you think in a REVIEW! So please review this story!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I didn't update on Sunday, I was very busy then on Monday was school so busy then. DX But I was able to get some free time to post this up. I have to do a history power point presentation on Diwali. Fun…**

**This chapter starts off exactly after Eliza finds out Elijah has a girlfriend. This is part 2 of Eliza's POV. I hope you enjoy her story, her life and her love.**

**Thank you**

**Sprite21: Your reviews put a smile to my face. Thank you so much for reviewing. Thanks, I'm glad you like the other point of views in the future there will be other charater's pov. I like writing about them :3**

**Eliza's POV**

A girlfriend? What? That girl is his girlfriend but why. What does she have that I don't? I thought he still cared for me. He must or else he wouldn't be so worried about me. He can't have a girlfriend. I am meant for him. We are meant to be with each other. I quickly grabbed a quidditch book from my bag. Quidditch makes everything better. I turned to a random page and began to read, "_Cleansweaps are wonderful practical brooms that almost every family can afford. It might not be the next Nimbus 2000 but these brooms are reliable and more practical. The perfect broom for any person, a beginner or a pro. It is why this broom has been on the best seller list since it began. It might not be the fastest but…" _

I broke down. My face in the book, I started to shed some tears. I know what Maria would say, my tears aren't worth him but she doesn't know, she doesn't know how much I love him. I want him. Only him, I know I am young but have you ever heard of love at first sight? She must, she loves Lance. Lance loves her. Why can't my love be like that, simple, kind and beautiful. I truly envy her. She is everything I want to be, want to have. It is not her fault, it is not mine. It is fate. How I hate fate.

I brushed my tears away and put my book away. I looked back at the directions, add another 2 measures of standard ingredients to the cauldron and then turn the heat on high for 1 minute to let it boil.

I turned to see Elijah has sat down again next to me. He looked uncomfortable and pretended to busy himself with cutting the four Valerian Sprigs for the potion.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I could have broken down right there. I really could have. It was so heartbreaking, how life is.

"Why?" I wrenched out. "Why? Why do this to me, you, us? We can get through it, you know that."

"She is nice. She is a good pureblood daughter. I, I thought you got over me. I needed to get over you and this, she was what got my mind off of you. I though, I know, that she is the one for me. I really like her, Eliza. I'm sorry."

"Break with her. We can work. I know we can. Please don't give up on us."

"I never give up, I'm not giving up on us. I'm giving us time. Time to think. We are young. We have all this time to think about us. Let's use it. Now, let's get back to our potion."

I could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore. I wanted to know so much more. I wanted answers, answers to my many questions.

"Can we meet somewhere? Please?" I asked.

"What?"

"Go out with Caroline but that doesn't mean we can't see each other. She is a great cover up."

"Eliza. I can't do that. I will not cheat –"

"You won't, you won't be cheating. I, I need you." I said. "I need you in my life. Even if it is in secret. I care so much about you. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 8 o clock at night, right before curfew. Please, Elijah."

"I don't know."

"You don't have to know. Please just go. I will be there waiting for you. I love you." I quickly sprang on him.

"Eliza, I, I'm not sure. I don't know where my heart lies anymore."

"Go and meet me there and you will know where your heart lies." I said, it hurt that he didn't say I love you back but I know he will one day. I just know it.

"I finished."

"What?" I asked, finished what?

"The potion. Stir it seven times and wave your wand. We are done. I'll get a flask to give a sample to Professor Snape and then we can clean up."

He got up to go get the flask from the rack. I quickly grabbed a large potion pouch from my bag. It would be enough for a week worth of potion. I quickly lowered it in the potion filling it up. I placed it in my bag again.

This pouch truly the best thing I bought. It is a potion pouch that allowed your potion to be in perfect condition no matter what it is outside. It can store any potion at any temperature for anything.

He came back and looked confused, I held my breath, did he notice, probably, I didn't think of that. Luckily for me, Elijah shook his head and dipped the flask into the potion and brought it to Professor Snape. I started to clean up our work station. I grabbed some extra ingrediants to use for when I make it.

We were one of the first ones done so we sat down quietly.

"So will you show up?" I asked

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Elijah said.

"Ok. Well, it's the Astronomy Tower at 8. I can't wait to see you there. We will no longer have to whisper. We can be together, just us. No one can stop us. O, that reminds me, make sure no one follows you." I smiled.

The Astronomy Tower is one of the highest points in Hogwarts, minus Ravenclaw Tower. It is beautiful up there. You can see all the stars and be alone with you special someone. That is what Maria told us one night. She went up there with Lance and she described it as magical. I want that magic she described and I know we need some magic in our relationship right now. Magic is all we need.

The bell rang and I went out. Maria and Alice were in Charms with me, so were Lance. I couldn't wait to tell them about my secret meeting with Elijah. I know they have been worried about me since the Elijah accident.

That is what I call it now. The Elijah Accident. Because was an accident. He was surprise that I was a muggle born and reacted the only way he knows how. We are fine now though. It is all that matters.

"Maria, Alice I got amazing news!" I ran up to them in the hall.

They turned around and smiled.

When I caught up with them I told them breathless. "Elijah and I are going to meet in secret!"

"What!?" They said together.

"You must tell us all about it. Let sit together." Maria said happily.

We sat in the back, Maria on one side and Alice on the other.

"So?" Alice said. Professor Flitwick was always a little bit late to class. It is because his short legs don't carry him fast enough.

"Well, as you know we have Potions class together." They nodded. "Well, I took my friend Luna's advice. She told me to talk to him. Wonderful girl. He had a empty seat next to him and I put on my brave face and sat next to him!"

"Good for you!" Alice said, "I'm so glad you are getting over your shyness."

"Thanks! I am too. We had to make sleeping draught. At first he was harsh and didn't want to talk to me. I learn later it was all an act. Since his friends were all around him. We started to whisper to one another. I found out he is dating a girl as a cover up so it doesn't look fishy if we talk and such. You know? He told me we have to keep it a secret and that we should meet up. I remembered that you, Maria told me that the Astronomy Tower is magical for couples and I decided we should meet there. He agreed and told me it was a excellent idea! We are going to meet there tonight at 8! Isn't that just wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Maria said. "The Astronomy Tower is magical and I am so glad you picked that place to have your first meeting. You will remember it forever. I'm just so happy for you and him. It's kind of sad that you have to keep it a secret but he is willing to defy his ways for you. That my friend is true love."

"I'm happy for you too. I can't say I've been to the Astronomy Tower with Harry yet but please do tell us all about it. It might just be where Harry and I meet one night. I must ask, who is this girl he is dating?" Alice asked.

"O, yes. I want to know who she is. Probably some ugly Slytherin girl who is friend with Naomi." Maria laughed.

"I didn't know you knew her." I said smiling.

"I don't, why am I right?"

"Yes! Her name is Caroline Walkmen. She –"

"She is a Walkmen?" Maria cut me off.

"Yes, you know them?

"Pureblood, rich, of course. But I wouldn't worry. Walkmens are not known for their physical beauty but they are known for their dark arts like most England purebloods." Maria explained. "I personally never met their youngest daughter. Tell us?"

"You are right about the physical beauty. Her hair is dull brown but she tries to shine it up with some kind of oil. It looks awful! Poor thing should just give up on the shine. The oil runs down to her tips, giving her hair a very greasy look. Her eyes are a dark brown, a dark abyss, no light can get to them. Her skin is very pale, looks almost sickly just like her body, bony and pointy. She is no looker. I know it is all a cover up but he could have had someone so much better. I wonder why he picked her. "

"Maybe that is why Elijah picked her. Her physical appearance doesn't sound that amazing. That could be why. If he breaks up with her people will understand and not question it. In my opinion, he is very smart to pick someone ugly. It also creates less drama. Sadly, physical appearance is too important. If he went out with someone beautiful it will create drama because other people will get jealous. " Alice explained.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way." Maria said, thoughtfully. " I like the way your guy thinks!"

"It does make sense. You are so smart Alice!"

"Why, thank you!" Alice smiled.

We laughed until Professor Flitwick got here. We practiced our spells and talked about triple dating and such with each other.

It is nice to be a part of their group. Maria and Alice the most beautiful girls in our year. All the guys dream of them and all the girls want to be them, me included.

Maria has the hottest boy in our year. Her golden hair and goes wonderful with her bright blue eyes. She is fun and loyal. Not to mention she is the only daughter of a very rich pureblood family. The Graysons ware a very well known in the Magical World.

Alice, the orphan, her beautiful has a dark sexy glow. Her eyes light like fire. She was going out with Draco Malfoy, one of the hottest guys in his class not to mention a year older. After she was done with him she quickly got together with the famous Harry Potter. She had the guy every girl wants and dreams about.

Not to mention they are the kindest, most good hearted people you will ever meet. Not a bad bone in their body makes it hard for people to hate them.

Who wouldn't want to be a part of their group? A girl named Ginny is an apart of it. I heard she is distant and cold but everyone likes her because she can bring you closer to them. Sam and Naomi are jealous of them. They wish they can be them. The guys strive for their attention yet they are devoted to their guys. Alice has drama going on with Draco and Harry, two too hot guys, a year older than her. Fire and Ice. Good and Bad! It is amazing to be a part of their group. I am so happy to be sitting with them, not to mention I am roommates with them.

We talked about everything and we made plans to hang out on Saturday at the pitch with me. Sunday was their day with Ginny.

I walked to my other classes in pure bliss. Life couldn't be sweeter right now. I was going to be a part of the group with the most popular girls. I have an amazing secret boyfriend, Elijah. My quidditch skills are amazing. I am just so happy right now! All thanks to Luna. I have to mention her to them again. Luna could be with fourth part of our amazing group with her fun quirkiness.

School has finally ended and I could not wait until it was 8 so I can meet up with Elijah. I walked to the quidditch pitch to get some more practice. After that I was going to take a shower and get ready for Elijah and supper. After super I will go to the Astronomy Tower a bit early. I don't want him to wait.

I grabbed my favorite broom. It was old but I use it a lot so I am used to the feel of it. I ran out to the pitch. I looked over and saw Elijah with his friends like always but there was also Caroline. She was holding Elijah's hand again and was cuddling on his chest. I couldn't help but get a little jealous. I wish we could flaunt our love for each other but instead we have to hide it. He has to date that ugly girl so people won't get suspicious it's a good idea but it still makes my blood boil with I see them together.

I walk over, and right at them too. I saw her glaring at me. Her hand gets tighter around Elijah. The girl must be smarter than she looks, she knows we have feelings for each other.

"Hey, don't you think it is perfect weather for a race?" I asked them. They looked disgusted to see me but I loved annoying them.

"Go away filthy mudblood."

"Since I'm inferior you should be able to beat me in a race, no? Unless you blood isn't as pure as you think it is." I looked right at Caroline as I said it.

"Anyone could beat you." Caroline took the bait.

"Even you?" I asked her

"Smith." I turned to Elijah, it hurt that he called me Smith but I have to understand, we are in public, tonight we will be able to show our true feelings for each other.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Stop it."

"All I did was ask her a question. Can't she answer it?" I turned back to her. "As I said. Can you even beat me? I assume your blood is _pure_?"

"Of course it is. Tell me what you want us to do." She said, letting go of Elijah.

"Perfect. Get a broom. We will start at the left goal posts and will fly laps around the pitch 5 times. As long as we stay in the lines and don't touch the ground. Anything goes. "

"Anything?" She asked.

"I didn't stutter, did I?"

She didn't say anything but grabbed the first broom she saw. Dumb girl, Elijah's broom was one of the newest ones and she picks up an old shoot star.

"Elijah, want to start us off?" I asked slyly.

"Sure."

"Mount your brooms."

He looked at us. "Ready?" We both nodded.

"Set, go!" I kicked up powerfully. I see her in class. She was steady but slow. I was going to run circles around her. I let her get ahead so when I pass her my speed will knock her off but first a little fun.

I tilted forward, zooming past her on the right. I saw her whole body shook and heard a small scream.

I smiled as my hair whipped out of my face.

I did another lap, as she was steadying herself again, she was just picking up speed too. Poor girl. I went on the other side now and went higher, as soon as I was above her I zipped down a few inches from her shoulder. This time she screamed loudly.

"Stop!" I heard Elijah say. He was now in the air with us. Next to Caroline, no doubt. I turned to see him, his arms around her waist, steadying her. It slightly annoyed me.

"What are you doing? We aren't done yet."

"Yes. We are." Elijah said.

"No! I can do this love. I can beat her." She turned to Elijah facing him, their faces inches apart.

"No. Eliza, you won. Happy?" He brought Caroline down carefully. I was horrible upset.

"No. I'm not happy." I quickly drive down and then under them and up, her broom slide from under her and she screamed. Elijah, who already had her by the waist, swung her on his broom. I could hear her sobs as she firmly grabbed hold of My Elijah's waist.

I put the broom away and strutted over to them. Waiting for them to come down.

"Had fun? I love racing, don't you?" I asked her.

She was truly embarrassed. "You, you cheated!"

"How? I said, we had to stay outside the lines of the pitch and we couldn't touch the ground. I didn't break those rules.

"Well…" She started but Elijah put a hand on her shoulder.

He walked up to me.

"Smith. I need to talk to you." Elijah said. It stung when he didn't say my name. "Privately."

"Of course." I said, smiling.

His friends and his girlfriend looked confused but didn't say anything.

We walked to the far side of the pitch.

"Yes?" I said innocently.

"What were you trying to do?" He exploded at me. What?

"Excuse me?" I said. "Darling, it was a friendly competition. Nothing more. Elijah. I'm sorry. When I, when I see you with her it makes my blood boil. How would you like it if I clung to some guy and shoved it in your face?"

I saw that he slightly winced at the thought.

"I see your point. We still have feelings for each other. I understand that. I like Caroline a lot. I –"

"It's fine. I know we have to keep it a secret and it's easier to act with someone who is easy to like. I understand. It doesn't matter. I am sorry. I'll make it up to you. Astronomy Tower at 8. Come. I know you will have a great time." I said smiling.

"Eliza, I don't think…"

"Shhh…" I put my finger to my lips. "No need. I'll see you there. Love."

I strutted away. I could see the hate in Caroline's eyes. Sure, Elijah got a little bit mad at me but it was totally worth it. We got to talk in private together.

I have to think of something amazing to do for him at the Astronomy Tower. I walk up to my dorm and took a shower. I saw Maria give Alice a potion. Alice seemed to be in pain.

"Maria?" I said went I got out. She was sitting on her bed, reading with Alice.

"Yes?"

"What happened to Alice?"

"We will tell you later. So Elijah?" Maria said

"O, well. What do you do when you get in a little spat with Lance?"

"Hmmm…tell him I'm sorry and I love him. Kiss him a bit, let him roam around." Maria said. "Why?"

"Well. I got in a little spat with him about my public affection. It is just so hard sometimes most of all when I see him with Caroline. It just breaks my heart you know?"

"I understand." Alice said. "When I found out Draco cheated on me. Everytime I looked at him and Pansy together I was just so jealous. I have Harry now who is amazing but I still get jealous. It is normal and in your case more than normal. You have to learn to handle it a bit better and you will in time. "

"Thanks for your support." I got dressed up. "So how do I look?"

"Very nice." Maria said with a critical eye but don't bring a jacket.

"But won't it get a bit cold?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Maria said. "But then Elijah will see your goose bumps and hug you and make you warm."

"Great idea! Thanks." I put my jacket on my bed.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye!" They waved me out.

I brought my sleeping draught with me in the pouch, hidden in colorful fabric that matched my outfit. I walked to the Astronomy Tower. I looked at the clock. 7:45. 15 more minutes. I couldn't wait. I started to think about everything that happened between us. The good and the bad. I am so happy I met him. He is amazing. Caroline is just a bit of smudge on our shining light. Nothing a little bit of cleaner can't help.

I sat on the ledge of the windowsill. It was beautiful. Even without Elijah right now it was a magical place. The view was superb. The castle looked so small yet so big. The grounds look amazing. You can see the quidditch field from here. I looked up. The stars were beginning to form in the sky and the sun were setting. It was the perfect scene. I looked at the door. I haven't heard Elijah's footsteps.

I looked at the clock again. 8. I shouldn't worry. He will come. It must be because of my act with Caroline. He has to calm her down and pretend to care so it must be keeping him from me. Totally understandable. I started to think about all the fun times I will have being popular. I never been popular before but it must be fun. Very fun. It just sounds wonderful to be loved to be popular and I was about to have both. Sure our love be secret but I would know and he would know and that is all that matters.

I looked at the clock, it was 8:30. If he doesn't hurry we won't have any time together. We have to go back to our dorms at 9:00. What is taking him so long? I know who knows where it is. It is very cold now. I didn't know Elijah would take this long. I should have brought my jacket and then hid it when he got here.

I took out my pouch. It had a plug in it so it can act as a flask. If I took just a small amount it will make me numb to the coldness. I know I should but it was so cold. I looked at the clock. 8:31. It felt longer. I took a small sip and waited. Why isn't working. I was still very cold, nothing changed. Maybe I need more. I took another swig and looked at the clock it just turned 8:32. I was still cold as I watched the clock second hand go to pass 6, I took another swig, nothing happened. I kept taking small sips of the potion while waiting for Elijah. I know he will come. He must. I looked at the clock, 8:50. He will come. I took a few more sips to try to stay warm. The liquid was still warm, like it was just came from the cauldron. The liquid warmed me up for a bit. I took another swallow. The window was letting an awful draft in. I was leaving it open because you can see the stars better but I can just open it when Elijah gets here.

I get up to close the window, the pouch in my hand, I took a few small sips. I reached out for the glass shutters and leaned over the edge. I looked down. It was a long drop. I wonder how far. I lost my footing.

"O…"

I looked up, it started to snow. It looks so beautiful when you like right up at it. You can see all the flakes. Beautiful fresh snow, perfect timing for Christmas.

I watched myself fall from the Tower, getting farther and farther away from the sky. I reached out to take a snow flake in my hand when I felt the potion finally working. I smiled. I'm glad it started to work. I won't feel the pain.

I closed my eyes readying for anything. I felt the coldness of the flakes kiss my skin. I let my head back and let the potion take over.

I whispered, "I'm sorry. I won't be there when you finally get there."

**What do you think of the last sentence? I tried a few different things, I love you, stuff like that. Do you like this one?**

**I didn't think it would end up like this for her but it did. Did you like the different POV from Alice? Do you want me to more of Eliza or another character?**

**I would love it if you reviewed. Thank You so much!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Harry Potter. Just my many characters, with more to come! So sory for not updating in awhile…sorry, so sorry. I have school and I might be getting a job soon.**

**Eliza's story isn't over yet. You will see more of her. Her recovery from a broken heart, a broken body, and sleeping draught addiction. She has a long road ahead of her.**

**It's been a few weeks since the students got the news that Eliza Smithson tried to kill herself. She had been transferred to St. Mungo's. She just got back from the hospital. Her body has been regrown. They were not able to give her any pain potions because of her addiction. It has been a painful recovery but she will be able to play quidditch in the Spring if her grades go up. **

**Elijah had tried to get in contact with her but she shuns him out complete. Eliza wants nothing to do with him anymore. **

**Eliza? She stays at the Hospital Wing all the time now. Her body has recovered but she needs rehab, her heart would be heavy if it was there. She no longer feels anything for now. **

**Thank You:**

**Emzy2k11: Sorry I didn't hurry. The storyw as already made but I just kept forgetting to update it.**

**Sprite2: Lol, suspension sucks, I am waiting for a few of my favorite stories to update too.**

**Alice's POV**

I wake up, tomorrow is the day I am going home to the orphanage. I will get to see Jared. I woke up happy. I looked over to Eliza's bed. It makes me sad to see it empty, clean, like it hasn't been slept in forever.

I miss her so much. I visit her sometimes. I try to go at less once a week with Maria but our lives are busy now. Luna stays with her a lot. She would just sit there and read the Quibbler to Eliza. It calms her down.

Elijah has tried to see Eliza but it hasn't worked. Eliza refuses to see him. He hasn't broken up with Caroline but I heard their relationship is taking a toll.

Maria was still going strong with Lance. He is going to spend a part of Christmas vacation at her mansion. Her parents cannot wait to meet him.

Me? Harry and I have been getting stronger every day. Draco no longer make any contact with me which is very relaxing.

I was going to go shopping in Diagon Alley for Christmas gifts for my friends. It will be cut very short since I will have to do it on Christmas Eve but hopefully I will be able to get everything I need.

"Hey. It is your turn to wake Maria up." I woke Sam up. Our problem with Sam as gotten much better. We are now on speaking terms. She was the one that found Eliza in the snow. She has redeemed herself in the eyes of many.

"Fine." She got up and grabbed the broom to wake Maria up. A few seconds later Maria was up, running to the shower. It was Sunday. The term ended last Friday so they have been living it up, visiting Eliza and playing outside sometimes.

Sam was still friend with Naomi and her group of friends. They were going to try to smuggle in some butter beer. We waved as she ran downstairs.

Maria and I have our usually plans with Ginny to go to the lake. It is frozen now so we decided to go ice skating. Our last thing we do together before we go to our homes. Ginny was staying her with the rest of her family here at the castle.

Maria and I got ready, bundling up in sweater and scarfs. There was some skates in the shed that will magically fit us perfectly.

"Hi, Ginny!" I said. She looked up at us and smiled. No one was sitting at their house tables. We sat down with her and her brothers, Fred and George. Harry was with his friends making the potion to sneak into the Slytherin Common room. I wish they didn't but I have no say in the matter.

"Ready to go?" Maria asked. Ginny hasn't been very happy lately. She gets very upset every time one of her brothers mentions the chamber of Secrets. We try not to talk about it. There have been no more attacks lately.

We walk in the snow to the Black Lake the snow was up to our ankles making it very cold.

"So, what are you going to do when you're here?" Maria asked.

"I don't know. Probably work on some homework we got." Ginny shrugged.

"That sounds so boring. I promise next vacation you can stay with me at my house." Maria said. "What about you Alice? I don't know why you want to go home to an orphanage."

"Well I have some friends there. I talk to them using Ash and I miss them." I responded. "I miss muggles. Their life is so simple and easy."

"I guess, it sounds boring to me." Maria said. "They probably don't even celebrate Christmas like we do."

"They might not." I grabbed some skates off the rack and started to lace them on. Ginny and Maria were doing the same. "But it is still nice, even magical."

"Magic in the muggle world isn't possible." Maria corrected me.

"I know but it still feels like magic."

"I guess."

"So, what are you going to do with Lance?" Ginny asked.

"O, a little kissing under the mistletoe. Introduce him to the family. He might just get a very special gift. You never know."

"What?" Me and Ginny said together. "You cannot be serious. Are you going to.."

"I don't know yet. I might, I might not."

"Are you sure you want to? I know you are meant for each other but shouldn't you wait? I said.

"I agree. Losing it is a big deal and well…you might want to think about it more. "Ginny agreed.

"I know, I know, but if it happens it happens. I won't lose you guys, right?" Maria asked, turning around on her skates to look at herself. She is a master skater and seemed to have perfect balance even on the uneven, bumpy ice.

"Of course not. We just want you to be happy." Ginny said. I nodded. That is all we truly want.

"Well, lets not talk about that now. It might not even happy. So, what do you want for Christmas?" Maria asked.

"I don't need anything." I said.

"Same. Besides I don't have a lot of money to spend on presents." Ginny said quietly. Money is a touchy subject for Ginny. Ginny knew about my new found wealth and everyone in the magical world new the Graysons were a very wealthy family.

'You don't have to money to give someone a present. Besides. I don't need anything. I love to go shopping and this would be the perfect excuse to go out and shop! That could be your present to me." Maria explained.

She looked at us. "You don't have to tell me what you want. I already know." She smiled and turned around her locks bounced around her.

We smiled and laugh through out the day. We had a lot of fun and there was going to be a little party in empty classroom near the Astronomy Tower. None of the teachers know about this tradition we have. It was a going on break celebration. Hufflepuffs are in charge of food since their common room is closest to the kitchen. Ravenclaws are to do the decorations, Slytherins music and Gryffindor is to tell people about the location and time. They also clean up.

As 1st years we can only be personally invited by an upper classmen when second years and higher are openly invited. I was invited by Harry. Ginny by her brothers. Maria was also invite since she is very well known here. I don't know who exactly invited her, she said he was a close family friend, a older brother she never had. I asked her if Lance knew and she said yes and that he didn't mind. I don't know if anyone else from our year is going. We can't tell them about it.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Maria asked us.

"Well, I don't have anything very classy so I don't know."

"Me either."

"O dear! You just need to see my closet. I think we will all fit in my clothes. We look like size 2s. I have the perfect dresses for both of you with amazing accessories to choose from. I cannot wait to dress you up!" Maria exclaimed happily as we walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"We aren't your dolls!" Ginny laughed but she seemed excited. Maria's wardrobe is stuffed with the most in fashion outfits.

"Well, I know that but we will be the best looking girls there. I guaranty it!"

Ginny went up to do some homework and to speak to Tom. Maria and I went to visit Eliza in the Hospital Wing.

"Hey." Maria said. "Sorry we haven't been coming lately."

"It's fine." Eliza responded. "Luna has been keeping me company."

"Luna is a wonderful person.' I quickly cut in before Maria could say anything about her. Maria did not think highly of her like most people but Luna is wonderful just different.

"So what are you doing for Winter Break?" Maria asked, pulling a chair.

"Well, I am staying her. Madame Pomfry wants to keep me in check. If the weather permits I will be out playing quidditch soon. I also need to get all my homework done so it will give me more time for that. Luke has been such a sweetheart. He brings my homework every day and helps me through it. He also tells me what is going on.

"Luke?" Maria shouted. "you don't mean Luke Blake, do you?"

"I do. At first I thought it was Lance but he was wearing hufflepuff robes so it couldn't be. I have Luke in my History of Magic class. He is very funny."

"No! He is a huge jerk and is very mean. Tell her Alice!' Maria ranted.

"Maybe Eliza knows a different side of Luke than we do." I said carefully. I could tell Eliza looked displeased by Maria's outburst and Maria doesn't like Luke which will make this friendship not work.

"But –" Maria was about to start again.

"But nothing." I said. "I think it is very kind of him to bring you your books."

Eliza smiled and got more comfortable in her pillows. She looks so tired but she has a hard time sleeping. She isn't allowed any type of sleeping draught to help her get through the night. It is taking a toll on her appearance. Even though she hardly leaves the bed she is very skinny all the muscle she once had from quidditch is gone, replaced with nothing but bones.

"Have you tried to get any sleep lately?" I asked.

"I try every night. You know that. It just, it just doesn't work. I end up thinking and crying. I'm so tired yet I can't fall into a deep sleep. I need a sleeping draught but Madame Pomfry won't give me an." Eliza responded. "I'm…I'm falling apart…"

Eliza began to tear up. "I am not longer an amazing quidditch player. I might not even have the strength or ability to hold a broom let alone get on it and kick off. I am pathetic." She broke down, crying into her sheets.

"O, Eliza. Please don't, don't cry. You are amazing." Maria said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Madame Pomfry has arrived from her lunch break. She looked at the sobbing Eliza and ran over to us.

"I think you should leave." Madame Pomfry said, trying to comfort Eliza.

"What! No, please. Let us stay." I said, I need to make it up to Eliza.

"No. I'm sorry but you have to go.' Madame Pomfry said. "Leave now."

"Eliza, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." I called out to her as we were roughly pushed out of the door by Madame Pomfry

I looked at the door of the Hospital Wing. O, me and my stupid month.

"O, Maria." I tearfully said. "I am such an awful person."

"No. She just needs time. It will be ok." Maria hugged me, comforting me. "Besides, dinner is soon and after dinner we will have to go up to our dorm with Ginny and get ready for the party. O, sweetie. Don't think about it. Everything will be fine."

I held back my tears. Maria was right. It was about time we left, dinner is in a few minutes and we still have to ready for the party. It was just that it was the last day to Eliza before Winter Break.

"Sure, let's go. Maybe Ginny is there early." We walk over to their table of red and gold. We saw Ginny with a book in her hand.

"Hey Gin, what you doing?" Maria asked.

"O. Just finishing a charms paper. After this I'll stop and we can talk about dresses and such."

"Of course. I already thought of what I want to do with you but I have to let you in on it." Maria exclaimed. "Besides, we are going to mine and Alice's room. Come with."

"I didn't think going into each other's common rooms were allowed." Ginny said.

"O, well. I don't really know but it will be fine." Maria shrugged helping herself to some mash parsnips.

We ate our dinner and helped Ginny finish her work.. Maria was rushing us to hurry or else we won't have any time.

When we got into our common room with Ginny, luckily not a lot of people were paying attention to us and didn't notice the red head Gryffindor. We walked up into our room. Sam was nowhere to be seen.

Maria went to her wardrobe and brought out a few cocktail dresses all in the same colors, green, blue and red.

"I already picked out the color palette for you. I hope you don't mind. Alice you are going to be in red, not pink but red. I was thinking of orange but red will make your pale skin pop more. Gin you are in dark blue. Your fiery hair will set it off nicely, making you paler with the contrast. I am allowing you to pick your own accessories but with my approval of course." Maria exclaimed pointing to the red and blue dresses. The green pile must be for her it only had two dresses.

I liked at the red dresses. They were all nice. I do love the color red. It reminds me of fire. There was a lot of red dresses to pick from, some had sashes in other colors. I liked this red dress with a thick black bow at the back. But then I saw a something hidden beneath a few other dresses. It was perfect. It was very form fitting and would make me have curves in places I don't know existed. It had no sleeves and was a bit shorter than how I would like it but the neckline was nice, not as low as some of the other dresses. It showed just enough to make me look grown up but not enough for me to look slutty. It was mostly red but turned to yellow at the ends giving it a fire like touch. I instantly knew this is the dress. I picked up and walked to the mirror holding it against my body. It was perfect.

Ginny was looking at a dress. I walked over. It was a deep navy blue. It was short but had a modest front with long sleeves. She turned it over and I saw a deep cut in the back, almost to the beginning of the butt. The fabric folded beautiful in the back making it look like a water fall. There were no metal details on it but the fabric shimmered on its own like little stars.

Maria was in the bathroom. She picked her dress and was getting ready.

I pulled the curtains to my bed and Ginny did the same with Eliza's bed. We got dressed into our outfits. I was stunned by how I looked. The dress wrapped around my body beautifully and looked like it was touched with fire. Every time I moved the dress light up with dancing flames.

Ginny was done as well and her dress was very nice as well. Almost exact opposite as mine. It was extremely tight in the front. She turned around and I saw her very pale skinny back. The dress did exactly what I thought and it came down on her like a waterfall split in two. It was very beautiful on her.

Maria came out in a in a silky green dress. It had a mandarin Chinese collar with no sleeves. The silk had been designed to make her house insignia. A long twisted European dragon twisted around her body. Every time she moved it moved. The dress was already short but it had slights cut off from the side. There was a deep hole in the middle of her chest at opened to let every see her forming breasts.

Maria looked us over and smiled. "You look so wonderful in those dresses!" She brought out a large jewelry box from underneath her bed. She then brought out her wand and tapped it twice. The jewelry box made a click and opened for her.

"Perfect." She set it on the bed for us to look at. Every jewel known to man was in there if different metals in different sizes and shapes. I've only seen this much riches in my fault. Ginny looked stunned at her riches and had her mouth open.

She reached over and grabbed a set of silver bangles with different green and blue gems. She picked another bracelet that caught my eye. It was silver and very detailed. A snake that looked like it was twisting in around her arm. The eyes were made at of pitch black stone that has been polished to make it shine in the light.

Her hair was up in a tight bun. A few strands of hair on each side framed her face. She decided on dragon fang earrings. It was simple and classy. The fang hangs on a silver chain. I liked how one was bigger than the other but on a short chain.

She went to mirror and looked pleased. I saw she was silver pointed heels with the same black stones on the heel.

"Wonderful. Now pick out your jewelry and get ready!" She same happily as she went to get her make up on. "You still haven't done make up or hair! Hurry!"

I turned to the jewelry box with Ginny. I picked up a necklace. It was a short chocker with thin gold strips hanging down from it. The strips were cut so the longest piece would go right in between my beasts. It was perfect. Very simple but was bold piece. I picked small ruby studs and went to Maria.

"Perfect. I love that necklace, it really was a show stopper and the ruby studs balance it out perfectly. Now for hair, it looks wonderful straight like it is so it will stay the way it is. Just some spray and you will be off. She poured some potion in a spray bottle and stated to spray and calm my hair. It looked much straighter but had a nice volume to it.

"Ginny you done? It is almost time." Maria called going to Ginny. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just looking." Ginny said. "I already got the earrings down but I was thinking of a necklace that goes in the back.

"O I know what you mean." Maria said and went to open one of the drawers and brought it out.

"This is a star sapphire chain choker." Maria showed us the stone. It was called a star sapphire because it was smooth but when the light showed in it you saw a star that shown very brightly. It hand on a strong but thin chain link and dangled from it. "May I?"

Ginny nodded. Maria hooked it on. The sapphire hanged down her back, in the middle of the her expose back. It swang slightly to her movements. Ginny added the long earrings. The earrings touched her shoulders. They were thin silver strands all the same length. The back was also made up of these same strands.

Maria pushed Ginny's hair back and slicked it with a different potion so no stray strands were to be seen. It went in a high ponytail. She then straightened her hair. If Ginny moved quick enough her hair would become a whip.

"We look perfect!" Maria smiled as we looked at each other in the mirror, smiling. Our happy moment was ruined when we heard the door open.

"O." Sam said, walking in. She saw our outfits and instantly knew where we were going. Her eyes hardened and she ignored us and went to her bed. Awkward.

"Let's not keep the men waiting." Maria said, and we walked out. Maria pushed us with heels in her hands for us.

Ginny got a pair of sexy silver stilettoes. She gave me a pair of black velvet platforms.

We went on our way to the classroom. We were fashionably late, Maria made sure of that. 

**PARTY TIME!** **You will learn why 1****st**** years are not invited in the next chapter. Do you like? Please review and tell me what you think. I want to know!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Party is getting started! Time to have some fun with Maria and her crazy life. **

**Thank You:**

**sprite21: Thank you so much for your never ending reviews! I love reading them and they keep me going!**

**Maria's POV**

What I have been waiting for. I made Alice and Ginny wait for a little bit before we walked in. The party was in full swing. I saw firewhiskey at the make shift bar along with sparkling pumpkin champagne and butterbeer. Delish. The décor was fabulous and the music was amazing. I turned to see Alice and Ginny beside me, smiling, looking excited.

I knew we would be invited. We were the best looking girls in our year. The three beauties. Our status got us in. Alice, the mysterious pureblood orphan that snagged not only Draco Malfoy but the famous Harry Potter. Ginny, the only girl to born in the Weasleys' for generations. Famous for her beautiful red hair and not to mention her family. High status in Hogwarts from what I've heard. Percy the pompous head boy, Fred and George the funniest people around and Ron, best friends with Harry Potter. Of course then there is me. The only daughter of the Graysons. One of the most oldest and wealthiest pureblood houses that went against You-Know-Who but was able to save their public face with the rest of the pureblood families.

Blaise was so kind to invite me as his guest. What a wonderful guy. No Lance of course but I've known him since childhood.

I saw everyone started to notice we arrived. Harry got up from the bar and stuttered over to Alice. Ginny didn't let him get to her because she was with me surrounded by many guys. I laughed at their foolishness.

"Where is Lance?" one asked me. "I don't see him with you."

"No. He wasn't invited. I'm here with a friend." I smiled and grabbed Ginny's arm. I walked right over to the Slytherin corner and smirked at Blaise.

"Hello Blaise." I smiled. "Have you ever met my friend Ginny."

No one will say anything about her second hand looks today. She was stunning. I saw a mischievous glint in Blaise's eye.

"Like what you see?" Ginny said, smirking and walked away. "I'm going to the bar. I'll come back later." I nodded.

"You look very beautiful, like always. Miss Grayson." Draco said, I saw that wench Pansy on his arm will an awful pink dress. It was neon. Very low and short, looked like a tube top that she tried to stretched down to over her non existing ass. The style was also off. The dress was in two years ago. Pick up on the fashion.

"Ahh, Draco. I didn't notice you. I was distracted by that hideous pink thing next to you. I'm sorry."

Everyone but Pansy laughed. They already had too much fire whiskey.

She looked pissed but no wands allowed so she did nothing. I waved to Blaise and walked back to Ginny. Blaise's eyes never left Ginny who was flirting with the 7th year bartender to get another drink probably.

"Please. I know you want to. It will make me so much more free. " Ginny whispered in his ear.

"Make that two fire whiskeys, please." I said, sitting beside Gin. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked as he went to get us our drinks.

"I never felt like this. I feel powerful and sexy. Like I could do anything." Gin said. She looked over to Alice and Harry dancing on the floor. They were grinding in a way that should be illegal.

"Don't bother with them. A young handsome lad is staring at you." I thanked the bartender and smiled, sipping my whiskey.

"You mean Blaise?" Gin said. "Sorry. I don't date Slytherins."

"You should give it a try. Like a snake they know what to do with their tongues.' I laughed at Gins reaction. " Kidding!"

"So, Blaise asked you to come here." Gin said.

"Yes. We are very _good _friends." I said. 'I love Lance. I won't cheat on him."

Gin looked better and finished her fire whiskey. "Let's dance." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the crowd, right next to where Alice was dancing with Harry. Gin ignored Harry and grabbed Alice, spinning her around. We all started to grind on each other laughing at the people next to us faces. Harry's face was priceless. It was both very startled and lustful. He grabbed a hold of Alice's wrist and spun her back to him, crushing his lips on her month. His hand was running up her short dress. Gin just laughed and grabbed some guy dancing with his friends, a drink in his hand. She took the drink and drank it all, laughing she grabbed him and pulled him to her, grinding on him.

I saw Blaise get up, coming over with two fire whiskeys in hand. He was with Draco and Pansy, walking to us.

"Hey." He turned to Alice and Gin. Need a drink?" Alice and Gin grabbed it, nodded and threw back their heads, finishing it off like a shot. People hollered in the background and they laughed.

I grabbed Blaise and started to grind on him, my arms around his neck.

"You look very nice."

"Thank you." I laughed. I looked over his shoulder and saw Draco look at Alice and Harry. He looked pissed. Pansy was dancing on him trying to get his attention. Sad attempt, really.

"Love the party, dear?"

"Yes! It is amazing." I said in his ear. "Dance with Gin?"

'I would love to."

"Gin!" I grabbed her arm and pushed her into Blaise. They looked at each other but started to dance, she turned and got low on him a couple of times. Fire whiskey is truly amazing.

I went back to the bar and flirted for another. The poor boy that was left without Gin was awkward standing in the middle as his friends laugh. I smiled and got on my tip toes. "Want to dance?"

He turned and smirked. "Love to."

We started to grind and the party was in full swing.

Our laughter was heard thought out the room and everyone's eyes were on us.

I saw Draco walk up to Alice and I wanted to stop a fight. I brought my big guy in his way and started to use him to block Draco.

**Draco's POV**

The crazy Winter Break party was in full swing. I was sitting with the other Slytherins with fire whiskey, talking about our plans. Pansy was with me wearing an awful pink dress. Blaise was waiting for the beautiful Miss Grayson. I didn't know they were friends.

"O, merlin." Blaise said, looking to the door. I looked and I saw three goddesses.

The right was Alice. She looked beautiful in her dress, she was fire tonight. Maria was in front looking stunning in a Slytherin inspired outfit she picked just for Blaise. The girl next to them. I couldn't see her well but is that Weasley? It must be, no one had hair like that. I couldn't help but think she was hot.

I saw other people notice them as well. St. Potter got up from the bar and pranced to Alice like a puppy dog. She walked over to him and they went to the dance floor. Maria and Ginny was swarmed with boys but they broke through and was coming right to us.

"Hello Blaise." Maria smiled. "Have you ever met my friend Ginny."

No one had anything to say about Weasley.

"Like what you see?" Ginny said, smirking and walked away. "I'm going to the bar. I'll come back later." Maria nodded.

"You look very beautiful, like always. Miss Grayson." I said

"Ahh, Draco. I didn't notice you. I was distracted by that hideous pink thing next to you. I'm sorry." She turned to me.

I laugh with everyone else. The fire whiskey was starting to kick in. Pansy was annoyed but she did nothing.

She walked back to Weasley at the bar. I turned my attention to Alice. She was grinding on Harry in a very exotic way. I didn't know she had moves on her. Her dress made her look like she was going in flames. Potter couldn't keep up, I can tell. He moved like a troll next to her and they both knew it.

"Let's go." Blaise grabbed two firewhiskeys. Probably to get Weasley drunk enough to shag him and the other for himself.

I walk with him to the dance floor. Pansy followed closely behind me, so annoying. Pansy tried to stop me by grinding on me. Her legs were distracting but not enough to make me stop.

Maria pushed her block in front of my path to Alice.

"Excuse me." I said, pushing them aside. I don't want to start a fight. At less, not yet.

"No." Maria said, arms crossed.

"No?" I smirked. "Why can't I dance here. Blaise is my best mate, you know that. I just want to join in the fun."

"Don't ruin this for Alice."

"I wouldn't dare." I smirked and grabbed Pansy, spinning her around so I don't have to face her. Pansy knew the drill and began to grind all over me. Her movements were wild and screamed out slut but it felt wonderful. I grinded with her and started to let my hands roam, pushing up her skirt just a bit more.

"Having fun?" I whispered in her eye. She moaned loudly, causing Alice to look over. I smirked and waved before going back to what I was doing. Pansy's hair was whipping in my face as she dropped low again on me.

I looked up to see Alice and Potter making out while dancing, disgusting. Who does she think she is? Well, two can play this game.

I grabbed the back of Pansy's hair and forced her to expose her neck to everyone. I reach over and started to suck on her sweet spot, making her moan even louder. I grabbed her but and started to kneed her as we made out. I could fair her hands go through my hair.

I looked up from her neck and saw Alice trying hard not too look. I was winning. Alice might move like a goddess but her partner is like a troll. You need two to tango, my Alice.

I watched as she spoke to Maria, laughing still but it was much more forced as she took Potter's hand to drag him off to the bar with her.

"Want to go to the bar?" I whispered into Pansy's hair.

"What? So you can make Alice jealous. No thank you." Pansy said, "I know what you use me for. I don't like it. Get over her, she doesn't like you."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed really hard, hard enough to crack her fingers. She whimpered in pain.

"Stop, Draco." Pansy begged. "That's my wand hand."

"So?" I asked. "You better behave tonight."

"I will." Pansy pleaded. "I will, just let me go."

I let her go and forced her hips to rub against me. "Dance for me."

Pansy started to dance again, I could tell she was scared. Good.

**Alice's POV**

I'm tired of competing with Draco. It is over. I am happy with Harry. I grabbed Harry and we walked over to the bar. I need a drink.

"Having fun?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?"

"O, nothing." Kissed him again. "It's just I'm a bit tired from dancing. Is there anything else to do at these parties?" I grabbed a sour apple martini.

"Of course. We could go to the lounges and start a game of strip poker."

"O, strip poker. Is there anything a little less dangerious?"

"Not at these parties. What do you say?"

"Sure. Let's get some people to join us." I walk back to the dance floor, making sure I don't spill my drink and got my friend's attention.

"Let's play some cards." I said to them.

"Harry was a babe and got us some seats. Care to join in a game of strip poker?" I asked them.

"Sure" Maria said. She grabbed a few other older people and walked over.

"Ginny, Blaise you in?"

"Sounds wonderful." Blaise said, he picked up Ginny bridal style, she giggled in protest.

"What are you doing?" Draco said.

"O, we are going to play a bit of strip poker. Interested?"

"I would love to." He said, his eyes practically undressing me.

"bring your girlfriend." I smirked and walked away, taking another sip of the martini.

"She is not my girlfriend. I am still available, if you ever need me." He pulled me into his chest.

"No thanks, I'm taken." I laughed, as he let me go. I waved my hips in his face and walked over to the table. I turned around, "Are you coming?"

"Of course." Draco said. He looked pissed.

We all sat down. I was next to Harry and Maria. Maria was next to Ginny who was next to Blaise. Draco sat next to Blaise with Pansy on his other side.

"Everyone knows the rules?" Maria asked. We nodded. "Now. I purpose, that jewelry should count."

"No way! That would give you girls an unfair advantage. You with your many bracelets will never have to strip." Blaise quickly responded.

"But it's not fair for us!" I said, laughing, we have dresses on but you have a shirt, top and tie. "Hell to the no!"

"But you have bras." Draco said.

"How do you know if we are wearing them?" I asked. Everyone remained silence before bursting into giggled. O, how I love alchohol.

We decided it was fair for us to use all of our jewelry as one lost.

We started off. Drinks were flowing and laughter was present. People were watching us out of their corner of their eyes. I couldn't help but love the attention. Harry was getting more sloppy as the night went on I could tell he couldn't handle his liquor well.

"Harry. I thought you weren't going to the party." We looked up to see Hermione. She was wearing her school robes, looking very out of place in the crowd of silk and glitter.

'Yea, well. Here I am." He said, looking at me. Giving me a sloppy kiss.

"Well, we have stuff to do. Is Ron here too?"

"Maybe. Why don't you go look for him?"

"Hey!" Maria called her. "Hermione right? Love, you are getting so many stares right now. You have such a nice figure show it off." Maria had just lost the hand and was deciding what to give up first.

Maria got up and shimmed her dress off of her. Leaving her in a black lace bra and pantie set. Her jewelry hung on her still.

"Here you go!" Maria laughed as Hermione took the dress.

"Umm…there is a bathroom over there." Maria pointed, laughing at the looks she got. "Come back and maybe you might get some shoes to go with!"

We laughed as Hermione walked away with Maria's dress. Maria sat back down. Putting her feet up on Blaise.

"Another round of drinks!" Draco called out to one of the waiters.

"What would you like?"

"The strongest stuff you got, for all of us!" Draco handed him a galleon. "Anyone else want to add something to our order."

"Yes! I need a cherry soda, spike with some Rum." Maria said, holding her empty martini glass for him to take.

He nodded and left to get our order.

I went around the table to see who was winning.

Maria lost once but decided to ditch her dress first. Ginny lost her jewerly and shoes. If she losses again her dress goes. Blaise was tie and shirtless. He decided to keep his shoes on. Draco was tieless. Harry was in his boxes. We all got to see what a wonderful quidditch body he has. I saw Ginny look over more than once at him.

I was in a tie with Draco, I only lost my jewerly.

Pansy decided to pussy out and wasn't playing.

Another round was over and Maria lost her jewels. "I hope Hermione comes back! I have some jewels for her outfit!"

I lost my shoes.

Ginny lost her dress. Blaises eyes started to drift over her, making him distracted. He lost the next round blaming her for it. He also had a wonderful body, sculpted like an angel.

The drinks arrived. It was a drink called dragon's breath, pretty much flaming firewhiskey. They use a simple fire charm to get the flames. It is super strong though. The flames burn everything but the alcohol so it's pretty much pure.

"So pretty…" I said, picking up the glass. It was so beautiful.

"It matches your dress." Draco said, raising the glass as well. "Let's drink!"

We all grabbed our drinks and had a little bit.

"That…that was sooo good!" Harry said, spilling it on my dress. The dress went up in flames.

"O my god!" Maria said. "Alice!"

I looked down, my dress was burning. The drink still had some fire in it and the alcohol caused it light on Maria's dress.

It looked so beautiful, the burning material falling away, eating away at it, making it shorter. I looked up from the dress and saw poor Maria, looking for something to put out the flames.

People were freaking out. I've been practicing my ability to use fire. I've been able to put out candles but never something this big.

I lifted my hand and hovered it over. The flames slowly went out, leaving the ashes behind.

Everyone looked stunned. No wand, no nothing.

"What the hell?" Maria said, confused.

'My girlfriend is MAGICAL!" Harry said, laughing, trying to pull me into a kiss.

"No. Harry your drunk. I'm going to take you to your dorm." I got up, pulling him with me.

"No! I don't want to go. Kiss me." He yelled, pulling his arm, forcing me to fall into his chest.

"Stop it!" I yelled, ignoring everyone around me. He tried to kiss me again but I swat away.

Maria quickly helped me off of him. "I'm going upstairs. Gin, let's go. I'm getting bored."

Maria standing tall in nothing but lingerie looked at everyone, smiled and bowed. "Good night! Have a great Winter break." She waved, as she pushed me and Ginny out of the room.

"Wow, what a mess that ended up being." She said, walking with us, holding Ginny up a bit. Ginny was a bit to off balance.

"Yea, the dress, so pretty got prettier!" Ginny said, giggling. "So pretty!"

"How were you able to do that?"

"What?"

"Put the fire out.'

"O. Well, I don't know."

"But you were so calm, like the fire didn't hurt you.' Maria pulled up the dress to see my skin did not burn but looked flawless like always.

"What the hell!" Maria cried out. "You weren't even burn."

"I don't know why it does that. I'm sorry but I don't. It's not like people spill burning drinks on me."

"O, ok." Maria said. We walked in silence up to our dorm. No one was downstairs. It was really late and everyone was sleeping. Ginny was able to get to her dorm. Hermione saw us and helped her up. Maria also got her dress back.

"I'm going to have a major hang over." I said.

"Don't worry, darling I have a potion that takes care of that." Maria brushed it off.

We saw Sam, asleep now. We quietly changed and got ready for bed. The end of the day did go off with a bang no doubt. Tomorrow I was going back to the orphanage to see Jared. A nice normal Winter Break filled with ordinary, non-magical people, boring but peaceful.

I drifted off to sleep quickly with no need for any potion the hangover potion was next to me for this morning.

**Tomorrow she will be going on the train to visit her home. The orphanage. Will Harry remembered what happened tonight, he was very drunk. Poor guy. Alice's secret is out…or is it? People just wouldn't understand. **

**It was a night to remember, fun and free!**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Going back to the Orphanage! Winter break is finally here, no more school, no more tests…just less stress…and homework.**

**Wow, no one even reviewed the last chapter…so sad….**

**Alice's POV**

I woke up with a splitting headache.

"Urrr…" I said, getting up.

"You need this!" Maria said very loudly, handing me some awful looking potion. It was green with big bubbles bursting in it.

"I'm not drinking that." I rolled over and tried to block out all sounds.

"Drink it!" Maria yelled. "Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!"

"OK!" I got up and grabbed the potion, forcing it down my throat. I wanted to go back to bed now. I put my head down and felt no pain, no hangover! Amazing Maria once again!

"Wow, that really worked."

"Told you!" Maria smiled. "Time to wake up, we have to pack and get ready!"

"I already packed, we only need some stuff. We will be back in school before you know it."

"yes, well. Let's not think about that." Maria said. "Besides, we have to tell everyone about the amazing time we had!"

"Well, of course. We also have to see Eliza. I heard she is going to stay here to catch up on work and study some more."

"Yea…I hope she is ok when we get back."

"So, how did Sam wake up today?"

"O, like a green drama queen." Maria giggled. "it was funny. I woke up before her since, well, you know…I didn't pack at all so I had to pack. She got up and looked at me. She saw the dress, the jewels, the hangover potion and huffed and slammed the door to the bathroom. I was surprise you were able to sleep through that."

"O, so she isn't talking to us?"

"Well, she already left for breakfast without saying a word to us. Pretty pathetic if you ask me. She was what? Begging for forgiveness and now she wants to be like that. That wanker."

"O, well. She is a lost cause. Let's go and get ready."

We went to take a nice long shower. Getting all the drinks and dirt off of our skin. My mind drifting to the party…or what I could remember. We had fun, I know that. My dress got burned and I was fine. I lied to Maria. Pain just shot through my chest. I lied to her and Ginny. I, they just wouldn't understand. They would think I'm a freak. I'll tell them one day. Harry, Harry Harry Harry. I wonder if he remembers anything at all. He was so drunk, not just drunk but a sloppy drunk. I was hoping the night would end better but it was still amazing. I mean, I got to hang out with Draco like normal human beings, well almost. It was so wonderful. I miss him like crazy. I think he was too drunk to really care, I know it won't be like that today or any day, unless we all get drunk again.

I got out of the shower and dried my hair, I left my chest open with some clothes in it. I packed yesterday before the party. Maria was already out and was currently looking over her shoes.

"What one's should I bring home with me?" Maria asked pointing at two pairs of shoes. "The black silhouettes with the diamond studded toes or those. The black diamond wedges?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes! I must look perfect for Lance." Maria looked aghast that I asked.

"Ummm, fine the black diamond wedges."

"Why?"

"Well, because it will hurt less when you walk. It also gives you more shine so you don't have to wear a lot of accessories."

"True, true. Thanks Alice. What would I do without you?" Maria asked, picking up the wedges and put it in her fourth bag."

"Let's go down to breakfast, we need –"

"Hi!"

We looked over. It was Sam….what?"

"Hi." Maria said, looking confused.

"Merlin! I have the most juiciest gossip ever!" Sam exclaimed.

"O, do tell."

"Down at breakfast, everyone was talking about the Winter Break party."

"Well, of course. It is only the biggest party of the semester."

"Yes. I know. So Maria, when were you going to tell me you were dating Blaise Zambini? I know you are very good friends with him and his family but…cheating on Lance? That doesn't sound like you."

"WHAT? I would NEVER cheat on Lance. I love him." Maria said, getting up. Getting dressed and ready now in a hurry."

"Sam. Stop spreading lies." I said, before Maria started to go crazy.

"Lies? So, I guess you didn't break up with Harry after he spilled Dragon's Fire on you?" Sam asked.

"No. We are still going out."

"What? No, you can't be. See, you left Harry at the party and he found comfort in a certain red head, no?"

"No. That did not happen. Nice try though. Ginny was with us when we left."

"O, I know but Harry came up to Gryffindor Tower and he was upset that you left him. He found Ginny lying on the couch and they…they hooked up. I'm sorry."

"No they didn't." I said. I was sure that Harry would never do that to me, no matter how drunk he was."

"But that's what all the Gryffindors are talking about."

"They are wrong."

"Maria. Stop fretting. It is fine. Let's go and be our best. They will see their awful rumors and gossip and not affect us."

Maria snapped out of her trance and nodded she quickly ran to her closet and brought out a stunning little dress. She went to the bathroom to get ready.

It was simple. A stretched cotton piece in crimson. It was had a t-shirt cut in the front but in the back it was cut in a deep V with gold chains crisscrossed like a corset. She then picked black shoes with gold studded accents. Her jewels consist of gold arrowheads that hang from long gold chains that almost touched her shoulder. Hair was poof up into a messy up do. She looked fierce and sexy, she knew it too. She smiled at us and sat on her unmade bed.

I got my outfit set as well. It was an old muggle band T, the Beatles. It was a picture of their Abbey Road album cover. It was big and loose on me, the collar was stretched out so it hung off my shoulder. I put on Maria's black leggings and a pair of sparkly nude pumps. I had on my simple bracelet. It is the only jewelry I have with me. I teased my hair and put on my make-up.

"Ready?" I said when I got out.

"Yes. You look amazing." Maria said, heading for the door.

"Let's go Sam." I said.

"What?" She looked up.

"I want to know who exactly you heard it from."

"Good Idea. Sam, come with." Maria demanded.

Sam got up and walked with us. She didn't look happy about it.

We got down to our common room and we saw Lance. He was with his friends. He didn't look happy.

"Lance!" Maria said, smiling. Acting like she knew nothing was wrong. She ran up to him, looking at his puffy eyes she stopped. "What's wrong?"

"You're going out with Blaise." He said, flatly.

"What? No! I'm going out with you silly. What are you talking about." Maria said, touching him gently. He pulled away. I could see the hurt on her face. I noticed how all conversation stopped, people were waiting the scene unfold around them. "I, I don't understand. Lance, what's going on?'

"The party. Maria, you were invited by Blaise." He said, painfully.

"Yes. I told you that, I don't see why you are upset, you were fine when I told you."

"No I was never fine with it. I can't believe you were too blind to see it!" Lance said.

"What? But we are spending a week together, I love you. Lance, look at me!" Maria said. Now upset.

"You cheated on me with Blaise." Lance said looking up at her. "I never thought you would but you did."

Maria slapped him. The sound echoed in the air. I went up to her. Reaching out.

"No I am not with Blaise. I never cheated on you with anyone. I love you, you idiot. I love you and if you don't have any faith in me and if you don't trust me then why are you going out with me!?" She yelled at him. He was stunned by her sudden outburst."

"I, I…" Lance stuttered, "I don't know what to think but I don't think I should go over your house for apart of Winter Break. I'm sorry."

Maria face flashed with hurt, anger, sadness. "Fine."

She walked away and looked at everyone, "Well? What are you looking at?" Everyone turned around and started to talk again.

"Let's go and find Ginny and Harry." Maria said, as we walked down to breakfast. Sam followed behind us.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have told you! I, I'm such a fool!" Sam said, "Look at it this way, now you can date Blaise!"

"Shut up! I don't want to date Blaise. I don't like Blaise like that. Just stop talking about it. Any other gossip you heard from last night?" Maria cut in.

"O, yes. Nothing too special. Everyone found out Harry Potter can't hold his drinks. The upper classmen didn't like how you and your group of friends stole the show. The usual hook ups, break ups. O! Break ups! Draco Malfoy is no longer dating Pansy. They broke up at the party, quiet embarrassing from what I heard. You guys left when Draco told Pansy off for being sloppy, I heard he was standing up for you, Alice. Pansy was talking shit when Draco burst and broke up with her. Pansy ran out of that party in tears!" Sam chatted away.

"Look! I see Harry." I said, running up to him. His hair looked even messier but other than that he was fine. "Hey Harry!" I called to him when I got close.

He smiled "Hi Alice. I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to happen. I didn't know it would happen I thought I could do it without people knowing but everyone knows. You must be so disappointed in me." He said quickly.

Sorry? Sorry for what…he didn't…he wouldn't cheat on me. It sounds like it. Everyone knows.

"You, you really did cheat on me?" I asked slowly.

"What?" Harry looked up quickly. "No. No, O Alice, what would you ever think that!" He kissed my forehead. "I was apologizing for my drunk behavior, to be honest I never had any alcohol before. So? Are you mad at me?"

"No, silly!" I laughed. Everything was fine. I was with him. He likes me, a lot and would never do that to me.

"Why did you ask if I was cheating on you?" Harry asked. "I would never cheat on you."

"Well, My friend Sam told me that when you got back to your common room you saw Ginny there and helped her. You ended up making out with her."

"Tell your friend she is wrong. I would never cheat on you with anyone. I, I love you." Harry said.

"O, Harry. I don't know if I am ready for love. I'm, I'm…" I said awkwardly.

"It's ok. I just want you to know how I feel. You don't have to tell me until you are ready."

"You are truly amazing." I said gave him a quick kiss.

Maria was sitting with Sam, talking about other stuff. Maria kept looking over to the entrance. She was probably hoping to see Lance walk through that door.

"I have to go. My friend Maria really needs me. If you see Ginny tell her I can't wait to see her after Winter Break!" I gave him another quick kiss. "I'll miss you and I will write to you everyday!"

I went over to Maria, "Hey, let's go and find Lance. You have to clear it up with him. You love him, he loves you. It was just a stupid rumor. Everything will be fine but for now it isn't and I would hate for you to have a horrible Winter Break just because of gossip."

"I don't know. He doesn't want to see me Alice. I never felt like this before for any guy and I just don't know what to do without him." Maria said, getting upset.

"Then, let's go." I pulled her up.

She got up and walked with me. She was waiting in an empty classroom when I went to get Lance.

"Lance!" I called up to him.

"Yes?" He looked up from some his friends.

"Maria, Maria needs you right now!" I said over dramatically.

"What? Why?" Lance got up, pushing his friends out of the way. " is something wrong?"

I didn't want to make it seem like she was in trouble but I need to make sure he comes with me or else Maria will be heartbroken for sure.

"I don't know. I don't know, just please come!" I said, rushing out. "Please!"

Lance quickly followed me. I refused to answer any of his questions. I didn't want to lie to him. I pushed him into the open door and shut it, locking it. I turned back and breathed. Ha, I hope everything will work out between them, soon too because we are leaving at noon.

Lance's POV

Alice pushed me into the room, shutting the door behind me. I looked over and saw Maria sitting on top of a desk.

She looked fine.

"Maria is everything all right?" I asked walking over to her.

"No." She answered looking away. "You broke my heart. You, you…you don't trust me. You don't want me anymore. I, I love you." She broke down into tears. "I love you. All you had to do was tell me, tell me you didn't want me to go. I wouldn't have gone."

"I know." I said bluntly. "I know. I should have told you but you were so happy, so excited I didn't want to ruin your life. I'm not rich or popular or perfect. I don't belong to your group."

She laughed, "Not popular? Honestly, Lance. You are one of the most hottest, popular boys in our grade."

I laughed and walked over to her, getting up on the desk and taking her hand. "Tell me what happened. What really happened."

"Ok, well. We went out to the party, we danced, we drank. I drank a lot and got tipsy. We played strip poker. I lost my dress. I danced with guys. I flirted a bit…" She looked up with me with her bright blue eyes. "I'm so sorry. But I never ever cheated on you with Blaise or anyone."

"It is ok. I promise. I still love you." I said, it was hard to stay mad at her.

"So will you still come over?" She asked resting her head on my shoulder, snuggling in.

"Sure." I smiled.

"So, who told you that horrible lie anyways?"

"Your friend Sam, that's why I took it so seriously since she is your friend." I shrugged.

"Sam…" Maria said. Thinking.

"Don't think about it now. I have to go pack. I'll see you on the train." I got up and went to the door. It was still locked. What?

Maria got up and smiled, "Alice, you can open the door now."

I heard a small click and the door softly opened. "I'll see you soon." I kissed her head and walked back to our dorm.

I heard from behind me Alice, "So what happened?"

I smiled. Everything will be ok.

Maria's POV

He still loves me, he forgives me. He loves me. I am so happy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, jumping on Alice!

"So, what happened?" She asked, smiling.

"We made up, he still loves me."

"O, Maria, he always loved you, he never stopped." Alice said, "Let's go to see Eliza. We have a lot to talk about with her."

"Ok."

We ran to the Hospital Wing to tell her about all that has happened. We promised we would tell Eliza all about the dance. She loves hearing our stories and made us promise to tell her every little bit of our night.

We walked up to the Hospital Wing, the door was wide open to allow visitors to come and go.

"Hey! Eliza! Boy, do we have a story for you!" I said, rushing in to her bed. Eliza looked up from her Charms book, parchment was all around her.

"O, hey! Sorry, it's a bit of a mess right now. I was working on some of my work, you know, to catch up."

"You will have all of Winter Break to do that. Besides we have an amazing story to share with you."

"O, what?"

"Well, we went to the dance, me, Gin and Alice. We all looked super stunning in our outfits. Picked out by none other than moi!" I will have pictures to show, don't worry. The pictures will be sent to us by owl. Anyways, it was fabulous, we were the stars of the show! Alice with Harry was so adorable and I was with Blaise but…we are just friends. Gin was single but was mingling like no tomorrow. Blaise has a thing for her now." I started off.

"We hanged out with Draco and his friends. We played stripe poker. Harry burned me with a drink called Dragon's Breath."

"Fire whiskey with fire on top. The strongest drink around." I explained.

"Well, when we woke up there was so many rumors going around. Like, Maria was cheating on Lance with Blaise." Alice said.

"O, yea about Luke, Lance's brother. Sorry for interrupting but I just want you to know, Luke is a super nice guy and he is a little but jealous of Lance, he has one of the hottest girls in our year as his own, he is Ravenclaw. I mean…sure he shouldn't behave like that but he is a nice kid. You just have to get to know him." Eliza looked at me.

"O, well. Maybe…anyways, yea so like…there was a rumor going around about me and Lance. I "supposedly" cheated on him with Blaise, who I just mention is into Gin. Alice over here also had an issue. The rumor about her and Harry, yea, so Harry "cheated" on Alice with Gin. Like no." I was getting fired up again. I didn't tell Alice yet who but I am ready to, urgg, Sam. I knew she shouldn't be trusted.

"That's awful, why would anyone do that. I hope you cleared it up with them." Eliza said stunned.

"We did and everything is fine. Maria just cleared it up with Lance and it was a difficult morning for her so she is still fired up but it really, really wasn't that bad." Alice said calmly

"But guess who spread the rumors. Sam did. Sam our roommate, the one who made you fall." I laid it on them. "Lance told me. It was the only reason why he believed in the rumor."

"Are you sure Maria?" Alice asked, "Sam did find Eliza. If it wasn't for her, Eliza would be in much worst condition or even dead."

"I'm sure. Go ask Lance for yourself!"

"I'm sure that Lance is telling the truth but maybe Sam heard it from someone else?"

"Then why didn't she tell me! Why did she pretended like she just found out? Why did she tell Lance!" I got up furious at Alice. Little miss perfect who can do no wrong. I'm getting sick of it.

"Maria please, calm down. I think Alice is trying to say, that yes, maybe it is Sam. It most likely is but no one else knows what has happened between all of us. No one knows about my incident, everything still thinks it was a horrible accident. People just wouldn't understand you and you might look like the bad person." Eliza said.

"Alice?" I wanted her to say it.

"It is true, no one knows the real her. If you come on so strong with no proof and no passed hate people will most likely side with her." Alice agreed.

"Fine. I just…I just don't want to be hurt by her anymore. She just causes too much pain to us and it is not right. We keep on forgiving her and look what she does and you, Alice, you are just too nice and it is driving me crazy. Stop it." I quickly sprang on her.

I saw Alice get stiff and her face had a pained look on her.

"I'm sorry I am like what I am. I can't stop it. But yes, I have been too forgiving and it will stop now. Sam is dead to us. At less she is dead to me. We will be polite in public. "

"Of course." I calmed down. After my little fit I was fine. I felt bad, Alice is just nice, that is her personality.

Eliza looked as the clock behind me. "Well, you will be leaving in an hour and probably still have to get ready so I'll see you after break. Have fun!" She smiled stiffly.

"Don't worry. You won't be alone. Other people are staying behind too. Harry is with his friends. Ginny and her family and some other people. You won't be lonely." Alice said.

"Thanks but it is fine. Really."

We said our good byes and left, once we got into the hallways I felt awkward around Alice.

"I'm sorry." I said as we started back to our dorm. "I shouldn't have said that, I-"

"No, it is fine. Really. I have been to kind to some people lately and if it doesn't stop I will just be walked on all over and I don't want that. You opened my eyes. Don't worry."

"Still, I –"

"No, stop, please. It is fine. Let's leave on a good note." Alice smiled as we got in our dorm.

"Ok." I smiled back and we walked in. There was Sam. O Sam. She looked up and saw us.

"O, hey! Came back from visiting Eliza? Yea, I was going to visit her but I had to finish up packing. How did you and Lance go? I heard you are together again. Quick huh? But you must have said something. What did you say?"

I said nothing and walked to my wardrobe and started to pack some more pieces of clothes. Ok, lingerie. I need to look good for Lance just in case something happens. I walked over my jewelry box and brought out some pieces I wanted to bring back with me.

I laid them in the chest. I was almost done.

"Umm, hello? What did I do? I think I should at less know." Sam said, I knew she was behind me but I could see her hands on her hips, her fake innocent face.

Alice said nothing, she walked over to her chest on her bed and started to count her tops. She looked pleased and went over to me. "Hey, I'm done, if you are ready let's go bring our stuff down."

"Sure. I quickly grabbed a set of gold bangles. Locked my jewelry box and put it back, quickly made sure everything was set and ran up to catch up with Alice, leaving an angry Sam behind.

"Sorry for rushing you. I just rather not be there. Harry was going to meet up with me and I would like some time with him." Alice explained as we head down the stairs.

"Hey, Maria." I heard Lance call me. I smiled and looked to Alice.

"Go, I'm not stopping you. I'll write to you?"

"Yea, please do!" I ran up to Lance. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him, he reacted instantly and pulled me up. His face not even inches away from mine.

"Hi." I whispered.

He kissed me in return his soft lips molding into mine. It felt like heaven.

"Hey." He answered, putting me down. "Ready to go?"

He reached for my chest and took it, his bag in his other arm.

"Let's go." I followed up happily out.

Winter Break will be the best. My parents will be home and they will finally get to meet Lance. I can't wait to show Lance around my hang outs and I want to him to be a part of my life. Nothing could go wrong right now and I know when we get on the train with Alice we will leave all the drama behind.

Alice's POV

"Go, I'm not stopping you. I'll write to you?" I said as I heard Lance call to Maria.

She smiled, "Yea, please do!" and ran up to Lance leaping on to him and kissed him. So sweet, I walked with my chest, down the stairs. It was hard to get down the narrow stairs but I managed. I found a person wearing Gryffindor robes waiting below. Harry. He is amazing. A wonderful person but do I love him? No. Not yet anyways. I'm not ready for love, not for anyone.

"Hi!" I saw Harry waiting for me below.

"Hey. Let me get that."

"You sure? It is very heavy."

"It's fine. I just rather you not leave." Harry said.

"I know but I feel like I need a break."

"From what? From me?" Harry shook his head. "I just don't understand why you would want to leave this place. You belong here."

"Harry. I told you why. I have friends there. I am happy and it will be nice. I'll write to you every day if you like." I told him, tired of the same conversation.

"I know."

"Good. Now I have to board the train soon and I wanted to leave on a happier note. Please Harry for me. I will be back. I don't know what is wrong."

"The Chamber of Secrets have been opened by Mal- someone." Harry said, quickly but was able to correct himself.

"I'm not worried about it. Everyone will be back to normal sooner or later and life will go on." I kissed his cheek. "Besides, the attacks have stopped! The mandrakes are soon to be ready. Really Harry…sometimes…"

"What?"

"Sometimes I just feel like you need this. The drama." I said, scared of his reaction.

"Me? Need attention? No, Alice! If you did not know yet my parents were killed by Voldemort. I never wanted any of this." Harry burst out at me.

"Harry please I never meant that. I just want, I just want everything to go back to normal I want you to be safe and happy and I don't want any of this drama. What if something happens to you? How will I know? Harry just please don't do anything stupid." I said, close to tears. "I care about you."

"But you don't love me." The angry drained from his face replaced with a sad face.

"Harry. I thought I loved Draco but he hurt me. I don't want to be hurt like that again. Please Harry, I care about you so much. But the words just won't come out." I explained. "Please this will be the last day we will see each other in a while. We shouldn't ruin our time."

"Your right." Harry said, kissing my head quickly. "I want this it to be a happy moment."

"So let's go." I took his hand into mine and we head off towards the station.

**An extra long chapter! I just kept on going and I couldn't find a good place to stop. I hope you like this ending. I know I do. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! You have no idea how much I love reading them. **

**PS: 1 review is needed to update this story. No review, no update.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back with another chapter! A hurricane is coming my way so I have no school tomorrow! YAY!**

**I'll probably not be online since if the electricity is gone…no computer.**

**Well, the review for chapter thing went well. I was very pleased at how quick people review if they need too.**

**Thank You:**

**Sprite21: for reviewing two times for two different chapters! I love your reviews so I was confused when I didn't get them like I used too.**

**Alice's POV**

I pressed my face against the cold hard glass looking out to Harry. He looked sad to see me go. I heard the loud whistle of the train as the motor started to part us. I strained my neck to get a better look until Harry was long gone. I sat back down looking over across from me. Maria was sitting next to Lance, her head leaning against his shoulder. It was so cute. It only made me miss Harry more.

"Don't worry Alice you will see him soon enough.' Maria said quietly.

"I know I just miss him that's all. I heard many people left since the Chamber of Secrets opened. Do you know who else is staying?"

"Hmmm…well I know Eliza, Gin, Harry of course and his friends. Ummm…Draco and Blaise are staying. Many of the Slytherins stayed. I guess they don't want miss another attack." Maria said. "I don't think it will happen though. O! Sam is staying with Naomi and her friends, only Merlin knows why."

"I thought she would want to go home." I responded.

"I know right." Maria agreed. "Who doesn't want to go home. Sure we have homework but it's a break for the dramatic life we live here."

"Only for you two and your friend." Lance laughed next to us. "I swear your little group has so much drama going around."

"O Lance you know that isn't true. Drama comes to us we don't create it like those Slytherin girls in our grade."

"Who?" I asked. "I didn't know they tried to cause drama."

"You never heard?" Maria asked.

"No. Tell me!" I said.

"Hmmm…O, well Sam caused all those awful rumors about us." Maria gave Lance a kissed. "Naomi and Sam made Eliza get horribly hurt. That girl Caroline, you know the one dating Elijah started a rumor about Eliza and some other muggle born girl, I forget her name. O, and their group made up the name Loony Luna, can't say it's false but it is still mean."

"O wow. I never knew. They were always nice to me."

"Well, of course. They are nice to me. I am a Greyson and you are a Sterling. How could they not love us? Not to mention we with Gin rule our year."

"I wouldn't say that."

"You are far too horribly innocent! It's cute though. Don't worry guys just eat it up."

"What?"

"How can you not know the rumors going on, sure about other person that's understandable but what about the ones going on about you?" Maria said sitting up.

"Me? Not many I am sure." I said uneasy.

"Come on! The Sterling girl first dates Draco Malfoy! One of the hottest guys in school, who can get anyone not to mention, umm..hello! He is a year older! He does something awful and you run into the arms of his worst enemy but most famous celebrity in all of Britain, the famed Harry Potter who tried to win you over even before that." Maria said laughing. "Darling please it is fine people just eat this stuff up its rather wonderful who popular we are."

"What about you?"

"Moi?"

"Yes, I mean you are the beautiful Greyson girl who is dating the hottest guy in our year and is the most perfect couple! How could their not be rumors about you two."

Lance looked up and smiled. "Don't worry Alice, there are but I don't care and Maria just laughs at them. My girlfriend is amazing, she doesn't deal with those people."

Maria smiled. "I didn't mean for you to get upset, being popular is wonderful. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"I'm just surprise we are popular."

"Well, I guess you would be." Maria shrugged, she heard the trolley go by.

"Anything from the Trolley dears?" Ask the Trolley Lady

"Yes please can I have a box of sugar quills please." I asked, I was going to give one to Jared when we get home.

"I'll take a box of flavor beans and a chocolate frog, Maria you want anything?" Lance turned to his girlfriend.

"Just a chocolate cauldron cake."

The lady handed us our treats as we hand her the money.

"So, did you hear about Elijah and Caroline?" Maria asked taking a piece of cauldron cake and eating it.

"No."

"Why ask, I know your answer is a no." She laughed. "I was going to tell Eliza but I don't want to put more on her. She is still healing but I made sure I know what is going on those two."

"I guess ever since Eliza's fall Elijah has been pledged with guilt. You already know he has tried to see her like a dozen tries only to be shooed away by Madame Pomfry. Caroline heard about these attempts and was distraught with grief. I heard they are on a verge of breaking up. Everyone has been asking him about Eliza but he refused to answer, only saying, I just feel guilty." Maria looked up. "What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know." I said. Drama, it is Maria's favorite topic but not mine. I wish life could be simple but I found out life is not like that.

"Do you think I should tell Eliza?" Maria asked, "She does love to stay in the loop and here about the gossip and such."

"Quidditch gossip you mean." I reminded her. Eliza was always asking about the games and wanted a play by play which we sadly could not give her to the standard she wanted.

"Yes, but she still loves Elijah right?" Maria asked taking another piece of cake. "Like, it's not like I don't want her with Luke I just don't think they are made for each other."

"Why? Because you and Luke don't get along?' I quickly asked.

"You don't get along with him either!" Maria responded quicker.

"I know. Luke could be different around Eliza, I think you should give them a chance. Isn't Luke staying at Hogwarts?" I asked Lance.

"He is, he needs to stay to do some homework and I won't be home for most of Break so it will be boring at home."

"See, that will give Eliza a classmate and a friend to be with, if something happens we have no right to stop it."

"I know, it's just… don't like him and Eliza can do so much better!" Maria exclaimed.

"It will work out." I said sampling weakly. I don't know why but I feel like Eliza will have a hard life.

"Yea…" Maria agreed looking out the window, resting her head on Lance.

We both quietly ate and rested. The ride was noisy with people getting up to visit other people. We had some visitors as well, all wanted to know about the drama surround us and the party. I thought it was tiring work to explain over again, Harry did not cheat on me with Ginny and we are still going out. Maria was having a blast shoving Lance into people's faces. Most of all the girls who wished that since he was single they would have a chance.

The train came to stop. We went to get our bags and quickly exited the train like everyone else.

"I'll write to you!" Maria called hugging me before running to her parents, both had the brilliant blonde hair she inherited. They were smiling back, very happy to see their daughter. It made me sad, to think I could be running to my parents right now. I look over and saw Ms. Summers waiting by the taxi. I smiled and she gave a small smile in return with a nod.

I loaded up my stuff with her help and we silently went on our way back to the Orphanage.

I looked back but didn't see anyone I knew, everyone must have left already, it was weird how fast we departed from the station.

"So, how was school?" Ms. Summers ask.

"It was magical." I said with a big smile.

**I know it is a short chapter but I thought it would be cute to end it like that. :3 She will be seeing Jared and some NEW characters soon. I hope all these OCs don't confuse you….tell me if they do.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter…I would like to know if you did…so REVIEW! Please, I'm begging for reviews, like on my hands and knees!**

**Ofcourse 1 review per chapter, no review no chapter.**

**PS: I started a new story! It's a Avatar: Legend of Korra fanfiction called White Hot Passion. Check it out?**

**:3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay! I decided I couldn't wait to post this so here it is. **

**Thank You**

**sprite21: I can't believe you don't get any breaks, everyone should get breaks from school!**

**BrookeDavisBaker: I know…I have drifted from sexy Draco! But don't worry you will see more of him next chapter because you brought it up. Sorry**

**echizenochi: Thanks, my English teacher should be proud! It would be cool if Harry did cheat on Alice…and i like spicy stories so I might just take you up on that idea.**

**Alice's POV**

I looked out the window most the way, dirty snow covered the ground. I was so excited! I would get to see Jared and the others. I can have a nice normal holiday without worrying about anything. No Chamber of Secrets, no dramatic rumors, no Draco. No Draco, I hate missing him. I hate wanting to see him. I hate it all. I hate him, no, I hate myself. What Draco did was wrong and I will not forige him.

I have a wonderful boyfriend now who loves me. Harry is the best boyfriend any girl could ask for. He is cute, kind and loving. He is famous and very wealthy. The whole package to some girls but he doesn't have those icy eyes or the cold smirk that can make anyone shiver. He isn't dangerous. He is just too great, to perfect.

I shook my head. Urg, no. I will not even bring up them. I want a nice normal Break and I will make it happen. No more thoughts about those too.

I looked up and saw gates open as we pull up to the driveway.

I saw Jared waiting there awkwardly. I smiled as I got out,, he quickly went to the trunk and got my chest.

"O, thanks." I said

"Sure." Jared responded with a smile.

Ms. Summers looked confused at us but decided not to say anything. "Well, since you are here you will have to do chores like everyone else. Here is your list and times." She handed it to me. "Welcome back."

"Thank You Ms. Summers." I answer looking over the list. It was the same as before.

"So…" Jared said, his free hand going through shaggy brown hair, it fell back down his eyes.

'Hi." I said, awkward, it was so excited to see him, I had so much to tell him and I wanted to do so much with him, learn more about him.

"Let's go inside before we freeze to death." He smiled and lead me in, even holding the door for me.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So…how is school?"

"Great. The teachers were nice enough not to give us any homework so now I can spend more time having fun…with you." Jared answered.

"That's good. I did all of mine at school, I wanted to have more time together too. I really missed you and I'm so glad you write to me. I have all the letters, they are in my dorm room but I read them all the time."

"I have them too under my bed. I really liked your owl. He was sweet. Did you bring him?" Jared asked, looking around.

"Yes." I pointed to a tree branch. There was little Ash hooting happily. He saw that I noticed him and flew down on my shoulder.

"What a tame bird. Amazing really." Jared said, watching Ash. "So, how is Harry?"

"Harry…" I said wondering what to say. Jared likes or liked me what should I saw.

"It's ok. Go date people. I don't mine waiting." Jared said, smiling. We walked up to my room.

"What about you? Any girls you fine interesting?" I asked.

"Just one but she is taken."

"O." I said, my head went down. I know I have Harry but did he not just say he would wait for me."

"She is beautiful and kind, she has a pet too. His name is Ash." Jared smiled and pulled me close. "She is standing right here next to me. I can smell her perfume, it's fruity and light. It's driving me crazy."

I looked up at him. His dark blue eyes shone bright like dark mirrors, I saw my own reflection.

"Then maybe she should stop wearing perfume. I don't think she would want to drive you crazy." I said.

"No, I like this type of crazy." Jared responded moving closer.

"I have to go pack now." I grabbed my chest from him and ran to my room.

I looked back and saw he was rubbing the back of his neck, he saw me and smirked. I almost stopped. His smirk stopped my heart, it was Draco's smirk, well almost. Draco's give me cold shivers but this, it gives me warmth and flutters.

"I'll see you at dinner." Jared called, still smirking as he went back to his room.

I quickly brought out a quill and parchment. I need to write to Maria. I left my chest untouched as I settled down at my old desk.

_Maria_

_O, I have so much to tell you and I only got back today! The ride home was boring but I saw Jared again. He really likes me, like a lot and he smirked at me, not in a cold way but in a fun loving caring way. O, it was such a nice warm feeling. Like a bunch of flaming butterflies in my stomach. _

_He really likes me, he thinks I'm beautiful and kind, and he says the perfume you bought me drives him in a good kind of crazy._

_I will have more to tell you later and you MUST tell me about you and Lance._

_Love you _

_~ Alice_

I quickly folded up and tied it to ash. I gave him a kiss and sent him off to Maria, I rested against the windowsill watching him go smiling.

I went back to my chest and started to unpack the stuff I could. All my books and magical items have to stay locked away in the chest.

I turned to my wand. I felt naked and weak now if I don't have it on me but I can't take the risk. I left it in a safe place in my chest and locked it. I place it against the door.

I looked back at my list of chores. I have to clean the dishes after dinner but that's all for today.

I left and looked out, I saw some new little ones staring at me and I waved, they smiled and ran off to play in the snow.

I went to Jared's room and knocked on the door.

He opened it quickly, leaning against the door.

"I knew you would come and get me."

"Well, you are one of the few people I kept in touch with." I shrugged.

"Come on. I'll show you my group of friends." He went in the front and we went into one of the dens.

"Hey Jared." A girl called flipping her hair out of her face. "Who is the new girl?"

"Hi. I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure, I'm sure." She said taking my hand. "I'm Yasmine."

"But we call her Yas here. I'm Bryan, remember me?" Bryan asked.

"Umm…sorry I can't say I was very social when I was here." I answered; I was a loner and refused to believe I was orphaned.

"No worries." Jared said, rubbing my back. "So where is everyone?"

"Chores." Yas said, shrugging. "Liz skipped hers so she has double duty now."

"Sucks."

"I know right, but it is her fault." Yas said flipping her hair again. "So Jared, is she the one you always go on about?"

"Yas." Jared said annoying.

"Just asking." She turned to me. "We never heard the end of it. Alice just sent me a letter again. It's longer than the other, and she sent candy too. On and on, never ending. You are very lucky. Jared is an amazing person.

"Yes he is."

"So when are you two going to hook up?" Bryan asked smirking.

"O, well. I have a boyfriend back at school."

"What? So you are just leaving Jared to hang here waiting for you? That's not fair to him."

"I don't want him to wait for me." I looked and Jared. "I never thought my relationship with this boy would form it just did and it's nice. I want Jared to live a bit and if he wants to date you, he can."

Yas instantly starting laughing. "Me? With Jared?' She laughed. "O, hell no! Liz would kill me."

"Liz?" I asked, she spoke of her before but I didn't know her.

"My twin sister, Liz? She is in love with Jared over here. He turned her done like what? At less ten times already." Yas said. 'I don't think she will be happy to see you. Just so you know."

"I think they should go out." I blurted out. No. I don't I know it is selfish but I want Jared all to myself.

"What!" Jared said quickly turning to me.

"Well, if she wants you this badly then…" I stopped.

"I don't like her Alice, not like that. Not like in the way I like you." Jared quickly stated.

I heart leaped in my chest again as I leaned into Jared, stopping myself before we touched.

"I don't know about this boyfriend but he is no Jared." Yas said smiling, leaning against Bryan.

"That's for sure." I said quietly, only Jared could hear me.

He perked up.

"O is this Alice?"

I turned to see a girl that looked exactly like Yas. This must be Liz. Behind her was another girl who I did not know.

"Hi, yes I'm Alice. You must be Liz. It's nice to meet you." I said quickly pulling away from Jared.

"Hello." She walked to her sister and Bryan and sat down.

"Hi! Don't be bothered by her, she is in a bad mood because she had double the work. See if she did it yesterday this would never happen."

"Shut it Bells." Liz said but smiled.

"O, yea. I'm Bells, well Isabella but everyone calls me Bells. I've been here longer than you but we never really talked."

"Yea, sorry for that."

"It's fine, really, I mean it's over and done with. Now is now let's live in it." She laughed.

"I don't see anything wrong with that.' I responded and walked over to them and sat down on the love seat next to Liz who ignored me.

"Liz don't be like that. It's not her fault Jared ain't in to you." Yas said looking at her sister.

"Whatever."

"She did tell Jared over here to go out with you. Trying to help you out."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"O." She turned to me. "Gee, thanks but it won't work. He isn't in to me and I'm just being me about it."

"It's fine." I answer smiling. I look back at Jared. He smiled in relief, happy I am making friends.

"So anyone in this group?" I asked.

"There is Patrick but he taking care of his little bro. Lil John as a flu and it's doing so well.' Liz said looking upstairs. Everyone seemed to sober up.

"O. I hope John gets better."

"We all do." Yas said. "I mean they just moved here, after you, I think October. They lost their parents to a gun fight and they got sent here. They are all each other have. It will break Patrick's heart if something happens it his little bro."

"Why don't we go up there now and say hi?" Bryan asked.

We agreed and walked upstairs to John's room. Yas knocked and it opened to a heart breaking face.

"o, hey guys. Who is your friend?"

"Pat this is Alice."

"Ah, the girl Jared is always talking about." He let us in.

"John why don't say hi?" he turned to his brother. I looked down at the bed. It was twin bed, small with metal railings. The boy was sinking deep in the covers, blankets piled high. His head supported by two pillows and there was a bowl of half eaten soup. He must be very sick if Ms. Summers let him eat up here.

"Hi." I heard from the bed, it was weak but it had a childish chime to it.

"Hi." I said walking over to the bed. I got a better look of him, he was pale and thin, sickly, it felt like gravity was pulling his skin down over his bones. His taunt expression was pained and his breathes were weak.

"How are you?' I asked.

"I'm good." He answer back smiling. "You really are pretty."

"Thanks you're petty handsome yourself."

"Really? I guess this look is in."

"Very."

I smile at him. I could tell he was not going to make it, at less not without magic. He needs magic, I can tell. In my world the flu is no problem, a simple pepper up potion would make him better in a day but here, no. It's sad that the magical world won't show the muggles their amazing abilities. Life would be so much easier.

I talked with the others in his room. We made him smile and laugh and I could tell it really made a different too Patrick.

"Well, sorry I have to go. Chores." I bent down and gave Josh a kiss. I waved at the others. I had to go set up the dining room so we can all eat.

I walked down and saw some other people.

"Alice right?" Some girl called to me.

"Yes."

"Good. Can you go get the plates?"

"Sure."

I walked over and got the plates. Stacked high above my head. I walk over and started to set the table with the others. It was a boring job but it must be done. I couldn't help but think, Headmaster Dumbledore did say my tears have healings abilities, maybe…just maybe I could cure John, it will make Patrick so happy.

I sat down with Jared's group of friends. Patrick was down with us, wolfing down his food.

"Slow down Pat, John will still be there." Liz stated, patting his back.

"What if he isn't?" Pat said in between mouthfuls.

"Really, Pat you need to take a break, it's not healthy." Yas agreed.

"No. I'll be fine." He got up and left.

Vas shook her head, "That poor boy, both him and his brother. Neither are healthy."

"Who brings up John's food?" I asked

"I do. Why?" Jared answer.

"Why don't I?" I asked

"You? Why would you?"

"Well, I don't know but I mean, I have nothing else to do and I really don't mind."

"I'll go with you." Jared said, smiling.

"Sure. When we finish we can go up." I answer.

Not exactly what I planned but I'll get the food, drop a few tears and walk up with Jared to his room.

We talked about other stuff, school mostly. I couldn't answer most of their questions in fear of giving the secret away but we talked about it, my friends, my boyfriend.

"I'm done. Want to go get the food?" Jared asked after a while. His plate was cleaned of its food.

"Sure, why don't you stay here and I'll go get it." I smile getting up. "Don't worry I'll be fine." I pushed him lightly in his seat.

I quickly ran to the kitchen, getting a plat and filling it up with all the food, I forgot how nice muggle food was. I tried to make tears about nothing happen. A sad thought…

I looked out the window, remembering the coming to this place, my parents dead, Draco and Pansy….Draco…. I remembered what he did, the good times, the bad, breaking up with him, seeing him with Pansy at the dance.

A single tear dropped on the mash potatoes. I smiled, knowing, hoping it will heal him. I'm glad my worst, saddest memories can bring someone happiness.

"I'm here!" I said, walking out of the kitchen to see Jared standing out smiling waiting for me. I walk over to him and we silently walked up to John's room.

"O." I said, tripping on an uneven stair. Jared quickly grabbed me, and pushed me lightly against the wall.

"You ok?" He whispered in my ear. Stilling holding me. It reminded me of Draco, when I feel off my broom.

"Great." I nudged him to go and he did with his hand at the small of my back, his hand was big and warm. When he went to open the door, the absent of warmth was present leaving me to shiver.

"O, hey. Sorry I forgot, usually John is hungry but…" Patrick looked back to see his brother, who just woke up.

"Is it time to eat?" I could heard him say weakly.

"Yup, we brought you turkey with gravy and mashed potatoes and green beans for sides. Enjoy!" I said happily.

I brought over the plate and helped him get up. I spooned the mash potato with my tear into his mouth. I didn't want him to not have it.

When he swallowed his paleness seemed to fade as the potatoes went down.

I smiled, it's working.

"Wow, these are really good mashed potatoes!" John cried happily, grabbing the plate, stuffing more in his mouth. "I've never been so hungry before."

Patrick turned to face him, his eyes full of happy tears.

"Johnny, you look so much better." Patrick said, walking over to us.

"I feel a lot better bro." John said in between bites.

I smiled to myself, happy I could finally do something nice.

"Let's give them some time together." I told Jared. He smiled and left with me.

"I know you did something to the food." Jared whispered in my ear.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about." I answer, not looking at Jared.

"Tell me the truth."

"I did nothing wrong. Jared." I stopped him looking at him in the eye. "Nothing is wrong with that food. John is happy and healthier. Leave it be."

"Fine." Jared huffed. "I thought you could tell me anything."

"Jared, wait." I grabbed his arm. "I -, if, if I tell you I could get in big trouble. So please, please understand." I held my gaze with his.

"Ok, Alice." He smiled softly, "I'll see you later. Your owl Ash is here with a letter for seems to be another bird too."

I look over to my room, and there Ash was, sitting on the windowsill, hooting happily. Another owl I never seen before was sitting next to Ash. It must be a school owl.

"I'll see you soon." I ran over to birds, happy to get a reply from Maria and a letter from someone, maybe Ginny.

I quickly brought the birds some water and gave them each a treat.

I took the letters off of the birds leg and gave them the treat. As soon as they were done with it the Hogwarts flew off into the sky.

Ash went to his cage, hooting happily.

I opened looked at each letter. O, this letter is from Harry. I wonder why he didn't use Hedwig. O well, I opened it quickly happy to hear from him.

_My dear Alice, _

_I already miss you and wish you were here with me. Even though it hasn't even been a week I long to see you come back. _

_I didn't use Hedwig because she is still in a bad mood. You would think she would have gotten over it by now. So I had to use a school owl._

_I miss you, I know I already told you so. I love you. I know you are not ready to tell me but I want you to know I do love you._

_Now that I am writing this my guilt as set in. _

_Alice I am so sorry for what I am about to tell you. So sorry, I want you to know that I am and that I beg for your forgiveness. Please understand I was drunk and upset at you for leaving me at the party._

_The rumor about me and Ginny was true. Please don't be mad at her, I took advantage of her, the state she was in as you know, she wasn't all there._

_Please Alice I am so so sorry._

O my god. He cheated on me, Harry cheated on me with my best friend. I didn't want to read anymore, I didn't want to bring myself the pain but I just had to know. I just had too.

_I know that you are in so much pain and so am I. the shame the guilt it was eating me away. I just had to tell you. I'm so sorry I lied, please Alice give me a chance. _

_I'll tell you the whole story. I know you would want to know. _

_Well, I love you. I was jealous at the party. Malfoy was there. I was just so jealous that I started to drink even though I know I can't handle them. I just wanted the jealousy to go away._

_It did and I don't remember much but I know I was being sloppy and all over you. I know you didn't like it but it only angered me more. I wanted you to be with me. When you left me, after not giving me a kiss I flipped out inside and Malfoy didn't help, his smirk. I hate it, I could just tell he was glowing inside._

_I left, I was going to follow after you but instead I ended up at Gryffindor Tower. There was Ginny, crying. She saw me and only cried harder, I sat down next to her, asking her what is wrong. _

_She told me how much she liked me, and how it was hard to see me with you. She loves me but she loves you and she was confused. _

_I just didn't know what to do anymore. I, I let myself go. Alice please, forgive me. _

_I kissed her and she at first told me to stop but we were to drunk to care, we went in an abandon classroom and we had sex. _

_It was just sex, nothing more, drunk sex. Two people upset, Alice I love you. It meant nothing._

_I love you._

_Harry Potter_

I read it another time. Harry wouldn't but it is his hand writing. It's his writing style. I can see nothing wrong with the letter to think it wasn't him.

I broke into sobs. Why, why does this happen to me, happen to me again. Draco. O, Draco, first him now Harry. Harry who promised never to do that. To never hurt me like this.

I locked the door, crying my heart out. My parent's death, the loss of my first friend, finding him and loving him, the ripping of my heart not once but twice by the two people I thought would never do that.

I can't do this anymore. I hate it, this feeling. I didn't open Maria's letter but I sent her one, a short simple letter, telling her how upset I am. Tears, soaked up the parchment. I also attached Harry's letter, I need her opinion.

I heard a knock on my door, it was Jared. He was worried. I told him to go away. He asked why. I ignored him. I want nothing to do with anyone right now. I just want to be alone, I want to be alone.

**Poor Alice, I can't believe Harry would do such a thing... if he did do it.**

**Well, thank you for reading. **

**Remember I must get at less 1 review to update this story so for the sake of the story, review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! I got a 82 on my Chemistry Final, so happy. I know, 82 is a B- but that is super good for me in Chem. **

**Thank You**

**bloodrose's dance: Love your comment, and yes, I want to make Jared seem too perfect, to amazing, etc. But this is DracoXAlice love story...**

**sprite21: Updated! Love your reviews, I'm so glad that John got better and that Alice was finally able to show off her powers.**

**Echizenochi: Sam? I haven't done something on her…I think she needs her own chapter, non? You just gave me a great idea ^.^ Thank You!**

**Maria just got Alice's note and could tell her friend was truly upset.**

**Here is Maria! And Lance.**

**Maria's POV**

"Lance, stop." I said pushing him off, laughing. He was holding a piece of mistletoe above my head. We have been snogging for the past thirty minutes. I'm not bored, trust me, I could snog Lance forever but I heard a knock my window and was going to open the curtains to find out what it was.

"but Love. You have to kiss me." He said, leaning on the bed, holding one of pillows, his lips turn into a pout. "Love!" He whined.

"Stop it Lance.' I said with a hint of innocence, getting to the window. I pulled back my curtains revealing Alice's little Ash, the bird Harry got her as a gift.

"See, Lance! It's Alice, she might need me." I said, opening the window. Ash flew in and landed beside my own Owl, Sunny, who hooted unhappy at the intruder.

Ash kept on hooting.

"Wow, that poor little owl has such a big thick letter tied to him." Lance said, getting up, untying it and giving it to me.

"Thanks, Lance."

"No problem", stealing another kiss before hoping on my bed. I laughed at his antics before going to the letter. Something seems wrong, first Alice's perfect hand writing is off and I see a tear stain on the corner of the parchment.

I opened it quickly, another page fell out.

I picked it up, seeing it was older, it was too Alice. I placed it on my bed side and went to her letter. There wasn't much to it.

_Maria,_

_Sorry for not readying your letter. I just got one from Harry. Harry…he cheated on me. The rumor was true. It was true. He cheated on me with Ginny. I can't believe him. Maria…I'm just so upset, I included his letter. _

_Please help me._

_Alice_

It was hard to read the paper was crinkled and the words have been written quickly, drawn out with long quivering strokes.

I picked up the other paper, the letter to Alice. I read it, Lance over my shoulder was reading it me with me.

"Wow." Lance said, finishing before me. "I know I don't know Harry but he always seemed like a good fellow."

"I know. I can't believe he would do this to her and Gin, I can't believe Gin would do this either. But something doesn't seem right. This handwriting looks familiar, and I've never seen Harry's writing not to mention who signs their full name."

I quickly wrote to Alice,

_Alice, darling, _

_I have reasons to believe that this letter is a fake. Don't ask me how but I feel like it is. I am going to contact Gin and Harry, ask them about it and such, you know. _

_I want you to stay strong, you are an amazing sweet person and you don't deserve this. No one does. _

_Talk to Jared, he will cheer you up. Remember tomorrow is Christmas Eve, so at less try to smile._

_Lots of Love_

_Maria_

I set the letter aside, Ash still looked tired, so I will give him some time off before sending him back. I started a new one. I haven't been sending letters, and I want to stay in the loop so now is a good time.

I started one to Gin

_Gin!_

_It's been like what? A couple of days and I hear nothing from you! I know you must be super busy with school work, you slacker!_

_How could you sleep with Harry? You are so not the person I thought you were, I mean, I still love you and I bet Alice does too but she is just so upset, send her a letter, Ginny, love. _

_Harry sent her one saying how the rumors were true. I understand you were drunk and all and you did try to stop Harry but you told us in the beginning that their relationship would be fine. If I know I wouldn't have hooked Alice up with him. I feel awful about it._

_Lots of Love,_

_Maria_

I read it over, thinking it was good enough. If Gin writes back with a good response, I bet we can still be friend with her.

To be honest, I don't think she did it.

I sent one to Harry, saying about the same thing. You awful person, blah, blah.

The writing was so familiar, I just couldn't put it to who it is.

**Draco's POV**

I'm going to write to Alice. I decided, I need to talk to her, I really love her and I know I could be a better boyfriend than Potter

I got the box out with the clip, it was such a perfect gift, I must remind myself to thank Mother over and over.

_I found your lost feather._

I wrote in on a piece of paper and put in the box. I called for my owl to take it to Alice.

After doing some research with my help from Father I found out she was born from the ashes of some house that would do experiments. Freaky, really but it was perfect. Blaise agrees and is willing to help me gain Alice back.

"Drakie, want your present early?" I turned my head, Pansy followed me to the owlery.

"I don't want any disease Pansy but thank you for the offer." I answered

"Excuse me!" She said, "But Drakie, we are together."

'No we are not you dumb cow. Go shag a first year. I'm done with you." I said coldly, I pushed her aside, walking back to the dungeons to talk to Blaise.

"Is this because of that Alice girl and what I said?" Pansy questioned. 'it's true she will never go back out with you. She hates to you."

I stopped and walked over to Pansy, who thinks she has won. I pulled out my wand twistering her around, pushing to the wall, her back facing me. I lifted her skirt and moving her panties aside, I shoved the tip of wand inside of her.

"Unless you want me to light your pussy on fire. You never speak to me out of turn. Understand?'

She whimpered and shook her head yes, I let go, taking my wand out, and pushed her on the ground, where the bird shit covered herclothes.

I walked away, furious at her, my I did a quick cleaning spell on my wand to get her disease juices of it. Maybe I did scare her too much but I don't care anymore. No one is getting in the way of what is mine.

I walk down to the dungeon and motioned for Blaise to meet me in our room. He was chatting with some Asian first year. I think her name is Jade, I don't know or care.

I waited for Blaise to finish up with her. He walked in and sat down.

"So?"

"I sent the letter." I answered, taking a sip of some hard cider.

"and you ruined my chances of getting it in to tell me this?" Blaise responded. He took a cup of cider too and sat down. "But of course that is not the reason. So do tell."

"I need you to help me become friends with her friends, starting with a girl named Eliza."

"Why? Maria is her friend and we all know the Graysons. Why need more?"

"I know Alice is close to her roommates and she loves mudbloods so I want to be a part of her life. The Weasely girl is out. So to show my true…"colors" I must be willing to friend her mudblood pal and I need your help to keep me in check."

"Well, of course and I?"

"Of course, like your mother. Let's see, what do you want?'

"A night with the Weasely girl. I don't care how it happens but it must."

"Well, we can see. We know how much she hates Slytherins and you my friend are very fine Slytherin."

"I know, but as a Slytherin I am very cunning so let's use it." Blaise responded, taking a sip of the cider.

"Well, of course." I smiled. "I got rid of Pansy. I don't think she will be doing anything…if she knows what is good for her."

"Then you don't know Pansy, mate. She will not stop trying. She is obsessed with you, it's not like you didn't help."

"I know but hopefully it will keep her away for now."

'For now." Blaise said. After a few minutes in silence he got up, "I have a first year to shag, good day to you."

"I nodded and went as well. I have to go to talk to the Eliza girl and I know the person who could help me."

"I went down to the common room and didn't spot him.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked politely.

"Yes." She said, shoving her normal size breasts at me.

"Do you know where Elijah Zomba is?"

"Yes. Elijah went home for the break. Why you ask?"

"None of your business." I answered, walking away. She stopped me by grabbing my arm, her grip very strong.

"It is. See, I am his girlfriend. Caroline, Caroline Walkmen."

"I thought you two broke up."

"We are taking a break. Which means, if you want we could find a nice cozy classroom to snuggle in. If you know what I mean."

"Not interested." I shoved her aside, her grip loosens and I left for the Hospital wing.

I got there and I walked in. I saw the girl, she was sitting alone, tones of books beside her. She didn't even look up to see who came in, she was writing away on a piece of parchment.

"Ahm." I said, coming close to her. She lifted her head and looked confused.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I just wanted to visit you. Alice told me so much about your amazing quidditch skills. I want to see what my team is up against next year."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I'm not playing quidditch. I can't unless I get all those work done, I am so far behind. If I don't pass my classes I can't play quidditch."

"You're a Ravenclaw, you will pass." I gave my signature smirk, she swooned I could tell but quickly recovered.

"Thank you, now why are you really here?" She said, setting down her quill and placing the cork on her ink bottle.

"A very smart girl I see. I am here because I love Alice and I want to incorporate myself back into her lives. What better way than by her friends." I answered, I knew there would be no way for me to get around it.

"Nice choice to answer truthfully." She said, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Excuse me?" I didn't think it would be this easy.

"I don't like her with that Harry kid, he seems to cause problems wherever he goes and Alice doesn't need that. She seemed truly happy with you. She had to learn to care for Harry, it didn't come naturally. I want to help her."

"I love her.' I answer simply.

"I know."

"I want her to know that, to know I am better than that Potter kid. You know I'm jealous of him, jealous of his fame at first, but now I'm jealous of what he has. I've never been jealous of that, my Father, he can get me anything I want but not Alice. I need her.

She listened at my rants and smiled.

"I know. "

"Is that all you can bloody say!" I yelled back mad at myself, she was just so easy to talk too. She made me spill everything out. I don't know why.

"No." She answered turning to the door.

A boy opened it. A First year, he has a twin brother in Ravenclaw who is going out with Maria.

"You should go now. I'll write to Alice about you, just give me a broom, a Nimbus Two Thousand and Two would work. Until then, Good Bye Draco."

I walked out thinking, she wants a Numbus Two Thousand and Two for her work. How do I know it will even work. I just can't give a filthy mudblood the fastest broom.

I will have to talk to Blaise about it.

**Luke's POV**

I walk in to the Hospital Wing to help Eliza with her work. She is such a sweet girl. I don't know but something about her makes me want to tell her everything. To make me spill everything. The first time I came I did to spite Maria and Alice but after I began to visit her I just can't stop now.

She makes you spill your guts out and she listens to my rants with a calm expression. After the experience you live, your heart thousand pounds lighter.

I look over and see the Malfoy kid get up, nodded and leave, I let him out as I walked in.

"Hey."

"Hi." She said, uncorking her ink and getting back to her work.

"Nice to see you."

'it's nice to see you too." She laughed. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I just decided I want to see you." I looked down at her trash, there were crinkles balls of parchment but in that was a note that looked important, there was a seal on it, never opened I reached down and picked it up.

"Luke. No." She said, reaching for it.

It was thick and heavy. It read on the back, _Eliza, I am sorry._

"Who is this from?" I asked, jealously crept in.

"Elijah." She said, huffing sadly. 'He has tried to see me a dozen times but I just don't want to see him. I know it is my fault I am here but he helped. He and his purest ways."

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. You're such a sweet girl."

"You really think so?" She asked, looking up at me.

"I do." I reached to kiss her but her she turned away so I only got her cheek.

"I'm sorry I just don't want to be hurt again." She said, a tear running down her check.

"I understand." I smiled at her.

"Thank You." She said, going back to her work.

"I may not be a Rsvecnlaw but do you need help?

"Sure. Only if you want too." She smiled. "and you don't have to be a Ravenclaw to be smart, look at the Hermione Granger, top of her class in Gryffindor.

"True." I smiled with her.

I love spending time with her, it was just nice.

**Alice's POV**

I was in my room again to get a scarf, I took Maria's advice and talked to Jared about it. He was so sweet and said I was being too me and that Harry kid would never cheat on me. He cheered me with a day of fun filled activities he already planned for us. We already went sledding and it was very fun, the best part was going down, it was hard to bring the sleds up.

I saw a bird sitting with Ash, his leg had a small package attached to it. I pulled it off and looked at the box. What no note?

"Alice come on already!" I heard John called rom downstairs. My tears worked and he was back and up, ready to play with us. Patrick still keeps a watchful eye but I can understand why. Everyone says this is miracle and I smile that I can make miracles. It's a nice thought.

"Coming!" I set the box at my bedside and pulled my scarf around my neck, running downstairs laughing with the rest of them.

"What took you so long?" called Yas, as I ran up to meet them, we brought the skates from the shed and she was sitting on a bench, lacing them.

"Sorry, someone just sent me a note."

"Who?" Lance perked up

"I don't know, I never seen that owl before. " I answer, picking out a pair that would fit me, unlike at Hogwarts, the sizes don't magically match up with you.

"What was it?" Liz asked, on the edge of the ice, waiting for everyone else.

"it was a small box. Probably a Christmas present from one of my friends. The note is probably in the box."

"Sure." John said, getting on the ice as well.

I laced up my skates and head out with the rest of them. We had a lot of fun. Liz and Yas are wonderful skaters that just glide on the ice. Liz was heavily flirting with Jared. I couldn't help but feel something tugging on my heart strings.

We had great fun, Patrick and John were together. I found it so sweet, Patrick would always be hovering over John and every time John lost his footing, Patrick was there, either to act like a cushion to the fall or to help him up again.

Some of us would have to leave to do chores but they always came back. We stayed there all day enjoying the lake. We only went in to eat and warm up with a hot cup of hot chocolate, homemade.

I walked up stairs with Lance and Bryan, heading to our rooms. Liz and Yas was on the other side.

We were going to meet up after dinner downstairs in the green room, talking, telling stories and maybe sing some carols.

"So, what was wrong with you earlier today?" Jared asked

"yea, Jared here was supper worried." Bryan replied, "He wouldn't leave your door."

"I got a letter that made me upset, but I'm fine now. It was stupid anyways." I said, I didn't walk to talk about it.

"O, ok. So can we see your mysterious box?" Bryan asked "I would love to know. I love surprises, even if it isn't mine own."

"Nope. Not until Christmas Day, silly!" I laughed. "I'm going to wait, you shouldn't open presents early.

"I guess that is true." Bryan said, pouting a bit. "Well, see you two tomorrow!" He went the opposite way, leaving me and Jared alone.

"So, I guess we will see each other tomorrow." Jared, said leaning against his door frame.

"I guess so." I said, opening my door.

"I will miss you, until then." Jared said shutting his door, giving no time to resond.

I whispered to myself. "I'll miss you too."

**Another ending to another chapter. **

**Remember you must review this chapter if you want the story to be updated.**

**I'm trying to do that with my other story but it isn't working, I think it is because it is too new? Maybe…people have been reading it…urgg…**


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter is for Echizenochi who brought up Sam in her Chapter 23 review. It made me think of Sam and her need for attention so I think it is time to put her in the spot light.**

**Thank You:**

**Sprite21: most amazing reviewer ever! What song is that by the way? The snow is already melted away. It looks like it never happened.**

**This chapter takes place in Hogwarts on Christmas Eve. I hope you enjoy ~**

**Sam's POV**

I walked the halls with Naomi, with Maria and Alice gone we ruled the school. I could feel the power I craved so much. It felt wonderful. Unfortunately it's only because they are away but let's not think of that now.

I am Samantha Hunt one of the most attractive students as Hogwarts. My curls bonce with each step, giving off a childlike persona the guys just love. My grey eyes are like steel, sharp that can piece you at any second. It is the perfect combination with my almond eyes, it made me very intimidating when I need to be. I thank my grandmother from Japan for my eyes. I have flawless pale skin, not as pale as Maria's though. I tried a paling potion before and made my skin see through. It was a awful experience and I learned to love the skin I was in.

I was walking beside my best friend Naomi. Funny, I thought Maria would be my best friend when I first start here. We were friends since birth since our fathers are friends and they work together. I guess not everything worked out. Sad. We could have ruled this school with Naomi, it would have been splendid.

Naomi is my best friend, we run this school with the help of her Slytherin buddies. When we are together we laugh about them and tease them. We both know the only reason why they are around us is because we are the most powerful and beautiful girls in school. They are so Slytherin and I say that as a complement!

I do like them though. There is no doubt that Naomi and I picked the best Slytherin girls as followers. I must say, good job to both of us! We made sure they are lower than us in everyone way, money, blood status, beauty, brains, etc. We of course made sure we had all different races. Naomi and I agree it will look better to the public. Unlike Maria's group, who are only white people.

Naomi is a true Slytherin girl and fits the song perfectly. I don't know how we became such good friends. I think it's because we make each other look good. We contrast nicely, her straight long black hair against my bouncy blonde curls. She also has almond eyes, from her pureblood Chinese heritage. They are green like the banners that hang above her house.

I don't know why I'm not in Slytherin. My blood is as pure as can be, I am rich and I have their views. Sometimes I wish I could ask that stupid hat why he put me in Ravenclaw. I'm not saying I don't love my house, I am very proud to be here. I am one of the smartest students, not to mention, blue and bonze are so my colors so it works out.

"So, Naomi, what shall we do today?" I asked as we sat down, at the Slytherin table. It doesn't matter where anyone sits during the holidays. Everyone was sitting everywhere anyways.

"I don't know. It's very boring and dull around here now there is nothing to do." I said, huffing.

Caroline Walker bounced over to us. She tried to make her breasts bounce but it was a sad attempt really.

"Naomi, Sam, guess who visited that Eliza girl yesterday." She said, sitting down for breakfast.

"Do tell." Naomi said, not in a guessing mood.

"Draco Malfoy." She said, smirking.

We were both surprise. The Draco Malfoy visiting a low life mudblood. It was unheard of.

"Darling Caroline. It is because he was there to tease her of course." Another girl said, her name was Emelina of Castile . Yes, she is related to that Joanna of Castile, daughter of Ferdinand ll of Aragon and Isabella l. We just had to have her in our little group. She is practically royalty to not only the mudbloods but to the wizards alike.

She is the only girl who you could say is pretty just as much as us. He isn't skinny but not fat, healthy, her dark brown hair was very long and reaches to her bottom. It is always in a braid. Her skin has the Spanish glow, she has this sort of regal appearance and is not used to being treated like a commoner.

He brother, Emilo, is said to be very handsome but we will never know. He goes to Durmstrang. She was supposed to go to Beauxbatons but her Uncle was able to convince her parents how awful the French were.

"I agree with Emelina, why would our Draco go speak to that awful mudblood if not to tease her? It just wouldn't make much sense." Naomi said, turning to Emelina with a smile. "So, Emelina, why are not at home? You were just so homesick in the beginning of the year. What changed?"

"O, nothing. My brother decided to stay at Durmstrang, so there wouldn't have been much for me to do. It would have been quiet a boring holiday."

"We wouldn't want that would we?" I laughed, they joined in.

Naomi turned to see Blaise walking down with Draco to breakfast. Along with Draco's bodyguards.

We laughed and talked as Draco sat down on the end of the table with his friends.

"Why don't we go ask him?" I inquired "I mean, I would just love to know."

They agreed, Naomi a little bit too quickly. We got up with our plates and sat next to him. Naomi quickly put herself next to Blaise.

"Draco. I just heard the most funniest thing about you." I said, looking at Caroline who seemed to clam up.

"O, Sam, the girl for gossip, I must say. So tell me." Draco, said helping himself to some pumpkin juice. Hmmm. That boy knows how to make juice look sexy.

"My friend Caroline say you go in to the Hospital wing. Now you could be there of Collin or Justin but she heard you talk so it must have been for Eliza. That mudblood girl. Care to explain?"

"It is none of your business." Blaise said, taking a sip of tea, looking down at Naomi's breasts.

"Why don't you let Draco respond?" I asked him. "If he can."

"it's none of your business but you seem like wonderful people, I'll be glad to tell you all." He responded, smirking. 'I went to the mudblood to gain her…friendship…if you can call it that."

"But why would you want a filthy mudblood as a friend." Replied Caroline

"I can understand servant, but really? Emelina replied

"She agrees with me…St. Potter is no good for Alice. She is willing to…help."

"That is…nice." Caroline said forcefully. We all know she absolutely hates Eliza. Not just because she is a mudblood, but she made Caroline embarrass in front of all the Slytherin boys, and now her ex-boyfriend is in love with her. Really, this poor girl cannot get a break from Eliza.

"I know you hate her." Draco said. "I also know your family is known for cursed objects."

"What do you need me to curse?" She asked, perking up.

"I heard she out did you racing and embarrassed you in front of everyone. Her Quidditch skills are superb but...she needs a broom. So I am feeling very generous. I'll buy her a broom to practice on. I just need your family to curse it for me, to through only her off."

"Wonderful idea." I said.

"I'll be glad to write to family to see if it can happen. What model of broom?" Caroline asked

"She wants a Nimbus Two Thousand and One." Draco responded carelessly. Everyone knows his family is loaded; he did buy everyone on his team those same brooms.

Caroline stopped writing and raised a unpluck brow. "Those brooms have curse protections on them. All brooms made in the last ten years have curse protection built into them."

"If you can't do it. I can find someone else." Draco said getting up. "Blaise. Want to leave these girls to chit chat?"

Blaise silently got up and nodded.

They walked away, Naomi was discouraged and looked away, picking at her food.

"O, Sam, we need to talk to you alone." Draco turned mid-way.

I got up, my head held high and strutted forward, every males eyes landed on me.

"bring Naomi." Blaise called back.

I stopped and motioned for my friend to follow. She got up and walked over to Blaise. She seemed please. We left Caroline and Emelina to chit chat instead. We have better stuff to do.

"So, what do you need me for?" I asked Draco.

"I need you to become my eyes and ears inside Ravenclaw Tower."

"Sure thing. But I need something in return."

"Of course." I said, turning to Naomi who was conversing with Blaise. "Why don't we leave those two love birds alone and find ourselves a nice quiet corner."

"Sure."

We nodded at Blaise and Naomi and went to the library. Merlin. I never thought I would be here with the Draco Malfoy. He is the hottest guy in school, every girl dreams about being in his bed. He is handsome, pureblooded, very rich, everything a girl wants. Alice was so blind to give him up for stupid St. Potter.

"I also need you to seduce Potter."

I almost gagged. "What?"

"He is like all males. We have needs. He probably is just dying for some beautiful girl to give him attention."

"Like you?" I lowered myself to his ear, whispering it. I felt in shiver as I press myself against him. I felt something rather pleasant jump against my thigh. No. It was not his knee.

"I'm not saying you're not desirable but please save some for Potter."

"Wouldn't you want to see if qualify? What better way than test me out first." I placed a hand between us, feeling his cock hidden in his pants. I rubbed my thumb gently over it.

"and have the whole school know we shagged, no thank you, Potter would never want you after that." He pushed my lightly against the opposite bookcase and loomed over me. 'I need you to hate me. Besides, Naomi is going to help. She will follow you around, and "catch" you with Potter."

I heard Potter's voice, he was talking to mudblood with poofy brown hair. I slapped him hard and rushed out.

"I can't believe you would do that to Alice!" I screamed. I turned to see Potter with his two favorite friends

"O, Harry!" I cried, running up to him. Putting my arms around him. 'I was, I was so wrong about." I sobbed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, I could tell he had no idea who I was.

"Alice…" I said, he instantly tensed and put a protective arm around me.

"What? Is something wrong?Harry said. He turned to his friends. "I'm going to take…"

"Sam." I responded, looking up at him.

"Sam back to the Ravenclaw Tower. I'll see you guys later."

"What happened?"

"I miss Alice and Maria. I thought, if I confronted Malfoy about what he did…they would see me in a better light. Malfoy…he tried…he tried to hurt me. I just, I can't believe how…Alice…she is so blind. I need to help her, to show her the light. Malfoy..he is an awful person."

"it's ok. He won't ever hurt you."

I stopped and looked up at Potter, my face stained with tears.

"Why does Alice not see how amazing you are?" I asked him. He was clearly taken back by my question.

"What?"

"It's just. Alice loves Malfoy, more than anything else in the world. It just, I don't understand, Maria…she told me all about it. How she is trying to hook Alice up with you, we both agree it is healthier for her to go out with you…but…she doesn't like it."

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked.

"I'm their roommate. I hear Alice sobbing at night when she believes everyone is asleep. She cries for that stupid git. I just don't know why."

"She cries for him?" Harry said, looking depress. "I thought she really like me."

"I know she does. Alice likes you, but she loves him. It's not even a healthy anymore. I'm worried which is why I tried to talk to Malfoy after I found him getting messages from Alice but…" I drifted off, seeing my work here was done.

"They have been sending messages back and forth?" Harry quickly asked, angry.

"I, I thought you knew…" I said, "o, o god. I'm so sorry. I thought she was messaging you too, I…"

"It's not your fault." Harry said, taking my hands in his own. "Thank You."

"I really like you. You are just such an amazing person. I really don't know what she sees in him." I looked up at him as I pull him into another room. "I know…if I ever had you. I would never let you go." I whispered the last part in his ear. I wrapped my arms around him and grinded against him. He grunted and slapped me into the wall, moving away from me. I grabbed my leg and lifted it slightly.

"Sam, I can't, I love Alice."

"But…" I faked cried, fresh tears spilling forth

"O my Merlin!" Naomi screamed, opening the door. Behind her were a bunch of people coming from breakfast to go back to Ravenclaw Tower to get ready for whatever.

One girl was so surprise she dropped her book.

I quickly jumped away from Potter and ran out; leaving him to explain to Naomi and everyone else.

I ran back to the Library to see Draco sitting there, rubbing his cheek.

"Remind me, never to anger you. " he smirked. "I didn't know that beautiful girls like you could slap this hard."

"Want me to kiss it to make it better?" I asked leaning over to him.

He leaning into me when Blaise came in.

"O, Draco, it worked perfectly. I…"

I turned around quickly and looked at him.

"Blaise, so nice of you to come. I was just about to tell Draco what happened but as you can see, I left to early to really tell."

Draco got up and walked over to Blaise, inclining his head for us to go.

"So?"

"Well, Naomi followed Sam and Harry and opening the door, she is a wonderful actress and made a wonderful display of disgust. There was also a lot of Ravenclaw students going to and from places so about twenty different eyes say those two."

"I say I did a job well down." I smirked

"Yes you did. "

I walked off, seeing Naomi in the distance with Caroline and Emelina. They were lounging on Slytherin Blankets on the cold ground. I hope they did a simple heating charm. "Well, I'll see you boys later!' I waved and ran to meet up with my friends.

"So? How did I do?"

"It was hilarious!" Caroline said laughing. "You made it look like Potter was pinning you against the wall. The way you ran out of there with tears in your eyes. It was priceless. I –"

We looked and saw Harry with his two friends.

"Why did you do that? You were working with them all along!" he said angrily, making a skeptical in the courtyard.

I looked at him, making tears spill forth.

"I'm so sorry. Harry, I just, I needed a friend. You know I was upset, Alice and then you cornered me a empty classroom. I thought you were doing because…to comfort me…since you can't go to Ravenclaw Tower…I…I trusted you and I agreed with you. I thought you would never cheat on Alice.'

I got up.

"But you did."

I pointed at him, up now.

"You did, at less you tried, why pin me against the wall? Couldn't you see, I want to be her friend…now she will never want to be with friends. You messed up everything, with her, with me." I burst into ters and sat down with my friends. "I thought we could be friends."

"I think you should leave now." Emelina said, taking me into her arms.

"Harry, come on. Let's not make a scene." The mudblood a said, touching his shoulder, he shrugged it off and turned around, walking briskly off to the castle.

"I think we should go inside too." Naomi said. I still had to cry and look distort in front of everyone. I might not have any more fake tears left.

"I agree." Caroline said…big surprise there.

We walked and everyone was giving me sympathy. Saying how Alice will understand, how everyone saw it you having nothing to worry about.

I almost could have laughed.

We got into the Slytherin common room. Draco was there with Blaise sipping some hot rum.

My tears instantly stopped and I walked over to them.

"Would you like to tell Alice?" Draco asked, a piece of parchment and a quill already there.

"No."

"What?" Naomi said.

"No. When she comes home, I'll do the whole act and everyone will be there to back me up. I mean…if I send her a note she won't believe it. It is just easier."

"very smart, now I see why you are in Ravenclaw."

"I don't know, I feel like that stupid hat made a mistake…o well."

We laughed and drank the day away, when we left, I made sure to look a little bit sad about the day. Every time I looked at Potter he just glared back which made him look very bad in front of everyone. Stupid boy and his hero complex.

**1 review for a chapter! I must get at less one review to write a new chapter. The sooner the review the sooner I start writing.**

**So, what do you think?**

**We will be back to Alice for Christmas.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank You:**

**Sprite21: I'm sorry to say Alice's Christmas isn't the juicy one..but someone's Christmas will be.**

**JaneyDecay: Hi, I'm glad you like that little twist. I have to try to make Alice go back with Draco but it is just so hard! She just doesn't want to go to him!**

**Christmas Day little ones! So happy to finally get here. This is Alice's Christmas day, I might do some other people's Christmas too. I'll think on it.**

**Alice's POV**

I woke up feeling refresh and energize. Yesterday I had so much fun! We went into town. It was so beautiful with all the holly and pine everywhere. It was magical. We went shopping and hanged around, talking and having fun. Everyone seems to accept me and it makes me very happy.

I look over to the end of my bed, there was little Ash, fast asleep, and he has been out all of yesterday, sending my presents for my friends. Poor little Ash, he was so tired, I didn't think he would be able to make it back from Maria's house.

The bottom of my bed was filled with so many presents, I couldn't stop smiling. Yesterday when I came back to my dorm they were all there. Owls must have come and gone from my window.

I turned to my bedside table, there it was, the little box. I reached for it taking it in my hand. I unwrapped it gently, the box was polished hard wood, no carvings but very smooth. I opened it.

It was beautiful, I looked down at my wrist, my feather bracelet, it looks exactly like it, the feathers almost twins. Beautiful, the small clip is perfect. It was brilliant gold, the feather curved slightly and the tips were slightly in. It was on green velvet cushions.

I quickly picked it up, running to my mirror. I combed my hair and pulled back the sides, holding it back with the beautiful clip. I grabbed my hand mirror and admired it. Each detail was highlighted by the dark hair that was its background. The tips of the feathers made it look like it slightly wrapped around my hair, the slight curve made it look like nothing was holding it there, like it would fall any moment.

I turned back to the box and in replace of the feather was a small note.

It simply read I found your lost feather. I couldn't help but feel this person has a very strong bond with me. The person must know that I was born from the flames, a phoenix in my human form.

When I went to my vault to get gold for gifts I was surprise to notice a lot of the metal work had feathers on it, the shield of the Sterlings is a phoenix. The feathers must symbolize something. This piece, it must be from my vault, something…that was given to someone who now gives it back to me! This person must know who I am, what I am, maybe they know what happened to my parents, their lives.

I looked at the back of the paper in hope to see a name but nothing was there.

I decided not to dwell on it. I could nothing but hope the person tries to contact me. I turned to my other gifts and smiled. I saw beautiful gifts wrapped in all sorts of paper. There were green with black striped with a satin silver bow boxes all staked on one another, beside it was a red box, with a bit of twine wrapped around it a few times. I saw the funniest looking box, it was normal size but the pattern was very eye catching. It was yellow with green and black flowers all over the box in different size. The bow was an overdone huge red with blue diamonds.

I picked it and looked at the tag.

_To: Alice_

_From: Luna_

_I hope you like the paper, I knew you would._

I carefully unwrapped it, I'm going to save the paper and the bows. In it was a magazine, the latest addition of the Quibbler. It was on top of another book, this must heavier. It was rather beautiful, bind in soft dragon hide with gold print.

I put the Quibbler on my bed and looked at the book. _The Wonders of Fire._ It read, the gold made designs that remind me of flames, licking at the book. I opened to the cover and inside was a note from Luna.

_Dear Alice_

_I thought this would be most practical gift I could give. You have a wonderful fascination with fire and this book just caught my eye. I hope it explains everything to you._

_PS: The Quibbler I sent to you is a first edition. I know most people would not care but I know you will treasure it._

_Luna_

I smiled as I place it with the magazine.

I turned to the red wrapped one, the twine was tied tight but I was able to open it.

_Dear Alice,_

_This is from my mom, she sent me some treats to give to you along with one of her famed sweaters she makes us every Christmas/ You don't have to wear it, I understand._

_Ginny_

In it was a small box of beans, homemade fudge and pumpkin pastries.

Underneath was the sweater Ginny told me about it.

It was mostly red, the gold color and sleeves. It was plan in the front only to showcase a beautiful phoenix in the back. Its wings spread out just like the jay I keep my beloved parents in.

I quickly pulled it over my top. Enjoying the warmth and it surrounded me in.

My next set of gifts was from Maria. The smallest one was on top which I took first.

_Alice!_

_So glad you are happy. Don't let anything get you down. _

_I decided one box would not be able to hold my presents, plus it looks like you get more. I hope you enjoy the memories we made with these items. _

_Your friend, Maria!_

I opened it to see a black velvet box containing the ruby studs I wore to the party. The next box held the necklace I wore too, it shined brighter than I remembered, and the next box was the black platforms.

The last box, I thought would hold the dress but it was ruined by the Draco's Breath so it might be something else.

On top it read

_Alice!_

_You must know how hard it was to find this dress again. I never buy stuff that sells in bulk but it was totally worth it when I did find it. I felt so happy! I was able to able to give you the whole outfit!_

_Let's hope this one doesn't get ruined by Harry_

_Maria_

There it was the dress without the hole, it was beautiful, and I placed it back in the wrapping and put it in my drawers.

There were two my gifts. One in green and silver, the Slytherin colors the other in the Gryffindor.

I smiled, thinking it was funny how both choose their house colors.

I picked out Harry's first and read the note. It was rather long.

_My Alice_

_I did not write that awful letter! I have no idea who but it wasn't me. You should know I would never do that to you. I love you. _

_The note I got from Maria confused and I started to write to her, it hurts Alice…you believed that stupid letter; you should have just asked me all along instead of going to Maria. I know she is your best friend but I am your __boyfriend__. Why not write to me? You can talk to me about anything. I will always be there._

_I was worried when you didn't write. I was going to write to you first when I got Maria's letter. It made me very upset Alice, very hurt. But I forgive you, you couldn't have known and you just believed it._

_Sometimes I think you are too good, its sweet but it blinds you from seeing the truth. I know you are able to see the truth sometimes, like Malfoy…you finally faced it and believed me. It just shows that I was right and I didn't lie to you about it. Why would I lie to you now?_

_Anyways, I will find out who wrote it and they will pay, trust me my love. I will find who it is. Not for my revenge, but for you because they hurt you, horribly. They didn't hurt me, not directly, it hurt when you believed it but it shows how much you care about me._

_What I don't get is why. Why would anyone want to break us up? I want to say it is Malfoy but I know how much you hate that. But please just thing about it. It is probably him._

_We are perfect together! Just remember that and everything will be fine._

_I just want you to know I love you and well…nothing will ever stop my love for you. I will never hurt you. Don't worry. I'm not mad anymore and I promise I won't bring it up again. I would hate to get upset and in a fight over something so trivial._

_Love you_

_Harry_

I was so close to ripping up that stupid letter. I cannot believe it! He isn't mad at me anymore! It is my fault! Urgg! Sometimes…sometimes he just makes me so made. He is so cocky about us and how I will love him. It drives me insane.

I unwrapped his present to find a gold key. It was very intricate and overdone. Once again it was in his house colors, gold chain with a gold key with red rubies scattered all over it. They key was very big and when I picked it up it weighed a lot. This would hurt my neck. The heavy key was shiny with red rubies. They were in different sizes and shapes, the gold key was twisted and turned, the upper part made a heart that has been bent flat.

In the box was a small note it read

_You have the key to my heart, what are you going to do?_

It was very cliché. I was sadly disappointed, not in the gift and that small note but in him. Harry was an amazing person…but…

No.

I turned to last gift, the one in the Slytherin colors, rolling my eyes, already guessing jewelry in silver with emeralds, probably something over done to try to impress me.

I opened the note, the note was indeed from Draco.

_Alice,_

_Hi. I know, why am I giving you something? To be honest, I don't know. I really don't. When I saw this at the store in Diagon Alley it caught my eye and I just knew it was for you. It reminded me of you and it made me think of you again._

_I just miss you. Ever since you have been dating Harry it feels like you have no time for me. I understand what I did was wrong and I guess I have to accept it. My behavior to you was despicable and I am ashamed of myself. I can hardly look at you without feeling deep regret. I let you get away and I am fool. _

_Please forgive me. I just want your forgiveness. I don't need you to give me another chance I don't deserve that…but I feel like…maybe…if you could forgive me, maybe we can start being friends?_

_All I want is to be back in your life in a positive light. That is it. I just…I wish I could be a better person. The person you deserve but I am not. I am working on it, and maybe one day we can work and maybe try being together again. _

_It's a stupid dream. I know. Please Alice, forgive me?_

_I know I never really told you this but…I do love you._

_I love you Alice Sterling._

_Draco_

I swooned at his letter. I just couldn't help it. It was the exact opposite as Harry's and it made me smile. I will write to him. He deserves forgiveness. It's been so long.

I picked up his gift. Inside was a box similar to Harry's, black velvet.

I opened it, it was a small charm on a blue ribbon.

It's was my house colors, not his. It was bronze and about the size of my thumb nail. There was no detail and no gems, just a whole shaped as a heart. I couldn't help but laugh; it was a lock, the exact opposite as Harry's gift again.

There was a note too!

It read

_Your heart is no one's but your own. Own it and keep it safe._

I flipped it over it.

_PS: The ribbon is magical, it is made to fit perfectly so you can wear it on your neck, add it to your wrist so your bracelet doesn't get lonely or your ankle. Anywhere…if you want to wear it._

I decided the ankle was the perfect place; I prompted my foot up and tied the ribbon on it, admiring it as the ribbon shrunk to make the perfect ends. The charm looked nice against my skin and I smiled at the sweet thought of it.

I looked back at Harry's gift. I picked it and put it on too. Looking at the mirror. The heavy key made red marks on my neck and the length of the chain made the key hang right over my breasts, giving people an unnecessary reason to stare.

I tried to put it down my sweater but the ruby barbs got caught on the sweater and was pulling at it, so I took the sweater off and tried a cotton shirt, nope, didn't work either. It made an unsightly bump in between my breasts. I tried everything before taking it off.

I felt bad but it just wouldn't work. I placed it back in the box and set it on my vanity with his note.

I placed Draco's note beside it and started to clean on my bed. I folded the wrapping paper and put it in a drawer.

The other jewels were placed in my jewelry box and the box and magazine of my shelf. I could not wait to read them. Luna is very smart and her father must be too, he was in Ravenclaw. The books would be great for some midnight ready.

Just when I finished I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called, putting the yummy treats on my desk.

"Happy Christmas!" cried Jared who walked in.

His hand was his present, holding it over to me.

"O, Jared! I have to get yours." I said. Running over to my closet, pulling it out from the bunch for the others. "I thought we were going to exchange gifts after dinner with the rest of our friends."

"I know I just couldn't wait to give you this."

It was wrapped in a brown bag and twine.

"I'm sorry the wrapping paper is cheap and it's crinkly but I just couldn't afford.."

"It's fine." I handed him his present. It was wrapped in elegant cranberry paper. I was kind of embarrass. Stupid me, to buy overly expensive stuff.

He opened it up to find a camera and some film and a book how to use it.

"I remembered in one of your letters you are taking photography in class and you complained about using these awful cameras so I thought this would be a nice gift." I rambled on. Looking at his face and he ran his hands over the camera. "if it's the wrong model and then tell me. I can get you something –"

I ran and hugged me, holding me close and I returned and hugged him back, having to stand on my toes so he could be straight.

"Thank You, Alice, thank you." He said into my ear.

"You're welcome." He pulled away awkwardly

I looked down at his present and opened it.

"It's not as expensive…I didn't have a lot of money…so…"

Inside was a bunch of stuff.

There was a leather bound journal, very small. Next to it was an old fashion fountain pet, it was beautiful though.

I picked up to hold it against the light.

"it's an old fashion Jack Row, I found at a flea market. It didn't write at first but I was able to find ink, you use quills at your school but pens are so much easier. I also got you that journal because you love to write and I think you would like it. Umm, and here is a bracelet, it's handmade though…from string…its blue, your favorite color and green, which is my favorite color. I hope you like it. I…"

He held up the bracelet to me and smiled nervously.

"Jared, everything is amazing and so thoughtful. Thank you."

I held out my arm and he tried it to my wrist, it was next to my gold bracelet, a perfect contract to the expensive fragile piece next to a colorful sturdier piece.

"Thank you so much." I said again, looking down at it, smiling.

"Everyone, come down stairs, time to eat!" Ms. Summers called from the stairway.

"I guess it is time to eat." Jared said, nudging that we should leave, I nodded and shut the door behind me.

I was wearing my pajama bottoms with Mrs. Weasely's sweater over top.

Jared as also in pajamas along with everyone else we saw. Smiles and laughter filled the day and I couldn't help but feel like this is true magic.

We hanged out and had a great time. We went skating again and then went out into town. We arrived back very late and sat down in our favorite chairs, enjoying the heat the fire brought us while sipping hot cider and chocolate.

I bought everyone a little something.

Liz and Yaz got matching hoops, Liz gold them in gold and Yaz in silver. They were both very happy and put them on right away, admiring them. They got me chocolates filled with cherry liquor, delish!

I got Bells, bells. Funny right? I got her a little bell on a red ribbon for her to wear, she loved. Her gift to me was a scarf, she hand made it; it was a cream color with gold stripes. Very pretty.

I got Bryan a belt and a football. The belt was a joke but he needs it. He wear his pants way to low, almost too his butt so I bought him one to keep his pants up, he was laughing the whole time. He got me a book on famous football players.

"You need to catch up on normal sports!" He said, laughing.

I got Patrick a pair of new boots. He needed them because his old pair is worn out, new boots will help him keep on John. John got a box of Belgium chocolates. Now that he was healthy Patrick was allowing him sweets.

We laughed and had a great time. Yaz and Liz still had homework to do. Which brought us up to the dreaded topic of school.

"so, Alice, what is your school like?" Liz said, playing with her new hoops.

"It's ok. There is a lot of work to do and the campus is so big that it's hard to find some of your classes but you get a lot of exercise from running around."

"What's it called again?"

"It's called Hogwarts, funny name right?" I said jokily

"I've never heard of it." Bells replied, thinking for a bit. "Where is it?"

"Out in the countryside, it's not well-known, which amazes me, I guess only certain families go which is why they don't want publicity." I made up, "I was surprise when I got the note and the visit from Mr. Dumbledore."

"That fellow was so strange, the long white beard, the spectaculars, not to mention the way he looked at you." Bryan said, thinking back also.

"I know." Agreed Yaz, "it's like he can through your soul, creepy."

"He can do that to people. I don't see him much in school."

"So, tell us about your friends?"

"You really want me to?"

"yea, I mean, we go one about ours, let's hear about your social life."

"If you have one." Liz said under her breathe for me only to hear.

"Sure, if you want. Well, let's see, my roommates are Eliza, Maria and Sam. I'm very good friends with Maria, I don't get along with Sam. Eliza I don't know well since she is in the Hospital wing at school."

"Why?" asked Patrick

"Well, she has drug problem, she got hocked on some painkillers after she feel during gym. Hopefully she will be fine when I get back."

"What about your boyfriend?" Liza just had to bring up.

"Harry? O, well, we are good." I shrugged. "We defiantly need to talk when I get back."

"What did he get you?" Jared asked, "is it that clip?"

"Umm, no. I don't know who got me this clip, it was in the box, remember Bryan?"

"O, yea. So that was the gift."

"yup, it only came with a small note saying, I found your lost feather."

"Weird." Yaz said, "What does that mean?"

"I have no idea."

"Did he get you that anklet?" Bells pointed to my ankle, the charm from Draco.

"No, my friend Draco did." I said, looking down at it smiling. "Harry got me this other charm. Want me to go and get it?"

"yes, I would love to see it." Liz said, leaning forward.

I went up and quickly brought it down for them to see. Everyone's faces were surprise by the heaving key.

"I understand why you are not wearing it. How heavy is that thing?" liz asked, taking it in her hand.

"Damn." Liz said, peering over her shoulder. "That boy loves flashy shiny things."

"Yea, he does."

"So, what do you do with your friends?" Jared asked, trying to take the conversation away from Harry's overdone gift. I could tell he was comparing his own against Harry's.

"We went to Winter Break party, the only first years there were me, Ginny, my other best friend, and Maria. We went partying and had a fun. We had a wonderful time, we played strip poker and got a bit tipsy." I laughed and smiled at the memory. 'it was so much fun but mostly we just hang around the lake that is on the property when it is warm. Since it's getting colder we spend our time in each other's dorms and the library."

"Sounds dull except for the party part." Liza said, giving me back the key.

"I don't find it dull." I lamely state, trust me it was everything but dull. It was exciting, dramatic, eye catching, magical but they can never know about that. The magic the place holds over us. I wish I could tell them but I cannot.

"Time to go up, now." Ms. Summers reminded us.

I went upstairs with Jared, the others went in the other direction. Bryan decided to take Yaz to her room.

"Did you like his gift?" Jared asked me alone.

"Harry? It was ok. To be honest I really enjoyed your gifts, they are useful and pretty." I smiled up at him.

"Thanks." Jared leaned in and hugged me. His smell made my heart flutter. I felt it disappear as he let go.

"See you tomorrow." He said, heading to his dorm

"Yup." I stood by my door until he closed his door, smiling as I went in. On my desk were letters from my friends. All stacked up neatly by the owls that came by. Ash was hooting happily, hoping to deliver some messages now since it is his favorite time of the day.

The first one was from Maria.

_Dearest Alice_

_Thank you so much for the wonderful gift! It is so super beautiful, the classic Sterling design is so very elegant, many people don't get to see these pieces at all and you gave me one! I absolutely love it. I feel so special, I will treasure it always._

_I also love the earrings, phoenix feathers are so tres beau! Mythical animal jewelry designs are so in right now. You must be reading Witches Weekly, Winter Fashion Edition!I'm so glad you like it._

_You just must tell me about your gifts, what did Harry give you? Was it something super romantic and sweet and thoughtful? You just must tell me all about it. I want details!_

_Maria_

I'm glad she liked the jewelry I sent her. I didn't know the Sterling jewels were that rare to see, I'm glad she will treasure the piece. I gave her a gold ring; it was a feather that wrapped around your finger. I just knew she would like it. The phoenix feathers earrings I bought for myself and Ginny. When I saw them at a little boutique they just called my name. I thought it would be cool if we all wore them.

There was a little letter from Luna.

_Dear Alice,_

_Thank you so much for the rabbits foot. I never knew muggles believed that they were lucky charms. So very interesting, really, do tell me more of their symbols. I would love to know._

_The book you gave me is fascinating. I cannot wait to start on it. I will tell you more when I start reading it._

_Luna_

I got her _Magical and Mythical Animals Muggles Believe_, it just came out by a man named Newt Scamander. I just knew she would enjoy it.

I picked up the next one, it was from Ginny. There was one from Harry right next to it. I picked up Ginny's putting Harry's aside. I really don't want to hear him right now.

_Alice!_

_Do you know how expensive this stuff is? I really don't know what to say, I mean, thank you so much for these amazing gifts, I will surely treasure them. But really Alice? Are you sure you want me to have them?_

_It makes my gifts feel small and meagerly compared to your bright shiny jewels. Maria wrote to me about your gift to her, she loves them too, we both got phoenix earrings, Maria decided we should all wear them when we come back to school. She thinks it's a very good idea and I agree! _

_Winter break is so bleak without you guys here. It's not fun and I only have tom for company. I haven't even been talking to him much…I don't know…something just doesn't feel right…_

_Anyways, enough about me, tell me what you been up too?_

_I cannot believe someone said that! I mean how awful. You know I would never do that. I don't think I was that drunk to begin with…I wouldn't know because I don't remember. But still I would never do that to you. You are my best friend (along with Maria) why would I want our friendship to end like that._

_Harry is moping around, I think he will tell you himself but…he was caught in an empty classroom with some girl, Sam Hung or something…at less that is what I heard around school. I wouldn't think much of it though. Harry is in love with you._

_Please message me back soon, I am so lonely._

_Ginny_

I rolled my eyes smiling, Sam Hung, Sam would not like that someone doesn't know her name. I truly don't believe in it. I'm kind of fed up with Harry, I mean what, first he cheats on me with Ginny now Sam…who's next, Eliza, Maria? These rumors will make my hair grey with stress and grief.

I laughed already knowing what Harry will say in his letter, something about how sorry I should feel. About the whole Sam thing and his side of the story, which is always right.

I picked his up, placing Ginny's with the others.

_My Alice,_

_I love you, I was going to wait for you to reply to my first message. Did you like the key? I knew you would._

_Anyways, I am here to say thank you for the amazing gift. It was extremely thoughtful of you. A pair of gloves was exactly what I needed; they are soft and my initials in gold. Just too much my love. Thank You._

_I have something to tell you before Malfoy runs his mouth and his stupid friends._

_Sam Hunt ran at me and was crying, being the good person I am, I walked her to her Tower, we ended up in an empty classroom because she wanted me there. I didn't want to be there. She then pushed me against her up the wall, and then of course perfect timing by some girl, opened the door, half the people at school saw us in a rather embarrassing position. I just want you to know I would never do that to you. I know you know what since we are meant to be but I just want to tell you._

_I love you _

_Harry_

I just shook my head, no longer caring. I know the heart is supposed to grow fonder when two people are apart but I don't feel those feelings. I am going to see him in less than a week and I feel like I can't breathe.

I decided it was time to sleep and think of nothing. I could really use a sleeping draught but I'm terrified I might end up like Eliza. I would really not enjoy that.

**Well, there it is. The end of Christmas for Alice. It was much longer than I thought it would be…**

**1 review for a new chapter. I will only start writing if someone reviews.**

**The next chapter will be all about Maria and her Christmas. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Dear Readers,**

**I am so SUPER sorry for leaving you like that. School has been so very stressful and it is driving me crazy. Please forgive me. I will try to update the story at less once a week of something. I might need a little more time though.**

**I'm back with another Christmas Story for you all. I hope you enjoyed the last one. This one is all about Maria and a little bit of Lance but not much. Even less of her parents. There will be a sex scene!**

**Maria's POV**

I woke up to my covers folding themselves, leaving me cold in this winter weather. I looked up and signed happily. Today was Christmas and I knew exactly what I was going to give Lance. I just couldn't wait. I was just getting horny thinking about it.

I turned over and smiled at one of my cats, her name is Creamsicle for her beautiful cream fur. She meowed happily and jumped off the bed.

"Dear Maria, time to wake!" My mother called from the door.

"Yes, Mother."

I quickly ran into my walk in closet, on the mannequin was the perfect holiday outfit. I missed my mannequin and mirror set I got for Christmas. I had to leave it here, even though I have great fashion sense my mannequin always seems to outdo me. She is magical after all. Charmed to be a fashionista. My mirror has the most wonderful complements anyone or anything can give. It was last year's Christmas gifts and I simply adore them!

"What a wonderful job you did today Manne!" I said, walking over, her head bowed in thanks as I went to look at it.

Indeed it was simple amazing. Instead of normal Christmas colors its plait was natural with a hint of gold in the accessorizes.

It was a tan knit dress with a low cow neck collar and no sleeves, to show off my toned arms. The length barely reached my finger nails but it had simple cream leggings to keep me warm. The shoes were simple gold ballet flats with small bows. There was a simple thick dragon hide belt with a nice shiny gold buckle. Manne even picked some wonderful accessories including one of my favorite necklaces, a ribbon chocker with a Cameo of Aphrodite, the cameo was surrounded by beautiful pearls, giving it a nice off tone to my outfit. My earrings were pearl studs, simple and classy. There were a bunch of bangles, some with pearls, other with diamonds. I looked amazing. I know I look amazing.

I walked to my vanity and there was the birth-control position I stole from Mother. I felt kind of bad but I know my Mother would rather have one day's worth missing than have a pregnant daughter. I took it, grimaced at the taste of dirt and blood.

I walk downstairs to see my parents sitting at the ends of our long cherry wood dining room table. Lance was sitting in between them. I could hear toe conversation while walking down.

"So, Lance, what do you think of our daughter?" Daddy asked

"Why do you like her?" Momma asked. "Isn't she just wonderful?"

"I –" Lance would start off only for my parents to cut in every time. It was like this since the beginning of the Winter Break. I could understand why though, this is the first time I ever bought a guy over. To me, it is very serious.

"Momma! Daddy! Please give him time to speak!" I said laughing. Lance's eyes got wide and he smiled at me, getting pulling my chair out for me.

"What a gentlemen he is!" Momma exclaimed!

"I know darling, our Maria has wonderful taste in her men!"

"Daddy, please, stop embarrassing me." I responded.

"Of course my little Princess, so Lance, tell us, what does your father do?"

"My father is an Auror." Lance responded.

"and now, is your mother a Auror too?" Momma asked.

"No. She is a muggle but she does the same thing, catch criminals." Lance responded slowly. He worried my parents won't be accepting.

"O, those Po lice people?" father asked "Why they look so funny in their uniforms, so that is what they do."

Daddy and Momma asked him many questions. I never knew there was so much to know about Lance. I learned a lot and he learned a lot about my family. I was super happy! Christmas was so wonderful and we haven't even opened the presents!

"That was a very good meal, thank you sir." Lance said.

"You're welcome. Now, present time, Maria, Lance, your presents are under the tree. Your parents sent us stuff to put there. Nice people." Father looked up and saw a owl swooping in. O no. Usually that means they have to go to work. I looked down at my plate.

I heard father opening the letter, he signed. The worst part…

"I'm sorry but we have been called on by the Ministry of Magic to deal with some things…Maria…Lance…I am so sorry." I could feel fathers eyes bore down on me. "But that doesn't mean you can't open your presents. Why don't you with Lance. It will be like we never left."

"Sure." I kissed both their cheeks and said my thanks and gave them my love.

The tree was grand in the main hall. On top was the usual star, gold with diamonds, goblin made. Been in our family forever it seems like.

The family elves did a very good job this year setting up the tree. Each ornament was placed just so and no two colors were against each other.

Under the tree was our gifts, mine wrapped in expensive paper leafed in gold and silver, even some bronze. I look over to see Lance's gift, wrapped in fun patterns with big bright bows.

I run to stocking and pulled out my gifts. The little boxes and treats fell on the sofa. Lance looked over smiling as he held out his hand, in it was a small package.

"This is for you."

I took it and smiled. Lance knew how to cheer me up. He went over and wrapped his arms around me, rocking me back and forth.

I opened it, a black velvet box was inside the paper.

I couldn't help but jump in glee. Was it jewelry? It must be, nothing else would fit into such a small box.

I opened and found inside a beautiful, beautiful necklace. It was a simple thin silver chain, on it hung a small glass heart, in it was a liquid. It had a mother-of-pearl sheen as it swished with the slightest movement.

"Amortentia." I responded, looking up at Lance.

"I knew you would know. Yes, it is amortentia, the strongest love potion. This tiny drop is Laverne de Montorecy's first attempt, she bottled it but most of it gone. People would study it until there was nothing left. It has been in my father's family for a very long time, since she was alive.

"You are related to Montorecy?" I asked, astounded, I never knew Lance had such strong wizard blood line.

"Yes. I decided it was time I give it to someone. Father gave it to Mother but she would never wear it, she isn't very fond of magic, ever since Luke and I accidently blew up the house when we were seven."

I laughed, imagine, my sweet Lance, blowing up a house. It is just too funny.

"I know right. He took the necklace and placed it around my neck, it was a perfect fit, landing right in between my forming breasts. I could tell Lance's eyes lingered just a little bit longer than should have.

"Why don't we open up our other gifts."

That is exactly what we did.

I had many delicious treats we shared, I got a some loose jewels, diamonds mostly in all shapes and sizes. I want to become a jewelry designer if I don't make it as a Ambassador, even if I do. I can always do it on the side.

I got amazing gifts from Ginny and Alice.

Ginny gave me some homemade fudge, it was so good. I shared some with Lance. The best fudge ever!

Alice gave me the most beautiful items! Phoenix earrings were so very doll of her to do. Her next present made me feel so little and small. It was of course a piece from the Sterling collection. I could tell when I saw the beautiful black fire opal peeking out of the tissue paper. I've heard much about these wonderful pieces. I know the Greyson family is very wealthy but we will never have the riches that the Sterlings have. I feel a tickle of jealous but quickly pulled away. Alice is one of best friends. She has no parents. I should be thankful that my parents are still alive and well. They are always busy but they really do love me.

I brushed the paper aside taking in the full beautiful of the stone. She knew me well, understanding my taste for the big and bold but also simple pieces. It was exactly that, the opal was shaped long and smooth, it was about an inch long but was very thin. The black fire opal had been smoothed and rounded except for the tips which were pointed. The band was a simple gold and inside was the Sterling crest, a curled phoenix feather.

"it is beautiful." Lance whispered behind me.

"it is." I agreed. I didn't put it on but I have the perfect outfit for it. I will wear to the usually back-to-school party. This time I will bring Lance. I don't want him to be upset like last time.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

"Lance. Let's go upstairs." I whispered in his ear feeling him shiver beside me.

"Are you sure?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Yes. I still have to show you my Christmas gift."

I pulled him up and took him by the hand leaving him up to my room. I felt his hands get clammy. I couldn't help but think how adorable Lance is. I am so glad I have him. I know he is the one for me.

I pulled him into my room.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

I kissed him passionately to tell him my answer. I clung to him by his neck making the kiss deeper as he tripped and fell on the bed.

"Lance." I breathed in his ear rubbing my privates against his own. I smirked as I felt a rather big budge.

We continue to kiss as we moved into a more comfortable position on the bed. Lance began to attack my neck as he began to descend. I took his hands and placed them on my dress telling him to take it off. He replied by quickly breaking the kiss as he shed me from it. Leaving me in a cream lace bra. I blushed as he simply looked at them before he pushed my bra up, surprising me as he began to suck on my left nipple, pinching the right.

I pushed him lightly, laughing as he landed on his back shocked. I took off my leggings revealing the matching panties and straddled him. I left his top off taking my time to admire is wonderful body. I kissed him roughly, pressing him against the bed. His hands were roaming around only to land on my panties as he began to try to push them off.

"Not so fast Lance." I laughed, pinning his hands above his head.

I went back to kissing him and I started to travel down as well, taking time to kiss each one of his six packs. I played with his pants waistband and I couldn't help but to playing let my lips linger against his restraining cock.

He moaned and freed himself from my grip, rolling us over so now I was on the bottom.

"O."

He took my panties and bra off in a flash leaving me completely naked.

He seemed to be petrified.

"lance?"

"You are so beautiful." He replied, snapping out of it, smiling. He kissed me again. Leaving me wanting more. My hands traveling to his pants, unzipping and taking off both his hands and boxers.

He grinded against me, I felt his hot cock against my pussy. The tip so very close.

"Maria, what about –"

"Already taken care of." I said. My hand closed around him as I led him into my warmth.

"Lance." I cried as he slowly pushed against me. It hurt so badly, like I was being ripped into two.

"Maria" he moaned. I looked up, I saw his face so full of pleasure. He didn't seem to notice my tears of pain.

"Lance. Please go slower" I cried out, as he inched further inside.

He opened his eyes see my painful expression looked very worried.

I leaned in and kissed him. I didn't want to ruin this for us. I want him no matter how painful.

"Maria, I –"

"No. Please keep on going." I grinded against him, trying to not think of the pain.

"Are you sure?" He asked, pushing my against the bed, looming over me.

"Yes."

He leaned in and kissed me hard as he gave one finally push, filling me up completely,

I kissed roughly trying to keep my mind away from the pain. He stopped moving, letting me take my time to adjust.

I kissed to tell him I was ready. He started to slowly move inside me, changing the pain into pleasure. I moaned with him as he reached his orgasm.

He blushed and looked guilty knowing I have not reached my own.

I took his hand and placed on top of pussy, he knew what to do from there.

"I love you." He whispered as his two fingers entered, his thumb running in circled on my clit.

"I love you too." I replied as I felt myself coming to an orgasm. "Lance." I felt myself buckle against him as I came.

He laid in bed cuddling and talking about school and other stuff. The only time I got up was to write to Alice and to Ginny, thanking them for the amazing gifts.

Mother and Father came home very late but they have no work tomorrow to make up for leaing on Christmas. Lance had already left in his rooms we didn't have to worry about being caught. I smiled. This was the best Christmas Ever.

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Remember I must get at less ONCE review to start the next chapter. **

**Look up Black Fire Opals, they are so very pretty and they go well with the story.**

**Sorry for no updates but at less this one is in time for Christmas. I can't wait. My amazing boyfriend Gabe is coming home Mexico (far away from me) and I haven't seen him in a year so I am super happy.**

**Gabe is in the story as Lance. 3 At first I didn't notice it but other than their looks they have very similar personalities.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Christmas break is finally here! I am listening to Taylor Swift's I knew you were trouble. It is my new favorite song! I love it, have you heard of it?**

**So excited about it. No school. No homework….just me letting laziness taking over. Hopefully not to much. I would love to get this chapter finished. **

**Thank You:**

**sprite21: I know, it is very young but yup, kids are doing it . some not because they want to though.**

**I fast forward their Winter Break. Time to go back to Hogwarts!**

**Alice's POV**

"Bye! I'll miss you. Please write to me!" I yelled out to my friends. They were slowly getting smaller in the distance. The taxi was taking me back to Kings Cross. I will miss everyone and I hope to get letters from all of them.

"Don't worry Alice. You will see them sooner than you think." Ms. Summers said from upfront.

I looked out the window letting my thoughts take over. It was such a wonderful Break. I made so many new friends because of Jared. I saved John, a miracle. I had so much fun. There was some drama with me and Harry but I didn't have to deal with the bulk of it.

The dread set in. That was one thing I was not looking forward too. The drama. Everyone will be telling me what has happened with him and Sam. People will be nosy and ask me about what is happening to us.

What will happen to us? I truly don't know. I haven't seen in a couple of weeks. I think when I see him I will just know what to do. I don't know. Relationships are so confusing and takes a lot of energy out of me.

On a happier note I thought about my friends. How I missed them so. Maria was super happy and has been sending letters to me with a rapid pace. She even had to switch owls everyone once in a while to give them a break.

We are all wearing our phoenix feather earrings. It was Maria's idea of course. She think it will be just a hit. I tug gently on them. Half of my hair was pulled away from my face with the beautiful feather clip. My feather bracelet hung on me with Jared's homemade bracelet. It was still an amazing combination.

I am wearing a pair of black leggings with a red cow neck shirt. It was sleeveless and a bit long. A black belt made the illusion that my waist is skinnier and I wore a modern black blazer over it all to keep me warmer. On my feet were Maria's amazing gift! The shoes I wore to the dance are mine. I never thought to would give them to me and they are so very stunning.

I wasn't wearing Draco's anklet because I didn't want people to ask about it. I wasn't wearing Harry's gift either because it just doesn't go with anything.

Time flew bye and I was on the train in no time, searching for Maria in the unofficial Ravenclaw section.

"Alice over here!" Maria called to me. I saw her waving to me as I turned around. She was there with Lance. People looked over at her when she shouted. Her bright blue ears burst with color from the earrings. She was wearing hers too. I also saw the rings I gave her. The black one and the gold feather wrap.

I walk over to her.

"I missed you so much." Maria exclaimed, hugging me. "We have to talk about so much stuff. Like how are going to handle being back with Harry. Have you figured out what you are going to do?"

"I really don't know. I hope when I see him my heart will lead me in the right direction."

"So very cute." Maria exclaimed, sitting back down.

I examined her amazing outfit. My gifts were the brightest pieces, I know she must have done that on purpose. The opal was on her middle finger, the feather on her ring. On her other hand was some other rings that were hers. One with a giant pearl with small diamonds surrounding it. The nect was a simple thick gold band. She also had a simple pinkie ring with a small ruby on it.

She was wearing a large grey sweater with black crosses stitched all over it. A black simple high and low skirt was matched up with it. Her shoes were simple black booties.

Her hair was up in a ballerina bun high up on her head giving the earrings more highlight.

"You look amazing." I said

"Thank you, you do too. Of course." Maria said, her hands intertwined with Lance's. I will forever be jealous of their simple love for one another.

"So you had to tell me something?" I asked, she mentioned she wanted to tell me something in person and it was important.

"yes!" Maria said, straightening up. "Lance and I made love."

"O, wow. That's wonderful." I said, speechless.

"it isn't. We have been at it like rabbits." She laughed at my facial expressions. Lance turned crimson at his girlfriend.

"I never knew how great sex could be. I mean sure the first time kinda of hurt but Lance" She turned to him and pecked his check causing him to become even reading. "was just so gentle and sweet about it all."

She chatted away happily about her sex life, Lance quietly giving his opinion when needed.

When we finally got out I saw Harry rushing over to me. I quickly turned away pretending to be engage in other things.

"Alice! Alice!" He yelled, pushing past people to get to me.

He quickly tackled me. Picking me up in a uncomfortable position and kissed me roughly.

"Harry, stop!" I said pulling away.

"What?" He put me down hard, I almost fell. His face turned angry "What do you mean? Is something wrong? Do we need to have a talk?"

"Yes we do. Why don't we go to the library about Supper talk." I said turning as I catch a bit of my bestie's flaming red head.

He caught my arm. His grip became harder. "Why can't we talk now?"

"Harry let me go!" I said, trying to take me arm from him.

"you heard her, let her go." Draco said, coming from the crowd.

Harry lets go surprisingly. "Near the forbidden section?" He asked.

"Sure." I said rubbing my arm.

I walked away ignoring both boys as I continued my search for Ginny who seemed to disappear in the crowd.

"Alice! Over here!" I turned to see Ginny waving in the crowd. I run over, she was with Maria and we made our way up to our dorm.

"I'm so glad your back. I heard you already got in some boy problems." Laughed Ginny.

"Wow, news travel fast." I said as we opened the door.

Sam was there sitting on her bed.

"Hi! Welcome back."

Maria was still upset over the lies she told us couldn't help but get the juiciest gossip from the source replied.

"So, Harry tried something on you?"

"O. Alice. I am so very sorry." Sam turned to me. "I really didn't think he would do that. He isn't that type of person."

"What happened from the start?" Maria asked "You never give us the whole story."

"Ummm…well…" Sam started, looking at me sadly.

"Go on. I'm not mad at you. I'm just sick of it all." I said, tired as I started to unpack.

"Ok. I was in the Library doing my homework when I heard Draco say your name. I thought he was talking badly about you so I got up and confronted him. Well…I was wrong, he was sticking up for you but then he got mad at me because I assumed the latter. I got upset, smacked him and ran into Harry. I was very upset, I had my period. I wasn't home on Winter Break. I was just having a very bad day." Sam looked at me. " Harry was so nice at first, he consoled me as he walked me back to what I thought was Ravenclaw Tower but he instead lead me into an empty classroom. He cornered me and backed me into a wall but before anything could happen Naomi came in and stopped him. I ran out."

I was speechless. Harry would never do that to me. I need to his hear his side but I don't want to deal with him now. He will probably get all mad for "assuming" it was his fault and start to overthink and get all him. I swear it is almost as bad as his "Malfoy" Moods.

"It's not your fault Sam. I'm going to have to talk to Harry about this. I might talk to Naomi too. If she will let me." I responded, falling onto my bed.

"I don't think Harry would do any of that. It just isn't him. He is far too nice and too in love with Alice do to that. Besides, even if he did, he has far better choices than you." Maria said, starting to unpack.

"Excuse me?!" Sam yelled, jumping up. "What is that supposed to mean?

"You heard me. Harry is famous and very good looking he could have any girl he wants, why would he pick you." Maria rolled her eyes. "I mean, it's not like you have a clean record with any of us."

"So, just because you don't like me, you believe no one will." Sam said, her voice shacking from angry. "You think you are the big queen of everything. Miss Grayson, the perfect Ravenclaw with the perfect boyfriend who also has the perfect life. Yet her parents are far too busy to even spend time with her."

"Expelliarmus!" Maria screamed, her wand out, she blasted Sam against her wardrobe.

"Maria!" I screamed, jumping up, my wand out as well, aimed at no one.

"Are you going to turn on me too?" Maria asked, her wand pointed at me this time.

"No, Maria, calm down. I don't want you to get in trouble for some stupid thing Sam said." I put my wand back up my sleeve. "Please Maria, think. Put your wand down."

Maria looked at Sam, who was dazed after hitting the wood so hard.

"Fine." She put her wand up her sleeve and started to unpack in a hurry. She was pissed, I could tell. Usually she takes very good care of her clothes but now she was throwing them in drawers in fists fulls.

"Maria." I turned to her. "Let's go see Lance. He will cheer you up."

Maria nodded and walked down with me.

Lance was their talking to his friends beside their spot at the fireplace.

Lance turned to us smiling but seeing Maria's face turned serious and walked towards us.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, putting his arms around Maria.

"Yea, fine." Maria responded, "I just need some time to breath, that is all."

"Ok…" Lance said, not sure if he can believe her.

"Now that we are hear let's go down for supper. I need to go talk to Harry after." I huffed.

Maria and Lance left along with me. Lance's friends followed in the background, laughing. I could hear Maria laughing with them. I smiled, I'm glad she is fine now.

I hardly ate during supper, only had a small bowl of light soup. Now I wish I ate something abit more heavy. I am so hungry.

I was here, looking out through the window, waiting for Harry. I hope this goes over smoothly and quick. I want to visit Eliza afterwards. I haven't seen her since break and it would be nice to talk.

"Alice." Harry said. I turned to see him, he looked nervous as he walked up to me, nothing like he was when he first greeted me.

"Harry." I responded. "We need to talk. Please sit down with me." I motioned to the nice comfortable armchair next to me.

He sat down, "I need to tell you my side of the story. Sam probably told you hers and filled your head with lies but you must know my side please. It is the truth."

"She did not fill my head with anything. I am not a foul to believe in only one person." I said, irritated.

"Well. She comes running at me upset and almost in tears saying stuff like how she was wrong about Malfoy and all that stuff. Me being the person I am led her to Ravenclaw Tower but she then pulls me into another room and presses herself against the wall and pushes me against her, refusing to let me go. Some girl walked in and I will admit it looked like I was pinning her there but I wasn't. You have to believe me. I am your boyfriend. You are going to believe me or Sam, the girl who hurt you." Harry said quickly.

"Harry…I think we should take a break." I said slowly and clearly.

"What!" Harry yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"Be quiet!" Madam Pince yelled at us.

"I am so very sorry." I said respectfully and looked at Harry.

Harry nodded and sat down, he looked furious.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't like your attitude towards me anymore. It makes me tired and stressed and I'm sick of all this drama going around about us." I tried to explain to me.

"I never give you attitude, what are you talking about?"

"Harry, you are. In your notes you are so overly lovey, trying to remind me how amazing you are and how much you are in love with me. It's like you don't trust me, trying to force me to love you back. I already told you I don't know where I stand on love."

"Because you still love Malfoy."

"His name is Draco." I snapped back. "and no, I don't know. I always felt I had this deep connection with him. I use to dream about him, I –"

"You still do." Harry interrupted me.

"What?"

"You still do dream about him. You sob over him at night when no one can hear you."

"What?" I said again. "Where are you getting this?"

"Have you cried about Draco when we are dating?" harry asked, ignoring my question.

"Answer my question."

"Answer mine."

"Yes. I have, in the very be-"

"I knew it." Harry said turning away from me. "Do you write to him?"

"I don't see how it is your business." I said, "I can talk to whoever I want."

"You have." Harry assumed. "for how long?"

"Harry…"

"How long?"

"Starting this Winter Break. We started to talk over Winter Break."

"Why?" Harry looked heartbroken

"He gave me a sweet letter when I was desperate for love. It was after all the drama that filled your letters. The one said you cheated on me. The ones after it, then Sam…I just wanted to have someone to talk to that didn't have drama floating over his head."

"I am Harry Potter." Harry started, "Of course there are going to be some drama with us."

"Because you are famous?" I was startled he brought up the fame he was always humble about.

"Well, I mean. I've had drama happen to me everyone where I go. Every person I touch is brought into the drama with me. I don't like it but I thought you understood. Dating me comes with a lot of perks but with the perks are some flaws that I cannot control or change."

"Well, I don't want it anymore. I'm sorry."

"You only want the perks. You only want the good but not the bad? So when the going got tough you leave? Harry shook his head. "I never knew you were such a coward."

"I'm no coward. I might not have defeated You-Know-Who or found the Philosopher's Stone but that doesn't make me a coward but maybe I am. At less I don't have a hero complex."

I turned around and left him. I was going to visit Eliza, after that maybe stop by the kitchens get a little something and then go to talk to Maria.

I walk up to the Hospital wing and I heard Draco's voice, he was talking to Eliza. I wonder what is going on. I opened the door and he was sitting next to Eliza, in her hand was the same broom Draco and his team has.

"Hi." Eliza said, turning to me. Draco turned around, his face brightened when his eyes landed on me.

"Hey." I said, "Sorry if I interrupted anything. I was just on my way to see you."

"No, it's fine." Eliza said, she looked so very happy. "Draco here gave me a belate Christmas gift. Isn't it nice?"

She held out her broom to me.

"Wonderful." I smiled.

"You were never fond of brooms." She laughed. Draco chuckled lightly with her.

"Well, it's not like I had a very good teacher, all we did was snog. Right Draco?" I chuckled.

"It's not my fault you were too distracting." Draco said, he smiled making him only look more attractive.

"But it is your fault; you were the one that was too distracting…" I said

"Don't let Harry hear you say those things to each other you both with be dead." Eliza warned.

"No need, I broke up with Harry."

"What?" Draco asked, "Why?"

"Long story short, it's over you." I said, "Everything is always over you. Sometimes I just think he is in love with you. He also has such a hero complex. You were so right about that."

Draco laughed, "Him in love with me. So you think he is gay now?"

"No. I know he isn't." I said, "or he would have never pour out his undying love for me."

"I miss this." Draco said seriously suddenly. "Us, talking like normal people."

"I miss it too."

**Yay! I almost at 100K, I am so excited EEEEEEEEPPPPPPP! YAYAYAYAYAY! Please, please review. I need one review to start writing so chop chop my lovies!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm back! I've been reading a lot of Naruto Fanfictions now. My obsession with Naruto has come back!**

**My boyfriend found this story. I was so embarrass, I made him promise not to read it. XD He is coming over soon ****so happy!**

**Thank You:**

**Sprite21: He was getting on my nerves too. I honestly cannot stand ready HarryXOC stories. I feel like it isn't right XD**

**This takes place around chapter The Very Secret Diary near St. Valentine's Day.**

**Alice's POV**

Everyone found out about the break up the next day at breakfast. It never seizes to amazing me, the way rumors and gossip spread around this school.

People seem to come to their own conclusions on why we broke up, the one everyone seems to think is true is because he was seen pinning Sam in an empty classroom and was cheating on me. There are other rather funning rumors too. My favorite is I got back together with Draco and had a three-way with the two of them. Harry couldn't match Draco in that department so I broke up with him because I want Draco. Another one is that I got with Harry's best friend Ron. I laugh at that one the most. Ron gets red with people bring it up. He is brighter than Ginny.

Other than those rumors, life has gotten much easier. His friend Hermione is in the hospital wing. Everything thinks it is because she was attacked and everyone is trying to get a peek of her. Poor girl. She is better now but people still wonder why she was there in the first place. I heard it was embarrassing, since she needed a divider to keep people from looking at her.

Ginny seems to have brighten up over a day! A rather splendid recovery from her dull move. Maria is as excited as I am and we cannot wait to go to the St. Valentine Party tomorrow. Once again we have to be invited but we got that covered, Ginny was invited by guess who? Harry! I am so thrilled for her. She was invited by Harry. No one knows yet which is nice since we don't want more gossip to go around. Maria and Lance were invited by Blaise. Draco invited me.

I've been talking to Draco now.

Yup, Draco and I are now officially friends again and it feels great. Well, it only feels great when he isn't with Pansy. He ignores her attempts but every time I see her I still see them together and it causes a little ache in my chest.

I can't say much about my relationship with Harry though. I wanted to become friends, like we once were but that was a silly dream. I think I knew deep down we could never truly go back to where we were. Every time I see him he turns away, refusing to make eye contact with me. It makes it very awkward and to be frank he is being very immature about the whole thing.

"Hi!" Ginny said, running over to me, her scarf fluttering behind her.

"Hey, how are you?" I stopped outside the green house.

"I'm good, you?" Ginny asked. "I can't wait to go to the party tomorrow! I know it will be better than last party. I promise not to drink too much."

"Don't make promises you might not keep." I laughed. "I can't wait either. I am so glad Harry asked you."

"I know I am too. It's almost like a dream." Ginny paused looking at me as we began to prune some shrub for Professor Sprout. "You are ok with it? Right?"

"Ok with what? You and Harry?" I looked over, "Of course I am."

Ginny let out a loud sigh, "I was just worried, I don't know. I wouldn't want our friendship ruined by some guy even if it is Harry."

"Don't worry about it. Really. I am so over it."

We went back to pruning the dead branches, we had to be careful, and if we cut of the wrong branches we could be covered in boils. So awful. I felt bad for some of the Gryffindors, they kept on cutting the wrong branches. You can tell if you look closely and rub the branch before. It will be slightly bumpy if it is alive.

"So, I'll see you later?" Ginny asked, seeing Draco waiting for me.

"Yes. Bye!" I said walking over to him.

"Hey."

"Hello." Draco responded, smiling. "How were your classes today?'

"O, just wonderful! Flight class was ok but I am getting a hang of it, all thanks to you." I paused. "O! Eliza just loves her broom! She is once again the star of the class. She feels much better now that she is finally out of the Hospital Wing. Eliza now has that glow, I think, because of you."

"I'm glad. She has such amazing talent; I would hate to see it go to waste."

We walked in silent the rest of the way, I enjoy these times with him. Just us together. We took the long way up to the Library. I have some Charms and Potion homework to finish up on. Draco has some homework too. We are going to meet up with Blaise, Maria and Lance. Ginny and Eliza might show up but I highly doubt it. Eliza spends all her time flying, she practices with the Ravenclaw team. She is that good. Ginny, she hates Draco and dislikes Blaise so there is probably no way she will go somewhere with both of them.

"So, what are you wearing for the dance?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Maria will probably have something fabulous for us to choose from."

"Did someone say my name?' Maria bounced around the corner. Lance came behind her, smiling.

"Yes. I was just telling Draco that you probably have something fabulous for us to wear."

"Of course I do!" Maria said, bring out her homework. Lance sat down and did the same. "O! I heard that some people invited Sam's clique to the party. I don't know how exact the information I got but she is going."

"Yes. She is." Blaise said coming around the corner, sitting beside Draco.

"Well, who is she going with?"

"Sam and Naomi are going with Crabbe and Goyle. Emelina is going with Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker and Caroline is going with Flint."

"That will be so funny!" Maria giggled. "I can just see it now, Crabbe and Sam dancing!"

"Will they be sitting with you?"

"Yes, we will be in the Slytherin side. Why?" Blaise answered

"I rather not have to deal with them. Why can't you sit in the Ravenclaw corner? It is just as nice and this time it's the closest one to the bar."

"Tempting but I rather not. I love seeing a cat fight. It's not a party without one." Blaise laughed. "I would love to see Maria and Sam fight again."

"Hmp. Well it wasn't much of a fight. I knocked her out remember?"

"I do but it would have been nice to see it for myself."

"Hey! Guess what?" Eliza came running, panting from behind the bookcase.

"What?" Maria asked, smiling.

"I am going to the St. Valentine dance with Lee Jordan from Gryffidnor."

"The bloke that does the Quidditch announcements?"

"Yes."

"Best friends with Fred and George Weasley?"

"Yes. Why is something wrong?"

"No just kidding. I am so happy you are going!"

"We need to pick out a dress of you too! We will be the most beautiful girls at the dance."

"Really?" Eliza asked. I could tell she was surprise that Maria was being so nice to her.

"Well, of course."

"I have to go. Ravenclaw practice is thirty minutes but I want to warm up first."

"Of course. Go! Don't let us get in the way of your dreams." Maria exclaimed.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later!"

When Eliza left I turned to Draco, "Thanks for not saying anything rude."

"You're welcome. I would hate to see her unhappy. She seems to have a bit of unlucky streak with guys."

"I know. I don't know Lee other than what Maria told me. He is probably fine though if he is friends with Fred and George."

"I'm just glad I can dress her up! I love her skin color and I have the perfect color for her." Maria laughed.

**Eliza's POV**

I cannot believe my luck. I get out of the Hospital Wing. I am able to keep up in class, all thanks to Luke who has been such an amazing friend.

Soon after that Luke got a girlfriend, a nice girl too, her name is Marcelline Bellarouge. She is a shy Ravenclaw girl in our year. I never talked to her before but she seems nice.

Draco got me the broom. I love it. I can see the brooms superiority over the school brooms, I really fly when I ride it.

I started to practice all the time, the title Ravenclaw Chaser in my grasp next year and I need to take it. I've been practicing all the time. The only time I would stop if when the field isn't open. One time the Ravenclaw team saw me practice! They called me over and allowed me to practice with them. I never felt happier. My life is getting on the right track.

"Hey!" I called to Luke, He was with Marcelline

"Hi." Luke, Marcelline nodded, holding on to his hand. "You seem happy."

"I am, I'm going to the St. Valentine Party with Lee Jordan."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you, just don't get drunk."

"I won't."

"That's good."

"So, where are you heading too?" I asked, usually people don't go out on the grounds, it's way too cold today.

"We were just walking around. I get bored being cooped up in my dorm, you?"

"Going to warm up before the Ravenclaw team gets there."

"Have fun, and try not to get a cold."

"Ok, thanks, bye Luke, bye Marcelline." I said, turning around to continue my walk to the Quidditch Pitch.

**Harry's POV**

"Why are you taking my sister?" Ron asked, his face was red, either from the cold or from angry. I can't tell which.

"Because I want too."

"Harry, honestly, you know Ginny likes you. Why do this to her?" Hermione pitched in.

"I'm not doing anything to her. Her friends are going and she would have been left out if someone didn't ask her. So I decided to do her a favor. She seemed happy about it."

"Ginny likes you! If you hurt her I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" Ron yelled

"I don't think that is necessary, Harry would never hurt her."

"She seemed happy about it." I explained, "She said yes, I don't see a problem."

"Harry, I know it's been a little over a month since your break up with Alice…but don't you still have feelings for her?" Hermione questioned. "Why do this to Ginny?"

"Of course I still have feelings for Alice but if you haven't noticed she refuses to talk to me. I am no longer welcomed in her group of friends. I need to get back into her life. I like Ginny, a lot but only as a friend she understands that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Harry I would hate to see this all go badly. Please don't do anything rash."

"I won't Hermione. It will be fine."

We finally stopped talking about who I am going with and why. I love Alice that will never change. She refuses to talk to me. It hurts, so immature. It is so awkward when I see her with Malfoy. All I can imagine is them together again and it makes my blood boil. I can't even look at her sometimes.

^ I told Hermione about the book I found in the bathroom and how we came about it.

"Oooh, it might have hidden powers," said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it closely.

"If it has, it's hiding them very well," Said Ron. "Maybe it's shy. I don't know why you don't check it, Harry."

"I wish I knew why someone did try to chuck it," I said. "I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts either."

"Could've been anything," said Ron. "Maybe he got thirty O.W.L.s or saved a teacher from the giant squid. Maybe he murdered Myrtle; that would've done everyone a favor…"

But I could tell from the arrested look on Hermione's face that she was thinking what he was thinking.

"What?" said Ron, looking from me and Hermione

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" I said. "That's what Malfoy said."

"and this diary is fifty years old," said Hermione, tapping it excitedly.

"So?"

"Oh, Ron, wake up," snapped Hermione. "We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. We know T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. Well, what if Riddle got his special award from catching the Heir of Slytherin? His diary would probably tell us everything – where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it – the person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?"

"That is brilliant theory, Hermione," said Ron, "with just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in his diary."

But Hermione was pulling her want out of her bag.

"It might be invisible ink!" she whispered.

She tapped the diary three times and said, "Aparecium!"

Nothing happened. Undaunted, Hermione shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser.

"It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley," she said.

She rubbed hard on January first. Nothing happened.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there," said Ron. "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in." ^

I was disappointed but decided not to dwell on, taking it from Hermione, I put it back in my bag.

I walked out of the common room, deciding I need some fresh air. I walked up to the Owlery to visit Hedwig.

I stopped midway, hearing voices.

"Draco, are you sure this is a good idea?" I heard a male whisper, "Alice will find out and be heartbroken."

"She is too close to this muggle boy. I need to set them apart once in for all." Whispered the second voice, Malfoy.

"No!" I yelled, my wand out, the birds started by my burst started to hoot loudly and fly all over the place, the place was full of fallen feathers.

I turned to see Malfoy and one of his little friends.

"Here comes the hero, ready to save the day." Malfoy drawled.

"Shut it. When Alice hears about this you are through."

"But wouldn't you like to hear why?" Malfoy asked, a smug grin coming to his face. "Alice has been playing both of us. Haven't you notice? She always go to the Owlery at less twice a week if not more. I remember, I know you do to, we always walked her here."

I held my wand up higher. So what if she talks to people from her Orphanage.

"She has been keeping contact with a certain boy from the orphanage. A boy who confesses his undying love for her." Malfoy pulled something from inside his robe, a piece of paper, lined, what muggles use. He held it out for me, "Read it."

I let my curiosity get the better of me and took it from him.

I looked at the date, it read _January 8 _a day after we broke up.

_Dear Alice,_

_I know this sound very sappy but I already miss you. I know we write to each other often and I just saw you but I can't get enough of you. I love everything about you, I miss your perfume that enters my noise every time you walk with me. It makes these halls smell like nothing._

_How is that Harry chap? Still being a twat? I must say I was jealous of his gift to you. It was very over done but the way you treated his verses mine, well..I don't mean to boast to you but it would seem like I would be a much better match._

_I know I could do better than bother of those chaps, they don't treat you right, I know that from your letters. I want a chance at being yours, I understand though if we wait until we are both out of school. I would hate to put you through a long distance relationship._

_I hope to see you soon, I forgot to ask when you next break is and if you are coming for it. Please let me hear from you soon._

_Jared_

"Now do you understand why I feel this way?" Malfoy said angrily. "The girl we thought was ours was always someone else's, she told him everything I bet, complained about us to him."

"So, what do you want to do about it?" I asked, I cannot believe I am doing this but Alice played me!

"Blaise and I are going to stand guard; we cannot have anyone sneaking up on us like you just did. You attach this to her owl," He held up a letter and handed it to me. "Then we act like nothing happened."

I grabbed the letter and looked it over.

"What is in it?" I asked

"Just some powder to make him sick for a day, nothing that bad."

I called to Ash and he came right to me. I recalled when I got her this owl, how she hugged me and looked so happy. I thought it was because she could keep in touch with her friends not with her secret sweetheart.

I attached it to him and led him to the window. He flew off into the distance. I walked back and saw that Blaise and Malfoy were gone. I thought to myself, wondering if what I did was ok. It wasn't but I couldn't help but feel good about it.

At the Orphanage later that night

"Hey! Jared, you got a letter from Alice!" called Yaz, laughing from the table.

I was surprise, she told me school was getting busier and not to expect her to reply was quick, today must have been a really good day.

"Thanks Yaz." I called to her, taking it from the atop the cabinet.

I walked up to my room and settled on my bed lying down. I smelt the letter, it smelled strongly of her.

I opened it up, seeing her hand writing.

_Jared,_

_Wow. You really know to make a girl blush. I spritz this letter with my perfume, take a whiff?_

_Alice_

I deeply inhaled from the piece of parchment she use and I smelled her, I felt her presence.

I closed my eyes imagining her. Damn, I'm getting so tired. I felt myself drift into sleep and start to rest. Ash her owl was hooting softly from the window. I'll just take a nap. Bryan will wake me, it's my turn to do chores.

**^ means it comes from the book almost or exactly like it was written. I will be using them as parentheses to beginning and end passages like it.**

**I wonder what will happen to Jared, hmmm….**

**Well, Gabe left me, I was so upset yesterday…. **** still am to be honest. I really didn't want him to go but he had too.**

**I must get one review to update this story so please review quickly!**

**I REACHED 100K SO EXCITED! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I never thought I would be able to do it but I did. I feel so accomplished!**

**Thank you**


	30. Chapter 30

**So many people read the last chapter but only two people reviewed so now I'm upping the reviews needed, I must get TWO REVIEWS to update this story.**

**Thank You:**

**Sprite21: Gabe left, in left for Mexico (where he goes to school, long story ****) we didn't break up…tomorrow (1/16) it will be our two month ann. So happy!**

**LoveIt2: Really? What do you like about it? And thanks, I'm glad you can't stop reading it. I cannot stop writing about it!**

**Takes place on St. Valentine's Day, love is in the air…or not.**

**Alice's POV **

Everyone is so happy that there has been no attacks, people are started to act more normal…if there is normal among us Hogwarts students. I hardly think that word is in our vocabulary.

Someone told me the Mandrakes are leaving childhood, when they become adults we will sadly have to kill them to make them into potion for the poor people who are petrified. I do admit, I rather unpetrify the people that save the Mandrakes.

Professor Lockhart really knows how to get the mood going today. I was almost to embarrass for him to look up at the teachers' table. I felt like all the students were doing the same or looking up giggling.

"O my merlin, this is just too funny!" Maria laughed, walking towards me. She was talking to Eliza about how we have to meet up at our dorm room around 8:30, the party doesn't start until 10 but Maria must make certain we look perfect, it did take us much longer than we thought last party and we were rushing. We don't have to worry about Sam being up in the dorm. She loudly declared she is going down into the dungeons with Naomi and her friends to get ready. Which is fine by us.

"I know right!" I laughed along Maria.

"I must be in hell." Lance laughed looking up at us. "Look at all this frilly fufu." Him and his friends laughed and started to ruin the décor making it into balls and throughing it around.

"So immature!" Maria exclaimed with a large smile, she grabbed what was a lard pink napkin shaped in a heart and rolled it up and through it across the table at Lance.

It bounced off his head and he laughed. "Why Maria, you should try out for Quidditch with such superb aim!"

We giggled and laughed.

We stopped and looking up at Lockhart. He was standing in the middle of the room and looked at us.

^ "Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all –and it doesn't end here!" ^

The doors burst opened and there were dwarfs wearing golden wings and carrying harps. I had to hold back my giggles as I leaned on Maria for support. He started to go on about how they will be delivering valentines to all of us and something about love potion.

Maria grinned at that and drew out a vile from inside her shirt my eyes went wide. That was amortentia, the most strongest love potion in the world. The beautiful mother-of-pearl sheen as it swirled from her movements.

"Maria!" I hissed at her, "What are you doing with that? You know Love Potions are not allowed in school."

"Calm your feathers love, this little drop of love is something special. It was a gift to me from Lance. It is from the first batch of amortentia ever made by Laverne de Montmorency herself. Lance is related to her." Maria said smiling. "it was a Christmas gift, I haven't taken it off since."

"That is very sweet of him but…"

"No buts, I asked the teachers and they said of course. They will know if I use it so I won't get in trouble, besides, it is the inspiration for my dress."

I smiled, of course Maria would never use a Love Potion, she has no need.

We got up and waited with the other first years in the halls, chatting excited about the valentine cards and people stopped to ask us, how we got into the party. We made small ideal chitchat with the wind was knocked out of me. I turned to see a dawf, his back towards me running and elbowing other people.

"O my, Alice are you ok?" Ginny asked, looking at me.

"Yes, fine." I rubbed my side and looked over.

^ "I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way." ^

Harry looked so embarrass. I couldn't help but watch though as the dwarf sat on his feet.

"Come on, Professor McGonagall will give us a detention if we are late and it cannot be today!" Maria grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Wait, I forgot to say bye to Ginny!" I turned back but I couldn't see her in sight.

"Looking for Ginny?" I turned to see Harry, his face furious with embarrassment and rage.

"Yes. I am. I just wanted to remind her to come up with us so we can get ready for the dance together."

"She did look beautiful that night."

"Yes. Ginny has wonderful taste but we promised Maria she can dress us head to toe like dolls."

"Well, she left, rather in hurry. Didn't you hear Malfoy?"

"No, I was with Maria father back, I just came to see her."

"He made her cry, ask him and Ginny about it if you don't believe me." Harry turned away quickly, leaving me confused.

Great. I finally get to talk to Harry like a normal person and of course he must try to get me jealous and he must try to downgrade Draco. I shook my head and ran back to Maria who was far ahead.

**Ginny POV**

I ran to class, tears streaming down my face. I have other stuff to worry about other than that git Malfoy boy. I honestly do not know what Alice sees in him. Harry, he has the book, the diary, he has Tom. How did he get it, I flushed it down the toilet. I must get it back, I just must. I can't have Harry get hurt, I love him.

I rubbed my eyes and put my face back on. I knew Harry still loved Alice its obvious, I don't think they will admit it but the both know he has feelings for her. Harry always stare at her with she is not looking. I know that is about time they get back together.

No. I will get Harry it's just a matter of time that's all.

~ Fast ward to 8:00, almost time for Maria to dress them up!

**Maria's POV**

I cannot wait for them to get here. I researched and put together the most beautiful dresses. I was stressed out with Eliza's outfit, it one of the toss outs but with her skin tone I knew I would definitely picked it for her. I just needed to change some of the jewerly and then it was set. Sam already left, I made sure I was here. She was not getting anywhere near my precious jewels.

Alice and Gin came in and Eliza was taking a shower. That girl was all sweaty from Quidditch. I swear all she does is breathe Quidditch.

"Ok, I already got all of your outfits done. You really cannot change a thing about them or else we will not look flawless together and we MUST." I looked at Gin and Alice seriously. They must understand how important this is to me.

"Why would we change anything, you are a genius at this, we have nothing to change."

"Gin, are you ok?" I called to Gin, she looked so unhappy, and worried

"What?" She snapped back to me

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Fine. Sorry."

"Whatever, ok Gin, here is your outfit," I gestured to the bottom of my bed.

He red hair was tough to work with since I only had a limit amount of colors to work with. I couldn't put her in any pinks because it makes her beautiful hair turn orange. Red would make her look like a red and white ghost, which just wouldn't do. I was able to find it though, it was perfect. It was almost black, a dark blood red, velvet wraps around her as a high skirt, then it ends into a black satin top with an oriental collar, there is a heart shaped cut out in her chest. It was placed perfectly on her, her breasts are pushed up against it because of the shirt and it gave a nice shape.

I put her hair in a French twist, no strand was out of place and to keep the twist in place I put a pure white rose in it. Her earrings were simple studs, cameos with a black onyx background and silver framing wrapped around it.

I love her shoes, my simple black silhouettes that have a nice point at the toes. Underneath them is white which gives it a nice color block detail to it.

I dressed her first and did her make-up, we all were doing smoking eyes and bold red lip stick.

"Done!" I called for the other two girls to come and praise my work.

"O, wow, it's wonderful, Ginny you look beautiful!"

Gin turned around to look at herself and even her glum mood was lifted.

"Harry will have to bat other boys away!"

She turned and giggled smiling as she let herself go.

"Alice, it's your turn now!"

I pulled her into the bathroom and started on her. I was going to dress her in red but she wore red to the last dance and wearing the same color dresses in a row is not acceptable so I picked a old fashion cream lace dress. I must say I made her look pure and innocent which really works with her personality. Draco will get a kick out of it.

The dress was pure an old fashion sort of cream, giving it that wonderful vintage look. The dress was in the same color with a sweetheart neckline, it was very short and over it, in the same color, was the fine lace, it covered the whole dress, going a little pass the slip, it was off the shoulder and was long sleeves, against her skin you can see every detail of the lace.

The shoes were simple champagne pumps. The jewelry was simple, I gave her a stand of my pearls that she doubled up to make a very short piece with a very long one. Her earrings were pearls as well. Curled the end of her hair slightly to give it some volume and bounce.

"Done!" I looked at the clock, it was 9:15. "Eliza, quickly now!"

I pulled her in and started on her.

I got her into the dress. Purple looked beautiful against her skin. I almost wish purple was a house color, she would look like a blaze of purple on the field.

The purple dress was every bit of her, it screamed Eliza with a passion. I was proud to put it on her. It was kimono styled with pink and blue shades of petals and flowers, scattered on the sleeves.

The dress was very short with beautiful traditional styled sleeves, her shoes are shiny black stilettoes and I quickly did a quick braid charm to braid her head full of tiny braids, I then gathered them up and put them in a bun. I picked a chop stick that had a string of bleeding hearts (the flower) hanging from it and I marveled at my work. I really out done myself.

I had no time to really get a good look of everyone since I had to get myself ready. I of course knew exactly what I was going to wear. I picked it out ages ago and it simply is perfect.

My dress was of Greek origin. I saw it when I went to Greece with my family and I knew I had to get the dress.

It was pure white, not like Alice's dress but white, like freshly fallen snow. It was a simple loose fitting high and low dress. The neck line was narrow and very low. I put on Lance's necklace and it dropped perfectly in between my breasts. I then wrapped it in thin gold cloth, almost like string, around my waist, giving it a more traditional Greek look. Then I got a pair of high heeled gladiator sandals. I curled my hair and put it up in a loose bun, added a double braided head band.

I put on vintage Greek gold and walked out.

I was happy to say my friends where all ready, waiting for me. I knew we looked perfect.

"Well, I guess we are all ready, right?"

**Ginny's POV**

O Merlin, Maria looks like Aphrodite herself in that dress, truly a fashion genius. I decided not to give Malfoy and the book any of my thoughts until after the dance. I am finally going with Harry I was to make sure everything is perfect. I don't have to worry about my outfit, it is perfect.

"Well, I guess we are ready, right?" Alice asked, excitement shown in her eyes.

"Yes, I asked all of our dates to meet us outside of Ravenclaw Tower. I already told them what to wear so everything is perfect, we all match."

"Wonderful, I wonder how Lee and Harry are getting along with Draco and Blaise." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. I told them to be on their best behavior or else they might end up dateless."

We walked out of Ravenclaw Tower and I was jumping with joy. There was Harry, looking dashing, like a prince charming. I could tell he tried to comb his hair, which failed but I am glad, I love seeing his hair untamed. It was so sexy.

I could tell sadly that his eyes were not on mine, they were on Alice. They were always on Alice.

No. it's my time, he is my date. I will make this work. I will.

"Harry, I hope you didn't wait long." I said, getting his attention.

"Wow. Ginny, you look beautiful. I should have brought my broom, I might have to use it to keep the other guys away." Harry replied, his eyes huge.

"Don't worry. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"So, I get you all to myself."

"Hey!" Maria exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. She was on Lance's arm, almost outshining him if it wasn't for his tux. "Time for us to go, I would hate to be late."

"May I?" Harry leaned into me, taking my arm and wrapping it around his. Huh…what a wonderful feeling.

We walked arm in arm together, Blaise was there with none other than Pansy, waiting for us. I could tell Maria seemed displeased but hid it well enough for all of us to get in.

Maria led us to a private table in the far corner of the Ravenclaw section. People's stares and talk were ignored.

Harry and the rest of the guys took their ties and jackets off and led us to the floor. Everyone seemed to have snapped out of it and we started to dance.

I quickly began to show of my amazing moves on Harry earning myself a surprise gasp that could be mistaken for a moan.

"You are amazing." Harry whispered my ear, grinding against me in return.

**Alice's POV**

The party was in full swing and I couldn't help but feel my feelings for Draco return from the pit of my heart.

He looked dashing in his tux, cream on white. His platinum blonde hair was pushed slightly back but strands would fall before his eyes.

"You are glowing." Draco nuzzled in my neck, enjoying the way we felt against each other. His warmth engulfing my back as he grinded slowly against me.

"Because of you." I said, turning around to face him, our faces were so close, so very close, I could smell his cologne and feel this warm breathe against me.

"Hey!" We pulled apart in surprise turning to the voice. It was Naomi, Sam's friend. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No." Draco shrugged; I could feel his irritation as he held my waist.

"Good, well. Alice, Sam would really like to talk to you. You can bring Draco but please don't break Miss Grayson. She would like to just talk to you. We will be in the Slytherin side, closets to the Ravenclaw. Please come whenever you are ready." Naomi nodded and left, disappearing in the crowd.

"So, what do you want to do."

"Let's go. It's awkward to just stand here."

We walked hand in hand, maneuvering through the crowd, I saw them sitting down, they looked like they owned the place, Sam's friends were around her like dogs. She was wearing a very tiny bright red dress. It was very low and short, jewels covered her arms and neck in a miss match set.

"Sam."

"Alice, Draco, please sit down. I want to talk to you." Sam said, getting up and gesturing to the seats in front of her.

We sat down and silently waited. I assumed that Sam was going to start only for her to drift off, pondering.

I opened my mouth to speak when she did.

"What do you think of me?"

"Honestly?" I responded, "Not much."

"But what ever did I do to you?" She pleaded. "I never hurt you."

"You hurt my friends." I was growing tired of this conversation. "Sam, what is it?"

"I want to tell you my side of what happened with Harry and I."

"It doesn't matter. I broke up with Harry about a month ago. It's fine. Thank you for sticking up for me, it did not go unnoticed."

"I feel like it has, I want to be your friend."

"I think it is too late for that. I'm sorry but I should get back to friends, excuse me." I got up and Draco followed. I heard her scream out, calling to my attention.

"That Jared boy, he is in great danger."

**^ means it comes from the book almost or exactly like it was written. I will be using them as parentheses to beginning and end passages like it.**

**Ooooo….that Jared boy is in great danger. How would Sam have known. I would never know.**

**REMEMBER! I NEED TWO REVIEWS (from two different people) TO UPDATE THIS STORY!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Out of the 25 people who read chapter 30 only 1 person could review. Did you not see the 2 revies per new chapter or do you care so very little? Maybe laziness?**

**I was wondering if I should just stop but I have one great reviewer and I would hate to do that to her. **

**Thank You**

**Sprite21: lol suspense! I really hate chapters that end like that. **

**Left off right were we stopped.**

**Alice's POV**

"What did you just say?" I turned around abruptly, walking quickly over to where I just left.

How did she know Jared? I never told anyone but Ginny and Maria and I know they would never tell her. Maria might love gossip but she is great at keeping secrets when you ask.

"I said that Jared boy is in danger." Sam said, smirking. She is happy she got my attention.

"and how would you know that?"

"Well, I went up to send off a letter to my Granny and I saw Harry send a letter using your owl. On the way though I also saw Blaise and Draco leaving. I asked what was going on and they said.." She stopped looking at Draco to tell his side.

"I was jealous. I found out that you were always talking to this boy about us. I felt betrayed." Draco said, "So I decided to get back on him, I wrote him a letter making it look like it is from you. I put some powder in it to make him blind so he couldn't write to you. It isn't going to last, maybe a week but I decided against it and was heading downstairs when Harry came, we argued and I told him, before I knew it he took the note and sent it off with Ash."

"O my…" I didn't know what to say, Jared is blind.

"Alice…I am so sorry." Draco said, running a hand through his hair. "I wasn't going to send it but I Potter got there and well, I acted like an ass. But don't worry it's only been a fornight. He will be fine."

"You don't understand Jared. Seeing is everything to him. He wants to be a photographer, that's how much he loves seeing." I turned to Draco, "I have to go."

I quickly spun around to leave only to bump into someone's familiar hard chest.

"What's going on?"

I looked up, it was Harry. My rage boiled and I couldn't stop myself, "How could you!" I yelled, beating on his chest. "Why would you do that to my friend? What did he do to you?"

Harry grabbed my wrists, roughly shaking me, pushing me against a chair.

"Calm down. I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry said, acting so overly calm. I could see his guilt, it was written all over his face.

"How could you send that letter to Jared? Pretending to me, why?" I asked again, lifting myself up. I felt Draco's presence, his warmth and comfort seemed to calm me down.

"Malfoy was going to send it to him."

"But he didn't, did he?" I asked, "You did."

"It was a rash move." Harry shrugged, "I don't think there was anything dark in it."

"How could you do that?" I asked, "You of all people. The famous Harry Potter, savior of the wizard world." I said mockingly.

I quickly walked out, I looked over and saw Maria, she looked confused and hurt. Lance was beside her, holding her hand, whispering in her ear. Ginny looked embarrass, shaking her head back and forth.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I head out.

**Jared's POV**

"Jared, it's me, Liz." Said the person who opened the door. I relaxed instantly learning who she was.

"O, hey Liz." I said, groping for her hand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, taking my hand.

"Good. I'm still blind as a bloody bat." I sighed, "I really hate this."

"Don't worry, the doctors will find out how, for now just rest." Liz said, I felt she was moving closer to me.

"Liz…you know who I have feelings for." I said, reminding her.

"I don't understand. I am here, I will always be here for you but why, why can't you see me?"

"Because I'm blind." I said, smirking. I can feel her slightly chuckle.

"You know that's not how I meant it."

"I know."

I sat in silence, eating the food she set out for me. She would sometimes guide my hand to the last crumb. I felt bad, I could never love her not like I love Alice. It made me sad, we were both in love with people who did not love us back. I felt stupid, I mean Liz is very pretty. She is rough around the edges but she is fun and is happy with when she is comfortable.

Suddenly her lips were on mine.

I tried to pull away but she seemed to have an advantage in my blind state. "Liz, Stop!" I yelled, but it was muffled her my mouth, seeking mine.

"I love you Jared." She cried, after stopping. I felt hot tears kiss my face.

"I – I'm sorry." I said, turning away.

"Fine!" She said, getting up, her voice rose. "I guess I'm not good enough for you. I never will be, even though Alice would never want to be with you. I want you. I love you. What is wrong with me?" She screamed out. "Why am I not good enough?" She through the food tray across the room. It clattered and then it was silent. I thought she left me but I felt the window open. The cold air cut the silence.

"Liz?" I called, I got worried, I jumped out of bed, my hands went out, trying to reach to her. I walked toward the cold draft. "Liz?" I called again, getting nothing but silence.

"I love you. I do. Please just give me a chance. Even Alice said you should." She whispered, I felt myself getting closer.

"Where are you?" I asked, "Liz, this is not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I just want to know. If I died right now, would you care?"

"I would. Liz, please, don't do this. Hold my hand." I reached out toward her voice.

"No. If you don't give me a chance then I don't want to live. I want to be with you. It sucks to see you in this room, writing to Alice or outside with the camera Alice gave you. It sucks, it sucks, everything has to be about Alice. I am sick of it. If you won't give me a chance then I will kill myself. I am in between life and death right now."

"Liz, don't be like that. I –" I began to plead with her. I don't want her to die. I care about her, maybe if I must, I can learn to love her.

"Say you will be mine." She said.

"I -, your mine." I said, I felt defeated. Liz was to rash and hot headed, she isn't in the right state of mind. If this is what I have to do to protect her I will do it.

I felt her come back into the room, she shut the window. She came toward me.

"I knew you cared about me." She whispered to herself. "I know you cared."

I felt her wrap her arms around me, her body warmth sucking out my happiness. This isn't what I wanted. She leaned in to kiss me and this time I kissed back. I felt like I was betraying the one I love. I felt horrible, guilt ran through me. This is my doing though. Maybe if I acted differently around Liz she would have never liked me.

"O, great. It's Alice's owl."

She stopped her assault on me, reopening the window and let it in.

"Let's see what she wants."

She opened the letter and I felt a slight clink against the desk. She must have sent something more.

"Can you read it to me?" I asked quietly.

"Sure." Liz said,, starting to recite the note.

_Dear Jared, _

_I heard my stupid ex-friend got jealous and sent you a note with a wasn't by me and I am so sorry for putting you in danger. I know it's only been about a day which is good because it will strengthen in time. So I send you this, it is the cure to your blindness. A drop each should do._

_I will no longer be writing to you. I am sorry. I can't believe people are so awful to hurt you but I will not have anything like this happen again. I feel like it is my fault. It is my fault. I was so careless. I thought I could have you and people here but it would never work. I made you wait and wait, I am awful._

_I will see you at Summer break, I believe I will stay at school. I don't want any feelings to blossom between us. Please understand._

_Please send me a letter telling me the drops work. I would hate to worry about you._

_Bye,_

_Alice_

"Is that what it said?" I asked, my heart broke into two. I love her letters, they keep me alive, keep me happy and gave me hope. Hope that I will be with her.

"Yes. I am surprise. If you don't believe me, once I give you this medicine you can read it yourself." Liz walked over to me and I felt this cold burning sensation spread throughout my eye, I blinked and few times and Liz came into view.

I grabbed the letter and read it myself. It is true, everything is true. I want to make this letter count.

_Alice,_

_The eye drops work wonderfully and as I can tell, I can see. Thank you so much._

_Don't worry and don't feel guilty. I am now dating Liz. I am very happy with her. I know I told you I would wait for you but I'm just tired of waiting. I am sad to know I won't be seeing you as soon as I thought but it is ok._

_Jared_

Liz read it over and smiled, sending it off with Ash, her bird. I felt broken as I watched him fly away.

"Now, where were we?" Liz said, pushing me against the bed.

She climb on top of me and started once again to kiss me all over, her cold hand going under my top. I felt disgusted and shivered slightly. Liz mistook the shiver for lust and need.

**Maria's POV**

Great. The St. Valentine's party was a fail. It was awful the way Sam ruined it with one sentence. I hate her and I will never forgive her. I can see she is getting to Alice. Alice, the poor girl is being dtricked by her once again.

Everything was wonderful at first, we were dancing and talking, getting drinks. Gin looked so happy next to Harry. They looked cute together. We went to go and sit and drink for awhile, to cool off when we noticed Alice was gone. O merlin. She is with Draco at the Slytherin table talking to Sam. Harry got up before any of us could stop her and walked over there to regain her. I felt Gin become red and embarrass as he embarrassed her. It showed his true colors, he really didn't care for Gin in the way she thought.

We walked over to see what was going on. Harry roughly manhandled her. She left in a hurtry, tears were threatening to spill. She looked so sad.

I turned my head to the now.

"How dare you touch her like that!" Draco yelled, roughly shoving Harry.

"I never hurt her!" Harry shoved him back. Draco through his arm, catching Harry in the face. His glasses flew off as Draco continued to beat him.

"How…dear…you…manhandle…her…like…that!" Lance and Blaise got Draco up from Harry who was bleeding badly from the pounding.

Draco seemed to want to continue, trying to get Blaise off of her, Lance was on Harry, helping him and keeping him out of Draco's reach. Both of the boys were doing horrible jobs since Harry felt he needed to protect his manhood by trying to win this already over fight.

People were watching, staring unbashfully at the scene we have caused.

"Let go of me." Harry roared at Lance, trying to swing at my boyfriend. Who was only trying to help him.

"Harry! Leave!" I said, quickly getting in between them. I pointed to the door. Harry looked surprised at first but shrugged it off and pushed me aside hard, Ginny looked confused and followed him out. I saw her got o comfort him, her hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off and pushed her aside hard against some seventh year. I could feel the tension in the room. Harry St. Potter just manhandled Alice, Gin and me! That stupid boy, no one will want to be with him now.

I looked over at Gin, she seemed to want to disappear and I walked over to her.

"O, Maria." She said, sobs coming through her voice. I hug her as I begin to calm her down.

We went back to the Ravenclaw side and just sat down. People were coming over us, trying to calm Gin down. Saying stuff like how it awful what Harry did to you two.

I couldn't help but feel like our popularity is going up as I sit her with poor Gin. I could tell many guys would love to be in my position to comfort her. I saw Eliza come over with Lee and sit down next to her. I know they weren't good friend but Eliza rubbed her back.

"Blaise, why don't you comfort Ginny." I heard Eliza say, moving for Blaise. "I will go get us some drinks."

Eliza got up and went over to the bar, getting some nice hot Brandy to calm our came back, giving Gin a glass. She grabbed it, nodding in thanks and roughly drank it all.

"Can I have another one?" Gin whispered, holding my hand.

"Sure" Eliza handed her her own as she went to get more.

I called the waiter who was supposed to be serving us. "I want some love potion to bring the love back into this dull mood. Give us your happiest stuff."

I got up and grabbed my boyfriend, bringing him to the floor. I saw Blaise comfort Gin.

"I want some music! I called, I heard laughter thoughtout the room as I behand to singlehandedly bring back the joy and love atmosphere that has just been sucked out of the room.

People laughed and joined in. I got many complements and comments on my look and my mood. People were saying how lucking Lance was to have me. I bathed in her love. I turned to see Sam seething with her friends. I smirked in her direction and began to grind hard of Lance.

**Sam's POV**

This party isn't even that good. I saw Emelina with Higgs on the dance floor. I couldn't believe her, that traitor dancing while I am having the worst time of my life. Caroline looked less than happy seeing Eliza with some boy, Lee from the quidditch matches.

"Would you look at that?" I heard Naomi say next to me, I turned to what she meant. There was Blaise making out with the weasely girl on the couch. I saw many empty Brandy glasses, another one in her hand.

I felt bad for Naomi. She really likes Blaise.

"Don't worry, he just wants to fool around a bit."

"Whatever." Naomi said, turning away.

Our dates were eating and drinking and had been ignoring us since the beginning. I looked for Draco but he had left. I guess to find Alice. I am breaking her wall she has around herself. I know she is cracking. I smiled to myself. It will be fun to see her and Maria's realationship crumble. I know Maria hates goody goodies, I'm surprise Maria even made her a friend.

It turned to see Caroline with Flint. I thought they went perfectly together. They were both equally ugly.

Emelina was very happy with Higgs and I was truly happy for her. He was the Slytherin's seeker until Draco bought the position, he is now back up though and I think Emelina has a thing for quidditch players.

"Naomi. I'm going to the bar, want anything?" I asked, she turned to see me for the first time it seems and shook her head no. I turned to see what she was looking at. It was Blaise, that girl is too heartsick for her own good. She needs to be more Slytherin.

I got up and walked over the bar.

Turning to the bartender I ordered a shot of vodka to calm the nerves.

I sat on the stool weighting for some boy to come up to me and ask me to dance.

**Draco's POV**

"Alice, please talk to me." I said, running after her. I waited outside her common room for her to back with a note, probably for Jared.

She ignored me the entire time and never looked back. We walked up to the Owlery and I watch her send off the note in a hurry. Alice watched as he flew away. Turning back, I saw her cheecks were stained with tears.

"Alice, I am so sorry." She burst into tears, her sobs echoed and scared of the birds.

"I thought I could trust you and Harry." She choked out. 'I thought you would trust me. All the boys I care for, why do they do this?"

"Alice, I am so sorry, you have no idea. I wasn't going to send it. I was just being rash, stupid. I do trust you." I looked at her, taking her into my arms.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

She didn't move and seemed to have gotten quiet.

"You don't mean that."

"But I do." I made a gab between us so she could see my eyes and know how earnest I was.

"I love you, Alice Sterling." I began, "You are the most beautiful, lovely, kindest person I know and you make me a better person."

"I love you too." She cried out, running into my arms, kissing me fully on the lips.

I scooped her up and as he kissed, I carefully cared us down to my common room. She will be staying their tonight. I don't know if anything will happen but I won't force her if she doesn't want to. I love her. I love Alice and I finally recognize it.

**HOPING FOR TWO REVIEWS! I probably won't get them but…please!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I decided to copy&paste the story onto a different site called quizilla. My name is Origami and they story is under the same and everything. Nothing really changes, just to let you.**

**I didn't really like the last chapter, I thought it was too rushed and too over dramatic. O well. What is done is done.**

**Thank You**

**Loveit2: too good to stop, XD I know stories that are like that but not mine. But thanks, I love the review and I think Alice and Draco are almost meant to be. **

**Wolf-lover-127: Yay, so glad you do.**

**Sprite21: Sam really does need a life…maybe I should write some chapters on her. It would be nice break and she is fun to write about. **

**I have mid-years this week and is super unhappy about it. Sucks**

**Alice's POV**

I woke seeing an emerald green sky stitched with silver thread that reminds me of stars. That is when I knew something was wrong. I didn't see my usual blue hangs with fallen bronze feathers that I am so used too.

I jerked up, getting a grunt from beside me. Turning to my left was none other than Draco. I was surprise, my head was all fogged up and hurt like hell. I needed some of that potion Maria had last time.

I gentle pushed and poked Draco awake only for him to roll on his stomach and nuzzle in the pillow. I would have melted at the sight of him right there if I wasn't so confused. I roughly pushed him, giving him a good jab in the side.

He jerked –

"What is it?" He turned to me, his eyes full of sleep but his lips were wide with a smirk.

"Did we?" I asked, not knowing if I would be happy of feel violated.

"No, you fell right to sleep once I put you on the bed."

"O." I said, laying back down in bed. I felt relieved by his answer. He respected me.

"Does your head hurt?" He asked, turning to his side table, getting out the same potion Maria had.

He took a swig, made a face and handed it to me. I took it and drank some before returning it to his hand.

"I missed you." He said, putting the potion back. He looked like a god with his hair out of place. He was leaning on his shoulders, looking up at me with his wonderful icy eyes. I can feel myself getting the chills, the good type.

"I never really left." I said, snuggling in his chest.

"But you did. When were with Harry, I felt lost without you. I didn't know how much I needed you until you left."

"Then I guess it is a good thing. We both know how much we need each other." I said, leaning in, softly giving him a peck on his lips.

"That is true." He started to play with the wild strands of my hair, trying to tame them as they cascade on his pillow.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Anything you want to do." Draco replied smoothly, pulling me closer.

"Is anyone here?" I asked, afraid to pull back the dividers to check by myself, I can see why I could never make it as a Gryffindor.

"Nope" He chuckled, sensing my discomfort. "They all left. I heard Blaise had a wonderful time at the party though."

"Let's not talk about that stupid party." I turn to look him full in the face, cupping his face in my hands pulling him into an another heated kiss. "I don't want to talk at all right now." I whispered in his ear, while trailing kisses against his jaw line.

"Alice." He moaned in surprise, rolling onto me. "You will regret that."

I feel him harden as he thrust to tell me so. I never felt so horny in my life. Even snogging Harry was never this steaming and we haven't even started yet.

His hands dangerously crawl close to the lace slip, inching the already short dress up.

I played with the end of his shirt as I felt his well-toned quiditch chest. I felt it up and down, pushing his top over his head to be able to fully appreciate his amazing body. I ignored the V that was pointing directly where it was too hard to ignore.

"O. Draco." I felt the cold air touch my stomach as my dress rose higher and higher.

"Let's get rid of this awful thing."

"Don't let Maria hear you saw that." I said, as I helped him take it off of me.

"Beautiful." He whispered, "You are just too beautiful."

Draco rubbed my beasts with him palms, making me moan in excitement. I wanted no needed more.

"Draco, please." I begged, taking his hand and putting it under my lacy white bra.

He smirked and pinched the nipple roughly, using his other hand to unclasp my bra. I didn't want to think about how he is such an expect at getting a bra off. I am sure he has had much practice.

I felt his mouth leave my own to travel else where, as I clasp my hand behind his neck, pulling against me.

I felt his lips blow on my nipples, her chuckled slightly seeing them harden at the mere breathe of him.

"Draco, please."

He responded quickly, grasping and sucking on my breasts as I lay beneath him. I never knew I could get so much pleasure from this. He hasn't even touch me there.

As though he could read my thoughts, one of his slowly travel beneath my thighs, playing with the very tiny string that keeps it on.

He rubbed my clit against my panties, making me buckle slightly at the pressure.

I couldn't stop from moaning as he travelled lower, feeling the moisture he caused.

"Why you are so wet" huskily, he pulled the thin material aside, playing with my folds but not truly entering me.

"Draco, please ent –"

"Mate, you're going to miss breakfast, get up!" called someone from outside, as he thrust the door open.

We were completely quiet, I was scared of what was going to happen, I felt the boy shift over to us.

No, no, this cannot be happening. I was in such a embarrassing position. I had Draco to cover me but that didn't help. My legs were spread like an eagle, my arms still clung to Draco. Draco, I looke dup at him but he seemed calm if not slightly peeved.

"Crabbe, I will be coming down in a minute. Don't eat everything before I am there."

The boy Crabbe huffed and left, slamming the door.

Draco turned back to me and smiled "Now where were we?" He went back, but I stopped him, suddenly parniod.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm paranoid and we have to eat. Ain't you hungry?" as soon as I asked his stomach grumbled, making me giggle and rub it.

"Hungry for you, yes." He said, but he nodded in understanding and got up, looking for something to wear.

He put on a plain black cotton button up, that looked nice against his platinum hair. I wish I could take it off of him. He put on plain dark navy jeans and some nice lofters.

"Now for you." He grabbed my bra and dress and helped me dress to make myself look a little bit more presentable.

"Perfect." He said, while we stare at our reflections. I didn't know if he meant, me, himself, or us together as a couple.

We walked up to his commonroom. I forget even coming here but glad I did. The room was very unique. I was glad it wasn't my own room. It felt lonely with everything all the angles. The cusions were fashioned to look old and Victorian with emeralds and black velvet with the hard wood carved with snakes around the handles and legs.

The tables were the same, no round and oval table, but square and even a octagon table, nearest to the blazing fire, it looked like there were Slytherins playing a late note poker game with bear.

The room was silent except for a few older teens, they looked Draco smugly. I felt violated and out of place in this den of the snakes.

We went out of the door and we were at the dungeons, what a fitting place.

"Alice!" Maria exclaimed. I'm surprise she was abel to make me out in this dull dark place.

She runs over, Lance behind her.

"O my merlin. I didn't see you go up to our dorm but thought I just went up early…I went to check this morning and you weren't there. I was worried." She fell in step beside us.

"Sorry." I said, "So, what happened after I left?"

"The party was awful. Everyone knows that Harry Fucking Potter is an awful person who is rough with us girls." Maria said, heatedly. "I am so glad you broke up with that prick."

"Maria!" I exclaimed, I've never seen her so livid.

"I mean, who pushes _us _or anyone but really, his friends. His ex-girlfriend, his date to the dance, _me_. I was trying to help the poor bloke from ruining his reputation. I mean, this is just awful. He tried to hurt my Lance!" Maria's turned to me with such passion, looking very distraught.

"It's ok." Lance said smoothly, taking her hand.

"Well, I guess you are confused. After Harry grabbed you, Draco and him got into a little fight. Draco won. Umm, Blaise and Lance was trying to pull them apart, he tried to hurt Lance so I got involve and he pushed me aside, then Gin tried to go and calm him down and went after him, her pushed her roughly into some kid. I mean, who does that?"

"I can't believe he would do that."

"Well, He did." She replied curtly. "Not everyone is like they seem. Like Sam."

"I am not friends with Sam." I reminded her.

We sat down, Draco went with his friends as we begun to eat.

"O, and Gin and Blaise hooked-up." Maria said nonchalantly. "Naomi was pretty furious over it.

"Blaise and Gin!" I was astrounded, "How did her brother take it?"

"He doesn't know…yet." Maria said. Looking over to the Gryffindor table. Ginny was sitting with some of her friends and classmates, Harry was on the other end with Ron and Hermione. I could tell not many people wanted to talk to him right now. He was fuming.

He saw me stare and got up, hopefully to leave.

I helped myself to some vanilla yogurt and fruit, I drizzled some fresh honey. A nice healthy breakfast.

"Alice, Maria." I heard behind me, my shoulders drop as I felt Harry nervous and frustrated aura and Maria's quiet tension.

I turned around to see him. He was very close, a bit too close for my liking. He looked like he got no sleep, his hair messier than normal, his glasses lopsided.

"I feel like I should apologize." He started, "So, sorry."

"Damn right you should be." Maria said quietly. Lance held her hand and was trying to calm her down.

"Are you going to apologize to Ginny?" I asked, ignoring his sorry excuse for an apology.

"Yes."

"Good, you should have started with her." I turned back around, waiting to hear his footsteps.

"Look." He spun me around, earning every eye to be on us. "I love you and we only broke up a month ago and now you treat me like trash. That is not how to works. I heard you got back with Malfoy, how was the shag? Is he even talking to you anymore? He never talks to those he fucks just go ask Parkinson."

Draco was up behind him. I guess he got up as soon as he came around.

"Got something to say?" Draco asked.

"Yes. How was the used pussy?" Harry asked.

I felt the room go silent. I could not believe Harry just said that. I never even let him touch me there. Never at all. I only let him kiss me and even that did not feel right. How dare he embarrass me like that in front of all my peers and upper classmates.

I got up in a rage and slapped him across the face. His glasses were the only thing that broke through the echo of the flesh on flesh contact.

Draco hugged me from behind, to restrain me from slapping him again.

His friends, Ron and the girl Hermione quickly were next to him.

"Com'n mate." Ron said, trying to pull him away.

"Haven't you heard Ron?" I asked him. I was still in Draco's comfortable but hard tight grip.

"What?"

"Let's go." Harry said quickly. Trying to tug Ron away but I could tell he was interested.

"Ask anyone that went to the St. Valentine Dance." I said, "Ask Harry, he knows."

Ron looked at Harry, "Well?"

"Nothing happened, I was just a bit drunk." He said, trying to make it look like nothing happen.

"Drunk? Now you are blaming your rough behavior as having a few to many?" I said, people watching us argue, seeing which one's first will tell Ron.

"What did you to my lil'sister?" Ron asked, his face got all blotchy red.

"Nothing, I pushed her, ok, that's it!" Harry yelled.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD, YOU PUSHED MY SISTER AND YOU THINK THAT'S FINE!" Ron said, rushing to grab him, only for Harry to shielded by Hermione.

"Stop it! Both of you!" he said, looking for out of place. "The teachers will be coming down any second. Let's go before you get expelled."

They both followed, but refused to talk to one another.

Draco finally let go of me when I ran to the middle of the hall and yelled "AND JUST FOR THE RECORD, HOW ARE YOUR BLUE BALLS, BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU NEVER GOT ANYTHING FROM ME!"

I then sat down and went to finish my yogurt parfait that I made. Maria looked so very stunned.

"O my merlin." She exclaimed. "I cannot believe you just yelled that for the enter school to here."

"At less I'm not blaming it on too much to drink. Everyone knows I can hold my liquor."

I heard some snickering from some people around me.

**Harry's POV**

"AND JUST FOR THE RECORD, HOW ARE YOUR BLUE BALLS, BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU NEVER GOT ANYTHING FROM ME!" Alice yelled at me.

She thinks she got some "balls" because she is dating Malfoy now and has her friends to back her up but I know she will come back to me. I know it. I looked over at Ron who refused to look at Hermione and me. I think it was very underhanded how she acted. I didn't mean to push Ginny _that _hard. He wasn't even supposed to find out.

Hermione won't look at me either. She is friends with Ginny so she probably already knew but still, were are my friends when I need them. I am the victim here.

I then remembered I have to tell them about the diary.

"Hey, you guys, the diary I –"

"Not now Harry." Hermione said curtly.

We walked in silence for the rest of the time. I really needed to tell them this. It was more important than the fact I pushed someone.

**Maria's POV**

"O my merlin." I exclaimed. "I cannot believe you just yelled that for the enter school to here."

"At less I'm not blaming it on too much to drink. Everyone knows I can hold my liquor." Alice said, smirking that could rivals Draco's. I saw other people smirk and snicker along with her. Everyone knows about Harry's drinking problem.

"So, what is on for today?" I asked, I was hoping to spend it gossiping with my two favorite girls, maybe even Eliza.

"I don't know. Draco has to go down to the Quidditch field and practice for her next game against Ravenclaw."

"Lance is hanging out with his friends today. He left me" I pouted.

"You get to see him everday though. You should share."

"I know, I just don't want too." I said, "well, let's hang out with Ginny and Eliza, see what they are up too.

We walked over to Eliza, who was sitting with Luna and Marcelline.

Marcelline's big brown eyes got big at us sitting with them. I couldn't but feel superior.

"Hi, Eliza. Would you like to join us at the library, we are going now and would just love it if you could join." I asked.

"Sure. But I will have to leave after Lunch since the Ravenclaws have the pitch and I would like to practice with them."

"You and quidditch. And of course. I don't mind." I nudge her to get up, "we are going to ask Gin now. Wanna come? Or later?"

"Sure." Eliza turned to her friends. "See you later Marcelline, Luna!" She got up and followed us to the Gryffindor table. She quickly went to go to talk to Lee, they are so extremely cute together.

I saw her chuckle and giggle at something one of the Weasely twins, Fred I believe, say. She is really hitting it up with the Gryffindor High Arch.

"Gin, library time? It is Saturday." I asked, she turned and smiled, getting up and walking beside me, along with Alice. Eliza was keeping in step as well.

"So, how was your rendezvous with Blaise? Do tell." I asked, as we started to walk to the library.

"I hardly rememeber, I was so pissed drunk." Gin replied, her face so red, you might mistake it for her hair.

"Well, this is what I saw." Eliza pipped in. I was quiet surprise. "Blaise was being such a sweetheart, comforting you. I think you naturally just fallen into him and you started to heatedly make-out. He tried to stop you at first yout bu you look so heartbroken and you pleaded with him not to stop."

"Really?" Gin said, confused. "I never knew Slytherins have hearts. I wonder what he wanted."

"Probably to comfort you." Alice said, "Blaise is one of the kindest Slytherins you will ever meet. He is also one of the best looking. Maybe you could give him a shot. I know he likes you."

"Blaise, only wants to get in my panties and sadly I'm not easily used."

"Harry seemed to be able too." Eliza said, "I mean, what do you see in that guy. The way he treats you is just awful. You can do so much better, why don't you?"

"I love Harry." Gin said, "I really do."

"But he doesn't seem to love you." Eliza responded. "I just, I don't want you to end up like me. Heartbroken, dying inside. When Elijah did that to me I thought my whole world ended, I felt so numb but Luke got me on my feet and I met Lee, who is beyond wonderful.

"Speaking of Lee." I quickly brought him up. I would hate for Gin and Eliza to get off at a bad start. Eliza is just trying to help. I can see that. "So, how did you meet?"

"Well, as you know, Lee is the quidditch announcer and I met him through Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker. I guess we just sort of clicked. I mean he heard of me being a great quiditch player and saying I'll be a threat next year. I felt whole again with him. I felt happy, like he made me happy, so very happy. I thought it was Elijah who made me feel this way but no. The feelings Elijah gave me feel fake in comparison." I saw Eliza's favorite far off smile, like she was here but at the send time thousands of miles away.

"So, anyone want to ask me how my night went?" I hard Alice say. She is getting feisty. I love it.

"So, how did you night go?" I turned to her.

"Wonderful, I think, no I know. Nevermind, ask her how my morning went." Alice laughed.

"How did your morning go?"

"Amazing! Draco plus bed equals the most beautiful dreams ever. I mean, he is so experience which kind of makes me feel insecure but at the same time, feel at ease."

"Do tell. I love these stories. Gin, Eliza, when you get under the sheets, you get to spill the stories too."

Gin got red and I think Eliza did too. I felt at ease with my best friends. Like nothing could touch this little group. We were immortal and we were only first years. Everyone will know our names, our children will live in our legacy. I just know it.

Life is good. No great.

**Chapter Fini~ (I think that's how you say finish in French. Don't judge my horrible French, I've only been taking it for ten years XD)**

**Tomorrow is my birthday! So happy! I will be 17, I feel so old. **

**Two reviews for next chapters, I got three for last chapter, I would love three again!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I've noticed everytime I ask for more than one review I only get one and every time I ask for one, I sometimes get more. So I am back to asking for one review. Hopefully I'll get more ^.~**

**Thank You:**

**Sprite21: I love magical muffins, ubber yummy! Do you have a quizilla account?**

**Carlabellaxox: yay! Glad you enjoyed it. I just saw your review right before posting this chapter up.**

**This is going to take place around pages 256ish onward with our favorite Slytherin girls plus a certain Ravenclaw. Elijah too!**

**Sam's POV**

It's been a while since the St. Valentine dance and most of the drama dulled now. I thought life would go back to normal. Blaise and Draco would be with us, while Maria and her friends will be with the Gryffindors. I was so very wrong and I hate being wrong.

1st. Because Maria was able to bring back the "joy" and "fun" atmosphere back at the dance everyone knows her name and wants to be in her "cheerful" presence. She is never seen alone and even if she was, someone would always stop her in the hallway and guys just practically through themselves to hold her bags.

2nd. Naomi is in an awful mood. She has not gotten over seeing Blaise with the Weasely and refuses to let it go. It was so embarrassing when she saw him the morning after and slapped him in the face, telling him to go hang out with the bloody mudblood lovers. Blaise was not happy about it and smartly left her with a few things to think about. She ended up crying and refusing to go down stairs. She is still overly upset and is always drunk. She won't eat and she looks awful.

3rd. I think Emelina is getting more popular than us which cannot be happening. Sure she is beautiful in an exotic way, she is dating the back-up Seeker. Even though everyone knows that he would still be seeker if Draco hadn't bought his way in but no one would ever tell him that. But she cannot be better than Naomi and I, we rule the Slytherin house and I'm not even Slytherin so I have to try very hard. Emelina is nice thought and I enjoy her company, I didn't think I would like her that much at first but I really do.

4th. Caroline refuses to let go of Eliza and still wants to try and make her life miserable even though everyone agrees to do nothing and let the Monster do all the work for us. It gets annoying. She isn't with Elijah anymore but they are still together? No one really knows.

5th. Draco won't talk to me at all. I guess he is too afraid to ruin his chances to get back with Alice even though they are already back together. He could still say hi to me but Nooo because of the perfect Maria Grayson no one will even look my way. She has a boyfriend yet still all the boys flock to her. I am single and no one notices. I hate her. I really do. She takes everything I want away from me.

Back to the present. Today is the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff game. I want to go but I still don't know. I mean, I don't like both houses and we all know that Hufflepuff with loose. But everyone wants to see Potter fall on his ass and no one would want to miss that.

I walked to the Slytherin dorm rooms down in the dungeons. I hate it, so damp and so far away from Ravenclaw tower but at less I get a good work out.

"Naomi." I called over. She was still in bed, a half drunken bottle of fire whiskey on her night stand. "Hey, want to go to the Quidditch game with me?"

"No." She rolled over and reached for the bottle. I took it away.

"Look, you are my best friend and if you want to get back on top, we have to be better than them. Blaise might just see how perfect you are after that and will be crawling on his knees. I know he will but not if you act like this. Please Naomi, I need you!" I said stopping my foot. I went and got a flask of hangover potion and put it in place of the bottle.

She looked at it, her eyes still wet and puffy. "you really, think so?"

"Yes." I said, "now drink up and let me make you beautiful."

She took a drink and I could see the color coming back to her face. Her hair was in an owl's nest and looks awful, not to mention she still had her make-up smudged.

"Thank you."

I took her over to the bathroom and got her into the shower with my favorite detangling shampoo and condition.

I went to go look at her closet and she had wonderful urban pieces with a bit of tribal flare to them.

I found a cute pair of black oxfords that would go nicely against this tan maxi pleated skirt, new with the price tag still on. I got a simple white loose tee that said something in Chinese. I also grabbed her favorite knit cardigan, the zigzag and triangle one in oranges and browns with hints of blue.

All her jewelry was in angles, there were a cute triangle prism necklace and some spike earrings that I put together. I left it on the bed and told her to dress in it.

I felt satisfied with my work and I went back down to their common room to get Caroline and Emelina.

They were where I had left them, sitting to the far right of the fireplace.

"Well?" Caroline asked, "I'm hungry."

"you would be." I laughed, Emelina laughed along as well.

"Shut it."

"Is she alright?" asked Emelina, "She has been like that since the party."

"She will be fine, she needs to remember how much _we _love her." I reminded them.

"Well of course. We are to go to the game together and boo both the teams. I was able to get Crabbe and Goyle to go so Blaise will probably be sitting with us. She really needs a boost."

"I know. Poor thing." Caroline agreed.

"I can hear you." Naomi said, walking down stairs. She looked very nice, her hair was up in a slick ponytail and she had done her make-up."

"and I am not poor, Caroline, you of all people should know that." She turned to me and smiled, giving me air kisses. "J'adore the outfit."

"Merci!" I laughed.

"No French here! Emelina laughed

We laughed and put on our best faces as we walked downstairs. People still stared at us in the hallways, some for reasons we liked, other reason we do not. But we were not picky.

We were talking about the game and who was going to lose and how much we wanted to see some real action.

"you know hufflepuff have no action in anything so it will be boring, at less we get to socialize a bit." I said, bumping into someone.

"Excuse you." I heard her familiar voice, Maria said.

"Sorry dearie, didn't see you there." I turned to see her with her two lackeys plus one. I have no idea why she is opening up to the mudblood, probably to get more points.

"Are we going to see you at the game?' Alice asked, trying to keep the tension down between me and Maria.

"Yes. We are, I was just talking about it." I said sweetly. "We have to go eat now, hopefully I'll see you there." I smiled again and turned, my friends followed and we walked into the great hall with ease. People had been watching my reaction and I seemed to please them by actions.

I sat down with the Slytherins since I sadly had no friends of my own in my own house.

I said right next to Blaise, Draco was beside him with his friends including Crabbe and Goyle.

"Going to the game, Hunt?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I want to see who we are up against when we win next week." I answered, challenging him.

"Excuse me?" Draco mocked me. "I would have thought you would have known, Slytherins don't lose to Ravenclaws."

"You got your facts mixed up but that's ok, I understand that you are not a Ravenclaw to sort it all out."

I turned to Naomi to see wasn't even talking to Blaise, the girl was bloody in front of him and couldn't say a damn thing. I nudged Blaise, causing him to huff –

"Hello Naomi." He said politely.

"Blaise." She responded, picking at her cereal.

"Are you going to the game?" asked Emelina.

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Yes, we are. I heard it's going to be chilly up there. I hope we all have cuddle buddies, do you have one?" She asked

"No, I do not. You are going with Higgs?"

"Yes. I am to meet up with him." She said smiling.

"That's nice." He turned to Naomi. "Do you have anyone to go with?"

"No." She responded, now playing with a bowl of fruit.

"Would you like to go with me?" He asked

"Why don't you go with Weasely."

"Are you still on that?" Blaise shook his head, "I was going to try it work it with you at the game, since there isn't much excitement. I want to go with you. So will you?"

She smiled a bit "Fine."

I smiled, she began to eat which was nice, alcohol and hangover potion is all she had for a while, barely any solid food.

We chatted quietly some more. I flirted with Draco. Today was a good day. Finally, I really needed one.

We got on the subject of the Chamber of Secrets and who was next. No one has been attacked lately, making it very boring around here.

"I hope it's Eliza." Caroline said, once again.

"We know." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"I know you don't. Giving her a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, pretty generous of you."

"Thank you." He responded, giving his smirk. I wish I could kiss him.

"How is Elijah?" I asked, "I know he wasn't pleased with you going with Flint to the dance."

"Hmp. We haven't been really talking lately." Caroline responded, looking over at him. "I miss him."

"Go talk to him."

She nodded and got up.

**Elijah's POV**

I saw Caroline walk over toward me, my friends snickered and got up to give us some alone time.

"Hey." She said, sitting across from me.

"What do you want?"

"I want us to be together, I really miss you." She responded. "I just miss us; I felt everything was going great until…"

"I know and I agree."

I really did miss her. We haven't really talked other than in our classes together. She spends her time following around Sam and Naomi. She doesn't seem happy there but I know why she does it. I would know why anyone would do it.

I don't talk to Blaise and Draco or any of the upper classsmen, I stick with my own group of friends, it causes less drama so when we do cause trouble no one really hears about it.

"So…" She started.

"But you went with Flint to the dance." I reminded her.

"I only did it to get in." She said quietly. "I wish it was you."

"You won't let it go, will you?" I asked,

"How can I? You embarrassed me, you…you abandoned me."

"I never meant that to happen. I really didn't. I just felt so guilty and so upset I caused that."

"But you have feelings for her."

"I do."

I do, I have feelings for Eliza. She is an amazing person who I deem worthy of praise and love. She deserves someone better than me and it just happened to be Lee.

"But I care for you as well." I turned to her and took her hand. "I would like to give us a chance again too. So let's."

She smiled which made her face radiant. I don't care what people think, she is beautiful in her own way and that's what I like about her.

"So, I'll see you at the game?"

"Sure."

She smiled and got up, my friends walked back to their seats. I looked as she bounced over to Sam and Naomi, she must have told them because they gave their usual fake smiles.

"So, what happened?" My friends asked.

I shrugged and went back to eating.

**Naomi's POV**

Yay! It's finally time for the game and I am so happy. I can't wait to be with Blaise it will be awesome. We got the best seats, all the way in the back in the far left corner. I was seating next to Blaise. He brought one of his blankets, it smelled like him. We were all reading to talk and make fun of the two teams when silence broke through the chatter. It was Professor McGonagall.

^"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"^

I looked at Blaise, confusion was written on everyone's faces as we began to fold our blankets and head back to the dungeons.

"Don't worry. We can talk there."

I smiled and turned to Sam.

"Will we see each other later?"

"Maybe, I don't know." She had to hurry quickly to go to the Ravenclaw line so no one will know she was up here. She isn't suppose too.

"See you later then."

She turned to wave and disappeared in the crowd.

We found Professor Snape waiting for us. His back turned to us as he stared into the fireplace, a piece of rolled parchment was in his hand.

He turned around, his face graver than usual. As we quietly filed in, we waited in silent until everyone was squished around him.

He unrolled the parchment, ^"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."^

He paused and looked at us in silenced. "The school will be closed if the culprit does not come forward. If you know who it may be please come forward now."

No moved as he huffed and walked out of room. Instantly chatter began was students began to ask, what happened.

"Blaise?" I looked up at him.

"I have no idea. I don't think anyone does. Professor Snape gave us no time to ask him any questions."

"I'm worried." I said, "I don't want to leave Hogwarts."

"I don't either." We sat down next to each other in on the sofa. I watched as Emelina was with Higgs and Caroline was with Elijah. I felt everyone was trying to piece it together.

**Short chapter this time. We are near to the end of the book. I can't wait to have a complete story! Eeeppp!**

**Once review per chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank You:**

**Lightningmcqueen: thanks for reviewing. I hope you got some sleep and were able to sleep in. 2am is so early!**

**Maryssa Thranduil: Thank you so much for picking out my mistakes. (I mean it) I will fix them when I re-do the story.**

**Sprite21: Do you like the "Opposing side" view? I like doing a lot of point of views but it can make it soo confusing. I'm glad my hard work is liked.**

**I decided to fast forward a little bit. **

**Alice's POV**

"Where is Eliza?" I asked, startling Maria and Sam.

We were all up in our dormitories like Professor McGonagall said. We heard awful rumors about the school closing down. We all believed the attacks stopped, it's been so long since one has happened we all just assumed…

Her broom wasn't leaning against the wall like usual. She probably went out to practice which is so like her. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

We walked down in silence because we would not want to cause any trouble.

"She isn't here." Maria whispered, looking around.

"Duhh." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go look for her. You coming?" I head toward the door.

"What? No, Alice you can't, the Slytherin Monster." Maria whispered, clutching on to me.

"I must. I won't be hurt. I am a pureblood and so are you, please help me."

"I just can't. Haven't you heard the talk? Hogwarts might be closing down. I want to give it no reason too. If we are not careful it just might happen."

"Sam, please, a pureblood like you will be safe." I pleaded, turning to Sam.

"I'm not risking my neck for a mudblood." Sam said haughtily. "Sorry Alice but this is where I draw the line. I'm going up to pack." She walked up and Maria looked back and followed. Leaving me alone.

I huffed, what great friends they all. I can truly see why we are in Ravenclaw, it's where the smart but scared kids get put in. Some people call it logic. I call it fear.

I walk down the stairs, hoping Eliza would be close by.

"Eliza?" I called out, no response. I headed toward the Quidditch pitch when I heard talking coming from the staff room.

^"it has happened," Professor McGonagall told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

I heard Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heair of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. '_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'"_

I heard a teacher burst into tears.

"Who is it?" asked Madam Hooch

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.^

No. Not Ginny, it can't be her. It doesn't make any sense, she is a pureblood, and she should be untouchable. Ginny, no not her.

I heard soft footsteps, coming from the hallway and turned to see Ron and Harry.

We were surprised by one another but quickly regained focus as we hid so the teachers wouldn't find us out of our dorms.

As the footsteps faded I let out a sign of release.

"Why are you out?"

"I was looking for Eliza. She wasn't in the dorm or the common room. I was worried so I went to go find her. I'm worried." I let out a cry. "Ginny…she is gone, maybe forever, I really hope Lockhart does something."

"I highly doubt that will happen."Harry said

^"D'you know what?" said Ron. "I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a basilisk in there."^

We bolted toward his office, Harry filled me in on the way.

A basilisk, Serpent that can kill you if you look it in the eye. It moves through the pipes and Harry believes we can enter the chamber by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

^darkness was falling as we walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. We could hear scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps.

Harry knocked and there was a sudden silence from insie. Thent he door opened the tiniest crack and we say one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it.

"Oh – – – the lovely lady Sterling –" he said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment – if you would be quick –"

"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Harry. 'We think it'll help you."

"Er – well – it's not terribly –" The side of Lockhart's face I could see looked uncomfortable, seat drops were visible. "I mean – well – all right –"

He opened the door for us as we entered I saw that his office is almost completely stripped, there were two large trunks on the floor, pouring out robes of many colors, and photographs were jammed in boxes on his desk.

"What's going on?" I asked, as I made sure my wand was secure up my sleeve.

"Er, well,yes,"said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the bck of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call – unavoidable – got to go –"

"What about my sister?" said Ron jerkily.

"Well, as to that – most unfortunate –" said Lockhart, avoiding our eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and starting to emptying the contents into a bag, "No one regrets more than I –"

"You can't go, you're the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher!" I yelled.

"You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!" Harry said.

"Well – I must say – when I took the job –" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "nothing in the job description – didn't expect –"

"You mean you're running away? Said Harry disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books –"

"books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.

"You wrote them!" I shouted.

"My dear girl," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at us. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch we banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on –"

"I can't believe you would take all that credit, what did the people say to that!"

"Alice, Alice," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved."^

He took out his wand and pointed it at us. "I am sorry but I must put a memory charm on you now."

I took out my wand, along with Harry and Ron's broken wand.

^Harry reached his wand just in time. Lockhart had barely raised his, when Harry bellowed, "Expelliarmus!"

Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air; I caught it, and flung it out of the open window.

"What d'you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You are in luck," said Harry, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wand point. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go."^

Harry and Ron walked in front of me. I was behind, my wand pointed and poking at the back of Lockhart's neck.

We walked into Myrtle's bathroom. She told us the story of her death, what happened. She saw a big, yellow eye. Myrtle pointed toward the sink in front of her toilet. I run over to it, leaving Ron in charge of Lockhart, I felt a brass faucet, a snake was carved into it.

"This is it."

"Say something in Parseltongue." Ron suggested.

I heard a strange snake like sound coming from Harry, I remembered it from the duel. It gave me chills.

At first I thought nothing happened but it slowly began to move apart, and in the middle was a dark hole, a pipe wide enough for us to slide into.

I walked over, and with a flick of my wandless hand I send a burst of fire down it, I saw the light continued down the hole into the darkness until I could see it no more.

I secretly practice every night since I've gotten here.I had practice enough to learn how to call upon the flames with no help from my wand. I felt it was more effective and gave me my other hand for my wand. This was the first time I used it in front of someone. I surprised it work so well. I learned breathing exercises help.

"Harry, it's so deep." I asked, ignoring the everyone's fish faces.

"you can do wandless magic." Ron said.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. "only with fire though. We can talk about it later, I think we have more important things to worry about."

"Yes, well. Lockhart you first."

Ron pushed him to the edge of tunnel.

"Boys," he said, his voice feeble, "Boys, what good will it do?"

Harry jabbed him in the back with his wand. Lockhart fell, feet first into the darkness.

"Harry!" I said, "You can't just push people like that, even him, what if he went –"

"We can talk about it later, I think we have more important things to worry about."

"Don't mock me!" I said, jabbing him. "I don't know what your problem is but I want to help you and Ron find Ginny, my best friend!"

"Then please. Ladies first." He said, mocking, as he gestured toward the darkness.

"Fine." I lit my hand on fire, making him jump back, I looked down before jumping into it.

The pipes were smooth, cold and slimy. I heard the echoes of Harry and Ron's cries. They fell out, one by one at my feet. The glow of the flames must have shocked them but I just turned around.

"I don't have time for this, let's go!" Lockhart was still on the ground, I gentle nudged him.

"Lockhart get –"

He knocked me down hard, attacking me, trying to grab my wand. My fire went out and we were left in confusing darkness.

"Alice!" called Ron

"Get him off me!" I yelled kicking and pushing in the darkness. I felt myself being pushed into Ron who was knocked down.

I felt him grab my arm, throwing me on the ground, I tried to get up but something heavy was pressed against me.

"Lumos!" Harry finally said, the darkness creeping away at last.

Lockhart was over me, his disgusting shoe pressing me into heaps of bones.

^"This adventure ends here! He said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body – say good-bye to your memories!"

He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled, "obliviate!"

The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Harry flung his arms over his head and ran, slipping over the coils the snake skin, out of the way of the great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. I saw Harry's form disappear not knowing if he was safe on the other side.^

"Harry!" I screamed, as I watch his form being hidden from the rocks. I got up quickly and ran to the piles of rock.

"Harry!" I sobbed, "Please…Harry!"

I started to grab at the loose rocks, flinging them on the ground around me not caring where they went. I needed to see him, I need to make sure…no…surely not.

"Alice, Ron, are you ok?" I heard him call, I sobbed in relief as I fell to the ground.

Ron came next to me, "I'm here with Alice, Lockhart, he seemed to have lost his memory, the wand – it backfired on him. He doesn't know who he is."

"Harry… I…" I drifted off not knowing what to say.

"If I'm not back in an hour…" Harry started, "Just stay there."

"We will try to shift some of the rocks to get to you." Ron answered, I saw him turned to Lockhart who had bright eyes that were confused but excited.

I heard Harry's footsteps get lighter and fade softly.

"So…who are you and why are you here?" Lockhart asked.

I turned to Ron.

"Well….I'm Ron and this is Alice. We are at Hogwarts."

"Hi there…I am…well, I don't know. I can't say I know what Hogwarts is.."Lockhart responded, coming over to us.

"We will explain everything later but for now let's move there rocks." I said.

I silently got up and started to move the rocks, bringing them over to the entrance of the pipe.

I felt the awkward silence, I was not friends with Ron's, I barely talked to him and I only see him with Harry and Hermione. He just saw me like that. I –

"What was that all about?" He asked as he began to shift the rocks.

"What?"

"You know, you sounded so scared that something had happen to Harry." Ron paused to left I rather big rock, "It's just that…"

"I know." I answered, I didn't want him to remind me. "I just don't know why but I still care for Harry. I really did, I have to say that being with him, it made me so happy. Some of my favorite moments are with him."

"Then why break up?"

"He was being too much for me. I felt him get possessive over me and I didn't like it. His letters suffocated me and the rumors and the way he talked to me it just wasn't what I wanted."

"So? Why not talk it over with him?" Ron asked, defending his friends, "He really cared for you."

"I don't know. I wanted to take a break, that is what I told him." I explained, "He started to act all cold and awful about it, like a child and I was over it and I thought over him."

I shook my head. "What am I saying?... I am with Draco."

"I don't know why you are with that Git."

"O, please. You have no idea who he is!" I shot back, "I mean the real him. He can be so sweet, romantic and he always knows the right thing to say."

"Sounds too good to be true."

"I care about Harry but he can be such a…git..such a git sometimes."

I felt a stone loosen up and I saw the other side."

"Ron! Look, if we move just a few more, I think we can fit through."

"Lockhart can't though." Ron pointed out.

"Harry, he needs us…what if…"

Ron pushed some more rocks aside, "then you go, I'll stay here."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Lockhart so he won't hurt himself."

"But –"

"Go."

He helped me over the ledge where the hole was located. I tumbled down and landed against my side but other than that I was ok.

"you ok?"

"Yes, we will come and get you. Ginny will be with us."

I ran as quickly as I can to get to Harry. I saw an odd glow coming from ahead and ran toward it, it was quiet and I could only here my footsteps echo.

Up ahead I see Ginny holding on to Harry, she was beside him as he was leaning against her for support.

"Ginny! Harry!" I called out, speeding up to find my quickly next to them.

"O, Alice!" Ginny sobbed, "I'm so sorry – sorry for everything. I – will miss you." She continued to hold on to me.

I saw a beautiful phoenix sitting on the now dead giant snake.

I looked at Harry, who was on the ground. I led Ginny next to him, letting her rest against his shoulder.

"Harry you are alright." I said breathless.

"Yes." He replied in pain.

"Harry?"

I turned to see him lying there. His arm was cradled against him.

"No."

"It got me. Take Ginny to Ron, you will find a way out."

"No. It won't end like this." I shook my head. I turned to his arm and let my tears travel down my cheek, falling on to his wound; I hear the sizzle of the wound closing up.

"What the –" Harry began

"I have the same healing powers as phoenix. Fire doesn't hurt me and I control it. I don't know how I got these gifts but I do. Headmaster Dumbledore told me about my beginning. I was an experiment of some kind, I think, and that my parents were a part of. Please, you cannot tell anyone." I looked up at them. Ginny and Harry nodded in understanding.

"Let's head back to Ron, I'm sure he will be thrilled to see you." I said, smiling.

I heard Ginny give a sob. ^"I'm going to be expelled!" Harry awkwardly helped her to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and – _w-what'll Mum and Dad say_?"^

"Don't worry!" I said, trying to cheer her up. "Everything will be fine, let's just get out of here."

We walked towards Ron. Everything will be alright. I just know it.

**Maria's POV**

I turned my back on my friends, Eliza and Alice. I wish I went with them. I thought quietly to myself as I began to shrink my shoes so they would fit when I begin to pack. Sam was perfectly fine and composed by the whole situation. She was shrinking everything as well, her cat Pumpkin was laying down on her pillow, content with not having to move watching her own bustle around, checking to make sure all the shoes had its pair.

"Are you not worried at all?" I asked, I just hated silence.

She signed. "Of course I am. I don't want to leave. I heard Naomi would have to go back to China to finish up her schooling. I –"

"I meant our roommates, aren't you worried that –"

"Sorry! I was in Quidditch changing room and I –" she stopped. "Where is Alice?"

"She should be with you!" I exclaimed. "She went looking for you when we didn't see you with everyone else. You didn't see Alice?"

"No…I…" Eliza blushed. "I was with Lee for a bit. I just thought that well…since the school might be closing…I might never see him again and well…I just wanted to see him one last time, I –"

"Save it!" I cut her off, I know it was harsh was but I was so very worried.

"I'm sorry, I –" Eliza looked about to cry. "I never thought…"

"I'm sorry too." I walked over and hugged her. It wasn't her fault this was happening.

"Well, that's nice…" Sam said turning back to her bags.

I let go of Eliza and started packing my stuff, I watch as Eliza went out to go find her friends who were in a separate dorm.

I hope everything will be ok.

**Eliza's POV**

I walk back out awkwardly and headed toward my friends dorm room. They got a double on the far end of the hallway. Maria is my friend as well but I just didn't connect with her the way Ginny and Alice did. I was just there, her roommate. I wish I could room with Luna and Marceline, they are just so nice and I don't have to worry about being judge. Maria doesn't mean to judge but she thinks very highly of herself and others making me feel that way.

I knocked on the door and it was opened by Luna.

"Where were you?" She asked letting me in.

"I was with Lee.." I blushed

"We were worried." Luna said, going back to her bed. Marceline was gone.

"Where is –"

"She went to go say good-bye to Luke." Luna said.

"O."

"You liked Luke, why did you not date him?" Luna asked

"I never liked Luke that way, I –"

"I see the way you look at him."

"I wasn't ready."

"But you were ready for Lee."

"I – What do you want me to say?" I felt my voice rising. "That Luke wasn't good enough for me that he wasn't popular enough, or that I wanted to impress Maria and join her in the spot light!"

"That's exactly what I want you to say." Luna responded.

"Well, I like Lee, a lot."

"I never said you didn't."

"I…" I turned around

"Stay."

I turned back; Luna was resting on her bed and was sorting through some of her books.

"I – Please don't tell Lee or Luke or Marceline." I pleaded.

'I won't. I'm not that type of person. I believe you should tell them."

"I will…"

"When?"

"When I am ready."

"Spoken like me." Luna smiled, I couldn't help but smile back.

"So…"

**This book is getting to the end but don't worry there will be more!**

**But first I must go back and do-over these chapters. I catch a lot of mistakes and I feel like I went too fast in some places so I want to do some more stuff in greater detail.**

**1 review for a new chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35

**The last chapter is finally here. I can't believe I am finally complete with a story! I feel so accomplished in myself! Yay!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers for your wonderful support. I love getting your reviews it makes me write faster and harder.**

**Thank You:**

**Sprite21: Long reviews are the best! At less I love them. I like the opposing view too, nice break from a goody goody.**

**Alice's POV**

Harry explained everything to Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and the Weaselys.

I was downstairs with my housemates and friends, retelling the tale with a few minor details out.

"Then Headmaster Dumbledore's phoenix brought us all out of the pipes. Fawkes is such an amazing bird, he was able to carry all of us." I smiled another group of classmates gaped at me.

I saw Draco and quickly excused myself/

"Draco!" I called, running into his arms, I felt his arms hug me tightly back, kissing my dirty forehead.

I look at him and saw something was wrong. He seemed to be far way, stress lines formed on his head.

"Draco?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Draco responded, "I am just so happy you are safe. " He hugged me again, kissing me gently. I couldn't help but feel like he wished Ginny was down there still and that Hogwarts would close. I would ask about it later.

"Do you want me to tell you the story?" I asked

"No. I rather not." Draco said curtly.

"O. I –" I looked down, did he not care, I mean sure repeating the story gets dull but I wanted to make Draco proud.

"Sorry. It's just that you have retold it so many times, I would hate to ask for you to repeat it again."

He brushed off some dirty from the sleeve of my cloak.

"I couldn't even imagine what you did." Then he laughed, "Why you are so dirty!" He continued to brush my hair and pull rumble from my clothes.

"maybe you should help me get clean." I whispered in his ear, I parted from his embrace and walked toward the showers.

"Wait!" Draco called and walked over to me, taking my hand.

"I have a better idea."

"O?"

We turned around and started to walk a different way.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the perfect bathrooms."

"How do you have the password?" I asked, excitedly. Under normal circumcisions. I would reject the offer but I heard great things about the perfect baths and I would love to see it for myself.

We walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way.

"dishwater" Draco said and the door opened for us.

"Dishwater?" I questioned as we were brought into the most amazing bathroom I have ever seen.

"O, wow." I said, taking it all in. Draco went right to the large tub, as big as any pool, there were stain glass windows, mermaids swam from window to window giggling and splashing around. I saw Draco begin to bring over some nice soft fluffy towels and laying them on the ground near the stairs. He then checked the way and started to strip. I blushed.

I've never seen him naked before.

"Do you mind?" Draco brought me back to him.

"Yes, I mean no…No please undress." I blushed as I went next to him.

He smirked and began to unbutton his pajamas, silky Slytherin green with mother of pearl buttons.

I watch as his top and bottoms were dismissed, thrown over to the side.

"Do you need help?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked me up and down. I haven't even started to unbutton. I just kept on staring at his slight bulge still hidden by his boxers.

"Please."

He walked behind me and began to strip me of my cloak, his hands softly caressing my shoulders. He then pulled the sweater off of me, this gentle undid the perfect note that keeps my tie into place, letting it fall on to the ground. My simple white button down was next to go. His hands expertly unbutton and that to joined the other articles of clothing.

Draco tugged the skirt down around my ankles, I leaned into him for support as I stepped out of them. My shoes were kicked off and my socks were rolled down and off aswelll.

I was left in my bra and panties.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asked, pausing, he leaned against my back, I felt him press his cock against me.

"yes." I breathed.

He then unclasped the bra letting it fall off my shoulders, my panties were next to go. He then stepped out of his own and we were both standing there naked.

He felt him push me to the water and I shuffled over, the water was the perfect temperature and I felt myself sink deeper into the water.

I turned around to see Draco near the faucets, and he started to turn them on, but only a few. He turned on ones that let out a light mist that fogged over the surface.

"This is so nice of you." I said, my hands over my chests as I swam over to him.

"You don't need to hide. You are beautiful." Draco responded as he gentle removed my hands from my chest.

I applied to his actions and I leaned into him.

"Draco." I breathed into him.

He leaned over me and kissed me passionately and softly. Our kisses got hotter as we began to lean to the wall.

"Alice…" He whispered into my ear as he took a breath from our make-out session.

Draco turned from me and went to another faucet, and cupped his hand under it, letting it into his hand, he came back to me with this clear liquid that smelled of strawberries and vanilla.

"Don't worry, its shampoo." He then turned me around, pressing himself against me and rubbed my scalp, making me moan in pleasure.

I felt him jump slightly and I took my hand to his crouch.

"Alice!" He jumped again and leaned into me more.

I felt it, his cock. It was long and hard, smooth and hot in the water. I moved my hands to wrap around it and opening my legs to place it in between my thighs. I slightly grinding against him to cause friction.

"Alice…" He moaned, thrust his hips against me. He hands fall to my waist as he began to thrust in between my les, his cock rubbing against my folds. His hand traveled to my breast and as the other traveled to my clit.

"Draco, I turned around, making him groan in frustration. I smirked at him as I kissed him, deepening it. He placed his cock in between my legs, thrusting once again, gripping my butt and kneading it with his hands.

He picked me up, making me giggle and brought me a waterfall.

"Close your eyes and lean back." He asked.

I did what he told me to. My neck stretched and exposed as the water fell against my shampooed hair. He gentle started to suck on my neck, trailing hickeys all over me.

He pulled away.

"Draco?"

"Don't worry just getting some conditioner and a bar of soap."

He came back and combed the conditioner in my hair with his fingers. I took the soap from him and lathered it in my hand. I started to give him a chest massage, running my soapy hands around his chest in slow circles, to his shoulders, going down to his stomach, and even lower. Making him moan in response. Right before I got his cock I brought my hands up and I did this several times, watching him get frustrated has never been so fun.

"Alice, stop teasing me." He growled at me.

I applied pressure to his cock, wraping my fingers around it, feeling it jump at my touch. He pushed my beck back again to get rid of the conditioner.

I felt him take the soap and lather up as well.

"Alice."

I looked up as he kissed me, I passionately wrapped my arms and legs around him. His cock touching my most private part. I he started to rub my back with his soaping hands and dragged down to my bum, gripping it.

He hands traveled lower, in between my thighs causing me to shift and moan quietly against him.

His fingertips, played with my clit and folds.

"beg for it." He whispered.

"Please…" I begged.

"Please what?"

"Please…please don't tease me."

"Tell me what to do."

"I want you…I want you to finger me."

"Finger you? Where?"

"Finger my pussy." I finally said.

"As you wish." Draco then thrust a digit inside me causing me to jolt. His thumb rubbed my clit continuously.

"Draco" I moaned. Thrusting against him. I kissed him passionately our tongues twirl around each other.

His hands leave me as we heard rustling in the corridor. The banquet was over. Everyone was going back upstairs to unpack and go to bed.

I looked into his warm grey eyes, noting knowing what to do. My brain is telling me to go back to my dorm but my heart is telling me to stay here with Draco.

Draco chooses for me as he began to rinse me off. He hands delicate against my skin. He picked me up bridal style, as he walked up the stairs to get our towels.

I shivered at the absence of warmth but Draco hugged me tightly, wrapping a towel around me.

He did a quick charm on us and we were dry.

He also cleaned my robes the same way.

"Silly, we could have just done that."

"Would you have wanted that?'

"No." I admitted.

He kissed me silently, getting his pajamas on and we left silently, going our separate ways.

I walked in happiness to my dorm only to see Headmaster Dumbledore waiting at the statue.

"Headmaster, I was just…" I drifted, crap, what was I doing.

"Don't worry, no one needs to know." He said, his eyes twinkling. "I need to talk to you up my office, is that ok?"

"Of course." I followed him in silent up to his room.

I've been there once before and I couldn't help like I did something wrong. Sure, I broke almost all of the school rules but he told us that we were not to be punished.

I walked into the familiar room and my eyes landed on Fawkes, his beautiful phoenix. I just love to see him. He looked so different from last time.

"Hello there." I walked up to him and started to pet his plumage.

"Beautiful indeed." Headmaster Dumbledore responded from behind.

"We must talk."

"About what, sir?" I asked, turning around, sitting in the chair opposite from his.

"You have been practicing using your unique talents."

"yes." I said proudly.

"That is good. Starting next year I would like to train you to hone your abilities." Headmaster Dumbledore told me. "If that is ok with you."

"Yes! I would love that." I said, jumping up.

Just imagine, one the greatest wizards of all times, teaching _me _how to hone my abilities. I can become so great.

"That's wonderful." He stated, pausing. "Have you told anyone?"

"Harry and Ron has seen it in action and I told them why."

"That is fine. Just don't tell anyone else, not even Miss Grayson." He replied.

"Of course."

"Now, it is time for you to go to your dorm."

"Good bye, sir." I said closing the door behind me.

I walked happily over to my dorm in peaceful quiet. I kept replaying the events in my head, I couldn't believe that was me. I would have never thought I would be with Draco in that way. I am almost glad that the crowd departed at the time it did. If it didn't then…I might have gone all the way with him and I don't know…Do I want that?

I shook my head, reaching my dorm. I heard Maria and Eliza chatting happily.

"Hey!" opening the door. I saw Maria and Eliza on Maria's bed reading Witches Weekly, along with some Quidditch magazines. Sam was there as well, she was muttering to herself about having to unpack.

"Hi!" Maria ran at me.

"I am so sorry I didn't go with you!" She cried. "I am such a horrible friend. Please, please forgive me."

"Over and done with. Everything is fine now."

"So how was the showers with Draco." Eliza asked, giggling.

"We didn't go to the showers, at less not the ones we go to. We went to the Perfects' Bathroom!"

"I've heard many great things about that place. Do tell!" Maria exclaimed. I saw Sam inch closer to here.

"It was beautiful. A huge pool at the center surrounded by stales and showers. Around it was stain glass windows, Mermaids swim to each other's frame laughing and enjoying their time. There are so many faucets for everything! We used just one that made a mist float over the pool water. The water temperature was perfect and they even have shampoo, conditioner and soap for us. Fluffy towels were laid before us. It was magical." I ended it.

"What did you do with Draco?" Maria asked

"We washed each other." I blushed. "Why did some other stuff but I will not go into detail. I'll leave it to your imaginations."

"Did you –"

"No."

"Do you want to?" Eliza asked

"I don't know yet. I think if it wasn't for everyone leaving the great hall, I would have."

"Well, you will know the right time when it happens." Maria smiled.

"I'm just so happy everyone is back and the rest of the school year will be so very easy! I know you left before Headmaster Dumbledore gave the awesome news but –"

"All the exams had been canceled!" Eliza yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.

"That's wonderful." I agreed

"I can't wait to get back out on the pitch." Eliza said, "I heard quidditch might start up again."

"Ah, Quidditch." Maria laughed

I looked at my two friends; they were happy and full of life. There were no quivers in their voice just joy. Tomorrow, I'll be seeing my others friends, Ginny will still be here, happy and alive. My relationship with Draco has been nothing but strong and I know where my heart lies.

To think that Draco was the boy to make water freeze that day in the forest. How I used to dream about him and wish to meet him. I finally did and we went through many tests but we are together and I feel like it is for good.

I'm going to hang out with him tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, until we have to go back home for Summer Break but let's not think about that, for that is too far away ahead of time.

I'm just happy.

**The End**

**This is the last chapter of my story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. I will be writing about their Summer Breaks in a new story and then I will start on year 2! Stay tuned but first I must revise this story and make it better than the original. There are A LOT of mistakes I have to fix so I might not be starting on the Summer Break until it is mine Summer Break XD, I hope that doesn't happen.**

**Well…this is the end…for now.**

**I started a new story called Who do I want to be?, it's a Young Justice (cartoon) OC x I don't know yet story.**

**Please keep on reviewing!**

**Ori is out!**


	36. Author's Note

**Just a little Author's note for you to announce that I have started to write about their Summer Break!**

**I hope you enjoy ~**

**Here is the URL**

** s/9050619/1/FMF-Summer-Break**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT WAS GOOD, GREAT, BAD, WEIRD, ETC. ABOUT FIRE IS MY FRIEND.**

**I really want to know what your OVERALL opinion is on the story.**

**Thank You**


	37. Author's Note - Rant

Hi! I'm sorry for the Author's Note, to be honest when I'm reading a story and there are random Author's Notes throughout the story, I find it bothersome. I still read it though XD

I am writing/ranting on behalf of ChooseJoy, an amazing author that writes one of my favorite stories, "Home". (It is a Walking Dead, Darl Dixon/OC love story, rated M) She probably doesn't know I exist and she doesn't know I'm writing this.

She wrote an Author's Note on Home telling her readers that she had recently found out that another author has been stealing scenes from her story.

I don't know why but I'M JUST SO FREAK'N PISSED OFF, LIKE WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT! LIKE….URGGGGGG

I know what's it like for people to steal ideas, and lines (well, not on fanfiction, hell, no one would steal my stuff XD)and it totally sucks.

What totally sucks is that I've been reading the story that ChooseJoy's work has been in. That also pisses me off. 3 I was tricked!

So yea…this is more of a rant….sorry

Well, anyways, please PLEASE, if you notice any similarities in stories you read please compare and tell the authors!

O, I also made this forum, Against Copy&Paste. You can guess what it is about.

myforums/magical-origami/3646854

I know that when the person copied work from me and I tried to reason with her and tell her to either give me credit or get rid of it, she ignored me until I started to tell other people. I'M NOT SAYING FLAME THEM. I tried reporting this person and it didn't work until other people started reporting as well. Also, being under pressure can make someone change something a lot quicker.

Please join, you don't have to review.


End file.
